The Difference
by xsparklesthemagicalunicornx
Summary: Sequel to Home - "She always said you were her knight in shining armour."  Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car.  Leon looked up at her and his face fell.  "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault girl"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, girl."

**Gosh well thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter of HOME - you know who you are! Anyways lets get on with it. This story uses the song "The Difference" By Matchbox 20. If you don't know it I reccomend it- its a pretty awesome song. Thank you so much for reading =D**

**Playlist- **

Hungover – Kesha

Back of your Hand- Dwight Yoakam (yes I realise its country music but its beautiful)

* * *

**Prologue **

"I'm sorry, Mr Palermo, we did all we could but we couldn't save the baby. This is Dr Newberry, he performed the initial examination on Nicola." Looking into blank eyes the blonde doctor knew that the last thing the green eyed boy wanted was a clinical description of what had happened to the love of his life. "Would you like to see her?" Leon nodded mutely and she led Leon towards the hospital room, leaving the rest of his family watching him leave.

When he walked in his heart stopped for not the first time that day. She looked so peaceful, her long dark hair fanned out behind her head and her bandaged arms resting on top of the blankets. Seeing the blood seeping through the bandages he looked down at his checked shirt and saw the dark brown stains all over it and felt sick. He was covered in her blood.

"I'll let the nurses know you're staying here." The small woman said before disappearing and Leon fell into the chair just looking at her all broken and bruised, her torso wrapped in a metal brace. For three years he let himself believe that he would always save her from everything, until he was the reason she was in that ambulance, a broken back and their baby was gone.

"You know, La, when you fell out of that window and broke your arm, and you were smoking a cigarette that you thought would be your last, I was falling so deeply in love with you."

* * *

**Ten days later **

"Jesus Christ Dom, I'm sick of it, all of it!" Mia shouted and Dom tried to suppress the anger that was clawing at his throat as he stared at his little sister who had tears running down her cheeks. "It's been a week and he won't go and see her. You need to do something about it!"

"What am I supposed to do Mia? Drag him up there by the hair?" Dom finally snapped.

"If that's what you have to do it then do it. I don't like this anymore than you do, but he needs to go and see _her._" A gentle knock on the kitchen door made both Torettos look around at Vince who was standing at the door.

"I tried Mia, he won't budge." He replied, gruff. Mia noticed he'd been like that lately. It was like he'd forgotten that he used to be a nice guy.

"I don't care, Vince, I don't care if you have to chain him to the back of a car to get him out of there, just do it." Mia slapped her hand down on the table and walked out nearly running into Letty on the way.

"Hey, Mia, you alright girl." Mia, tears still pouring down her face waved Letty off and kept going towards her car.

When she got to the hospital she made her way to Nicola's private room and smiled when she saw her friend was awake.

"Hey Mia. Why so sad, girly?" Nicola smiled and Mia came in and sat down beside her.

"Just worried about you Lala." She replied quietly.

"It seems you all are. Vince was just here." Mia nodded, she should have known, it seemed like he spent a lot of time here these days. "He's worried about Leon."

"He shouldn't have told you, La. You've got enough to worry about." Mia replied taking her friends hand.

"You know I only worry about him." Nicola replied softly and looked down at her stomach.

"Then ask him to come back." Mia said softly and Nicolas head fell in her direction as her hazel eyes welled up with tears and Mia couldn't help but start to cry again.

"I can't Mia. I can't look at him knowing I've hurt him so much." Mia flinched. "I mean, he wanted a baby so much and I just…I've got to stop whingeing. So tell me about the hot-blonde-tuna-no-crusts guy." Nicola said making Mia laugh.

"How did you hear about that?" Mia asked.

"Like I said Vince was just here. Except he didn't phrase it the same way. I think he used the word 'faggot'. Does Letty think he's hot? Wait don't answer that, Letty thinks your brother is hot. Is he nice? What kind of car does he drive?"

* * *

Vince stood at the doorway like he had every afternoon when he got back from the hospital. Leon was in his old room in the basement. He was curled up on the bed, a pillow pressed between his chest and his knees. At least he'd showered, Vince thought as he looked around the bright yellow room and realised why he wanted to stay curled up on the bed in there even if he had shifted most of their stuff to the house next door.

He hadn't really been in Leons bedroom much, ever and now in the dim light he could see the yellow walls and the black dress hanging on the closet door. There were clothes on the floor and a pair of yellow converses sitting by the door next to a pair of black high heels. The corkboard on the wall near the closet was covered in pictures, most of them of Nicola and Leon as well as a drawing on pink notepaper that Vince recognised as one of Leons drawings of Nicola. The tickets from the ball game she'd shouted him for his birthday were stuck there as well, a pink tie hanging from the corner, the same one Leon had worn to Nicolas Dad's wedding. Inhaling he could make out the slight hint of vanilla floating through the room as well as mint and coffee.

If his room reminded him so much of what he could lose he would have curled up in there for days as well.

"Come on dawg, you gotta eat." He finally said to Leon but he didn't move. Vince looked down at the parcel in his hand that was addressed to Leon and he walked over and placed in on the bed. "That came in the mail for you."

And he left Leon lying there.

* * *

Letty ignored Doms voice as he asked her to come and shower with him and made her way downstairs in a pair of old boxer shorts and a tank. The rest of the house was quiet. Mia hadn't come back from the hospital and the rest of the boys were downstairs.

Making her way into the kitchen she was about to flick the light on when she saw the outside light on. Walking out the back door and past the barbeque she could see Leon sitting in the driveway next to the yellow Skyline. He had a card in his mouth as he used a scalpel to apply the decal to the side of the car.

Walking over to him she realised it was the decals Nicola had designed for him.

"She ordered them the day that it happened." Letty said quietly as Leon smoothed the charging knight decal out along the side of the car.

"It's amazing." Leon replied quietly as he sat and stared at the decal. Nicola had designed Vince and Jesse's decals as well but this one was different, this one was his, the one he'd asked her for.

"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, girl." He said quietly as she clung to him. He looked over at Letty who was starting to fall apart as well.

"It was our fault Leon. All of ours. And you paid the price." Letty turned on her heel and stormed away as Leon continued to shush Mia, stroking her hair.

* * *

"Fuck!" Leon yelled at he threw the screw driver at the wall and it bounced back and flew over his shoulder. He didn't look after it, instead picking up the cordless drill and placing a screw on the bit. He pressed the button gently and the screw started to go into the plaster before there was the sound of grinding before the drill bit slipped from the head of the screw. "Fuck!" He screamed and dropping the drill into the bottom of the bath he hit the wall.

The bond had been paid on the house the day before Nicola had had her accident and Leon had planned to surprise her with it. It was perfect, it was next door to the Torettos, had a huge garage and had a room that was perfect for a nursery. But he'd never got to show her.

"Leon? Are you okay baby?" His breath caught in his throat and he refused to turn around in case it was a dream. He could picture her standing there, that worried look in her hazel eyes as she leaned against the doorframe her hair in a long messy plait over her shoulder.

"Leon?" He snapped out of it and turned his head to see Mia standing in the doorway, looking scared and the lump in his throat was swallowed as he looked over at her.

"Sorry, you just sounded like her." He muttered and picked the drill back up and put the bit against the head but didn't press the button. "What do you want Mia?" He asked and he heard her sighing.

"What are you doing Leon?" She asked softly and he put the drill down, but didn't look back at her.

"She's going to need something to help her get up out of the bath when she comes home." He replied.

"You haven't been to see her Leon. How do you know she wants to come home?"

"I need her to come home so I can look after her." He lifted the drill and pressed the button sending the screw quickly into the plaster. "Did you want something Mia?" He asked.

"We're going to the races. And uh…" She paused briefly, "Thanks for this morning with Vince. I don't know what his problem has been lately. I didn't think he'd pick a fight with that guy." She said quietly but Leon refused to look up at her.

"No worries Mia." He replied shortly and Mia got the hint, leaving him to his hole in the bathroom wall.

He considered sitting there staring at the bar for another five hours, he also considered going to the hospital and begging her forgiveness. Instead he got changed, pulled on the beanie that she hated so much and made his way next door to find the others heading out the front door.

"Glad to see you could make it." Dom said as he approached. Leon just kept walking down to the Skyline, not bothering to answer him.

* * *

Hours later after being tailed by the cops halfway home Leon shoved the door to the Toretto house open and looked around for Vince who was nowhere to be seen. Letty came down the stairs at the sound and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hand on her hip as the door opened again and Vince stumbled in with Jesse and a pack of other people.

"Party!" Someone yelled and suddenly Leon was being pushed away from the staircase and handed a beer.

"Vince I need to-" Vince cut him off with a hand gesture and pointed over his shoulder to two girls watching them from the corner.

"Look, I'm tuning this chick, I need you to be my wingman." Vince said quickly and threw a smile to the two girls.

"Man…you know…"

"Uh-uh I don't wanna hear any of that Lala shit okay man? Just do us a favour, sit down, pretend you're interested and I won't tell her okay?" He pushed Leon back into a chair and waved the two girls over. Seconds later one was perched on his lap and Dom was storming through the door, Brian Earl Spilner close on his tail.

"Fuck me." Leon muttered before his beer was hit out of his hand.

"Where the hell where you?" Dom shouted and Leon bit his lip. It wasn't worth getting into it with Dom now. Not when they were both as angry as they were.

"What girls are here?" Dom asked minutes later when he had Leon, Vince and Jesse standing in front of him looking livid at his choice of company.

"You want mine?" Leon sneered and saw Dom flinch.

"Don't start that shit Leon." He hissed and Leon rolled his eyes and watched Letty stalk over, shaking her head at him before getting Doms attention.

"How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" She said as she pulled him up and Dom said something but Leon wasn't listening. He was watching Vince glare at the punk. He had to admit, the guy didn't seem that bad, if you were into that All American kind of thing, which Mia was.

When he turned his attention back to Dom, he was gone, so was Letty. Sighing Leon made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked.

"Got shit to do." Leon replied and made his way out the door towards the house next door. As he unlocked the door he stared at the blank hallway, he would need to get some furniture. He kicked his boots off and walked down the hall to the room he'd chosen for Nicola. It was big, large windows and was the only bedroom that was downstairs. He stared at the bed sitting in the middle of the room, her stuff sat in boxes on top of the bed and he considered going through it but it hurt to much to even look at it.

Turning around and pulling on his boots before going back out the door he climbed into his car and pulled out of the drive.

When he pulled into the carpark he looked up at the huge hospital and sighed, pushing the doors open and making his way into the building. He smiled slightly at the familiar night duty nurse who smiled back before making his way down the hall to Nicolas room. He leant against the doorframe and looked in at her sleeping so peacefully.

"You're late tonight." A tall brunette nurse walked towards him and stood beside him in the doorway.

"Yeah, I had some stuff to do. How is she?" He asked quietly and the nurse sighed.

"She's still not sleeping, we've had to give her more tranquilisers, but the swelling in her spine is going down which is a good sign." The nurse placed a hand on Leons forearm. "Are you staying?"

"Just a little while." Leon said and walked slowly into the hospital room and sat down in the chair, watching her sleep. "Hey La." He whispered as he reached for her hand and stroked her fingers.

* * *

Nicola saw Vince's red knuckles the moment he rubbed his face in frustration at the sight of her, sitting up in the bed, a back brace strapped around her torso.

"What happened to you hand?" She asked and he looked down at them before looking back at her.

"What happened to your face?" He snarked and she smiled a rare smile.

"Finally a bit of sass. Where you been hiding V?" She saw him tense and the wall came up again. "So…what's with the knuckles?"

"I hit some punk."

"You hit someone?" Usually she would be teasing but this time her voice was angry.

"La…"

"Look I get you're pissed Vince, but if you're going to be angry be angry at me. Don't go hitting people." She growled and all of Vinces defences went down as he quickly sat down and leant into her.

"La, I would never be angry at you."

"Why wouldn't you be. I mean I fucked up right? I lost Leons baby, I totalled my Dads car, I don't remember why and now everyones worried about me!" She rambled and Vince shook his head.

"I'm not angry at you, La. It's just a fucked up situation." He said softly and she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Tell me something funny, before I start to cry really badly." She laughed and Vince squeezed her hand.

"You're face goes all blotchy when you cry." Vince raised his eyebrows and Nicola laughed again.

"I said funny, not nasty!" He shrugged.

"He comes by you know…every night after the nurses knock you out. He comes down and sits by your bed for hours." Vince said quietly and saw the small smile disappear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She shook her head and he shut up.

"It's okay." She whispered and took a deep breath. "So this guy you hit? He the blonde tuna eating pretty boy hitting on Mia?" Vince nodded, still ashamed for upsetting her.

"What is your problem with him? You never had a problem with any of them before?" Vince opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, closing his mouth quickly.

"I just don't like him." Nicola raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "What? The dudes a punk."

"You're upset some dudes a punk. Get a fucking grip." Vince smirked. He'd always liked Nicola for that exact reason.

* * *

A/N: Okay first chapter- what do you think? REVIEW


	2. Slow dancing on the boulevard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, girl."

**Rose Pound – **Thanks so much for your review and you'll just have to wait and see where it goes lol

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **Thank you! It makes me feel better knowing someone thinks I'm writing the characters right. And I will make sure I give you as much as possible!

**Sassy Ava – **I know it is a sad song, but I thought it really related to Leon and with what I plan to do in the future. The next few chapters do focus on Leon and Nicola however occasionally it will see the points of view of other people such as Brian so you can understand the story! Thank you so much for your lovely review!

**Tfatfreak207 – **Thank you so much! Its such a compliment that you think I did well to blend the whole story in. Shucks I'm so happy! Thanks for the great review and I hope you keep enjoying it!

**Gingermegs – **As always thank you for the review! I'm glad you've like the first chapter so far so fingers crossed for this one. And maybe Leon will man up…maybe not…

**Lover of Many Things804 – **Thanks- I hope it all turns out alright!

**Love Ink – **I'm so glad you have so much faith! Yeah I love Nicola and Vince too its so much fun writing their banter. Thanks for the lovely review.

Gosh 7 reviews on my first chapter- hope this one does not disappoint!

**Playlist- **

Caves – Jacks Mannequin

* * *

**Chapter One – Slow dancing on the boulevard **

"You just come from the hospital?" Someone asked Vince and Leons head shot up. Vince took a sip of his beer and looked around the table, his eyes falling on Brian Spilner sitting there watching intently.

"Yeah."

"How's your mother?" Dom asked glancing warily at Leon. They needed to keep Nicola as much of a secret as they could. The rest of the conversation was lost on Leon though as he sat in the chair and stared at his food.

"You not hungry, babe?" Letty leaned towards him and Leon pushed the food away.

"Nah, I'll have something later. Thanks for the food Mia." He stood up and walked down the drive and towards the house next door, his beer hanging loosely in his fingers.

"He alright?" Dom asked Letty, raising an eyebrow and Letty shrugged. Who knew with Leon these days.

"Vince, maybe you go say something to him? You know how he gets." Mia suggested, looking between her brother and Letty, knowing exactly how Vince could help.

"Yeah right." Vince stood up from the table and taking a bread roll with him followed Leon towards the house.

He found his friend sitting on the floor of his room, a small stuffed dog in his hands. The dog had big pink spots on it and blue eyes. Leon continued to turn the toy over in his hands as he stared blankly at it.

"It was from one of the kids in her dance class." Leon muttered.

"Come have something to eat, Dawg." Vince said, leaning against the door frame.

"How was she, man?" Leon looked up at Vince with pleading eyes and Vince walked into the room and sat down across from Leon, crossing his arms over his chest knowing this conversation had been coming.

"She's upset, kid. She'll come around, give her some time." Leon just nodded. "She keeps asking how you are like every five seconds. You wanna see her, then go and see her, Le, stop fucking around." Vince said bluntly.

"She asked me not to."

"And when have you ever listened to her?" Leon laughed, Vince made a valid point. "Go and talk some sense into the girl." Vince stood up and walked back out to the barbeque where everyone went silent and looked up at him. The screeching of tyres in the driveway made him smile despite himself.

"Leon won't be joining us." He sat down in his spot and took a piece of chicken.

Leon pulled into the carpark at the hospital and before he could talk himself out of it he walked up into the hospital and found her room. She was sleeping when he got there, so he just sat down and waited.

"Took you long enough." Her husky voice made him sit up and look over at her, her hazel eyes watching him.

"You told me to stay away." He replied as he grabbed her hand, knowing she wouldn't feel it.

"I also told you to shave and not to paint our bedroom but you never listen." She smiled and it was like everything was new again.

"Vince said you were pining away for me."

"Vince was just here, complaining about this Brian dude." She shook her head and laughed as Leon just sat and listened. "I said to him, you got problems with some dude and you come and bitch to _me?_ I'm in a fucking hospital bed with a back brace man. I don't think he really appreciated my advice." She shook her head and continued to speak.

"And yesterday Jesse came in telling me all about this damn Supra you guys are doing up for Dom. He asked me what colour and I said yellow and he said yellow was gay. He's painting the damn thing orange you know? And he thought yellow was gay." Leon loved watching the way her eyes flickered back and forth as she rambled.

"And the fucking physiotherapist telling me to push my feet against her hand- I was like how about I break your back then you can see how hard you can push your feet against my hands. I mean seriously. When can you get me out of this joint?" She turned her head to look at him and Leon smiled a rare smile.

"Lala, if I had a choice I would have had you out of here ages ago. But the doctor says your healing quickly." She laughed.

"You want to see a neat trick?" Nicola asked and Leon nodded. She didn't do anything then he felt her fingers moving along the tattoo on his wrist. When he looked up at her she raised her eyebrows. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"Both hands?" Leon asked, leaning forward to her.

"Yeah, its better in my right though."

"Wow." Leon let out a breath and moved closer to the bed. His eyes grazed her flat stomach and he felt his gut tighten. She saw his reaction and squeezed his fingers.

"I sometimes forget that you lost the baby as well." It was her way of apologising for kicking him out. They both fell silent.

"You remember that time I fell out of your window and you jumped out after me?" She said softly and he nodded.

"You asked me the same thing when you were in the ambulance." He smiled slightly and she sighed.

"I guess I don't remember much then." She said softly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Leon asked, resting his chin on his hands on her mattress.

"You waking me up and a chocolate croissant," She laughed, "and then asking where the all the parts from the original Skyline were. You said you needed some of them. I must have gone to the storage container to find them because I remember you asking me. And I remember ringing some guy in Texas about a Honda Civic that Hector had been chasing. But that's all." Leon sat up, surprised that she remembered that much. It was a wonder she hadn't connected the dots yet and figured it out. He rubbed his chin and nodded.

"But I can't remember anything else. Vince won't tell me anything and besides you theres no one else to ask." She replied. She knew something was bothering him, he only rubbed his chin like that when he was lying or bothered by something.

"It really isn't important La." He replied.

"Now Leon Daniel Palermo don't you fucking lie to me."

"Hello! It's time for your medication Nicola." The pretty blonde nurse came in, interrupting the argument and held out a paper cup of pills to Nicola who swallowed them dry and didn't accept the glass of water that she offered.

"Is this the famous Leon? I'm Nicolas nurse, Nancy." She looked at Leon who glanced at Nicola questionably.

"Apparently under the influence of drugs I tend to chatter about you quite a bit." Nicola replied.

"How much are you giving her?" Leon raised an eyebrow at the nurse who laughed at him.

"She said you were funny. She also said you were handsome. Shes a very lucky girl, even with all the drugs." Nancy laughed.

"Yeah well I'm the lucky one. And she's easier to handle with the drugs." He chanced a look at Nicola whos eyes narrowed to a slit.

"Smartass." She replied and Nancy shook her head before leaving the couple alone. "So this Brian dude, he's got Vinces panties in a twist over Mia." Leon nodded, "Tell the man to suck it up. What is it about this kid that makes him feel so threatened?"

"He's a pretty boy- blonde, blue eyes, looks like he belongs in a varsity catalogue." Leon explained.

"Ooh I see. I thought we'd gotten past this whole Mia slash Vince thing like ten years ago?"

"Yeah me too." Leon leant back in the chair and put his arms behind his head as he watched her face scrunch up in concentration. He always thought she looked cute when she did that.

"And this ugly ass Supra that this kid has Jesse building for Dom? What's with that?"

"He lost his car to Dom in a race- owed him a ten second car." Leon replied and could see the beginnings of another rant coming into Nicolas mind.

"He sounds like a fool. And Dom keeps him hanging around? What is it with Dom at the moment? He came in here all moody the other day. Something about Letty being all hormonal. I think he thought I was high, I think I was high…So I said to him- do I look like a fucking relationship counsellor? Y'all come in here telling me all your problems because you know I won't get up out of this damn bed and smack some sense into you. He laughed of course but he got the point." She took a deep breath. "And it's like since I've been here suddenly they're all having these problems in their relationships. They make you and I look like I don't know, something that looks good." Her eyelids started to droop and Leon could tell the painkillers were kicking in.

"Go to sleep Lala." He said softly and she smiled.

Watching her sleep Leon leaned against the bed and rested his chin on his folded arms. It hurt him so much having to watch her in so much pain, unable to move. Nothing like the crazy Nicola he knew.

He didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke, fingers were running through his hair.

Looking up he was met with her eyes and a small smile.

"Maybe you should go home and sleep?" She said softly and Leon shook his head. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. "I'm serious Leon, they have to come and give me a bath soon- and believe me you do not want to witness that."

He felt the pang in his chest as his eyes got glassy. His girl should never have needed help having a bath.

"I can stay." Nancy suddenly reappeared with another older nurse.

"No." She replied and Leon stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll wait outside." Nicola smiled gratefully. It was bad enough that she couldn't touch him, she wasn't putting him through the pain of watching her be completely useless. She nodded to the nurses and they swooped in her direction.

Half an hour later the nurses opened the door and left, smiling to Leon as he slipped back through the door.

Nicolas long hair was pulled over her shoulder in a long plait and her bed positioned so she was sitting up.

She looked disgruntled.

"They forgot the moisturiser." She turned her head to smile at him and he walked over to her side.

"How much pain are you in?" he asked softly, working out how he was going to do it.

"Not much, I'm pretty doped up." She gave a small laugh and Leon kicked off his shoes before raising his eyes at her. She nodded giving him the all clear to do what he pleased. He lifted her up slightly his hands grazing the metal brace then the cotton panties that rested on her hips and slid a leg behind her before sliding onto the bed and sitting behind her, a leg on either side of her own and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Reaching over to the side table Leon plucked up the familiar looking bottle and squeezed some cream onto his hands, the vanilla smell reminding him of better times.

"You don't have to do this Leon." She said softly and he smiled.

"I'd jump in front of a bullet for you and all that." He said as he picked up a hand and started to rub the cream into her hands before he moved up her arms to her shoulders.

"You're so romantic." Nicola laughed and Leon smiled a genuine smile. "Hey, I haven't seen that for awhile." Nicola noticed the smile and Leon placed a kiss on her neck.

"Does this hurt?" he said softly and Nicola shook her head. With the way Leon was rubbing his hands against her skin Nicola noticed that for the first time nothing hurt.

As he rubbed the cream into her neck he peppered kisses along the line of her neck and under her ear.

Nicolas head dropped back onto his shoulder as she looked up at him through long lashes.

"I didn't think you'd come back for me." She said quietly and Leon shook his head.

"I'll always come back for you." He mumbled into her skin.

"Thank-you." Leon swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled away from her neck, focussing on rubbing the cream into her shoulders. What was she thanking him for? Getting her in a car accident, choosing her over their baby, not being there for her?

* * *

A/N: Alrighty let me know your thoughts cause if it really sucks I need to know! REVIEW x


	3. In the quiet moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, girl."

If I thank you all individually it will be like five pages long, but thank you all so much for your wonderful words! Seven Reviews in the first three hours- I felt so loved. So **Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Gingermegs, Tfatfreak207, Lover of Many Things804, Sassy Ava and cantbe-missed **- I love you guys- thank you for really making my day. Now be honest! And due to **Cantbe-missed **being practically snowed under (I've never actually seen snow in real life) its time for an early update! Woo enjoy!

**Playlist- **

My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson

Halo – Beyonce

* * *

**Chapter Two – In the quiet moments **

Leon made his way towards the hospital room, nodding his head to a few of the nurses that looked familiar. That was the scary part- he was actually getting to know some of the nurses and it made him uncomfortable knowing that Nicola still had awhile before she was getting out of there.

He got to her door and looked in to see a tall brunette woman sitting beside the bed, long pale legs crossed under a tight black skirt, a white perfectly buttoned up shirt was tucked into the skirt and a large set of pearls were wrapped around her neck. He paused and stepped out of the door, giving them some privacy but couldn't help but hear the conversation.

"This is what happens when you live with your father." The woman said, shaking her head.

"I'm twenty-two mother, I haven't lived with Dad in years." Nicola replied, a bored tone to her voice and Leon realised the woman in the chair had been Nicolas mother.

"Well who have you been living with? That boyfriend your father told me about?" The womans voice was low and husky, similar to Nicolas, but Leon liked Nicolas so much better.

"Yes, Mother, I've been living with Leon." Nicolas voice was still bored and Leon could imagine her staring at the roof, trying to act oblivious to her mothers condescending tone.

"Living with the boy. I never thought I would see the day when my daughter would be living in sin." Leon tried to prevent a chuckle as Nicola scoffed.

"Tell me, Mother, how is Rupert? The man that you left Dad for?" She hissed the last part and Leon jumped as someones hand landed on his shoulder and he looked around to see Jack Andrews smiling at him.

Jack leant forward and looked in the door.

"How long have you been hiding out here?" He asked, an amused tone to his voice.

"Long enough." Leon muttered and Jack recognised the look in his eye.

"Come on boy, safety in numbers." Pulling open the door, the two men walked in making Nicola smile widely.

"Hey baby." Her father leant down and kissed her head as her eyes drifted over to Leon and then back at her mother, her lip twitching at the sight of her mother staring at her boyfriend who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Look who I found hiding outside." Jack slapped Leon on the back, pushing him forward to the bed where Leon leant down a placed a small kiss on her lips.

"How're you feeling La?" He asked softly.

"Better now." She replied just as softly as her parents looked on. "Ah, this is my mother, Harriet." She jerked her head towards her mother, unable to point.

Leon held out a hand and Nicolas mother took it hesitantly watching the handsome green eyed man as he quickly turned his attention back to her daughter.

"Can I get you anything La?" He said, knowing he needed to get out of the room. Catching his eye Nicola gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

"I would love a chocolate croissant, baby." Leon nodded and left the room as quickly as possible to leave Nicola with her family.

"Don't say it Mother." She muttered before her mother had even opened her mouth. "How was your trip Daddy?" She asked.

"He's a good kid, Harriet. He loves Nicola." Jack hadn't heard his daughter as he stared at his ex-wife who had her lips pursed.

"She's too young to be living with her boyfriend." Harriet snapped and Jack and Nicola scoffed.

"Fuck off." Nicola muttered but Jack spoke over the top of her.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions Harriet, considering neither of us have really been there she's a lot more mature than she should be." Her father defended her even though he threw her a look to tell her to stop cussing at her mother.

"Look, I've known Leon since I was ten. He knows me better than anyone, better than either of you. And he's always been there for me so you will deal with it or you will leave, got it?" Nicola snapped and her mother opened her mouth to speak but Nicola cut her off. "Get out. I will not have you come in here after all this time and act like my mother."

Huffing, Harriet stood up and smoothing down her skirt she shook her head at the father and daughter before picking up her Chanel handbag and swinging over her shoulder before striding out the door, her black pumps clicking on the floor as she walked.

"You know New York might be the best place for you to be when you get out of here, Nic." Her father said and Nicola sighed.

"I don't want to go to New York, Daddy. I want to stay here with Leon and the others." Jack nodded slowly and looked towards the door as Leon strode back in, two brown paper bags in his hands and two cardboard coffee cups. He handed one to Jack before looking over at Nicola who rolled her eyes. "Get your ass over here Palermo and feed the cripple already." This earned her a smile and Leon put the food down before kicking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed behind Nicola in a way that had become normal for them, and pulled the pastry from the bag and held it up to her and the pastry flaked off and Nicola cringed.

"What?" Leon asked and she sighed.

"Suddenly not so hungry." Leon nodded, he was also used to her constant hunger changes. "Sorry." She said softly.

"No worries." He said, putting it away and looking over at Jack who was watching the couple sadly.

"I had better go, I've got some things to organise." He kissed Nicolas cheek and nodded to Leon before disappearing out of the room.

"My mum wants me to go to New York with her." Nicola muttered as Leons arms came to wrap around her waist.

"Are you going to go?" He asked quietly and Nicola looked up at him.

"Not a chance. Dad said he'll move back for awhile to help me out until I'm back on my feet- literally." She let out a husky laugh, "I want to stay here with you and my family." She sighed and leaned back into him as Leon stiffened slightly. "You okay?" Nicola asked when he stiffened and he automatically tried to relax.

"Fine." He muttered.

"I can go back to New York if you want me to." She said quietly and Leon shook his head.

"No, I just, I haven't finished moving all your stuff into your new room." He smiled slightly.

"New room?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was meant to be a surprise, but I got the bond on the place next door to Doms."

"You got a house? Like an actual house?" She asked, trying to shift, but the back brace prevented her doing much.

"Yes, La, an actual house." He grinned when she beamed up at him.

"But what about the whole wheelchair thing?" She asked.

"Sorted- there's a downstairs room and a ramp at the back. I've got it all sorted." Leon replied.

* * *

Mia came in later, dressed in a dress Leon recognised as the one Nicola had worn on her first date with Tyson Little.

"Where are you headed Chica?" Nicola asked when she saw her friend walk through the door.

"Got a hot date." Mia shrugged as she leant against the end of Nicolas bed and looked at Leon sitting in the chair, his feet propped up on the bed as Nicolas hand rested on his leg.

"Oh! Is it with the new guy…Splinter?" Nicola asked.

"Spilner." Leon corrected her with a laugh and Nicola rolled her eyes turning back to Mia.

"Yes, with Brian." She looked over at Leon and Leon sighed.

"This is the part where I have to leave right?" He asked and Mia nodded. Dropping his legs from the bed he pulled his boots back on and leaned over Nicola, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back later." He said before shaking his head at Mia and leaving.

"So tell me everything." Nicola said when Leon had left and Mia moved to sit in Leons chair.

"Well he's gorgeous. And a total flirt…but I really like him you know? He's honest. And he's actually nice."

"The boys are nice." Nicola defended and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Not at the moment, Vince and Leon have been horrible! I don't know what Vince's problem is- he used to be nice."

"Just ignore them. I'll talk to Leon and Vince will settle down soon. He's just worried about you." Mia rolled her eyes. "So where are you going for this hot date?" Nicola asked.

"Cha Cha Cha's." Mia said and Nicola chuckled.

"Now I understand why Vince is pissed. You're taking Brian to his uncles restaurant!" Mia looked at her sceptically.

"What? Vince is Italian not Cuban, La."

"No but his aunt married a Cuban guy. Duh! I've been there, I know these things." Nicola explained shaking her head at her friend who grimaced.

"Oops."

"Oops alright. Take the one guy Vince doesn't trust to his familys restaurant. Probably not your best move girl." Mia slapped her forehead with her palm.

"I am a horrible person."

"No you're not. So you really like this guy huh?" Nicola asked, turning the subject away from Vince.

"Yeah, well he's hot. If you saw him, you would understand." Mia smiled devishly making Nicola laugh.

"So it's not his witty humour or his intellect that have you interested?"

"Oh yeah, that too, plus he helps me wash up. Something that doesn't happen that often these days." Flipped her long straight hair over her shoulder Mia looked down at her watch. "Speaking of which, I have to go."

"Alright, well you have fun gorgeous. And tell Leon to stop lurking in the waiting room as you leave?" Mia leant down and kissed Nicolas cheek. "And don't forget – no first date sex."

"Okay okay." Mia laughed and waved to Nicola as she left the room, two minutes later Leon re-entered.

"I thought you would have left to at least have a shower." She laughed when he came and sat down on the chair again.

"Are you saying I smell?" He asked and picked at his shirt and sniffing.

"Yes. You do smell." She squealed when he jumped up and leant over her, his breath hitting her lips.

"Do not." He whispered.

"Do to." Nicola cocked an eyebrow and Leon smirked down at her, moving his head so their noses were touching. She could taste the mint on his breath from his countless toothpicks and the smell of his delicious aftershave was assaulting her senses. He smelt so good.

When his lips captured hers she sighed, the warm tingling sensation filled her body as he slowly deepened the kiss. Needing to touch him Nicola tried to move her hands and soon felt her fingers grasping fabric of his shirt.

"Huh." She muttered and Leon pulled away from her lips looked down at her in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked and went to stand up straight when he realised her hands were gripping his shirt. "Did you just…?" He looked down at her hands and realised she would have had to bend her elbows to be able to do it.

"Kiss me again." Nicola ignored his questions and gently tugged his shirt making him lean back over her. "Please." He grinned before kissed her gently making her moan his name.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt." Leon pulled away quickly from Nicola and looked at the door to see Steph standing there.

"Hey Steph." He said as he stepped away from Nicola so she could see her friend.

"Hey Leon. Lala, how you doing girl?" The vibrant red-head said as she walked over to her friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm feeling awfully popular today." She looked over at Leon. "I think you can go have that shower now- don't you?" Getting the hint Leon stood up and placed a lingering kiss on Nicolas lips much to the distaste of Steph and walked out.

"See ya Steph." He said and he was gone.

"The kids at the studio told me to bring you these." She held up a pile of colourful cards and Nicola laughed.

"Oh that's so sweet." Steph placed them on the table beside her bed and sat down in the chair Leon had just been occupying.

"Yeah they really miss your lessons. Apparently Ginny isn't quite as good." Steph smiled and Nicola rose her eyebrows.

"Is she using the classic music?" Steph nodded at the question and Nicola sighed.

"They're kids, Steph, you've got to play something other then Beethoven so they can relax." Nicola explained and Steph smiled.

"When was the last time you danced to classical music?" She asked making Nicola grin.

"New York, and my showcase piece was to Billy Idol."

"Typical." Steph laughed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Hey, it works."

"I'm sure it does girl."

"Hey have you seen Letty? I need to talk to her about something." Nicola asked Steph who shook her head as she thought.

"I can give her a call if you want." Steph asked and Nicola shook her head.

"Nah, I'll get Leon to talk to her for me." She sighed.

"What's going on La?" Steph asked and Nicola glanced over at her.

"I don't know, somethings going on with her." She replied before changing the subject, "Vince was asking about you the other day. Something about you not returning his calls?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much. Please let me know what you think REVIEW x


	4. While the citys still dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Gingermegs, Love Ink, Sassy Ava and Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Woo! Also thanks to anyone that alerted or favourited the story- you all make me feel so loved =D

**Playlist- **

Sympathy – Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**Chapter Three – While the citys still dark **

"I'm not ignoring Vinces calls." Steph said and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't sound like it to me. He said he tried to call your mobile and the studio and you just ignored him. What gives?" Nicola looked pointedly at Steph who shifted in her seat and pulled the white blouse down a bit as tried to ignore Nicolas intense scrutiny.

"I know you have this half-cocked idea of Vince and I getting together La, but it's not happening." Steph snapped and Nicola looked taken aback, blinking quickly as she registered her friends words.

"You've already hooked up, I don't see whats wrong." Nicola replied.

"You haven't seen him at home the last few weeks La. I know he tries to be normal with you but he's changed. And he's got this thing for Mia." Nicola bit her lip as Steph spoke and felt sorry for her friend who was running her fingers through her long red hair tiredly.

"I'm sorry he's being an asshole, Steph." She said quietly and Steph shrugged, giving a small smile.

"Seems like you and Leon have sorted things out." She changed the subject quickly and Nicola rose her eyebrows.

"Very stealth there. And Leon and I are fine. Just took a bit of time to get our heads around this whole thing." Using her now moveable arms she gestured around at the bed.

"You guys are so good together. He really loves you."

"Yeah well I love him too, its hard not too when he's so damn gorgeous." Nicola laughed and Steph reached over and placed her hand on Nicolas arm.

"But are you okay?" Steph asked, knowing Nicolas tendency to bottle things up until she exploded.

"I will be."

There was movement near the door and Nicola dragged her eyes from Steph to see Letty standing at the door, biting her lip as she stuck her hands in her jean pockets.

"Hey." She said quietly and Steph glanced over and saw the other girl standing there.

"I'm going to go and…do something." Steph looked between the two and gave Nicolas arm a squeeze before leaving, greeting Letty as she went past.

"Hey there girl." Nicola said smiling up at her friend, but Letty didn't smile back and Nicola knew instantly something was wrong. "What is it Let?" She asked and tried to push herself up. Letty rushed forward as she saw Nicola try to move and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, just lie back down, you're making me nervous." She gave a husky laugh and Nicola fell back into her pillows. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately." She said quietly and looked down at her hands.

"I know you Let, if it wasn't important you wouldn't have stayed away." Nicola said understanding.

"That's just it, it's not that important. Not as important as you." Tears started to leak from her eyes and Nicola reached over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what is wrong Let."

"I had another pregnancy scare the day before your accident." She finally spat out, her hands running down the length of her jeans. Nicola felt her stomach lurch at the thought of being pregnant, but she took a deep breath to calm the tears.

"You and Dom really need to change your contraceptive methods." Nicola laughed and Letty sighed deeply before looking up at Nicola, her brown eyes glistening as tears poured down her face.

"I wasn't pregnant, La. Dom made me go to the doctor and…" She wiped at her face and sniffed loudly, "And I've never been pregnant and I never will be. They did tests and I've got a growth on my ovaries. It's hereditary or something." Nicola felt the tears well up at the sight of her friend in tears. "My mum had the same thing." Letty added.

"Well that's hope isn't it?" Nicola asked and Letty shook her head.

"She only had it on one whereas I have it on both." Wiping the tears away again she gripped Nicolas hand for support, "The thing is I never even wanted kids, but the look on Doms face when I told him I wasn't pregnant- he looked upset, La."

"You didn't tell him about the whole infertility thing?" Nicola asked, her eyebrow raised. Well that would sure explain a few things. Like the fact that Dom was complaining about Letty being hormonal and him hiding out at the grocery store on the day of the accident. "Wait…Letty!" She shrieked and Lettys head snapped up. "I remember. The day of the accident, Dom was hiding at the store and I told you we'd talk about it." She smiled at the fact she'd finally remembered and looked over at Letty who didn't look thrilled at all. She looked even worse than before. "Shit, I'm sorry Letty. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"No sweetie that's not it…" She opened her mouth to continue but instead snapped it shut and squeezed Nicolas hand, giving a small smile. "That morning we'd had a fight because I'd told him I thought I was pregnant. You know he hid down at the store for two weeks?" She laughed and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"What is it with men these days?" Nicola laughed and this earned her a smile from Letty. "Are you going to be okay Letty? I mean there are other options if you want kids in the future."

"Nah I think I'll just wait to have lots of nieces and nephew from you guys." She went to laugh but saw the crestfallen look on Nicolas face. "I'm sorry La, I wasn't thinking."

Throwing her a small smile Nicola took a deep breath and squeezed Lettys hand again.

"Did you see the last photo of him? He was so big- I stuck it on the corkboard in our room for Leon." Nicola said quietly and Lettys eyes widened.

"It was a boy?" She asked and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah they told me in my last appointment. I didn't tell Leon I knew, he was so set on a girl." Nicola let a small chuckle as tears started to stream down Lettys face again. "Oh sweetie, please don't cry." She said softly at the sight of her friend in tears.

"I'm so sorry, it just you guys would have been great parents…I'm so sorry Lala." Letty said and Nicola shook her head, smiling.

"Don't be sorry, girl, it's not your fault." Lettys hand quickly let go of Nicolas and she stood up.

"I just remembered I have to go do something. I'll see you 'round girl." Without another word Letty left, leaving Nicola staring after her, what the hell was her problem?

"You done socialising now?" Nancys voice asked and Nicola looked up at her nurse.

"What are you doing night shift for?" Nicola asked as Nancy gestured for her to open her mouth.

"The boyfriend is out of town and I was bored at home so when they offered I jumped. Besides, I didn't think you'd still be having visitors at this time of night, you're lucky I'm on the reception tonight." She then held the cup up to Nicolas mouth and she swallowed some of the water with the pills.

"Thanks, it's been a long day- I don't think I could sit here all night with my thoughts." Nicola said gratefully and Nancy shrugged.

"You know me, always happy to send you to the magical land." Sighing as she felt the drugs kicking in, Nicola leaned heavily into the pillows and closed her eyes.

"With your impeccable timing I am grateful." Nicola said as sleep finally came and as she peeked through her lids at the clock beside her bed she saw it was past midnight, Mia would be well on her date with Brian Spilner and Leon would be sleeping.

* * *

But he wasn't. He sat staring at the bar on the side of the bath and stared at it so hard he thought maybe the powers of his mind would weld the bar to the wall. But it didn't and when he let go it fell into the bath, narrowly missing his sock clad feet.

"Fuck." He muttered as he heard the front door opening and light footsteps down the hall.

"Leon?" He looked up expecting Mia to be standing there again, but this time it was Letty. She looked upset, but she had been looking like that for awhile now.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You want some help?" Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Yeah, Letty, that would be good." Without another word Letty walked over and climbed into the bath, holding the bar up to the holes that he'd drawn onto the plaster with a lead pencil. Placing the drill directly in the holes he pressed the button and they went in with no hassles.

They finished the job in silence and when they finished both stood back and admired their handiwork. As she stepped back out of the bath Letty grabbed the shower curtain to support herself and once she was balanced she looked up at it, finally speaking.

"This shower curtain is fugly man."

"You're telling me." Leon muttered, his voice hoarse from swearing.

"Lets take it down." She ripped the curtain from the bar effortlessly and threw it towards the door. "Got any other fugly shit for me to destroy?" She asked and Leon nodded.

"The whole fucking house." Letty grinned and followed Leon out to the kitchen and laughed at the sight of the white tiles with pictures of ducks along the wall above the sink and kitchen bench. Her eyes skimmed the walls where someone had painted the plaster in an ugly brown colour.

"You're right. You got a chisel or something?" Leon walked over to the sink and pulled one out from underneath it. Letty rose a sceptical eyebrow as she took the chisel from him.

"I was going to get around to it eventually, I was prepared." Accepting his explanation she crawled onto the bench and positioned the chisel before looking back at Leon.

"Hey you got a hammer?" He disappeared for a few minutes and came back wielding a hammer. Slowly they set to work, even if it was the early hours of the morning and Leon found a can of white paint in the car shed and made about painting over the ugly brown.

A few hours they stood back and smiled at each other at their progress, it wasn't a total makeover but it looked a bit better.

"Thanks for this Letty." He said and she reached over and squeezed his arm.

"It's the least I can do. I'll see you later Leon." She went to turn away but Leons voice made her turn back.

"Don't tell La about the paint or the ducks." He gestured at the pile of broken tiles on the floor.

Letty drew a cross over her chest with her forefinger before giving him a small wave and leaving.

Leon turned back to the kitchen and smiled in satisfaction. It looked a lot better. He felt a wave of tiredness come over him and he walked down the hall to the room where all Nicolas stuff was. He took it off the bed and dragged the duvet from their bed at the Torettos out of a box, wrapping it around himself and fell onto the mattress. The duvet still smelt like her and he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was that she'd survived.

As he lay there in the dark he stared out the window at the cars slowly driving by and by the time it was four o'clock he had decided that just like every other night he wouldn't be able to sleep. He only ever slept when she was with him. Climbing off the bed he went and showered before grabbing his car keys and making his way out to the Skyline just as the sun was coming over the horizon.

Nancy smiled at him as he tiredly walked through the doors of the hospital and he gave a small wave as he made his way down to her room and slumped in the chair as she slept peacefully, before intertwining his fingers with hers and resting his head on the mattress and going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it's a little short…but I hope you enjoyed and it explained a few things. If not please let me know. REVIEW x


	5. Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, girl."

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **Thanks for the review and all I can say for the future chapters is I'm sorry! =D

**Sassy Ava – **I know poor Letty. I'm sorry I disappointed you Dotty fans- but that doesn't mean they won't stay together. Just wait…Thanks for your review and I know its kinda funny Lalas sorting out everyone elses problems when she's got like a million of her own. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Love Ink – **I think Vince and Steph would be good together too but we'll just have to wait and see…Thanks as always for your review slash I was hiding in a stable from my boss today reading your update on Diamond in the Rough…so very stealth. Anyways thank-you!

**Tfatfreak207 – **It kinda sucks to be Letty right now I think. Thanks for your lovely review and I'll try to keep it good for you (fingers crossed)

**Gingermegs- **yeah I felt awful doing that to Letty, but oh well! Glad you're still enjoying it even if I am a horrible person lol. And thanks for your review!

**Lover of Many Things804 – **I'm so glad you liked it even if it was depressing. Hope you like this one just as much! Thanks for the review

**Playlist- **

Harder to Breathe – Maroon Five

Hurt – Johnny Cash

* * *

**Chapter Four – Sleepwalking **

Brian O'Connor leant against the top of the reception desk and used his best smile to convince the nurse behind it to tell him what he needed to know.

"Hold on a sec." Brian said as he looked away from the reception nurse and saw Jesse walking down the white walled corridor of the hospital before turning back to the nurse. "Who's he visiting?" He pointed to Jesse and the small red headed nurse looked down the hall at the retreating figure.

"Him? He's here everyday visiting his friend..." She flicked through a stack of paper, "Nicola Andrews." The nurse looked back up but Brian was already gone.

When he got to the private room he looked in to see a young dark haired woman sitting in the bed. Not realising until it was too late he started walking in.

"Can I help you?" Hazel eyes locked with his as the husky voice asked and Brian swore he recognised her from somewhere.

"Ah…" It was only close up he could see the metal brace wrapped around her body. She noticed him looking at it and gave a small smile.

"I'm making a fashion statement." She joked.

"You've got a broken back?" Brian asked and she nodded.

"On my way to recovery though." He could see the hint of sadness in her eyes though.

"How?" he went to staring at the ugly looking contraption that held her together.

"Car accident. Got hit by a street racer. It's ironic really." She laughed again and Brian smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ah…who did you say you were again?" Smart, Brian noted.

"I'm Brian, I'm a friend of Doms." He said, throwing her his best trust me smile.

"Should have recognised you from the hair, they said you were pretty. So what are you doing here? Just happened to stumble on me?" She rose an eyebrow and Brian wondered if she had the slightest idea who he was.

"I was visiting my nephew, he's got tonsillitis." Brian lied. He was definitely not telling her that he was coming to collect a statement from the truck driver who had been jacked a few nights before.

"Poor little thing. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, anyways I better get going. It was nice meeting you Nicola." He threw her another smile before leaving the room and walking very quickly down the corridor towards the carpark. Her smile had triggered his memory. He knew exactly where he'd seen her before.

* * *

Brian sprinted from the carpark into the building, ignoring the shouting as he made his way over to the board and searched through the pictures all pinned to it. Finally he saw it. The one photo they had been looking at for months, wondering who the hell it was. But he knew exactly who it was now. It made a lot more sense.

"I've got it."

"What is it, O'Connor?" Sergeant Tanner asked walking up behind the blonde and putting his hands on his hips and looking up at the same photo. "Mystery girl?"

Brian nodded. The photo was of the brunette girl leaving the Toretto house in broad daylight. They had a few similar photos but no-one had ever followed her to find out who she was, she was the least of their priorities Bilkins had said.

"Her name is Nicola Andrews. I found her at the hospital, she's got a broken back from a car accident." He looked back at the picture. She looked so happy in the picture as she brushed a strand of hand from her face, a ring glinting on her left hand. "She's engaged?" Brian said more to himself as he noticed the ring for the first time.

"To one of Torettos gang?" Tanner said, moving to stand beside Brian. "It's blue? Like a sapphire. Catalano's car is blue. You think this Nicola Andrews is engaged to Vince Catalano?" Tanner glanced at Brian.

"No…" He was cut off though by another voice.

"Did you say Nicola Andrews?" A rookie in a LAPD uniform held a styrofoam cup of coffee, his dark hair falling in his face.

"Yeah, what about it?" Brian asked.

"She was in a car accident about three weeks ago, I was at the scene." The rookie suddenly had everyone in the rooms attention and shifted awkwardly now the spotlight was on him.

"Streetracing?" Tanner asked and both Brian and the rookie shook his head.

"No she drove a 76 model Mustang. She was hit by two streetracers running a red light." The rookie said, looking to Brian who nodded.

"Who else was at the scene?" Tanner asked.

"Um, the guy that gave us his statement…" He pushed his hair from his eyes and pulled a notebook from his pocket, flipping a few pages. "There were two of them, in a yellow skyline. Ah…Vince Catalano…" Tanner looked at Brian with risen eyebrows. "And Leon Palermo, her fiancé. That dude was distraught." The rookie said the last bit sadly as he closed the book and looked up at the two cops in front of him.

"Leon Palermo?" Tanner asked, looking at Brian who nodded. Now it all made sense. "I want her name run through every data base. Every bank account in her name, I want to know everything about this girl." Tanner shouted looking around the room. "Now!"

Brian didn't move, just stood there staring at the picture of Nicola. He thought back to meeting her at the hospital. She seemed so nice and friendly it was hard to believe she had anything to do with the trucks.

"You don't think she's involved?" Tanner asked, seeing Brian still staring at the board.

"It's hard to believe. If you met her, you'd understand." Brian said still staring at her, but then again, if the Torettos were the ones pulling off the heists then Mia was helping. Maybe he was just bad at reading women.

He didn't know how long he stood in front of the board when someone yelled out.

"I've got it!" Everyones heads turned to the red head man with the small glasses perched on his nose. Brian and Tanner walked around to the where the guy was pointing at the computer. "I was looking through her bank accounts. And check this out." He trailed his finger down the screen before explaining.

"This account here is an off shore account, and the current balance is six-point-two-million, I would say a little bit too much for a part time dance teacher wouldn't you think?" The guy looked up at Tanner who patted him on the back.

"Good work, Angus. I'll get Bilkins onto this." He looked over at Brian. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Tanner said looking at Brian who nodded and left the building, heading back to his car quickly.

* * *

Nicola looked up as for the second time that day, strangers walked into her room. Taking in their black suits she rose her eyebrows and flicked the television off with the movement of one finger.

"Miss Andrews? I'm special agent Bilkins and this is Special agent Taylor." He pointed to his partner who rose the newspaper in his hand as a greeting while Bilkins flashed his badge.

"You're cops?" She asked.

"FBI ma'am." Bilkins replied.

"What are the feds doing investigating a car accident?" She asked and saw the older man shoot his partner a look.

"We're not investigating a car accident Miss Andrews." Taylor said, dropping the newspaper on her lap and Nicola looked down at the headline. She felt her head spin so she leant it against the pillow behind her but the clawing up her throat wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes trying to focus and images flashed behind her eyes making her snap them open. The machine beside her started to beep as her heart rate increased and she could feel the beginnings of a panic attack. Trying to breathe deeply she felt her throat closing up and tried to reach at her neck.

"What's going on?" She heard Nancy's voice through the haze and suddenly she felt her whole body relax. "Nicola? Can you hear me? I've had to give you some sedatives." She could feel the warmth of Nancys hand on hers. "I think you better leave, gentlemen." Nancy said and then Nicola let the darkness take over.

* * *

When Nicola woke up she felt a hand on hers, but she didn't care all that was going through her head were the events from the day of the accident. The fight with Leon over Vegas, posting the decals design, Leon selling the Chevy and finally walking out on him over three Honda Civics parked in their storage container. As her mind conjured up the image of Leons heartbroken face as she gave him her engagement ring her eyes snapped open and her head fell to the side to come face to face with Leon.

"Hey." He said softly, smiling.

She just looked at him blankly trying to work out at which point she had lost the ability to read him. To tell if he was lying.

"La?" She heard his voice in the distance but she was still staring blankly at him.

"Is she okay?" She heard Nancys familiar voice ask Leon and watched his lips move as he replied.

"I don't know, she seems to be in some kind of daze." She remembered there'd been times when she'd been so deep in thought that only his voice could bring her out of it. But now, all she could think was that it was all a lie.

"I remember." The words slipped past her lips and Leons eyes focussed on her again.

"What do you remember La?" He asked frantically, his hand squeezing hers.

"Your face when you lied to me." She replied numbly. "You always rubbed your chin, but that day you didn't. That first night you left you didn't. How did you get so good at lying to me?" Her mind was foggy, the words were spilling out of her mouth as she voiced her thoughts.

"La? What are you talking about?"

"Three black Honda Civics with green neons." She hissed and felt him drop her hand. "Why would the Feds be investigating a car accident?"

"I'm going to sedate her Leon. She's gone into shock." Nancy said and Nicola felt all fuzzy before everything went black again.

* * *

Leon broke about five speeding laws on his way home. Throwing the door of the Toretto house open he flew in and searched frantically around for someone, anyone.

"Letty! Dom!" He bellowed and ran towards the basement as Dom walked through the back door.

"What Leon?" Dom asked.

"It's the FBI." Leon leant over, breathing hard. "They know about La."

"Fuck!" Dom roared as he turned around and jogged down to the car, Leon hot on his tail as they climbed into the Skyline and Leon roared out of the driveway towards the garage.

They both ran into the office of the garage in search of Jesse who was tapping away at his computer.

"Hey guys." He said as they approached.

"Jess, I need you to shift the money." Dom ordered.

"What? All of it?" he looked between Leon and Dom.

"All of it, I don't care where, just somewhere safe- somewhere the Feds can't find it." Jesse tapped away quickly.

"You think the Feds are onto us?" he asked as he typed.

"They found Lala at the hospital." Dom said as he shuffled through some papers on Jesses desk.

"Alright, I've shifted it and I'll keep shifting it to keep them guessing." Jesse said and Dom patted him on the back. "You think they're onto us?" He glanced up at the two men who grimaced at the thought.

"I hope not. Good work Jess. I've got to go and tell Letty."

"Yeah I better call Jack." Leon muttered and walked towards Nicolas desk. Falling down into her chair and looking down at the messy desk before picking up the phone and dialling.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir you can't go in there. She doesn't want any visitors." Jack was pulled up at the door and he looked over at Leon who was right behind him.

"I'm her father." He replied before pushing the door open and walking in, letting Leon follow. "What going on?" He demanded when he saw his daughter sitting up in her bed, looking at him.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, her eyes darting to the left as Leon came in behind him and closed the door.

"Leon said you started to remember what happened that day." Jack said and Nicola glared at him.

"I don't want him in here." She said quietly and Jack glanced back at Leon.

"He's your fiancé, Nic, he has a right to be here."

"He lied to me, please make him leave." She said quietly and Leon felt his heart drop through his stomach. She sounded defeated, like everything good in her life was gone.

"He didn't mean to lie to you." Jack reasoned and Nicola glared at him.

"You have no idea what he did." Nicola hissed and Jack took a deep breath.

"Yes I do, Nic."

* * *

A/N: Dah Dah Dummmm what does Jack know? Wait and see REVIEW x


	6. Through the summer rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

All my favourite reviewers **Love Ink, Sassy Ava, Lover of Many Things804, Gingermegs and Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **Thank you all so much for your reviews- loved them. I won't say anything further so you'll just have to read.

**Playlist - **

Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap

Trouble Sleeping – The Perishers

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Through the summer rain **

"What the fuck?" Nicolas voice hissed between her teeth as she looked between her father and her boyfriend. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked and Jack sighed.

"I know all about the truck hijackings Nic."

"They told you?" She asked, completely offended that her father knew and she didn't.

"I helped." He replied shortly and Nicola felt her heart stop thudding in her chest, her head getting light.

"How?" She whispered and Leon winced at the pain in her voice.

"I was the one that told them about the trucks." The sob that caught in her throat was enough to make Leons eyes water. She swallowed thickly and glanced over at Leon and saw his green eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't believe this. After everything you said to me about following the law and you were hijacking trucks!" She directed at her father and Jack visibly flinched. "Get out, both of you, just…just fuck off. I can't look at either of you." She waved her hand and Leon knew there was no point in fighting her turned and left but Jack stayed.

"We were doing it so we could support you Nicola!" He growled at his daughter but Nicola was staring blankly at the wall.

"Can you call mum and tell her I want to go to New York."

"What? No Nicola. You're not going." Jack said, shocked at his daughters words. Her head rolled around to face him and she looked up at him with disappointed eyes.

"I don't have any reason to stay anymore."

Wincing Jack turned away from his daughter and walked away, not being able to face her anymore.

Nicola leant her head back on the pillow as her father left and tried to wipe at the tears falling down her face. She hated the fact that they lied to her, the last people on earth she could trust had lied to her. It was their fault she was there. It was all their fault she decided but Leons face made her have second thoughts. Surely he wouldn't do that to her.

* * *

Nancy walked in the next morning to find Nicola still staring blankly at the wall.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked as she checked Nicolas vitals and the brunette just shook her head. "Nicola? Is everything okay?"

"I just don't want to see anyone okay?" She said numbly and Nancy nodded.

"Okay I'll let reception know." She went to leave but Nicola said her name making her turn around. "Yeah?"

"Whats the date?" She asked.

"Ah, the third of August." Nancy looked down at her watch to double check.

"Thanks." Nicola replied and went back to staring at the wall. Nancy left and leaving Nicola with the dull thought that today was the first day of race wars. It was three years since Leon had told her he loved her. "Jesus." She muttered as she lay her head back on the pillow.

She had two days left in the hospital bed and now things were really fucked. Leon had lied to her, her father had lied to her, all her friends. She knew New York was a pointless idea- her mother had been the first person to screw her over and being in the same house as her and her lover made Nicola feel sick.

By the end of the afternoon she'd read all of the newspaper that the FBI had left behind and gotten through two books. She was halfway through the third when there was shouting down the hall and she saw her door fly open, Jesse standing there, his tank covered in sweat, his beanie askew as he looked at her desperately.

"Jesse? What the…?"

"I'm sorry La, I couldn't go anywhere else. Please, just let me stay awhile." He begged as a large security guard came to the door.

Against all her better judgement she nodded.

"Okay, you can stay." She nodded to the guard who narrowed his eyes at the blonde kid before disappearing out the door. Jesse came over to sit beside her bed, pulling the beanie off and running a hand through his short hair. "What's going on Jesse? Why aren't you at racewars?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"I fucked up La."

"Yeah you did." She replied bitterly and Jesse shook his head.

"No this isn't about the trucks, La. I raced the Jetta for slips." He said and Nicolas eyes narrowed at him. Jesse would never race the Jetta for slips, it was his dads car.

"What the hell were you thinking Jesse?" She hissed knowing there was only one reason he was here when he should have been celebrating with the rest of the team. "Where is the Jetta now?"

"Out the front." He replied and Nicola groaned.

"You didn't hand it over? Who did you lose it to?" She asked and Jesse cringed and said something but she couldn't hear him. "Say it again?" She said and he sighed.

"Johnny Tran."

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me, Jesse. Go and give it to him- he will kill you!" Her voice got high as she tried to avoid screaming at him.

"I can't La- it's my Dads car."

"Well you raced it for slips you fuckwit so you fucking deserve to lose it. It couldn't have meant that much to you. You don't just throw those kinds of things away Jesse."

"Like Leon threw you away you mean?" He said.

"This isn't about Leon, Jesse." Nicola replied, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her green eyed boy. Jesse leant against the mattress and looked up at her earnestly.

"It sounds like it is. We all lied to you La. Leon was the one that wanted to tell you- but your Dad was so determined to keep you out of it." He sighed and briefly held her hand. "You need to come home La. You belong with us, not in New York. We're your family."

"A fat load of good it does being part of that family." Nicola muttered.

"Just come home La, I will look after you. Leon and me, Letty too, we need you. Please just come home." He begged and there was more shouting down the hall. She saw Jesses head snap up and glancing at the door as there were pounding feet down the corridor. Looking at Nicola frantically she gestured to the bathroom that joined her room and heard the door click just as two Asian men came barrelling through the door. She recognised one as Johnny Trans snakeskin pant wearing cousin Lance.

"Where is he?"

"Good to see you to Lance." Nicola replied, tried to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest as she discreetly reached for the button that alerted the nurses.

"I'm not fucking around Nicola, where is Jesse!" Lance yelled at her and she winced.

"I don't know!" She shouted back and Lance stepped forward towards her, making her shrink back into the bed.

"His car is in the carpark. I'll only ask once more- where is he?" He shouted in her face.

"He just left okay! Through the back!" She replied and Lance stepped back.

"If he comes back you tell him I'm looking for him." Lance pointed a finger at her before making his way towards the door before the guards got there. As soon as the door shut Nicola let out a breath and Jesse peeked out from the bathroom door.

"You better get out of here quickly Jess." She gestured to the door and Jesse nodded his thanks before disappearing out it.

Before she had a chance to pick up a book though he came running back in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lala." He said and he was gone. Nicola watched him leave this time and felt a sick sensation in her stomach, a feeling that was starting to get more and more regular.

* * *

It was the same feeling she got the next day when the same two FBI agents from two days before walked in, looking serious. She'd been up the entire night, hadn't heard from Jesse or anyone and the whirring of the helicopters overhead had been driving her crazy.

"Officers." She said sweetly.

"FBI, Miss Andrews." The younger one growled and Nicola shrugged, what the hell was the difference.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about the truck hi-jackings." The older one asked, shooting a look at his partner. Nicola tried her best to ease her breathing.

"The ones in the newspaper?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow and both agents nodded. "Don't know anything about them, why do you ask?" She asked trying to act like she was bored but it was all a cover. Her stomach was churning and she could feel the sweat beading near her hairline and drip down the back of her neck.

"Damn it Nicola! The hi-jackings that Toretto has been doing, we know you're involved! We found the money in your account!" The younger one snapped and Nicolas jaw clenched. That son-of-a-bitch she thought as she remembered Dom asking her for her bank details to deposit her pay. She hadn't checked her balance in months.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She growled as she glared at the younger man. The older one stepped forward and leant down to her height.

"Nicola, they're all gone. Letty, Leon, Jesse and Dominic they've all gone and left you here. Now if you tell us where they are…" Nicola shook her head- they wouldn't leave her, no matter how many times she told them too, Leon would never leave her. He'd promised.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said quickly and the closest agent grabbed the bucket beside her bed and held it up just as her stomach lurched and she snatched it from him, her stomach heaving.

"Are you okay?" The older one asked and Nicola looked over at him.

"No, I'm not." She said honestly and the agent sighed. It was a waste of time- the girl was not going to help.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Andrews." He said before nodding to his partner and they exited. Finding a stick of gum from her bedside table Nicola chewed slowly as the tears fell down her cheeks. How could this get any worse?

She lay there, her hand laying haphazardly across her stomach as she stared at the roof and tried to focus on the tiny black spot that was right next to the light bulb. Her vision fogged up again with tears and she swiped at them again and silently begged a nurse to come in and insist that they sedate her. She needed to blank everything out, she needed to sleep.

Leon and everyone else would be far over the border by now, maybe in Baja maybe in TJ, she wasn't sure. She'd never been down to Mexico. And in two days she would be going back to New York with her mother.

Feeling something warm enclose her hand she rolled her head to look over to her right and saw Leon standing there. His black jersey was covered in dust, there were red streaks up his arms even if his hands were clean. Looking up at his face she felt her stomach drop. There were tear tracks in the dust on his face and his green eyes were dull and glassy.

"You're meant to be in Mexico." She whispered quietly like someone might be listening.

"I just got back, I dropped Letty off and came back. La there's something…"

"The Feds are looking for you, you can't be here." She reasoned and Leon wiped at his face then ran his long fingers through his hair and looked down at her, worry lines etched into his forehead.

"La, just shut up for a second." She snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at him. "Jesse…Jesse did something really stupid La. And…" His shoulders slumped and he fell down into the chair and ran his hands over his face again. "Tran shot him La."

"What?" She choked.

"Jesse's dead La. I tried to save him, I tried." A sob broke in his throat but his jaw clenched to repress the tears.

"Oh my god." Nicola sobbed and Leon reached for her and she let him wrap her up in his arms and rocked her gently, shushing her gently as she groped at his jersey and sobbed into the fabric. "Where's Vince?" She mumbled into his chest.

"He got airlifted here early this morning." She pulled back, gripping at her ribs as the brace dug into her flesh.

"Airlifted?" Leon considered telling her there had been an accident. But one look at her told him he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"We were jacking this truck and the driver shot Vince, getting him tangled up in a wire. Brian Spilner managed to help him off and call a helicopter." Leon explained and through the tears Nicolas eyebrows rose.

"What is Spilner the pope or something? A helicopter?" She asked and saw the anger that was simmering on the surface of Leons face.

"He's a cop." Leon replied and Nicola fell back into his chest. "Vince always knew and Dom just wouldn't listen."

"Leon, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest and fisted the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay baby, calm down." He said softly and rubbed small circles on her back, his fingers grazing the metal brace.

* * *

The day before Jesses funeral Nicola was discharged from the hospital. Leon carried her duffle bag over his shoulder as he pushed her down the path to the carpark. She hadn't said more than a sentence in the last few days and Nancy had told him it was probably the shock from the accident and Jesses death. But Leon knew she hadn't really stopped talking until he'd taken her to see Vince.

He'd been surly when they'd walked in, his arm laid out by his side, bandages wrapping up his torso and he couldn't move for the pain. Nicola had started crying the moment she'd seen him making him soften instantly.

"It's alright, kitten, its not as bad as it looks." He'd said gruffly and stroked her hair with his good hand. "You look like shit, girl." He'd added and this had gotten a small smile out of her.

"You're such an ass."

Now as Leon wheeled her down the pavement he wondered if things would ever get back to normal. Vinces nurses had told him that the tendons were seriously damaged in his left arm and the chances of him getting full movement in it again were seriously low, not to mention the gaping hole in his side from the shotgun wound had only just missed anything vital. And now here he was, with two broken best friends and no one to help.

A/N: I promise there will be a happy chapter in here eventually but I can imagine the after effects of the heists were pretty rough on everyone so I apologise for the sombre tone of everything. I had a little cry writing this one so I know that its sad. Please let me know what you think! REVIEW x


	7. And the quiet spaces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto (I figured it was you! =D) , Sassy Ava, tfatfreak207 and cantbe-missed (and you can take Leon to the prom…but then send him back because I'm marrying him lol ) and Gingermegs! – **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I got a lot of good vibes about incl. Jack in the heists so I'm glad you guys liked that because I was very nervous. And **Mrz Letty Ortiz- Toretto **did pose the question of where was Dotty and I'm so sorry but I am trying desperately to stick to the movie, however now that we're past the heists I guess you never know! Thank you all so much and I know the last few chapters have been sad but it might start looking up from here…might. Anyways I'm watching the Parent Trap and enjoying some pre-rehab Lindsay Lohan goodness so you'll have to excuse me. Enjoy =D

**Playlist - **

Heavy In Your Arms – Florence and the Machine (This song is amazing! And pretty much describes Nicolas feelings about the whole wheelchair thing)

Now Comes the Night- Rob Thomas

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – And the quiet spaces

Leon lifted Nicola into the car and she pulled her seatbelt on as he folded the wheelchair up and put it in the trunk with her duffle bag. He climbed into the car and started the engine easily.

"What do you think of the decals?" He asked quietly as they drove along the quiet streets.

"Fine." She replied and stared out the window. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking over at her.

"This whole silent thing is going to get old pretty fucking quickly La." He snapped and he saw her flinch but she still didn't say anything. "Fine." He replied and they continued their drive in silence.

When they pulled up the driveway of the new house he saw Nicolas eyes dart over to the Toretto house before looking back to theirs, but she still said nothing. Leon climbed out of the car and went to the trunk and pulled the wheelchair out slamming it down on the ground as it popped open and he pushed it around to her side, opening the door and lifting her out easily, her arms wrapping around his neck for balance before she was placed in the chair.

It was silent on the walk up to the house and Leon wanted to say something to her, but he knew it wouldn't get a reply so he didn't. Nicola glanced around the house as they walked in and couldn't believe that Leon had gone to all this trouble. He pushed her along the hallway to a room that had a large window which overlooked the street and had a large double bed positioned to the left of the window against the adjacent wall. She fought a smile at the sight of the Billy Idol poster that was stuck up on the wall and the Dirty Dancing poster that was stuck over her bed.

"The bathrooms next door and all your stuffs in the closet." He pointed to the large wooden closet and Nicola nodded. "I'll help you with the bath." He said after another moment of silence and left her there. She could hear the groaning of pipes and then rushing water and she felt so pathetic. Walking in Leons eyes caught hers and she felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his neck as he lifted her easily and carried her towards the bath where he sat her down in the chair and helped her undress.

"You're okay, La." He said quietly and tried to divert his eyes off her naked body. In the past he had never missed an opportunity to touch her skin in some way, now it just felt wrong, like he was taking advantage of her. He turned the taps off and strode over and lifted her easily into the water. "It's not too hot?" He asked and saw her biting her lip as the tears gathered in her eyes and she shook her head. "Just call out if you need me." He said quickly, needing to get out of there quickly. Once he closed the door behind him he leant against it and swore quietly to himself.

Nicola watched him leave and felt rejection. He couldn't even stand to be around her she thought as she looked back down at her numb legs.

"Stupid fucking legs." She muttered as she hit them and felt nothing. If she could have she would have stayed there all night but after about twenty minutes Leon re-entered, a large fluffy yellow towel in his hands as he pulled her effortlessly from the water and wrapped her in it.

Once she was dry he helped her pull a large t-shirt over her head that she recognised as one of his and helped her into a pair of bedshorts before carrying her into her room and placing her in her bed. Once she was comfortable he sat down and picked up a glass of water and passed her a handful of pills. She threw them back with one swallow and took the glass of water gratefully.

"You might sleep now that your home." He suggested and her lips moved in thought. "Maybe." He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her to her thoughts. She watched him leave and knew she wouldn't sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept and he wasn't by her side.

Though a few hours later as the street lights glittered through her window she realised he couldn't sleep without her either as he walked in quietly and said her name. She pulled the covers back and he crawled in and leant his head on her lap as she sat against the wall and read a book, turning the pages with one hand, running her fingers through his hair with the other. They didn't say a word to each other and soon enough his breathing evened out as he slept.

"At least we can still be friends." Nicola said to herself quietly.

* * *

"Just let me do this up La." Mia begged as Nicola slumped in the chair. "There." The silk bow on the shirt was done up near her collar. "Do you want me to do your hair?" Nicola shook her head silently, her wet hair falling from the plait over her shoulder. Mia sighed. "I'm going to get dressed then."

Nicola stared at her hands as her tears dripped onto them. She could feel the sob pushing it's way up her throat and let it out quietly. Putting her hands on the wheels of her chair she wheeled her way out of the room towards the living room where Leon sat leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He looked up at her when she entered and gave her a sad smile. His jacket hung wrinkled from his broad shoulders and he wore no tie, the collar of his white shirt undone.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright, I'll get the car from the shed." He stood up and walked past her. Nicola reached for his hand and squeezed it softly as he went past making him pause. It was the first physical gesture they'd shared in over a month. Giving him a sad smile she released his hand and he kept walking.

Nicola sat there until Leon came in and wheeled her outside to the yellow skyline. When they got to the passenger side he lifted her up in his arms and placed her in the seat before folding the wheelchair up and putting it in trunk.

When he climbed in he looked over at her but didn't say a word as Mia pulled her turquoise car out of her driveway and Leon followed in the yellow Skyline.

The crematorium was small and there was a small smattering of people making their way into the building.

"Vince is going to be pissed he missed this." Leon muttered as he lifted Nicola out of the passenger seat and into her wheelchair. No-one said anything. They all knew he was right. Vince had been refused release from the hospital being told the risk of infection was to high for him to go to his best friends funeral.

Leon pushed her towards the building, Mia walking beside him.

Jack spotted them first and walked forward, hugging Mia then shaking Leons hand before he looked down at his daughter who just looked at him blankly.

"Hey Nic." He didn't make a move to touch her and Nicola didn't either.

"Hey." She replied quietly before Anita appeared beside Jack, one hand intertwining with Jacks while the other gripped a tissue tightly.

"Thank you all so much for coming." Anita said as she wiped at her eyes and looked down at Nicola. "How are you Nicola?" Anita asked and Nicola gave a small smile.

"I'm fine thank-you. How are you holding up?" Anita nodded mutely before looking around at the crowd.

"Vince?" she said quietly and Leon shook his head slowly.

"He's still in hospital. He's got awhile before he can be discharged." He explained and Anita nodded slowly.

"Well at least you are here." And with that the small blonde woman turned and made her way into the crematorium. Sighing, Leon pushed Nicola after them and into the small chapel.

* * *

Two hours later it was just them sitting on the beach. Jack and Leon had the hems of their pants rolled up as they sat barefoot in the sand. Nicolas skirt was bunched up around her thighs and she wore Leons suit jacket as she leant against him. Mia had her arm looped in Nicolas as they watched Anita stand up and hold the urn up to the slowly setting son, tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke to her son.

"You're never meant to outlive your child." She said quietly as she looked downa at the urn, "But my beautiful Jess, I will always love you and never forget you." Turning the urn out, the wind caught half of the ashes and they floated out over the ocean. Nicola watched with tears in her eyes as Anita turned to Leon and held the urn out to Leon.

"Leon?" She asked quietly but he shook his head.

"I can't." he said, his voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry, Anita, I just…I can't." He said and Anita nodded, understanding.

"Can I?" Nicola asked quietly and all eyes turned to her. "I mean Leon will have to throw the ashes for me, but can I say something?"

Anita nodded and Nicola smiled slightly.

"I saw Jess just before he died." She felt Leon stiffen beside her but she refused to look at him. "He knew he was in trouble, but he came to see me. He knew how upset I was over…everything so he came straight to the hospital after Race wars. He said to me- "La, you gotta come home. I will look after you, girl, I just want you home." And I remember being so angry at him that I didn't get a chance to tell him how much I loved him. He was a good friend," nudging Leon before continuing, "the best even. So to one of my best friends, thank-you Jesse, for always making me laugh, always making an awkward moment even more awkward and always willing to forgive me even if I was a total bitch. I will miss you." She looked up at Anita who handed the urn to Leon as he stood up and threw the ashes out across the water.

They sat there for awhile after, in silence, Leon wrapped his arm around Nicolas waist and whispered a small thankyou to her just before Jack announced it was time to go. Leon picked Nicola up into his arms and carried her back across the sand to the yellow skyline. Without a word they all went to their cars and left. Once Nicola was safely in the front seat she watched as Leon stopped and looked out over the water as the sun set over the waves.

"Bye Jess." He said quietly before climbing in and pulling out of the carpark and making their way home, pulling easily into the driveway.

Nicola looked over at him, thinking maybe she should say something but before the words were out of her mouth he pushed open the door and slammed it behind him. After running his hands through his messy brown locks he pulled the back trunk open and hauled the wheelchair out, setting it up before opening her door and looking down at her.

"You okay?" He asked, trying not to let his voice waver and Nicola nodded numbly before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slid the other under her knees and lifted her from the car and into the wheelchair, shutting the door and locking it as he pushed her up the cement driveway to the ramp at the back.

As Leon pushed her towards her room Nicola sighed.

"Do you want something to eat?" His gruff voice asked and Nicola looked up at him, feeling a pang of sadness at how tired he looked.

"I'm fine thanks." She replied softly and he nodded, pushing her towards the bed and handed her the long t-shirt that had once belonged to him and she managed to pull off the black satin blouse she wore, unclipping her bra and pulling the large t-shirt over her.

When she was done Leon helped her from the chair onto the bed and unzipped her skirt and Nicola wished she could feel the softness of his fingers running along the pale skin, but still there was nothing.

"You want to sleep in these?" He asked gesturing to her lacy black underwear and Nicola blushed at the prospect of him pulling them off her. Shaking her head she reasoned that Leon didn't see her like that anymore- there was too much heartache between them for him to want anything from her. But as she watched his fingers travel along her skin again she wished that he did. He then, as gently as he could helped her manoeuvre into another pair of cotton panties.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she pulled the t-shirt over her thighs and Leon threw her a small smile.

"It's no worries." Placing a kiss on her forehead he picked up her discarded clothes and made for the door. "Night La." He was out the door before she could answer him. Picking up her book, she flicked to her page and started reading. She was almost halfway through the book when there was a light rap on the door and she glanced at the door and saw it was eleven o'clock.

"Yeah." She said quietly knowing it was Leon and gave a small smile when he stepped through the door in his baggy grey sweats which hung low on his hips and Nicola had to avert her eyes up to his to stop the heat crawling up her neck. His eyes told her everything though as they were glassy with moisture and she patted the duvet and he quickly walked over and crawled across the bed to lay his head on her lap like he had when he was sick.

Nicolas fingers ran through his hair as his hands rested on her bare thighs and cried for the first time since Jesses death. For hours she sat there stroking his head as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

"La?" He asked a few hours later and she looked down at him tiredly.

"Yeah, baby?" She said quietly.

"We're never going to be the same are we? You and me?" His husky voice was muffled by her skin and she bit her lip as she stopped running her fingers through his hair and looked down at him.

"No sweetie. I wish we could but…" She trailed off in thought.

"You should have seen Jesses face the first day you walked into Auto shop at school. He didn't believe me when I said we were friends. He told me I was a shit friend for not hooking him up with you." He laughed and lifted his head from his lap and Nicola sighed, returning her fingers to his hair. "He thought you were so hot."

"You never said anything to me." Nicola said raising an eyebrow and Leon smirked.

"I was a selfish bastard- I wasn't letting him have you."

* * *

A/N: Sad face, alright so the really sad part is over- it will get better slowly! I hope its still up to your standards and if you love it, hate it or want to voice your ideas REVIEW x


	8. You could hear her name

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Okay guys I'm in a super hurry so I thought I'd post and then disappear! To all those people who reviewed (you know who you are) thank you so much! I love you! Any questions that were asked in the last chapter I will answer next lot. Anyways enjoy! x**

**Playlist **

Baby I'm getting Better – Gyroscope

Broken Leg – Blue Juice

* * *

**Chapter Seven – You could hear her name **

Nicola tore a small chunk off the piece of toast and picked up the butter knife, spreading butter on thickly before popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly as she tore off another piece and smeared more butter on it. She stared at it for a minute before sticking it in her mouth and licking the butter off each finger with satisfaction.

"You'll give yourself heart disease girl." Mia said sitting down at the table and stealing some of her toast. Nicola shrugged and tore off another piece. "This is really good." Mia said licking butter off her fingers, "Heart disease isn't that bad." Earning a smile from Nicola who took a large sip of coffee as Mia continued to speak. "Where's Leon?"

"He had to work late." Nicola replied and ran a hand through her hair. "Did you come to see V?" She asked.

"Yeah, I see he's asleep though." Mia pointed with her thumb over her shoulder and ran her hands down the legs of her jeans.

"I want what he's on." Nicola smiled and wheeled over to the toaster and popped another piece of toast in.

Vince had been discharged from the hospital earlier that morning and Leon had brought him home before taking off to work. Nicola and he had then spent the day lounging on the couch watching everything from the news to infomercials about miracle knives until Vince had gone to sleep, snoring loudly.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Stephs recognisable voice could be heard down the hall and Nicola looked over at Mia who was standing up to leave.

"This is my cue to leave." She said quietly and Nicola raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to go Mia." Nicola said and Mia shook her head as Steph made her way into the kitchen.

"Uh, hey Mia, hey La!" Steph said as she walked in, glancing between the two girls.

"Hey Steph, I was just leaving, I'll see you later." Mia said and went towards the door.

"Thanks for coming around Mia!" Nicola shouted after her as her toast popped up and she threw it onto the plate which she put on her lap and wheeled over to the kitchen table and put the plate on it before looking up at the red head who was sporting a pair of faded, torn blue jeans and a tight black hoodie that made her red hair look even brighter.

Ever since Vince had been in hospital Steph had forgiven Vince for his Mia issues, though Mia hadn't gotten the same treatment. The moment Steph entered the room Mia bailed and Nicola wondered if her red headed friend actually scared Mia Toretto.

"You should talk to Mia." Nicola said, not bothering with any greetings.

"Why?"

"She didn't really do anything wrong, Steph. If anyone fucked up it was Vince and you seem to have forgiven him." Steph shrugged and sat down across from Nicola cringing at the sight of her wheelchair bound friend eating butter and toast.

"Got enough toast with your butter there, _kitten_." She teased and Nicola flipped her off.

"Alright smartass. Don't you have someone else you can harass?" Nicola growled and Steph smiled a mischievous smile before disappearing into the living room where Vince was sprawled on the couch, asleep. She was still cringing at Stephs use of Vince's new nickname for her.

"She looks like a lost little kitten." He'd laughed when Nicola had been wheeled into his room the first time at the hospital.

"What the fuck!" She heard Vince bellow and snickered as she heard Stephs obnoxious laugh spill out from the living room. "Jesus Christ woman! You scared the shit out of me!" He yelled and Nicola could hear her still laughing at him before everything went silent.

Quickly diverting her attention back to her toast she tried to tune out the giggles she could hear coming from the kitchen and tried to push the jealousy away. Vince and Steph were good for each other. Steph was just as pigheaded and loud as Vince and Nicola found it so adorable the way Vince just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world as she bossed everyone around.

"La! Come and check this out!" Steph yelled and Nicola wheeled herself out to see Steph sitting on Vinces stomach as his good hand rested on her thigh and she pointed to the television. "It's the new ad for the dance studio!" She said, Nicola diverting her attention to the television where images of dancing children and the large building that Steph owned were flashed on the screen, the last shot of the children from Nicolas class, standing to attention as a blonde girl instructed them, then the it went back to whatever crappy reality television show that was on.

"Wow it looks great. You did an awesome job on it."

"Would have been better if you had been there." Steph said sadly and Nicola shrugged.

"I would have broken something." Nicola shrugged and Vince chuckled, Steph bouncing as his stomach moved.

"She's a total klutz. Believe me."

"Bite me, at least I can still cut up my own dinner." Vince glowered at her and Nicola smiled sweetly. "What's on tv?" She asked and Steph flicked through the channels with the remote, finally settling on an episode of Friends.

"Come on Catalano, get up so La can sit on the sofa." Steph started to move but Nicola saw Vinces grip on her thigh tighten.

"She's got a chair, she can sit in it." He snarked and Steph sighed, looking over at Nicola who just rolled her eyes and settled back into the wheelchair. An episode turned into five and as the credits rolled on Nicola looked over to see Steph stretched out along Vinces body, his good arm resting on her back as her head lay on his heart, both asleep. She looked around for the clock and realised it was close to midnight, she was starting to worry about Leon. Rolling her way to the kitchen in search of the phone, she heard a voice then Leon came stumbling through the back door, looking absolutely beat.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he kicked off his boots and pushed up the sleeves of his checked shirt.

"Yeah, just had a bit of paperwork to finish. Did you have dinner?" He asked heading for the fridge and Nicola nodded, thinking back to the two pieces of toast. Leon looked over to the table and saw the remainder of the toast sitting cold on it. "Toast isn't a meal, La."

"Really, I'm not hungry. I just sat through five episodes of Friends and Steph and Vinces canoodling." She said, throwing him an easy smile and Leon gave a little grin.

"That would turn you off." He found a plate of cold pasta and sat down at the table, pulling the cling wrap off and starting to eat.

"You know I can do the paperwork for you if you want." Nicola said and saw him stop eating and look up at her.

"You're meant to be resting, La." He replied after a few seconds of silence.

"It's just paperwork right? Not like I'd be fixing any cars. And besides if you keep going like you are you'll fall down in a huge heap and die."

"Thanks for the faith." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Please Lee, I just want to help. You shouldn't have to manage the garage and us by yourself." She pleaded and saw the familiar signs of Leon giving in making her smile again.

"Okay, I'll bring some of it home for you. But only do it if you're up to it." He said, pointing his fork at him and Nicola nodded, still smiling.

"Aye aye captain."

* * *

"And the service on the Merc." Nicola said chewing on a pen and looking up at Leon who was leaning back on a kitchen chair, his arms behind his head as he chewed on a toothpick wearing the green button up shirt she'd bought him a few years ago, the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. He dropped the chair back down on the ground and took the toothpick from his mouth and leant against the dinner table, throwing Nicola a smirk that was meant to be friendly but Nicola just found it sexy.

"Be done by tomorrow- nine am. Dan, the new guy is sorting out the parts for that Ford truck." He leant forward and ran his finger down the page in front of Nicola. "And that one needs a wheel alignment, I'll get Harry to come and do it for me." He replaced the toothpick and went back to his original position and Nicola smiled down at the pile of papers in front of her.

"You know, if we were going books wise, you run that garage better than Dom ever did." She said looking up and meeting his surprised eyes.

"I only have Dan to pay constantly and the rest just feelance for me." He said and Nicola shook her head and tapped the invoices.

"No, not just that, I mean there are more customers and people are actually listen when you tell them how to fix their problems." She said, "According to these books, you have a very commanding presence Palermo." She joked.

"I just do what feels right." He replied as he stared at the roof, glad to be home before seven. The last three weeks that Nicola had been helping him out had made life a lot easier.

"Well keep doing it." Nicola replied and flicked through the pages, smiling as she saw the drawing down the side of one of the order forms. It was an image of a soaring bird. "This yours?" She held the paper up and Leon snatched the paper from her and put it face down on the kitchen bench.

"Yep." He muttered.

"It's good, as usual. Why won't you let me look at it?" Nicola asked and Leon shook his head.

"Not a chance. It'll end up somewhere. Don't think I don't notice when they disappear." Nicola grinned. There was a growing collection of Leons drawings on the corkboard hanging in her room.

"What? Someones got to appreciate them."

Vince walked in, his damaged arm in a sling and took in the empty plates and papers covering the table.

"When did this become an office?" He asked pointing to all the books.

"When did you start paying rent?" Leon asked, leaning back to raise an eyebrow at Vince.

"How about I kick your ass, kid?" Vince asked and Leon shrugged. "Smack that grin off your face." He grumbled and pulled the fridge open. "What have we got to eat?"

"I haven't been shopping yet, there's some lasagne on the bottom shelf." Leon replied and Vince pulled the plate out and looked at it with distaste, he didn't feel like lasagne.

"I think I'll just go out." He said finally and left the kitchen.

"Say hi to Steph for me." Nicola called out to him and saw Vince flip her the bird. They still hadn't defined wether they were in a relationship, even though Steph had been the only one to put up with Vinces moods during his recovery, but they insisted they were just having fun. "Those kids." She said, acting like an old lady and shaking her head.

Leon laughed before glancing up at the clock.

"I should go to bed." He sighed and pushed himself up and looked over at Nicola. "Do you want some help or are you going to wait until Vince comes back?"

"With the odds of Vince coming back anytime soon being ah…slim to none, yes I would like some help to get changed thank-you." She wheeled past him to her bedroom and Leon followed her.

He lifted her easily onto the bed and looked down at the jeans she was wearing.

"How did you manage to get these on this morning?" He asked looking at the tight denim.

"Between Vince and I- almost anything is possible." Her long ponytail slipping over her shoulder as she lifted the tank top over her head and accepted the t-shirt Leon handed her.

"You two could start a union for the cripple people."

"Nah I think I'll stick with the one were I get a slave." She replied and Leons husky laugh filled the room as she reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and Leons fingers went to her hips and taking hold of the waistband he gently eased her out of them. His fingers grazed the back of her knees and he felt Nicolas hands grip his shoulders.

"Sorry, forgot…" He looked up at her, his green eyes widening. She'd always been ticklish behind the knees, but she hadn't felt a thing since the accident. His long fingers brushed the back of her knee again and felt her fingers dig into his shoulders.

"Stop it! It tickles!" She laughed but stopped herself abruptly. "It tickles? Oh my god! I can feel it!" A wide smile spread across her face as Leon pulled her into a tight hug. "I can feel it!" She laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around Leons neck.

* * *

A/N: That better? Happier? Yeah I know Leon and Nicola aren't back together but at least they're getting on! Let me know what you think. I know how this story is going to go so I want to reassure you guys to stick with me PLEASE I will try to make it worth your while! REVIEW x


	9. When she was warm and tender

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Oh the reviews they make me feel so loved! **Love Ink, Ava, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto and tfatfreak207 **thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I'm also so thrilled that you guys really like Nicola, it makes me so happy that I can create a character you like. Anyways so I was stalking the new Fast and the Furious Movie I think it's called Fast Five and was thrilled to see (the back of my The Fast and The Furious DVD has everyones name on it but Vince wtf?) Anyways Vince is in the fifth one- just so you know. Woo enjoy…

**Playlist- **

Sofa Song – The Kooks

We Run – Sugarland

* * *

**Chapter Eight – When she was warm and tender **

Vince shifted his arm and winced at the movement. He looked over at Nicola who sat beside him, her legs propped up beside her, her knees bent as she leant against the sofas cushions and sighed.

"Are you in pain, Kitten?" Vince asked and she looked over at him.

"No, are you old man?" She replied and Vince shook his head as he lifted his good arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Quite a pair aren't we?" He laughed and she leant into his shoulder.

"Yeah, quite a pair." She muttered and looked over at the front door as it opened and Leon walked in, kicking his boots off in the doorway. He walked into the living room and saw the two of them sitting on the sofa together.

"Hey." He said tiredly and Nicola saw the ever growing exhaustion in his green eyes and the worry lines on his face.

"How was your day?" Nicola asked, worried and Leon nodded.

"It was long. I'll get dinner going after I shower." He said before disappearing. Ten minutes later he walked back downstairs and past them into the kitchen. Nicola lifted her head from Vinces shoulder and reached for the wheelchair.

"Do you want some help kitten?" Vince asked and Nicola shook her head.

"I've got it." She replied and hoisted herself from the sofa into the chair and propped her feet up on the foot rests and wheeling herself backwards before spinning around and making her way to the kitchen.

She didn't say anything as she watched Leon move easily around the kitchen in his sweats and a white wifebeater.

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" His husky voice asked as he diced up some carrots.

"I've been thinking…" She started but stopped when he smirked over at her.

"Uh-oh." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright smart ass. I've just been thinking that maybe I could start working back at the garage." Looking up at him hopefully and he put the knife down and turned around to face her. "I've already been managing it from here and it would be easier if I was down there. And I know you need the help."

"I don't know, La." He said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I feel so useless sitting around here doing nothing. Please?" She begged and Leon sighed.

"You're meant to be doing nothing, that's the whole point of healing."

"If I ask the physio tomorrow what she thinks will you think about it?" She said referring to her impending appointment.

"I'll think about it. How's Vince today?"

"A major pain in my ass."

"Hey, I'm injured not deaf." Vinces gruff voice came from the doorway and Nicola swivelled around to face him.

"Well you are, all you do is bitch and moan about how you fucked things up with Steph, makes me wanna run over your toes." She teased and Vince glared at her.

"I did not fuck things up with Steph." He snapped and a mischievous grin crossed Nicolas face.

"You fucked things up."

"Did she tell you that?" Vince asked and Nicola continued to grin. "You little shit, tell me what she said!" He advanced on her.

"Leon!" Nicola shrieked as she wheeled backwards towards Leon and grabbed at his shirt.

"Maybe you should go and see her." Leon suggested to Vince who nodded.

"Yeah I think I will. Fuck you, La." He growled at Nicola before leaving. Nicola grinned up at Leon.

"She didn't say anything did she?" Leon asked and Nicola shrugged.

"Not really. She said they had a fight about milk or something, but it won't hurt for him to be the one that apologises." She said sweetly and Leon laughed.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?"

* * *

Vince always loved the way Steph greeted him at the door. Grinning she pulled him through the door by his shirt and pressed her lips up against his in a quick kiss before pulling away a sexy smirk on her face.

"Do you greet everyone like that?" He asked, turned on by the incredibly bold move.

"Pretty much, but I don't always do this." She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her lips again.

"So I didn't fuck up?" Vince asked when they pulled away and Steph rose perfectly arched eyebrow at him in confusion. "I'm going to kill her." He said and Steph smiled.

"La been teasing you again, Catalano? It was an argument over getting the milk, no big drama." Her eyebrow quirking and Vince smiled.

"Yeah, shit stirring as usual. But I got you these anyway." He pulled his arm from behind him and held out a bunch of colourful flowers.

"Pretty." She said taking them from him and inhaling. "They're lovely, thanks." Leaning up she kissed his cheek and walked towards the kitchen and went in search of a vase. "How's the arm today?" She gestured to his arm and he shrugged.

"Hurts, nothing new." He said rubbing his other hand along the stubble on his cheek as she leant to look under the sink and he admired the view as her short dance shorts rode up her thighs.

"Do you want me to rub some oil into it?" She asked pulling out a large glass vase and filling it with water from the tap before putting the flowers in it and arranging them to her satisfaction before looking up into his blue eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He said quietly and Steph rolled her eyes.

"Come on Catalano- sofa now." She pointed to the living room and he walked in there sitting down on the large red leather sofa. Seconds later she appeared and came over to him, straddling his legs as she helped him lift his shirt over his head and smiled at the sight of his tanned chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked and Steph smirked.

"Yes I do." She leant down and placed a kiss on his peck before unscrewing the lid off the bottle in her hand and pouring some of it onto her hand, the strong smell of peppermint wafting through the room. "It's going to burn." She said but had her thumbs massaging the oil into his skin before he had a chance to say a thing. And burn it did, he flinched away but her fingers continued to knead the muscle in his right arm.

"Fuck." He hissed, getting a grin from the red head.

"You're such a wuss."

* * *

Leon checked his watch and realised he only had five minutes until Nicola finished her physiotherapy appointment. He rushed towards the door, locking it quickly before jumping in the car and pulling out of the driveway, in a hurry so she didn't have to wait around.

He pulled easily into the carpark and got out, looking around to see if she was waiting for her. He couldn't see her in a wheelchair anywhere and made for the door.

"Leon!" Hearing her voice he turned and saw her standing on the pavement, leaning on a pair of crutches as she smiled over at him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her standing. "I wanted to surprise you guys." She beamed and Leon laughed.

"Wow! You can walk?" He asked and she nodded. Slowly stepping forward she watched him the whole time a renewed spark in her eye. He walked forward and pulled her into a hug, for the first time in months Leon felt like things were getting better.

Falling into step with her he walked slowly with her as she hobbled over to the car, refusing any of his offers to help, determination in her eyes as she took one step at a time. In the true gentlemanly way he opened the door of the yellow car for her and helped her in before making his way around to his side.

"So can I come back to the garage now?" She asked sweetly as he pulled out onto the highway, always checking for oncoming cars.

"Maybe, just for a few hours a day though." He said making her smile.

"Just a few hours I promise." The huge grin she was giving him made him smile back, she hadn't grinned like that in a long time.

When they got home the front door was wide open signalling Vince's return from Stephs. They walked through the door, chatting loudly as they made it into the kitchen were Vince was standing. He turned around to face Nicola a scowl on his face.

"You little rat! She wasn't even…where's the wheelchair?" he asked taking in the sight of her on crutches.

"Surprise!" Nicola said, the big grin never leaving her face and Vince rushed forward pulling her into a hug and spinning her around with one strong arm.

"I can't believe it! When did you get the feeling back?" He asked and Nicola shrugged like she didn't know. She knew exactly when she got the feeling back but it felt like a private moment between Leon and her and she didn't want to share it.

When he stopped spinning he realised he was holding her with one arm and he couldn't really put her down, he threw a look to Leon who caught her easily and picked up the crutches up and handed them to her.

Vince continued to grin at the sight. Finally things were looking up.

"So you and Steph? Can we say boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Nicola asked when she was finally on her feet and looking over at him.

"Shut up La. You know it's not like that." He said and Nicola smiled a knowing smile.

"Sure it ain't."

* * *

The next morning Nicola was hobbling around on her crutches when Leon came in rubbing his eyes tiredly. Handing him a cup of coffee he looked up at her confused.

"What?" She asked and he shrugged. She actually looked happy. "So are you nearly ready for work?" She asked eagerly and Leon laughed.

"I have never in my life seen you so excited to go to work."

"I just want to get out of this house." He chuckled and sipped on his coffee and searched through the cupboard above the sink for a travel mug which he tipped it into and grabbed his car keys from the bench.

"Alright, tiger, lets go then." She moved as quickly as she could down the hall to the front door and pulled it open, swinging easily down the stairs and Leon shook his head at her. "When did you get so good at using those things?" He asked and she smiled.

"Insomnia has its perks." She quipped and stood by the yellow car waiting for him to unlock it.

"Oh." Was all Leon said as he climbed in the car and realised he'd probably be climbing the walls too if he didn't even have sleep to break up his time.

"Lets go already!" She sing songed and Leon pulled out of the driveway and made his way towards the garage.

Nicola hadn't been there since before the accident and gave a small smile as Leon helped her from the car and she saw it hadn't changed at all.

As they walked through the doors Leon pointed everything out and explained the things that had changed.

"We're not doing that many mods anymore and that over there is Dans pile of shit, so don't touch that and um…that's all." He shrugged and looked over at her. Her eyes were on the car parked in the corner of the shed, a big black tarp over the top of it so only the tyres could be seen and from the angle it sat on she could tell it had been hit by something.

"Is that the…?" She trailed off as she stared at the car and Leon cleared his throat and shook his head when she looked over.

"It's the Charger. Dom crashed it before he left." Nicola nodded. "The Mustangs through there." He pointed to the door that led to the small room that he used to keep the Skyline in.

"Why did Dom crash the Charger?" She said as Leon made towards the office and he sighed.

"He went after Lance and the other guy when they shot Jess that's all I know. The Charger just turned up after that." He said as he pointed to the desk that was covered in papers. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Being here?" He asked and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, it feels right." She threw him a smile before making her way around to the desk and falling into the chair, dropping the crutches on the floor and pulling herself forward. "Don't you have work to do?" She rose an eyebrow at him as he stood there and stared at her.

"Okay, okay. Bossy much?" He left the room and Nicola shouted after him.

"You love it." Leon smiled as he made his way to the Mazda he was servicing and lifted the hood, glancing back at her through the large glass window of the office.

"Yeah I do." He admitted.

Just as Nicola was flipping through pages and pages of invoices the phone rang and as she shoved them out of the way she picked it up and spoke.

"Torettos garage, this is Nicola."

"La?" Mias voice asked and Nicola smiled. "Oh my god. I'll be there in two minutes." Then there was a click and Nicola grabbed her crutches and got up, going to meet Mia at the front of the garage.

As Mia pulled up she jumped out quickly and ran over to Nicola standing in the large driveway and threw her arms around her friend.

"You're walking? Since when?"

"Yesterday. I got feeling back a few weeks ago and the physio got me walking a few times and wa-la! Here I am." Nicola grinned and Mia pulled her into another hug, her bangles jingling as she pulled back and smiled just as brightly as Nicola.

"I am so happy for you! How long will you be on the crutches?" She asked and Nicola shrugged.

"A few weeks maybe. I'm not sure, but at least I'm back at work."

"Hey Mia." Leon said as he walked out and saw the two girls chatting.

"Leon! I can't believe you didn't tell me last night when I rang!"

"She wanted to surprise you. Not my fault. I've got that part here if you want to take it." He gestured to the shed and Mia nodded, squeezing Nicolas arm as she went to follow Leon.

"When will you be off the crutches?" Mia asked as Nicola followed them into the garage.

"Not sure. The physio seems to think it shouldn't be long though." She replied before making her way to the office and sitting down at the desk.

"It's good to see you back here, girl." Mia said as she stood at the door and looked in on her friend.

"I know I've been kind of out of it lately. But how're you? With the whole Brian thing? Leon said it was hard for you." Nicola asked, turning her whole attention to the girl standing in front of her.

"I'm fine, really. I guess it just goes to show how different people really are." She smiled and Nicola noticed it wasn't overly convincing.

"Well if you do decide you want to actually talk about it, you know where I am." Mia nodded and gave her a small wave.

"I'll see you later, girly." Leon handed her a box as she left and Nicola watched her leave from her chair.

"She say anything?" Leon asked and Nicola shook her head.

"I feel so sorry for her, Brian screwed her over then Dom left. It's gotta be hard." She said quietly and Leon chuckled making her raise her eyebrows at him expectantly. "What?"

"Nothing." He thought better of saying anything before turning around and going back to work.

* * *

A/N: Yay La can walk again! Woo! Watch this space…REVIEW x


	10. And you held her arms around you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Oh my gosh! Felt so loved! I was sick all day yesterday and it made me feel so much better when I got all your lovely reviews! **Love Ink, Ava, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Tfatfreak207 and Gingermegs- **You guys are amazing! And I'm so glad you are still loving the Vince and Lala jibes- they're heaps fun to write. Let me know what you think of this chapter and be honest because I have put a great deal of thought into this story line and this chapter is kind of a pivotal point so you need to be honest! And oh yeah you guys rock!

**Playlist -**

When we were Kids – The Galvatrons

Diva – Beyonce

E.T – Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapter Ten – And you held her arms around you **

Nicola watched Leon leave through the front door of the garage and pushed herself up in the chair to make sure he'd gone. Rolling the chair away from her desk she stood up, gripping the desk for support until she was sure she could stand. The crutches lay beside the chair and she shook her head in defiance. She'd been on them for two weeks, everyday she got up and tried to walk without them and so far she was doing alright. So after letting go of the desk she slowly made her way for the door on the far side of the garage.

Using the walls for balance and gripping the edge of anything she could find, wincing when she left smudges on the bonnet of a Beamer, she made her way to the door and without giving herself a chance to back out she swung the door open. The light from the garage bathed the small room in a dim light and she could make out the outline of a car. Stepping over the threshold she flicked on the lightswitch and stared at the crumpled car that sat in front of her.

The Mustang was missing it's drivers side door, which lay on the ground, feet away and the whole side was crumpled. Nicola was frozen as she stood in front of the car. It was amazing she'd survived. The windscreen had shattered on impact and was filled with tiny web-like cracks. Finally taking a deep breath she stepped forward, her fingers grasping the roof of the car, the only smooth surface on the entire drivers side.

The beige leather bench seats were covered in brown streaks, a large brown handprint was on the headrest behind where her head had been and she realised it was blood. The handprint was Leons from when he'd lifted her head to check she was breathing.

"La?" She knew his voice, she'd know it anywhere and she could suddenly remember the panic on his face, the rose tint to her vision. "La? What are you doing in here?" Turning around she saw Leon standing in the doorway looking at her with an intense worry in his eyes.

"I had to see it." Nicola replied quietly and turned back to the car. "I didn't think it would be this bad." She said as she tasted salt in her mouth and realised she was crying. She felt his warm hand on the small of her back and she turned around to pull herself into his chest. "They said the baby survived the crash right?"

She saw Leon flinch and suddenly realised that the whole thing had been harder on Leon than she'd ever thought.

"You saved it. When the first car hit you, you wrapped your arms around your stomach to stop the impact. That's why there were so many cuts on your arms." He said quietly as they both stared at the car, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I told you it was cursed." She said after a minute. "The Charger too."

"What happened to the Charger and this…La, they had nothing to do with any curse." He sighed and she felt his chest expand beneath hers. "This was all just peoples stupidity. Mine being the biggest contributor." He said and Nicolas jaw twitched at the admission but decided against saying anything about it.

"I notice the cops haven't come around, I thought they would have seized everything." She said quietly and Leon looked down at her.

"They were left with nothing. There was no money and Brian bailed so there was no evidence." He said quietly and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"They pulled Mia and me in for questioning just after it happened."

"You should have told me." Nicola said, squeezing his waist and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"It had nothing to do with you La. You just got caught in the middle." He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at the door. "You walked out here without your crutches?" He asked.

"I tried, there are a few smudges on the hood of the Beamer, sorry."

"Ugly fucking car anyway." He muttered and helped her back out the door, flicking off the lights and closing the door as they walked back into the office, helping her sit down before standing back and looking at her. Her long brown hair had been straightened that morning or during the night, and she'd French braided her bangs off her face and had a small plait going halfway around her head, the rest of her long hair falling loose. It was such an unusual look for her Leon mused as she lifted her pale legs up onto the desk and he leant back against it.

"I can get rid of the car if you want?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest and taking in her teary eyes.

"No, no it's my Dads car- I'll fix it, one day." She said quietly and looked through the large window to the Charger still sitting near the wall. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked.

"It'll stay there until Dom and Letty come back." He replied as he looked over his shoulder at the tarp covered car.

"Leon?" He turned back to face her, "I don't think they're coming back." She said sadly and Leon shook his head.

"They're coming back, La. They have to come back." Nicola felt a pang of sadness in her chest at the look on Leons face. After everything, they were still Leons family.

"Okay." She replied quietly. "Look how pale my legs are!" Trying to change the subject. Leon glanced down at her legs and smiled slightly, they were very white. "I need to lie in the sun for about a month." She growled and dropped her legs off the table, pulling herself closer towards the desk and looking up at him. He stared back at her like he wanted to say something but instead let out a loud sigh and stood up.

"I've got to go down to Harry's, you think you can stay out of trouble until then?" Leon asked and Nicola nodded. "Alright I'll see you later." He turned around and left the room and Nicola knew she'd hit a nerve.

* * *

The day Nicola came out of the hospital with no crutches, Vince and Leon were there to greet her, both sweeping her up into their arms and spinning her around with excitement.

"Okay, guys! Put me down!" She squealed and Leon placed her back down on the ground and looked down at her, a proud smile on his face.

"And you thought you would never walk." Leon said quietly.

"Well la-di-fucking-da, give yourself a pat on the back, Nostradamus." She teased and poked him in the ribs, making him laugh and loop an arm around her shoulders. Nicola linked an arm through Vinces and they walked toward the red DT pick-up truck. They looked like the happiest of friends and as Nicola looked between her two now best friends she realised she was happy.

"You're riding bitch, Kitten." Vince said as he opened the passenger side of the truck and gestured to the bench seat. Clambering up into the truck Nicola slumped into the seat as both Leon and Vince climbed in on either side of her, their large frames making a tight fit.

"I feel like going out! Lets go out and get drunk like we used to!" Nicola said as Leon pulled out into the street and chanced a look at her.

"You've been without crutches all of five minutes, La and you want to go out?" He asked incredulously.

"I've been walking without them for ages now. And besides I feel fine." She rolled her eyes at Leon before rolling her head around to look at Vince. "What about you, princess? You want to come out with the big kids?" She teased.

"I will drink you under the table, missy." He said, jabbing her in the side with his forefinger. "Come on Leon, we'll just go to Jimmys."

"Yeah come on Leon." Nicola whined, a large grin on her face.

"Someones gotta keep you two out of trouble." Leon replied, a grin on his face as well.

"Trouble? Pfft, never!" Nicola replied and glanced back at Vince shaking her head. "Can you believe this fool?" She pointed her thumb at Leon and Leon used his free hand to poke her in the side. "Whats with all the poking!"

"What did you double your breakfast of bitchflakes this morning?" Leon asked, cocking an eyebrow at Nicola and she felt a pang of sadness. In all the moments, when she was having fun and they were friends, why did he have to look at her like that?

"Fine, y'all can stay home." She said and Vince let out a cry of rejection.

"Hey! I said I was in!"

"Well V and I will have a great time without you." She cocked her eyebrow straight back at him and Leon laughed.

"Like that's even possible."

* * *

Four nights later, after much protesting from Leon about giving it time, Nicola and Steph stood in front of the pool table, beers in hand as they leant against the same pool cue and watched Leon and Vince take each other on.

"You suck!" Steph yelled at Leon and stood back throwing a triumphant grin at Nicola who took a long sip of her Corona. Stephs usual unruly red hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and she wore a tight black tank and short torn denim skirt, a pair of slouchy black leather boots were on her feet and she used the toe of them to push against the back of Leons knee to make him fall into the pool table and turn around to glare at her. "What?" She questioned and Leon just shook his head at the red-head. He glanced over at Nicola who was swaying slightly as she sipped on her beer, one hand in the pocket of her torn denim cuttoffs, her green button up shirt hugging her curves perfectly and the tailored sides showing the flesh of her hips.

"Come on beat him already Leon." Nicola said. Leon hit the cue ball easily and it bounced off the opposite side, before shooting back and knocking the black eight ball into the corner pocket easily.

"Oh yeah!" Leon shouted as he hi-fived Nicola and they both stuck their tongues out at him.

"Just like old times." Vince rolled his eyes and held his pool cue out to Nicola.

"How about you show us your expertise?" He asked and Nicola cocked an eyebrow at him, taking his cue before looking behind him to see two other guys walk over to the pool table.

"You girls want to play doubles?" The two beachy looking guys asked as they glanced between Nicola and Steph, oblivious to the two large men that they'd arrived with. Nicola shot Steph a look and smile mischievously.

"Sure, I don't really know how to play though." Nicola said innocently and the guy with sandy brown hair stepped up to the table and threw her fox smile.

"It's alright, we'll teach you how." He said flirtatiously as Nicola leaned against the cue and rose and eyebrow.

"Lets make it interesting." Steph intercepted and leant against the pool table showing off her best assets much to Vinces dismay as he stalked over to stand beside Leon and cross his arms across his chest as he watched the two girls. "How about we make a bet?" Nicola and Steph exchanged a look of agreement and the two guys smiled.

"Alright, we win, you both have to go out with us." The sandy haired one eyed Nicola up.

"And if we win- two hundred bucks, each." Steph said, biting her plump lip for effect.

"Four hundred bucks?" The other blonder one said, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Like I said- interesting." Steph replied and the two males shared a look and nodded at the girls.

"Alright, which of you lovely ladies is going to break?"

"I will." Nicola said and threw Leon a knowing look. He just shook his head at her and looked over at Vince who was still smarting over Stephs flirting. "I have to hit the white ball right? Where do I put it?" Nicola asked as she went towards the head of the table and held up the white ball. The sandy haired one that was watching her, walking over and taking her hand, placed the ball down on the line, as Leon tried to repress the urge to jump the table and punch the guy.

"There I think you have it now." He said as he turned his head to Nicola and she nodded before aiming the cue and with great finesse hit the cue ball into the triangle of colourful balls, sending one into the far corner of the table.

"Oh, that's good right?" She asked as she stood up and Steph walked over to her.

"I thought you were meant to get the black one in?" She said as Nicola handed the cue.

"Oh shit, really?" Nicola threw Steph a confused look as the sandy haired guy walked over, cue in hand and chose his spot at the table.

"Thanks guys." Nicola said sweetly, twenty minutes later as the two boys dished out the cash to the girls.

"You totally hustled us right?" The blonde one asked and Steph winked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." The two girls walked back to Leon and Vince who had watched the whole thing, a look of amusement on their faces as they were hustled by the two sweet looking girls.

"Gosh, I haven't done that in forever." Nicola said as she picked her beer off the table beside Leon.

"We still got the moves, girl." Steph said grinning as Vince wrapped his arms around her possessively and Nicola rose an eyebrow at Steph who shrugged. Her and Vince had been affectionate in the privacy of their own house, but never in public.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Vince said and Nicola and Leon looked away as he ran a hand up Stephs leg making her giggle.

"Yeah, come on Catalano, I'll share my winnings with you." Steph said as she stepped out of his arms and looked at the other two.

"See you later, guys." Nicola said and Steph smiled, winking as she dragged Vince away and left the two exes standing there looking at each other.

"You want to go home?" Leon asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She leant against his side as they made their way to the carpark and as he opened the passenger door of the yellow skyline Nicola stopped and looked up at him, standing under the street light, his dark hair combed back and his green eyes twinkling in the dimness.

"You alright?" He asked and taking a deep breath Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Once at home, he handed her another beer and they fell onto the couch, flicking through the channels until they came across a game of basketball. Nicolas attention wasn't really on the game, all she could think was that Leon was sitting not even a metre away from her. She tensed at the feelings that were coursing through her body, the same ones she'd been getting for months, every minute that she spent alone with him.

Nicola looked up from her beer and caught Leons eye. She bit her lip quickly and turned away telling herself to stop the thoughts that were running through her mind. She put the beer down and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to ease the tension.

"Something wrong Lala?" Leons husky voice made her eyes dart up to his again, their emerald green depths still asking the question.

"No I'm fine." She muttered, the heat crawling her way up her neck and she took a deep breath and stood up to walk away. As she walked past him, his hand reached out and snagged her wrist. He tugged her to face him but she lost her balance and fell on top of him, kneeling on either side of him. Both of them just sat there staring at each other as she straddled his lap.

Finally Nicola let her heart win out and leant down to catch his lips in hers. She felt Leons hands come to rest on her hips, his thumbs grazing the skin between her shorts and her tank top. She moaned his name into his lips and using his hands he pulled her closer to him sending fire burning through her veins. Her fingers went up to the nape of his neck and she tugged gently at the hair, making his head loll back and she placed hot open mouth kisses along his neck. It elicited a deep growl from his throat and Nicola grinned in triumph as she nipped at his ear lobe before crashing her lips down on his again, her tongue instantly demanding for entrance.

"La." Leon groaned as her fingers groped at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up his chest, her fingers running up smooth caramel muscle as she went. Suddenly there was a hand on her wrist and every thing came to a sudden stop.

Their chests heaved as they stared at each, communicating with their eyes. She knew Leons were asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this.

"I want you." She leaned into him and tugged on his shirt again, but Leons hands gripped both her wrists and pushed her away.

"Please La, don't. I don't want to hurt you." She rolled her eyes at him and shifted her hips, knowing the movement would drive him mental. She had three years of knowledge to help her win this fight, but Leon also knew her, better than anyone in the world and there was a small niggling in her brain that told her he was right, but she ignored it, pulling her arms from his grasp and pressing her lips to his again.

He finally gave in, groaning again as she pressed her hips down on his hard and his mouth fell open giving her tongue access. Her fingers set to work pulling his shirt off and once she had it discarded she reached for her own, pulling it over her head quickly. Leons hands came up to cup her face as he placed sweet tender kisses on her lips and her eyes caught the black ink on his wrist. Her lips pulled away from his as her fingers grazed the letters of her name and Leon looked down to his wrist.

The overwhelming pounding of her heart only increased as she traced the letters. Forcing herself to drop her hand she turned back, her hazel eyes crashing with his green. There was so much need in them that spurred Nicola on. Leons hands went down to her thighs as he stood up and carried her towards her bedroom where he placed her down gently on the bed and crawled over the top of her, his breath hitting her lips, his hair flopping in his eyes and Nicola reached up to brush it away.

"Are you sure?" He asked so gently and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

A/N: OMG! REVIEW x


	11. There was nothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Sorry guys in a major hurry (again- story of my life lol) so to those wonderful people- you know who you are- you really made my day with your reviews. I know you are all keen for La and Leon to get back together so you best read on! Thank you also to those people that favourited and alerted both this story and Home. You guys rock. Okay over and out. **

**Playlist - **

Volcano – Damien Rice

Someday – Nickleback

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – There was nothing**

There was a sick feeling growing in her stomach as the harsh light of day bathed a warm glow over the events of the night before.

Nicola rolled over as the sun came pouring through the window. She'd slept better than she had in months, not deep, but she'd actually gone to sleep. The light cast a warm glow over the bed and her eyes drifted to the body lying beside her. His head was turned away from her, and the sun made his skin look even more golden as his long muscular back was exposed. Nicola knew if it wasn't for the fact she'd spent the night tossing and turning those long muscular arms would be wrapped around her.

What have I done? She asked herself as she stared at the gorgeous man in front of her. He was the best thing to ever happen to her and all she did was hurt him. She had to walk away she'd told herself a million times. Knowing that the uneasy feeling in her stomach was guilt she threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed, searching for her clothes and getting dressed. Once she found her dance bag she made for the door, glancing back at Leon lying there on his stomach, looking so peaceful, she ignored the temptation to crawl back in with him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered before closing the door behind her and taking a long walk to the dance studio allowing her to think about how seriously she'd fucked up.

* * *

Leon heard her leave but didn't open his eyes. The night before had been amazing. He'd missed her touch so much, he craved it and he hadn't slept that well in months. But as he heard her leave he realised that what it meant to her was completely different to what it meant to him.

"Fuck." He muttered as he pushed himself off the mattress and scrambled for his clothes, needing to get away from her.

The end result was him standing in front of the beaten up Mustang in the extra room at the garage. It was still a mess and he looked at it with a look of disgust. That damn car had caused him enough trouble as it was. He threw a spanner at it and got a small feeling of satisfaction at the small dint it left in the side. He considered calling the wreckers and getting it towed but it was still Nicolas car.

He picked up the spanner off the ground and walked a few laps around the car before lifting the hood and looking at the V8 engine underneath it. It wasn't damaged at all, it was all panel beating. He could fix it but he thought better of it and just walked away.

Nicola walked through the door of the studio and leant against the wall as she saw six ten-year old girls perform a set of plies. The sound of classic piano made her cringe as a petite blonde girl, not much older than her clapped her hands in time with the childrens movements. One looked over in her direction and lost concentration causing the blonde instructor to growl at her.

"Miss Nicola?" The little blonde girl waved and Nicola waved back, catching the eye of their instructor.

"Keep going girls." The blonde walked over, her hair pulled up into a tight bun, a pink dress over the top of white tights and a pair of pink ballet slippers which made her steps quiet.

Nicola glanced down at her own purple short shorts and Leons wifebeater which she tied a knot in the back to make it bunch around her waist.

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked taking in Nicolas attire.

"Hi, I'm Nicola." She extended her hand and Ginny took it.

"Ginny." The blonde had a firm grip and shook Nicolas hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you."

"Lala?" Stephs voice came from behind her and Nicola turned around to face her friend.

"Hey Steph." She beamed and Steph pulled her into a hug.

"You smell like sex." Steph hissed and Nicola cringed, she hadn't really had a chance to shower.

"I was just talking to Ginny." She gestured to the blonde and smiled sweetly at Steph.

"Oh yeah, Ginny's got your class. Are you back to work or dance?" Steph asked and Nicola smiled.

"Dance at the moment I think." She laughed and Steph nodded.

"Good because we need to talk." She waved briefly to Ginny before dragging Nicola off towards the other studio. When they were alone Steph turned to face Nicola and dropped her hand.

"Explain."

"I wanted to come and dance?" Nicola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not that, who did you sleep with?" She hissed and Nicola flinched.

"I did something really stupid Steph." She replied softly and bit her lip as Steph looked at her expectantly. "Leon."

"What?" Steph shrieked and narrowed her eyes at Nicola. "You're kidding?" Nicola shook her head and ran a hand through her loose hair. "Where you drunk? What did he say?" Steph asked and Nicola sighed.

"No I wasn't drunk and he didn't say anything because I left before he woke up." She replied and Steph shook her head at her friend.

"La…what does this mean?" Nicola groaned and shrugged.

"It was a mistake, he didn't deserve it."

"Are you sure it was a mistake La? You and Leon…" Steph started but Nicola held up a hand.

"We are so not doing the Me and Leon argument again. It's over…we got caught up and it won't happen again." Nicola said bluntly and Steph nodded.

"If you want my opinion La, I think walking away from Leon is a mistake." Steph said before leaving.

"I didn't want your opinion." Nicola muttered and walked over to the CD player and Nelly started playing loudly over the speakers. Nicola smiled in satisfaction as it drowned out the classical music playing in the adjacent studio.

A few teenage girls walked in at the sound of the music and smiled brightly when they saw Nicola stretching. She recognised the girls from the few hip-hop lessons she'd taken down at the local centres.

"You going to do ballet to that there, girl?" One of the girls asked and Nicola laughed.

"You got something better?" Nicola cocked her eyebrow and the girl ran her hand over her corn rowed head and looked over to her friends, nodding.

"Yeah, come on." The three girls walked out and started moving to the music. Nicola jumped in with them and picked up the moves easily, laughing and singing with the girls as they made their way through the song. By the time they stopped and looked over at the door a small crowd of parents and children were standing there watching them.

"Oh, there must be a lesson in here." Nicola said as she hit the stop button and looked over at the three girls. "Sorry guys." She shrugged and the first girl, Carly smiled.

"Nah, it's fine. We came down for our ballet classes anyway with blondie." She said and Nicola laughed.

"Well best not keep her waiting. I don't want to get in trouble." She watched the three girls leave, Carly stopping to look back at her.

"Are you coming back to teach soon? Blondie makes us dance to Beethoven." Carly added quietly and Nicola smiled.

"I'll talk to Steph." Carly gave her a small wave and disappeared out the door as bunch of little girls came running in wearing their white leotards and tutus.

Another of Stephs instructors Tanya walked in and greeted Nicola before turning to her attention back to her class. Sighing Nicola walked out and into Stephs office where the red head was sitting at the desk, flipping through an invoice book and looking up at her friend.

"I'm sorry." Nicola said before flopping down in a chair in front of the desk, wincing as her back ached from the movement.

"And…?" Steph said and Nicola sighed.

"I'm going to go home and do some damage control." She replied and Steph nodded.

"You know its not a bad thing to trust Leon again." Steph added as Nicola stood up.

"What he did last time, Steph, it changed everything I thought about him. He was so perfect and sweet and…he was just Leon. He's not the same person anymore." She said sadly and Steph shrugged.

"Neither is Vince, neither are _you_. We were all affected by what happened La, some of us just chose to embrace it. Maybe you should too."

"Letty always said I wasn't that kind of girl." She smiled sadly and left Steph shaking her head as she watched her friend retreat.

* * *

Vince knew the moment he walked through the door something was wrong. There were pots clanging together and the sound of Leons swearing. He considered turning around and walking out, not really in the mood for one of Leons temper tantrums but decided against it, something was wrong and he had a good idea who was behind it.

Walking in the scene he was faced with made him raise his eyebrows in question as Leon pawed through the cupboards, saucepans and cake tins flying everywhere making Vince wonder where they had all come from in the first place.

"What crawled up your ass?" He drawled as he leant against the doorframe and looked down at his best friend. Leon looked up at him and Vinces eyes narrowed at the sight of the red mark that marred Leons neck, right on the slope where it joined his shoulder. "Is that a hickey? Who the fuck gave you that?" He growled, the thought of Leon being with anyone other than Nicola made his blood boil.

"It's none of your fucking business." Leon growled as he slammed down another pot and stood up with a huff, running his frustrated hand through his hair. "I fucked up man, like good and proper fucked up." He said looking at Vince with sad eyes.

"You're right about that. What did La say when she saw that?" His gruff voice rising as he glared at Leon.

"She didn't say anything because she left the bed before she saw it." He said quickly and turned away.

Vinces huge hand landed on Leons shoulder and he spun him around to face him.

"You slept with La?" He growled and Leon nodded slowly. Leon didn't see it coming but he had expected it. Vinces large fist hit him in the jaw and sent him flying into the sink. Up righting himself, Leon just stood there rubbing his chin as he leant against the bench looking at Vince like he wanted him to do it again. "Haven't you hurt that girl enough?" He yelled and saw Leons shoulders slump and sighed, but before he could say anything there were running footsteps and Nicola appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" Both men looked over to see Nicola standing in the doorway as she stared at Leon leaning against the kitchen bench, rubbing his chin which was starting to throb.

"I was just leaving." Vince growled and stepped past her and heading towards the living room. She waited until she could hear the tv before she spoke.

"What just happened? Did Vince hit you?" She asked worried. When he didn't answer she continued. "Leon what happened last night, I'm sorry, it was a mistake." She said quickly but Leons eyes didn't come up to meet hers, he just kept rubbing his chin. "It was a stupid thing to do." She added.

"Whatever, La." He said finally and she looked at him sceptically.

"What did you just say?" She hissed.

"I said, whatever."

"Yeah well fuck you too." She replied and sighed, "For fucks sake, please look at me Leon."

"Why?" He looked up at her with so much anger and she knew it had been simmering away there for months. "So I can see that you're telling the truth when you tell me it didn't mean anything to you? Well don't worry sweetheart I got the message loud and clear. You made it very clear all I was, was a quick fuck." Nicola flinched at his words and tried to suppress the tears, pursing her lips and clenching her jaw instead.

"Like it was anything more to you. You can just add it to the notches in your belt." She sneered and Leon closed his eyes briefly. "I mean you lie to all of them to get them into your bed right?" She knew she'd hit a nerve.

"I don't know who you are anymore La." He said quietly as he closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. "The La I loved would never do what you did to anyone. You know perfectly well how I feel about you and you used me so fuck you right back. I'm out. I won't do this anymore." He threw his hands up in defeat and walked past her out the front door and the last thing she heard was the screeching of wheels on the driveway and the revving of a high performance engine, then he was gone.

Nicola slumped down in the pile of saucepans and caketins that Leon had left on the floor and leant against the cupboards behind her, letting the tears pour down her face. She sobbed unashamedly until Vince came in, and with a loud clatter shoved all the pots out of the way and wrapped his arm around her.

She fell into his chest easily and continued to cry while Vince stroked her head and shushed her.

"I hurt him so much." She said quietly and Vince didn't say anything. He knew she didn't want him to say anything. Instead he just squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head as he sat there and rocked her gently while she cried into his shirt.

* * *

A/N: Well? I know it's horrible, absolutely terrible. How could I do such a thing? Please don't hate me REVIEW x


	12. But her love and affection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thanks especially to **Gingermegs, Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto and Sassy Ava- **You guys are forever faithful and awesome! Thank you so much! I know it was kind of sad what happened and I'm sorry for making you cry **Ava **…but I'm not giving anything away. I'm glad there were no death threats and **Love Ink** I agree with you- Leon had every right to flip out at her.

Also to those who favourited and alerted this story- you're pretty awesome too. If you reviewed you would be even more awesome =D

Enjoy!

**Playlist- **

Speechless – Lady Gaga (She is amazing lol)

Wayside – Birds of Tokyo (These guys only just got famous in Aus, but this is their first song from way back in 2007 – my favourite song EVER.)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – But her love and affection **

Vince heard the sound of the Skyline pull into the driveway an hour later and much to her dismay, he pulled away from Nicola.

"You'll be alright, kitten." He said quietly and left her amongst the pots and pans. She watched after him, not understanding why he left her until Leon appeared in the doorway. He didn't say anything, but he looked just as upset as her. He walked over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and she leant into him, inhaling the smell of mint and his aftershave.

"I guess this is the end of us, hey?" He said quietly as he squeezed her shoulders.

"I think it's for the best." She replied quietly.

"Me too."

"I'm going to miss you." She added and felt him nod. The worst feeling would be living in the same house as him and not being able to curl up in his arms at night or tell him she loved him. "I'll move out when I can." She added and Leon shook his head.

"You're still my best friend, La. This is still your home- no matter what." She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is for the best."

* * *

Steph, Nicola and Ginny stumbled through the door of the house with pizza boxes and beer in hand.

"Honey! I'm home!" Nicola yelled and Vince came ambling out of the kitchen and lit up when he saw the pizza in her hand.

"I thought you were never going to get here!" He exclaimed before grabbing the pizza boxes from her hands and looking over at Steph who was shaking her head at him. "I was totally talking to you." He said as he made his way over to her and placed a kiss on her lips making her roll her eyes.

"Suck up." Nicola replied and she gestured to Ginny to follow her into the kitchen where she put the beer on the table and gestured for the petite blonde girl to do the same. "Hey V? Where's Leon?" She shouted and Vinces voice could be heard before he appeared in the doorway.

"He's in the shower." He walked over and Nicola handed him a beer.

"Vince, you've met Ginny right?" She said gesturing to the blonde girl and Vince nodded to her in greeting. "And this is Leon." She pointed to Leon as he made his way into the kitchen, his dark hair wet and hanging in his eyes as he pulled down his white wifebeater over his grey sweats. "Leon this is Ginny." Nicola pointed to the blonde and Leon, ever the gentlemen stuck out his hand and shook hers whilst telling her it was nice to meet her. Nicola stole a glance at the small smile on his face. It was the fake one he'd been using for the last few weeks since they'd broken up for good. She missed his real smile, she missed him.

"Hey handsome." Steph said as she skipped into the kitchen from the living room and pinched Leons bicep making him swat at her.

"Hey Ginger." He replied and she rolled her eyes at him, glancing over at Nicola.

"He's original this one."

"Okay lets eat!" Nicola said quickly, diverting her attention from Leon and the way he was looking at her.

"I've got the DVD all ready." Steph said as she picked up the six pack of beer closest to her and made her way out into the living room, Vince and Ginny trailing behind her. Nicola headed over and got some plates from the cupboard as Leon picked up the pizza and without saying a word to her, went into the living room where Steph was starting the movie.

"Come on slow poke- its starting!" Steph bellowed and Nicola walked out with the huge stack of plates in her hand.

"Where's Mia?" Nicola asked and Leon looked up at her as he took a seat on the floor beside Ginnys legs and Nicola sat on the other side of him on the couch. Vince was reclined on the floor, his back against the couch and Steph lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest as they shared a plate on her lap.

"She had to do some stocktake at the shop. She'll be here soon." Nicola nodded and picked up a slice of greasy pizza and took a large bite.

"So what's this movie about anyway?" She asked and was met with a collective.

"Shhhh."

"Just watch the fucking movie, La." Vince growled and Nicola promptly shut up. The first movie was finished when Mia finally arrived, a large tub of icecream in one hand and a cardboard box in the other.

"I hope you saved me some pizza! I brought pie!" She said and Steph jumped up to help her, throwing her a friendly smile. Nicola stood up as well and went to help, raising an eyebrow at Steph as she walked past, pie in hand and made her way to the kitchen, Mia and Nicola following behind.

"There's pizza in the living room, girl." Nicola said and Mia left the red head and Nicola to the dessert. "Ah, hello nice girl, haven't met you before." Nicola looked up Steph who shrugged.

"You were right, she didn't do anything."

"Only took forever for you to realise." Nicola said as she pulled the hot pie from the box and found a knife and a spoon. Once she'd dished up some of the dessert Steph carried it out to the rest while Nicola continued to serve more up.

"Can I help?" Ginny appeared in the doorway and Nicola shook her head.

"Nah, I'm all done. Are you having fun?" She asked and saw a grin spread across Ginnys face.

"Yeah you're friends are really cool. Thank you for inviting me around." She said sweetly and Nicola shrugged.

"Its nice to have another girl in the house that isn't sleeping with one of the boys." She laughed and Ginny smiled, coyly.

"So Leon…" Ginny said.

"What about him?" Nicola asked as she put the lid on the icecream and licked the spoon.

"Is he…ah…seeing anyone?" She asked casually and Nicola stopped licking the spoon and stared at he girl.

"Sorry, I thought I just heard you had the hots for Leon." Nicola laughed and Ginny blushed as Nicola tried to laugh off the uneasy feeling she was getting.

"No…well I mean he's hot right?" Nicola shoved a large spoonful of apple pie into her mouth to prevent her saying anything as the blonde girl spoke. "I was just wondering, just in case." Nicola held the bowl up to her mouth and spooned in another mouthful of pie before realising this was the part when Ginny wanted her to talk.

"Oh yeah, right." She said, her mouth full of food. "He's single, free as a bird, unattached." Nicola said quickly and Ginny smiled.

"Sorry, I know it's weird me asking. I mean he's like your housemate." She giggled and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, my housemate..."

"What are you girls talking about?" Vince asked as he walked in with an empty plate and piled more pie into it.

"What a fat ass you have." Nicola quipped and earned her a spoonful of icecream in the face. "Oh you fucking bitch!" Nicola lunged for him and after sticking her hand in the tub of now opened icecream she smeared it through Vinces hair.

"Whoah, children!" Steph said as she walked in and saw the two smearing ice-cream all over each other while Ginny looked on with a horrified look on her face. Steph noticed and laughed. "It's all part of being in this house, girl." She said before grabbing Vinces arm and pulling him away from shoving Nicolas head in the sink. "It's time to go home." Steph laughed as she pulled Vince towards the door. "I'll drop you home Ginny."

The blonde said a quick goodbye to Nicola who was pulling ice-cream out of her hair and gave a small wave to her as she left.

"I thought I heard you making a mess." Leons husky voice came from the door and Nicola looked up at him and laughed.

"What can I say? I love ice-cream." She shrugged as Leon stepped forward and used his thumb to brush away a stay piece of dairy from her cheek. "Thanks." She muttered, their eyes connecting before he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"I'll get the mop." He went for the door.

"Hey, Leon?" he turned in the doorway to look at her and she took a deep breath. He deserves to be happy, she told herself. "I think we should start seeing other people." He rose an eyebrow and she avoided all the voices in her head telling her how sexy he looked. "I know we've broken up, but if someone asks you – you'll go out with them right?" She asked and saw a slip in his amused face before it was back in place.

"Yeah, sure La."

"It's just I don't want you to feel like you have to sneak around or something. We're friends, you don't need to lie to me." She lifted both her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"It's fine La." And he went to find a mop leaving Nicola feeling sick.

* * *

"So, how'd all you guys end up living together?" Ginny asked as she leant between the seats of Stephs car and looked at Vince. Steph had insisted she needed to buy groceries at ten o'clock at night and pulled into a seven eleven and left Ginny and Vince in the car.

"We used to live in Mias house next door and when La had her accident, we moved next door. Less stairs." He explained.

"She had a car accident, right? And broke her back?" Ginny asked and Vince nodded.

"Yeah, she was in a wheelchair. She was pregnant too and she lost it, then she broke up with her fiancé. She's had it pretty tough." Vince said as he thought back to how well Nicola had handled herself so far.

"That sounds horrible. But she's so happy and optimistic." Ginny said and Vince shrugged.

"She's different now though and she's not as happy as she makes out."

"It sounds like you know her pretty well." The blonde said as she noticed the way his face softened as he talked about the girl.

"She's _is _the bravest person I know and she's only a kid. She and Leon and Mia are my best friends and I'm pretty lucky to still have her as a friend." Ginny didn't get a chance to ask her next question as Steph opened the drivers side door and climbed in. "You got everything you need now, woman?" Vince stared at the redhead who rolled her eyes.

"I hope he didn't annoy you too much Ginny, he has that affect on people." Steph through an apologetic look at the girl as she threw her bag of groceries on Vinces lap.

"I do not, what is half this crap?" He searched through the bag, pulling out chocolate sauce and condoms. "Oh." Was all he said and looked at Ginny who still had her head between the seats, a disgusted look on her face.

"Pass us the soda would you, Catalano?" Steph asked, ignoring them and holding her hand out to him as she pulled out onto the street.

* * *

Vince was sitting at the kitchen table when Nicola rushed in and stole a piece of his toast as she flipped through the calendar on the fridge trying to find the right date.

"Can you pass me that sheet there?" She asked through a mouthful of toast and Vince groaned, passing her the piece of paper from the top of the pile. Nicola threw him a grateful smile and looked down at the piece of paper. It was an invoice of parts that had been ordered over a month ago. She tried to remember the exact date. It was three days before she'd gotten off her crutches, the same day she'd gone to the movies with Vince.

"Hey what day did we go and see that movie?" She asked still running her fingers along the calendar squares.

"The fourteenth." He replied and sipped on his coffee. She found it and her finger stopped moving as she checked. There'd been three cars in for a service that day at the garage, she'd also…She quickly flicked back to that days date and counted backwards to the day she'd ordered the parts.

"Thirty-four." She didn't even realise the piece of toast in her hand fell to the ground as she counted again.

"La, stop dropping food on the ground." Vince grumbled as Leon walked in and looked over at her.

"La?" He asked and her head snapped up from the calendar, a curse word on her lips.

"What?" She asked breathlessly and looked up at Leons green eyes which darted back and forth with concern.

"You dropped toast on the ground." He pointed to the food on the floor and Nicola quickly leant down to pick it up and throw it in the bin, grabbing her handbag.

"I've got to go. I'll see you at work." She said quickly and darted for the front door leaving Vince and Leon to watch after her, confusion on their faces.

"Women." Vince muttered and Leon sighed. Yeah, women.

Nicola walked into the supermarket and went straight to the confectionary aisle. Finding the biggest block of chocolate she could find she grabbed two before making her way towards the toiletries aisle. A whole month she had survived living with Leon and as usual they had fallen back into their easy friendship though avoided being left alone together. And as she walked through the aisles she could remembered the look of concern on his face that morning. She hated when he looked at her like that- it was like he could read her every thought and he knew she was missing him like crazy.

Finally she stopped and turned to face the shelves, a small smile on her face as she remembered the time in the Seven Eleven with Letty when she'd looked between the condoms and the pregnancy tests and said to her friend "I think they're sending us a message kinda like- buy this," she pointed to the condoms, "Or you'll need to buy this."

Staring at the rows of pregnancy tests she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What have you done?" she muttered to herself as she piled three pregnancy tests on top of her blocks of chocolate and made her way towards the checkout. As she stood there she wondered if the cashier thought she was a slut? The cashier didn't know her, she reasoned. But it still made her feel self conscious and she snatched the plastic bag from him as she left, not even taking the receipt.

Getting to the garage before either of the boys she went into the bathroom, locking the door and ripped at the packets, her hands shaking the entire time.

As she waited for the results to come up she shoved the three boxes in the plastic bag before turning back to the three tiny white sticks sitting on the bench. Three minutes wasn't up but looking down at the tests she could see the first one had two thick blue lines in the little window.

"Fuck!" She knew the rules – if it said you were pregnant- you were pregnant. Putting the tests in the bag with the rubbish she put the two blocks of chocolate under her arm and quickly made her way outside to dump the bag in the large dumpster and reasoned that unless someone was searching their rubbish no one would know.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She turned her head to see the two boys making their way up towards the shed.

"Oh, nothing, just had to throw some stuff out." She said as she walked over to them and ignored Leons concerned eyes. "You took your time? What had to do your hair V?" She asked, falling into step with them.

"That is exactly what I had to do." Vince replied sarcastically, "What's with the chocolate? You weren't going to throw that out were you?" He snatched one of the blocks from her hands and opened the wrapping and snapped some off as Nicola stared at him gaping but snapped her mouth shut quickly before she said anything and Leon noticed that she didn't have a comment for Vince which made his eyes narrow even more.

When they got into the shed Vince was still making his way through the large block of chocolate.

"You want some Kitten?" He asked and Nicola just glared at him.

"Fuck you." She growled, not a single joking tone to her voice before stalking into the office and slamming the door behind her.

"What's with her?" He asked Leon who was shaking his head.

"The first thing you learn when you're with La- don't take her chocolate from her." He turned his back at his friend and made his way over to the car he'd been servicing as Vince stared down at the chocolate.

"Oh well." He shrugged and continued to eat it, glancing through the large window of the office to see Nicola resting her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands, long brown hair blocking her face from view.

Nicola stared at the page in front of her. She'd read the line over and over again yet none of it was processing. There was a numbness through her whole body except in her lower back where there was a dull throb of pain that only occurred every now and then.

She was pregnant, she was pregnant to Leon, again.

Their baby would be a few months old by now. She could picture a beautiful baby boy with Leons caramel skin and green eyes. Shaking her head she quickly turned her attention back to her books. That baby was gone.

Her thoughts went to the one she was carrying now. She could get rid of it- every instinct in her body was telling her that was the best thing to do. Get in before it was too late. Then no-one would ever know, Leon would never know. But as soon as his face entered her thoughts she knew she would never go through with it. She would never do that to him, or herself. Sighing she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and considered going home but decided it was best for her to keep her mind off things and stay there, focussed on her work.

* * *

It was past lunchtime and Vince was starting to worry about Nicola. He could see her working in the office through the large window, but she hadn't so much as stepped out of the room in over five hours.

Mia walked in and called his name, making him turn his attention around to the girl.

"Hey." He said gruffly as she walked over to him.

"Is La here?" She looked over to the office window and made her way towards it but Vince called out to her.

"I wouldn't go in there, she's in a foul mood." Mia looked back at Vince like she didn't believe him but instead shrugged.

"Okay, well Hector just came by the store, there's a party at his on Saturday night."

"I'll let her know." Vince said gruffly.

"I'll see you later then. Bye." She gave him a small wave, not really wanting to hang around Vince for too long.

"Yeah, bye." Vince said as he watched her leave.

* * *

A/N: How much do you hate me? REVIEW x


	13. She was crazy for you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Special thanks to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, Sassy Ava and Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **(you got me all excited with two reviews lol). You guys are awesome! Thank you so much, and I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. Have fun!

**Playlist **

Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Getting Better All the Time – Brooks and Dunn

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – She was crazy for you **

Steph was locking the door of the studio when she heard a voice behind her making her drop her keys. Turning around she came face to face with Lucas O'Malley, the law student she'd been dating for a year before she met Vince. She leant over quickly and picked them up before straightening up. She stood eye level with him and fumbled to put her keys in her bag.

"What are you doing here Luke?" She asked and he smiled a smile that she used to think was sexy, now she hated everything about it.

"I came to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you." She replied and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder trying to play off as flippant.

"Come on Steph, don't be like that." He reached for her hand but she jerked it away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Be like what? I said I don't want to talk to you Lucas! Or didn't you get that from the AVO?" She snapped and he just smiled.

"You know that shit doesn't hold up." He shrugged, his blue eyes showing the slightest hint of enjoyment at her anger.

"Oh well, how about I call the cops and see what they think about it!" She reached for her cell phone and started dialling the number of the cop that had helped her out last time but the phone was hit out of her hand as he grabbed for her wrist and pulled her close to him, making her wince.

"Get off me, you fucking pig." She hissed but was silenced as his lips came crashing down on hers aggressively. She struggled with him and the slamming of a car door distracted him enough for her to knee him in the crotch and fall backwards off the step, two large arms wrapping around her waist.

"Get in the car." Vinces voice was in hear ear as he released her and made his way towards the blonde standing on the step.

"No, Vince, just leave it, please, lets just go." She tugged at his arm and Vince turned around to look at her. She never called him by his name and her voice was pleading with him.

"Alright." He intertwined his fingers with hers and started walking towards the car.

"I'll see you later Steph." Lucas called from the step, clearly not threatened enough by the hulk of a man that Steph was holding hands with.

Vinces jaw clenched and he turned around, letting go of Stephs hand and advanced on the punk. He threw the first punch and landed an uppercut in the blondes jaw with his good arm. Lucas fell back into the door of the studio, a crack being heard and Vince wasn't sure if it was the door or his head, but it was satisfying.

"I'll see _you _later." He growled as he pointed down at Lucas. "Touch a hair on her head again, and I will fucking kill you." Turning around he realised Steph had already started walking home. Running around to the drivers side of his car he started it before taking off after her. He wound down the passenger side window and called out to her. She shot him a look and kept walking.

"Come on Steph!" he shouted and she stopped turning on her heel to face him.

"What?" Steph snapped and Vince sighed.

"Let me give you a ride home." He said and she glared at him, but pulled the door open and climbed in, reasoning that it was a long walk home.

She didn't say anything to him though, which was very unlike Steph and he wondered what was up with the women in his life at the moment. When they got to her house he followed her up to the door but as she opened it she turned to face him, placing a hand on his chest.

"You can't come in."

"Oh, fuck me, come on Steph." He said, throwing his arms up but she shook her head.

"We're not in a relationship Vince, remember?" she snapped before slamming the door in his face.

"Fucking women." He said before turning around and making his way back to his car.

* * *

Steph was in a bad mood the next morning when she picked Nicola up and Nicola looked at her friend warily, knowing that Vince had come back the night before, a similar look on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nicola asked and Steph shook her head as she pulled quickly out of the driveway.

"Why are you still going to the physio still?" Steph asked five minutes into the drive to the hospital.

"It's my last appointment then I have the all clear." She smiled over at Steph whos brow wrinkled in thought.

"I thought last time was the last time."

"Yeah she was just tricking. So we'll go to the beach after?" Nicola asked and Steph nodded.

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so." She replied as she pulled into the hospital carpark and Nicola climbed out.

"You should talk to V, you know."

"You should keep your opinions to yourself unless you want me to bring up Leon?" Steph replied and Nicola sighed, slamming the door of the car shut as Steph sped off, making sure she left before heading away from the entrance to the physiotherapy centre, instead heading towards the doctors surgery further along.

* * *

"Congratulations it seems you're four weeks along." The doctor said as he surveyed the board in his hand and looked up at Nicola who was not smiling. "May I ask where the father is?" He said as he continued to look at the board.

"He's not around." Nicola lied smoothly, it seemed she was doing a lot of that.

"Well, Miss Andrews, I'm going to recommend you to a psychiatrist." He said as he scribbled on the paper.

"I don't need a shrink. I've been pregnant before." She replied, confused and the doctor finally looked up at her.

"Yes, but considering the events of the last six months I think it would be best you talked to someone, if only for your pregnancy term. Losing a baby the way you did can be hard on a person." He took a breath and looked at her sternly. "Are you sure this is the smartest thing to do? When you reach full term, you will be putting pressure on your still healing spine and it could cause you permanent damage."

"I'm keeping the baby." Nicola said defiantly and the doctor nodded going back to his board.

"I'll arrange your next appointment for ten weeks, and this here is a card for one of the best psychiatrists in the city." He held out a card and Nicola took it hesitantly. "You've shown signs of clinical depression before, Miss Andrews. I would like you to take my advice and talk to someone about it." Nicola nodded and put the card in her pocket and slid off the bed.

"Thanks." She muttered and the doctor nodded, opening the door for her.

* * *

Leon watched her from the porch as she climbed out of Stephs car and waved to her as she left. Her long dark hair was swept up into a messy bun and her torn Led Zepplin shirt showed the right amount of flesh between it and her denim cut offs. There was a large bag draped over her shoulder and as she turned, her barefeet treading up the grass, she saw him sitting on the porch, a beer in hand. She pushed her aviator sunglasses up onto her head and threw him one of her heartbreaking smiles, making Leon take another sip of his beer to avoid letting her see him smile back.

"Heya." She said as she walked up the stairs and sat down across from him. He offered her a beer but she shook her head and he rose an eyebrow at her. He couldn't remember the last time she'd had a beer. But, he mused, maybe that was a good thing. Things were nice and quiet these days.

"Hey." He answered and she picked at the bowl of crisps in front of him.

"Tough day?" She asked as she popped another crisp in her mouth and propped her feet up on the railing, making her tanned legs look even longer.

"You wouldn't know, you weren't there." He smirked over at her and she bit her lip, trying to act innocent.

"I had business to attend to."

"Like your tan?" He asked and Nicola smiled.

"It was a nice day- I wasn't going to waste it cooped up at a desk while you were all grouchy now was I?" She teased and Leon felt his stomach plummet. He loved the easy way she teased him, not worried about him being offended.

"I wasn't grouchy."

"Were too."

"Was not! And you were the grouchy one yesterday." He shouted and Nicola got an amused look on her face.

"Oh you so were. And I am the only girl living with you and bonehead. I'm allowed to be grouchy." He was silent then, taking a long sip of his beer. "What's on your mind, Leon?" She asked gently and Leon looked away from her, desperate not to let on that it was her that had made him grouchy. No not grouchy, crazy. Their talk about dating other people was still fresh in his mind and he could already feel the possessiveness in his bones when he thought of someone else touching her, no matter how many times they'd messed their relationship up.

"Just work that's all, pretty girl." He replied and she nodded.

"Okay, if that's all then I'm going to shower. I've got dinner half made." She said as she made her way towards the door.

"Oh, so you actually did something today?" he asked looking up at her standing over him.

"You're lucky you're so pretty Palermo otherwise I would smack you." She replied and walked inside, the door slamming behind her. And left Leon wondering how on earth he'd had a chance with the girl in the first place.

As soon as the door was shut behind her Nicola went straight to the kitchen and as she pulled her cell phone out, she dialled the number that had been scribbled on the fridge for months in bright red marker.

"Mia, I told you not to call this number." Doms gruff voice said down the line and Nicola smiled.

"It's not Mia." She said as she turned around and went towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning the shower on before taking a seat on the closed toilet seat.

"La? You're not meant to call unless its an emergency." He replied and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"I need to speak to Letty, this is a bit of an emergency." She said and Dom cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to talk to Letty okay?" She pleaded and heard Dom mutter something before yelling out to Letty. "Leon thinks your coming home, you know." She said and heard a loud sigh from Dom.

"La, we would if we could, but it's too risky." She heard Lettys voice in the background. "Take care of yourself girl." She heard more talking then Lettys voice was down the line.

"La? Girl I miss you so much." Nicola felt tears spring to her eyes and she wiped at them quickly.

"I miss you too, Let. We didn't even get to say goodbye." Nicola let out a sob and heard Letty doing the same wherever she was in Mexico before taking a deep breath.

"Why'd you call? Dom said it was important." Letty tried to compose herself.

"I broke up with Leon." She said and finally let all the tears pour down her face, knowing it was a lost cause trying to wipe them away.

"Oh, La. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Letty asked and Nicola shook her head even though she couldn't see her.

"No, I'm not Let. I'm pregnant."

"What!" There was a loud screech from the other end of the phone and Nicola cringed. "Okay tell me from the start." Nicola took a deep breath and slowly sobbed her way through what had happened since they'd left, Letty sighing and laughing in the right places. "Girl, just tell him. You and I both know that Leon deserves to know, besides it sounds to me like breaking up was a mistake."

"It's not a mistake!" Nicola sobbed, trying to convince herself more than anyone. "I just, I love him so much, but I can't make him happy. Look what happened last time- I lost his baby Letty. He'll never be able to forget that."

"Crazy love La? You never remember anything I say to you! That boy would jump in front of a bullet for you and you keep pushing him away. Just man up and tell him." Nicola nodded at her friends words.

"Okay, you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow." She reasoned and heard Letty mutter something.

"La, I'm sorry, I've got to go. Please just listen to me for once."

"I will, thanks Let." Nicola said wiping at her face.

"I love you Lala."

"I love you too, girl." And then there was a click and Letty was gone.

Nicola sighed before putting her phone in her bag and getting undressed, moving her crying to the shower.

"La? Are you okay?" She heard banging on the door and she stuck her head around the curtain as Leon opened the door slowly and looked in at her. "You've been in here awhile." He said as he looked up at her flushed face and dripping hair as she wrapped the shower curtain around herself.

"I'm fine thanks, Leon."

"Okay." He went to leave but stopped quickly and looked back up at her, the concern in his eyes. "You know if there's something you need to talk about…" He trailed off as she shook her head.

"I'm fine you big worrywart. I'll be out in a sec." Accepting it, he closed the door behind him and she turned the taps off and climbed out.

"Where's V?" Nicola asked as she walked into the kitchen and pulled her long hair up into a pony tail while Leon was sitting at the table, tapping his pen against the newspaper he was reading, she could see his small doodles on the edge of the paper.

"He said he had a physio appointment." Leon replied, not looking up from the paper.

"He went on Tuesday." Nicola replied and put the pasta bake in the oven turned around to face him as Leon shrugged.

"Maybe he's at Stephs." Leon said and Nicola shook her head, she doubted it. After an hour at the beach she'd managed to get the truth out of Steph. Whereas Vince had refused to comment on their fight, Nicola knew that Steph had kicked him out after he'd hit her ex-boyfriend. When Nicola had defended Vince, Steph had shook her head and sighed.

"I asked him not to, La. And he ignored me, just like Lucas did countless times." And Nicola understood straight away.

"He'll turn up eventually." Leon said before looked up at her worried face.

"I hope so. I worry about him when he's angry." Nicola replied and sat down across from Leon, it being the first time they'd been alone in over a month. She thought about what Letty had said as she sat there, watching his hands move easily across the paper, the pen making lines over the top of the typed articles.

The phone rang before she could say anything and she grabbed it from the end of the table, pressing the button.

"Hello?"

"La?" Nicolas eyebrows rose at the sound of Stephs voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come and get him, he's a mess." Nicolas eyes flitted over to Leon who was looking up at her now.

"You were right." She mouthed as she pointed to the phone. "Yeah Leons coming to get him." Nicola replied as Leon stood up and picked up the keys to the Skyline and made his way outside.

"Thanks- I just can't deal with him right now." Nicola sighed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I'll talk to you later." Steph said quickly and then she hung up leaving Nicola alone in the large house.

* * *

A/N: So how is this going? Everyone happy? Everyone sad? Anyone cursing my name? Please don't, just REVIEW x


	14. Now she's part of something

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Love Ink- **Thank you as always! And you'll just have to hold tight to see what happens with Vince and Steph *shiftyeyes*

**Gingermegs- **Haha yeah Steph is being silly! And Vince is being stubborn- I hope you enjoy this chapter... and thank you for the lovely review!

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto- **Oooh pulling out the big guns- the CAR GODS! Yes please! I thought you might appreciate a touch of Dotty! Sorry its not much but maybe later? Anyways thank you so much for your review and maybe that shrink will come in handy!

**Sassy Ava – **Only Dotty because you asked so nicely! I thought you might like a bit of Lettys advice- she's always there for Nicola. And no her back is still healing- its only been about five months so she's really risking it- just wait and see. Thank you so much for your review!

**CaseyMorgan- **Thank you so much for your review. And sorry about the craziness but I've got to keep you people guessing lol. Again thank you!

**Playlist - **

Runaway- Kanye West (This is the song playing when Nicola dances and set the theme for most of the chapter slash I realise that it's a new song but just deal with it lol I love it too much to care!)

Someday – Bryan Greenberg (for One Tree Hill fans this is the song that Jake sings to Peyton when she goes to see him in the third or fourth season.)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Now she's part of something**

The light tapping of a piano key echoed around the room and Nicola took a deep breath as she walked out into the centre of the room as the music started to build momentum. Closing her eyes she let her mind go blank and her body moved easily to the music, allowing her to enjoy the second most important thing in her life. Running easily across the room she leapt into the air and landed easily, falling into a perfect pirouette. Pausing briefly she looked out the large window to the street where the street lights were shining brightly in the dark night. A small smile formed on her face at the sight of the lights glittering over the hills before she walked back into the centre of the room and started again.

* * *

Vince took a long sip of his beer as he surveyed the crowd of people at Hectors. He wished Nicola had come with them, at least then he would have someone to talk to. Leon was standing near the door, his hand pressed on the doorframe as he leant over a small blonde that Vince knew from somewhere. His eyes narrowed at the sight and he wondered how the hell his best friend could do that to Nicola.

Sighing he took another sip as he saw a familiar peroxide blonde catch his eye, her painted red lips splitting to reveal white teeth as she sauntered over to him on her high heels. Vince didn't fail to notice the short red dress that rode up her thighs as she walked, nor the revealing cut of the dress.

"Hey Vince." She said, putting on her best seductive smile. "Haven't seen you around for awhile." Placing a hand on his bad arm, her fingers traced the scars.

"Fuck it." Vince muttered to himself before throwing in his own smile, "How you doing Chrissy?" He said, his voice low as she stepped closer to him and her cheap perfume assaulted his nose and he was vaguely reminded of Steph. The vibrant red head that he had promised he would try with, with her expensive perfume and her long pale legs, the way one side of her mouth lifted higher when she smiled the way… His thoughts were cut short as he felt lips pressed to his and looked down to see the little blonde pressing herself up against his body, her red painted lips pressing to his.

Little miss expensive red head was too good for him anyway, he told himself and nodded as the blonde stepped back, holding his hand as she gestured towards the stairs.

He followed Chrissy slowly and let her lead him into an empty room where she pushed him down on the bed and fell on top of him, kissing him hungrily. Vince wanted to respond but his mind was distracted, so distracted that he didn't see her pull her dress off or feel her pulling his shirt up. Snapping out of it he realised she was pulling the wifebeater over his shoulders and he winced as she tried to get him to put his bad arm up.

There was a loud knock on the door and a voice snaked under the door.

"Catalano? V, you in there?"

"Ignore it." Chrissy said as she placed open mouthed kisses along his throat but Vince couldn't ignore the voice.

He heard the door open and he pushed Chrissy off him as he sat up and saw Steph standing in the doorway a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Shit, didn't realise you guys were fucking, sorry." She shrugged and turned around to walk out. Vince jumped up and pulled his shirt down over his chest and followed her out, leaving the blonde behind.

"Steph!" he shouted and she turned around, halfway down the stairs.

"I just came to say hello but clearly you were busy." She said sweetly and turned away, still walking down the stairs and Vince watched her legs as they extended from the short denim skirt.

"Steph, it wasn't what it looked like." He chased her and she spun on her black boot clad foot to face him. She came up to his nose, but the way she was glaring at him made him feel about two inches big.

"It looked like good old fashioned sex to me." Steph replied and Vince grabbed her arm as she shrugged on her black leather jacket and flipped her vibrant red hair out of it with an easy movement of her free hand. Vince had never felt so ashamed in his life as she looked at him with such distaste.

"It was an accident. What does it even matter? We're not together." He snapped and she nodded.

"You're right…we're not together." She turned to walk away from him and Vince let her hand go this time. "Have fun with your hood rat." She said spinning around to face him quickly as Chrissy walked down the stairs behind him.

"Did she just call me a hoodrat?" Chrissy sneered and Vince ignored her.

"Fuck."

* * *

Stopping for a breath Nicola wiped the sweat from her forehead. Long wet strands were hanging in her face and she ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at her throbbing feet. At least it was only her feet that hurt now. Flexing her toes in the shoes she stepped up again and flexed her neck, it cracking in several places. Her mind wandered briefly to Vince and Leon at Hectors party. She'd tried calling Steph to tell her she wasn't going but Steph hadn't answered so she was hoping maybe her and Vince would use the opportunity to patch things up.

* * *

It took a few seconds for Vince to realise he should follow Steph and ran out after her.

"Steph!" His gruff voice made her turn and he thought he saw her shake her head.

"What Vince?" She shouted back to him as she stood on the curb, her hands on her hips.

"I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't! I thought since everything you might have changed a little bit. You're still a fucking douchebag." She shouted and Vince winced at her words. She was right, he was a douchebag, he was always running away.

"Well you're a stuck up bitch." He retaliated, his pride hurt. He didn't see her stride towards him but he felt the ache in his jaw as she gave him a right hook and left his face throbbing.

"Fuck off." She said simply and made her way down the street.

* * *

Leon stepped into the doorway of the dance studio and watched silently as Nicola moved easily around the dancefloor. She never failed to amaze him when she danced and Leon was in awe. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail over her head and the hair fanned out as she spun, her arms out wide. Her face was relaxed of all the tension of the last few months, her eyes closed so she didn't see him watching. He loved everything about that girl and it hurt to think that she didn't feel the same anymore, but he couldn't look away. No matter how hard he tried, everyday, he couldn't look away let alone walk away.

The constant playing of the piano echoed around the room and he wondered why her usual rock music wasn't playing. Then the words of the song drifted through the room and he realised she was dancing ballet to a rap song. It made him smile slightly, that was just like her.

As the music stopped he saw the instant replacement of tension in her face. She'd been like that for a few days now. He thought back to Ginny, the blonde that had asked him out that night. Watching Nicola he felt guilty for accepting, but it had been Nicola that had said they needed to move on. And this was the first step.

Nicola was one of his best friends, he'd looked after her through everything and she'd done the same for him, so if felt wrong even thinking of moving on, but he reasoned, she'd left him first.

"Hey." He said finally stepping into the light and she turned to face him, a forced smile on her face.

"Hey Lee, how was the party?" She said as she sat down and untied her slippers and slid the hot pink leg warmers from her tanned legs. He watched the movement and felt that familiar warmth spread through his body, the one that he got anytime she did something to draw his attention to her body.

"It was fine." He said.

"Good, um…there's something I need to tell you." She said looking up at him through long lashes and he nodded.

"Yeah I have something to tell you too." He said guiltily.

"Alright, you go first." She smiled slightly and Leon reasoned it would be better to get it over and done with.

"I'm going out with Ginny on Friday night." He said casually and swore he saw her face fall before the smile was plastered back on her face, the fake one.

"Oh, great, that's just great." She said sweetly, standing up and stuffing her shoes in the bag beside her. "She's so nice."

"What did you want to say?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, its not important. Where's V? Didn't he go to the party?" She asked and Leon grimaced.

"He's in the car, nursing his jaw. Steph punched him."

"Oh no." Nicola groaned and flicking the lights off in the studio she walked out with him.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going out with Ginny?" He asked as she fumbled through her key chain to lock the door.

"It's fine Leon, it was my idea to see other people right?" She said and he nodded. "Besides would it really make a difference?" She laughed, remembering his tendency to go against everything she said.

"Alright." He said before she jogged ahead of him towards the car and climbed in, turning in the passenger seat to look at Vince who was squashed into the small back seat.

"You got whacked by a girl?" She laughed and he leant up to touch his jaw gingerly.

"I really didn't think she'd hit me." He replied.

"You must have really pissed her off." Nicola replied before adding, "Well more than all the other times anyway."

"He cheated on her." Leon said as he climbed in and pulled his seatbelt on. Vince glared at him before turning his attention back to Nicola.

"We weren't even together."

"Your words or hers?" Nicola asked and Vince cringed.

"Hers."

"Dude you are so fucked." Nicola said turning back around and letting Leon drive them home.

Vince grumbled something as Nicola climbed out of the car and slid it forward to let him out.

"Maybe you should call her." Nicola suggested as they walked up to the house together, leaving Leon behind.

"I think I'll just wait a while first." He said before glancing up at her. "What's up? You look pissed off." As soon as he said the words she stuck a huge smile on her face.

"I'm fine."

"Is that one of those female things like "we're not together'?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and searched for some ice. Nicola leant against the kitchen table and looked through the door to check Leon had gone upstairs.

"Leons going out with Ginny." She said quietly.

"Oh." Was all Vince said as he found a piece of frozen meat and held it up to his chin. "You told him to see other people though?"

"Yeah well…"

"Oh wait- this is like that 'fine' thing right?" Nicola laughed and rolled her eyes at her scruffy friend.

"No it's not that its just it took me off guard." She said.

"Yeah right." Vince said as he sat down on the kitchen chair and leant his head into the palm of his hand. "I wish you two would just sort this shit out." He grumbled and Nicola slapped him on the back. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to pause before looking down at his expectant face.

"I'll see you in the morning then grumpy bum." She laughed and disappeared, Vince didn't even look up to watch her leave. He had his own problems to deal with.

As Nicola stripped her clothes off and turned the shower on her fingers grazed her flat stomach and she sighed.

"Chicken." She muttered before stepping under the spray and tilting her head to let the stream hit her head on.

She didn't know how long she stood under the spray but she was red when she finally climbed out and wrapped the towel around her, making her way down the hall to her room. Distracted by her thoughts she didn't see Leon walk out of the kitchen into the hallway and crash into her.

"Shit, sorry, La." He said as his hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright. The skin to skin contact made her body grow warm and she pulled the towel closer around her as she pushed a strand of wet hair off her face and looked up at him.

"Trust me to run into someone." She laughed and Leon chuckled slightly, his hands not leaving her skin.

"You were off with the fairies. Are you sure everythings okay La?" His voice was soft and Nicola considered telling him right then and there but the look of concern on his face was enough to make her change her mind, he'd always been a worrier.

"Yeah, just so tired from today. I'll see you in the morning?" She leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek before he released her and she dashed towards her room in her towel.

After putting some clothes on she fell face first onto the mattress and begged for once that the sleep come and take her. But it didn't. She lay there for as long as possible in the dark before sitting up and looking around. How was she going to amuse herself tonight?

Knowing there was a pile of unattended invoices that needed sending the next day she walked out to the kitchen and found Vince sitting there licking envelopes as Leon scribbled his signature along the line and folded the invoices. Both looked up at her when she walked in, wearing only her boycut underwear and one of Jesses old band t-shirts and she shook her head at them.

"Who wants coffee?" She asked and both nodded. She made her way over to the coffee machine and started it up, pouring both of them a large mug and placing it down in front of them before getting her own and sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Vinces hair was stuck up on one side and his old football jersey hung from his frame, as he continued to lick envelopes, while Leon sat beside him in a black wifebeater and his sweats. His hair hung in his face and he pushed it back every now and then as she continued to watch.

Nicola took some of the envelopes Vince was licking and pasted stamps in the corner of each one of them. And that's where they spent the rest of the night, like one little unconventional family. But, Nicola mused, they were her family.

A/N: Awwww. REVIEW x


	15. That you lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Love Ink and Gingermegs- **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and I know you were all looking foward to a reunion but surprise! Ha now you'll just have to keep reading. I know they're all being a bit silly at the moment but you'll see...Thanks again and enjoy!

**Oh and happy Valentines day! Hope everyone finds their valentine! Mines here...in this story- sad I know lol **

**Playlist- **

Up Against the Wall – Boys Like Girls

Easier to Lie – Aqualung

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – That you lost **

Mia and Ginny came rushing in as Nicola was walking out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked and Nicola rose her eyebrow.

"I'm going to drop these things off at the garage." She pointed to the red pick up truck parked on the street and Mia glanced at it briefly before looking at her friend.

"I need a favour." Mia said and Nicolas eyebrow rose the slightest bit higher. "Ginnys going out with Leon and I was wondering if she could borrow that blue glass beaded necklace of yours?" Mia asked sweetly and Nicola glanced at Ginny who was beaming up at her wearing a white dress, her blonde hair painstakingly piled on her head.

"Uh, yeah, it's hanging on the mirror above my dresser, sorry about the mess." Ginny thanked her and made her way to the bedroom while Mia stayed.

"Sorry, I know this is awkward."

"It's not awkward, Mia. Ginny is my friend, Leon is my friend- we're all friends. Whats a necklace between friends?" She asked and Mias eyes narrowed at her.

"You're doing that fake thing. The one were your happy but your not."

"Take the necklace Mia." She laughed, about to say something about Mia and Ginnys sudden friendship as the two boys came walking up the pathway and stopped in the doors looking at the girls, both of them covered in dirt and grease.

"I hope you're showering before you go out." Nicola said looking at Leon whos brow furrowed. "On your date with Ginny." She added and realisation dawned on his face.

"Fuck me." He'd completely forgotten. He went to step past them when Ginny appeared in front of him. "I'm on my way to the shower." He said quickly but stopped, his stomach dropping as he looked at the blonde, and not in the good way.

* * *

"Thanks Nicola." Ginny threw a smile at Nicola and made her way towards the bedroom she guessed was Nicolas. Pushing open the door the strong scent of vanilla hit her and she took in the room. Nicola was right, it was messy, but not in a gross way.

Making her way over to the dresser which had a large mirror hanging above it, she saw the sides of the mirror had piles of beads hanging from each side. She searched through the piles for the blue glass beads. She accidently knocked a few off and leant over to get them out of the open drawer they'd fallen into, taking half of the rings and earrings off the dresser on the way.

"Shoot." Ginny muttered as she searched through the clothes and pull every piece of jewellery out. She'd never actually seen Nicola wear any of the jewellery, but there was a heap of it. Picking up a handful of rings she looked down at the sparkling gems in each one. One with a blue stone that matched the blue beads that Mia had wanted her to wear. She plucked the ring from the pile. It's blue stone glinting on the white gold band. She put the rest down before draping the beads around her neck and sliding the ring onto her right hand ring finger wondering if Nicola would mind her borrowing it.

Making her way out to the living room she saw Leon and Vince had arrived and each was covered in grease. She had to admit, Leon looked good covered in grease, but they had a date. Before she could get a word out though he made his way towards her, holding his hands up.

"I'm on my way to the shower." She adjusted the strap on her dress self consciously and saw Leon stop, staring at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"She looks pretty doesn't she?" Mia said stepping up beside Leon and looking down at Ginny, her mouth dropping. "Where'd you get that?" She asked not moving.

"It matched the necklace, I was going to ask-" She was cut off as Mia shook her head quickly.

"Take it off, quickly. Just take it off." Mia hissed and Nicola looked over at the three of them standing there.

"Wow she must look hot." She laughed as she walked closer and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the sapphire ring on her finger.

"Ginny, just give it to me." Mia held her hand out and Ginny took the ring off her finger and placed it in Mias outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry Nicola, I was going to ask." Ginny said quickly and Nicola forced a smile on her face.

"It's fine Ginny, really it is. If you want to wear it you can." Nicola said shooting Mia a look to tell her to shut up. But it wasn't Mia who spoke.

"Just give La the ring Mia." Leon ground out and Ginny looked up at him confused.

"Really, I'm sorry." Ginny said as Nicola took the ring.

"Ginny, calm down. It's just a ring right?" She gave Ginny a reassuring smile and wrapped her hand tightly around the piece of jewellery. "I'll go put it back." She smiled sweetly at the two girls in front of her and walked down the hall to her room.

"I don't understand?" Ginny said, looking up at Mia.

"Come outside." Mia said, guiding the girl past Vince and out the door.

"Wait, Mia aren't you going to-?" Leon pointed down the hall and Mia shook her head, still walking out the door and Leon turned to look at Vince who shrugged.

"She's your date." Vince said and went to the kitchen leaving Leon with nothing to do but go to Nicolas room. He knocked gently and heard her muffled reply. He pushed the door open and looked in at her sitting on the bed, the ring between the points of her forefinger and thumb. She wiped her cheeks quickly when she realised it was him and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't you have a date?" She said sweetly and Leon glanced towards the door.

"It can wait." He walked over and sat beside her, plucking the ring from her fingers and clenching it in his own palm so she had to look at him. "I'm sorry La." He said gently and she shook her head.

"It's okay, really. She didn't know- it was an accident. Bet it gave you a shock." She bumped her shoulder with his and he felt his stomach drop again.

"It really was the last thing I was expecting." He said with a chuckle.

"She looks really nice, Leon, you better not keep her waiting too long." Leon nodded and stood up, holding the ring out to her.

"This is yours." Biting her bottom lip she looked up at him through long lashes and Leon wished she'd stop. He wished she would stop looking so damn beautiful around him, or forgiving people for their stupid mistakes when she couldn't forgive him. She clearly saw the look of anger on his face and plucked the ring from his fingers.

"Thanks." She said quietly and Leon sighed.

"It looks better on you." He said and turned around, leaving the room. Nicola just stared after him before pulling the large box out from underneath her bed and opened the lid, a small collection of photos, souvenirs from important moments in her life sitting in the bottom of the box, she looped a long pink ribbon from the box through the ring and tied a bow on it before dropping it in there. It landed on the black plaited bracelet that she'd kept in there. It's gold heart charm shining up at her and Nicola bit down on her lip hard to stop the tears. She reached for the handbag beside her and pulled out the plastic bag she had in it. The small green fleece baby booties she'd found that morning at the shopping centre looked so tiny in the palms of her hands. Not being able to resist how cute they'd been, she'd bought them on impulse. Putting them in the box as well and put the lid down on the box she slid it back under her bed and got up to leave the room.

Walking out of the bedroom she found Leon and Ginny still hadn't left and when Ginny saw her she rushed forward.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was your engagement ring." She rushed and Nicola looked over at Mia who threw her an apologetic look.

"It's just a ring, Ginny. Where's Leon?" She asked but her question was answered as Leon came running down, buttoning the sleeves on his pinstripe shirt, his chunky silver watch jingling at the movement.

"You ready to go?" He asked throwing a nervous glance at Nicola who busied herself with the frayed edge of her jean shorts before making his way out the door.

"Yeah, lets go." Ginny threw Nicola a smile and left behind Leon and Nicola couldn't help but notice that Leon hadn't opened the door for her.

As soon as the door closed Mia and Vince started talking at her.

"I'm sorry, La! I should have gone into your room with her."

"What she did was out of line, La. You've hit people for less than that." Vince growled and Nicola held her hand up to silence both her friends.

"Guys, shut it." Both of them snapped their mouths shut as Nicola looked between them. "Just…just shut it." She rose her eyebrows at them and sighed. "It was just a ring okay? I have to drop some things off at the garage. And Vince, Stephs gone. She went to London for a few weeks. And yes it's because of you." Turning around Nicola went to her room and got her handbag before making her way towards the door and out to the red pick-up truck slamming the drivers side door.

* * *

Nicola pulled the curtain back and watched as Leon walked Ginny out to her car. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't be watching, Leon and Ginny had been seeing each other for three weeks, the longest three weeks of her life. She saw the blonde lean against the side of the red Lancer. Leon leaned a hand on the roof so he was holding himself in front of her. Nicola knew she should have closed the curtain, it was her own doing. But she couldn't turn away as she watched Ginny lean up and kiss Leon. With tears streaming down her cheeks she saw Leon lean into her and kiss her back before pulling the door of the little Lancer open and gesturing for her to get in. He said something to make the blonde laugh as she climbed into the car and looked up at him.

Knowing that the pang in her heart wasn't from anything but her own mistakes Nicola quickly closed the curtain and leaned against the window sill. She slid down the wall and wiped at the tears quickly ashamed that she was crying over it. The gold charm on her bracelet caught her eye and with a sob choking up her throat she scraped at the clasp, desperate to get the bracelet that felt like it was cutting off her circulation off of her wrist. The leather band flew off her wrist and halfway across the room. She just stared at it as she could see it glinting at her in the light beaming through her curtains.

There was a light knock on her door and she looked up as Leon stuck his head around the door and looked over at her sitting beneath the window sill.

"Are you okay La?" He asked, not being able to see her tears in the dark.

"Ah, yeah I dropped my bracelet, I was just looking for it." She got up on her knees and pretended to search around for it.

"Why don't you turn the light on?" Leon asked, reaching for the light switch.

"I found it! Don't worry." She held the bracelet up in the small sliver of light and saw Leon nod.

"Okay, I'm going to bed then. Night Lala." He smiled slightly and left, leaving her to her thoughts and insomnia.

Slumping back down on the floor, Nicola stared down at the black and gold in her hand.

Her other hand grazed her stomach and she let out a slight sigh.

"I'm sorry, little one. Guess mums not that brave." She whispered and leant back against the wall.

* * *

The next few weeks were hell for Vince. He knew Nicola was lying to him about something. He couldn't ask Steph because of his perpetual screw up and she'd left for Europe. And it was just getting worse with all the time Ginny was spending around there now that she was dating Leon and good friends with Mia. He liked her, but as far as he was concerned she wasn't the girl for his best friend.

"Hey Vince." She greeted as she walked through the door and Vince grunted a hello.

"Ginny! I'm glad you're here." Mia walked through the front door behind her and held up a book on something, but Vince wasn't interested. He was interested in his football game, but soon the two girls were chatting loudly as they sat down on the free chairs.

"Is it weird that Leon never stays the night?" Vinces head snapped up at the question and was met with Mias brown eyes telling him to keep his mouth shut. "I tried to talk to Nicola about it, but she said just shut me down. I mean it's weird right? We've been together for awhile now and we haven't even had sex." Ginny looked at Mia expectantly not realising Vince had tuned into the conversation.

"Oh, well I know he likes to get up early for work and stuff…" Mia said not missing a beat.

"For fucks sake tell the girl the truth Mia!" Vince snapped and Mia shot him a look telling him to shut the fuck up.

"What? What's the truth?" Ginny asked, looking quickly between the two of them.

"Vince." Mia hissed.

"Look Ginny, I'm only saying this because I think you should know- Leon has only ever loved one girl and he will only _ever _love one girl okay?"

"Stop it. It's none of your business Vince!" Mia shouted.

"It is my business- they're my best friends and Leon is lying to himself and you if he thinks he can be in a relationship with you. Look I like you Ginny, but you're not her and you never will be." Vince said, looking at the girl who was slowly starting to tear up.

"That's enough Vince!" Mia yelled and looked over at Ginny, "Come on girl we'll go over to my house." She stood up and but Ginny didn't move.

"Who is she?"

"Son of a bitch. Stupid fucking laces." Their attention turned to Nicola who was coming through the door, hopping on one foot as she tried to untie her laces. Stopping she saw the serious looks on everyones faces.

"What?" She asked grumpily, swiping a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nothing, look I'm going to go find Leon, sorry Mia." Ginny pushed past Mia and made her way towards the door, smiling softly at Nicola who was back to struggling with her shoes.

"I haven't seen you around lately, Nicola." She said and Nicola dropped her foot and opted for toeing the shoes off.

"I've uh…been busy. How are you?" Politeness won out as Nicola looked at the smaller blonde girl and tried to block out the images of her kissing Leon.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to see Leon. I'll see you later." She touched Nicolas arm in a reassuring manner before taking off out the door. Nicola walked into the living room to see Mia and Vince arguing in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" She asked and both looked up at them.

"Why don't you ask Vince." Mia snapped before pushing past Nicola and stalking out the door.

"Okay, V, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Vince answered with a smug smile on his face and Nicola narrowed her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yep, sure am, Kitten."

* * *

A/N: I know- Vince is a very naughty boy. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW x


	16. Night swimming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

**Love Ink- **Did you end up getting your valentines from Vince? I'm sure he would have sent it! I'm so glad that they seem real to you. I was worried there about the whole thing. But I feel better now so thanks for your great review!

**D – **DON'T STOP READING PLEASE! That is all…no… thank you so much for your review and I know how frustrating it is please just hang on! And I just love keeping you in suspense just a little too much =D

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto – **Eek! I was trying to write Ginny all nice and stuff but I realised that I really don't like her either! Silly girl she is. Thanks for your review! I love them! And I'm still praying to the car gods to keep you guys loving it!

**Sassy Ava – **It is perfectly fine that you have a life (I don't lol) and I'm glad you liked this chapter so much! It was time for Ginny to find out something! They couldn't hide it forever. Stay tuned and thanks for the review!

**Gingermegs- **Heyyy I like that idea- lets send Vince to London…hmm we shall see. Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad I'm not boring you to death.

**CaseyMorgan- **I know! It's about time someone told her! Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**P.S I may be a bit of a newbie at this whole thing but wtf is a Mary Sue? And is Nicola one? That is all…x Oh and a Valentine was not necessary this year I discovered- your reviews were enough awww. But I would have liked Leon…sigh. x**

**Playlist **

Lying to Myself – Linkin Park

Princess – Short Stack

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Night swimming **

Leon rolled down his sleeves as he wiped the grease off his neck and made his way into the office, searching through the orders that were scattered all over Nicolas desk.

"Thanks La." He muttered looking at the pile of papers.

"Leon?" He turned around to see Ginny standing in the office doorway. Her straight blonde hair hung limply around her face and she smoothed a hand over the pink camisole she wore over her denim skirt.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" He said, shuffling through the papers as she walked around to stand in front of him.

"I just went around to your house."

"Was anyone home? I need La to come down and sort this shit out." He muttered as he continued shuffling.

"Yeah, she'd just gotten home when I left. Look Vince said something to me." Leon groaned and his arms went limp as he dropped the papers back on the desk and turned around to face Ginny not touching her.

"Just ignore him, he's just teasing."

"This wasn't really teasing." Ginny replied and Leon rose an eyebrow and Ginny couldn't help wonder if he'd picked up the move from Nicola. "Okay, he ah…told me that there was some girl that you would never get over and practically that I should just leave."

"Fuck." Leon groaned and rubbed his face with frustration. Trust Vince to fuck things up.

"Look I understand that he's probably just worried about you, but I need to know what's going on." She said and Leon noticed how unlike Nicola she really was. Nicola would have cocked her head and risen and eyebrow at him by now, smiled and said something like "I've got better things to do than you anyways." Making him want her even more. But Ginny didn't have that effect on him, she just looked sad.

"Vince is just being Vince, just ignore him."

"So there's no other girl?" she asked and Leon rubbed his face again. "What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to his wrist and Leon saw he hadn't finished buttoning up the sleeve of his shirt and his watch was missing, left on the sink in the bathroom.

"It's nothing. Look I'll talk to Vince alright. I'm sorry he said that to you." But she wasn't listening, instead she reached for his hand and Leon wasn't quick enough and she saw the tattoo on his wrist.

"Lala? As in Nicola?" She dropped his hand quickly and looked up at Leon in shock. "You thought you could just hide the fact that you had Nicolas name tattooed on you forever?" Ginny said throwing her hands up in the air as Leon buttoned up the sleeve of his shirt, his face serious.

"It's not really important." He lied.

"How is not important? You live with her! How long were you with her?" She asked.

"Three years." Leon answered and Ginnys eyes widened.

"Oh my god!"

"We're not together anymore, I don't know how this matters?" Leon shouted.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Leons face fell at her question.

"Do you love her?" Ginny stomped her foot in annoyance and Leon shook his head.

"Look I've got work to do. I'll call you later." He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Ginny standing there watching him leave.

* * *

Nicola walked into the kitchen that night to hear Leon on the phone as he chopped up vegetables. She walked over and took the knife off him, shooing him away as he walked out the door to the living room without saying anything. She could hear him arguing with someone in Spanish. She smiled as she listened to his husky voice filled with emotion as he spoke to the other person on the phone. There were very few people Leon talked to in Spanish, Letty and De-de being the main ones. He always did it when he didn't want Nicola to know something, not realising that the year she'd been in New York she'd studied Spanish in a night class. She tried to tune out of the conversation to give him some privacy but when he heard her name she stopped chopping and listened.

"Letty…I can't do this." He was silent and Nicola resumed slowly cutting up the vegetables.

"You should come home, both of you. No, no I understand, look thanks for your help. Yes I'll try to fix it." She heard him say goodbye and quickly started to hum to herself acting like she didn't know a thing.

"Are you right with those?" His husky voice travelled through the room.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Is everything okay with you?" She asked, putting the vegetables in a pot.

"Yeah, Vince is just stirring shit." He said opening the fridge and offering her a beer but she shook her head declining.

"What did he do?" She asked for the second time that day.

"He just said something to Ginny that he shouldn't have." Leon sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked quietly and Leon chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Can you kill Vince and not get caught?" This made Nicola laugh and she leant into his side.

"You know he'd just come back and haunt us." She savoured the comfort she felt in his arms before he pulled away, clearing his throat and making his way to the fridge to pull out more ingredients for dinner. "How's Letty?" Nicola asked quietly and Leons head shot up from the fridge.

"How'd you know I was talking to Letty."

"You were speaking Spanish. There's only two people you speak Spanish to." She replied not looking up from the vegetables.

"She's good. She wants to come home though." Nicola nodded, she wanted Letty to come home too. She needed someone to hold her hand through the next seven months so she didn't go crazy or kill the shrink that insisted on analysing every single detail of her life.

"Is Ginny joining us for dinner?" Nicola asked after they fell into a silence and Leon cleared his throat again, standing up straight and putting everything away.

"No." he coughed and Nicola put the knife down and turned around to face him, her eyebrow raised. Was there trouble in paradise?

"Any particular reason besides Vinces word vomit?" She asked.

"Vince told her about us." Nicola was glad she didn't have the knife in her hand as she felt her body go rigid.

"Why?"

"To get across the point that he's an asshole probably." Leon replied, turning his attention back to dinner.

"He's having a tough time with the whole Steph thing." Nicola said.

"It doesn't mean he can stick his nose into other peoples issues." He snapped and Nicola looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry but if you thought you could hide the fact that you were with me from her forever, you're sorely mistaken, Leon." Nicola snapped back with just as much malice and made Leon flinch.

"La, its not like that." He started but she held her hand up.

"You just don't want barbie to know you used to fuck your housemate." She said and Leon rubbed his face in frustration before glaring at her.

"No I don't not when she's such a fucking bitch." He replied and Nicolas eyebrows shot up.

"I think I'm going to pass on dinner, thanks." Pushing herself away from the bench she left the kitchen. Leon was tempted to go after her, but had to mentally remind himself that it wasn't his place anymore as he heard her bedroom door slam.

He was about to start cooking dinner again when the phone rang and he picked it up.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think we should talk." Ginnys voice came down the line.

"Look, can we do this tomorrow Ginny? I've got heaps of stuff to do." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure, how about lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was all he said and hung up, staring at the phone before picking up his keys and making his way to the door as Vince came walking in.

"Where've you been?" He asked and Vince shrugged.

"Around."

"I'm going to Jimmys." Leon pushed past his friend before looking back at him. "Are you coming?" Vince nodded and followed Leon out to the skyline.

* * *

Nicola lay on her bed staring at the roof as the phone rang. Figuring someone would answer it she ignored it, but soon the insistent ringing had her climbing off the bed and saw it was twelve o'clock as she went and answered the phone.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nicola Andrews? Its Jimmy Talon, I've something here that belongs to you, two things actually."

"Alright I'm coming." She replied and looked around for someones car keys to see Vinces sitting on the table near the front door. Snapping them up she jogged out to the blue Maxima and climbed in, starting it easily and making her way down to the bar.

Sure enough as she pushed open the doors and the smell of whiskey and smoke made her stomach turn she saw Leon and Vinces backs facing her as they leant against the bar. Jimmy Talon, the owner, with his shock of white hair spotted her and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for calling, but they're a mess."

"It's no problem." Nicola sighed and Jimmy walked over to the boys and grabbing them by the collars of their grease stained shirts pulled them off the stools and turned them to face Nicola who stood there with an unamused look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Alright, fuckwits, lets go." She grabbed a sleeve in each hand and dragged them silently towards the door.

Once they were in the car she started to drive home, but the smell of smoke and beer was filling up her nose and she had to pull over and lean against the car as she retched.

"You alright?" Leon stood leaning against the trunk as she pulled her hair behind her neck and looked up at him.

"Fucking fantastic." She muttered as she threw up again and he came around to hold her hair for her and rub her back soothingly. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave a disgusted look at herself before looking up at Leon who had sobered slightly but was leaning against her as he swayed. "Lets get home." She said and he shuffled around to the passenger seat as she climbed in and started the car again, glancing back at Vince who was asleep on the passenger seat.

After parking the Maxima she considered waking Vince up but decided it wouldn't kill him to spend the night in the cramped back seat.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Leon asked as she locked the doors and made her way up the path.

"I'm a fucking bitch remember." She snapped and unlocked the front door, going towards her bedroom and slamming the door, slumping down onto the floor and sighing. This was all too much for her liking.

* * *

"Lala?" She heard someones voice and she rolled over in the dark, wondering how she hadn't heard him enter.

"What Leon?" She asked as she looked up at him in the dark.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check you were okay." She felt the bed sink with his weight. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He said softly.

"I don't think you've ever apologised for calling me a bitch." Nicola sat up and couldn't help but shift closer to him.

"You didn't deserve it. It was my fault." He replied and she nodded.

"Is that all?" She asked softly, feeling her body warm at his closeness.

"No." Before she had a chance to say anything she felt his lips press against hers and she reacted immediately, her lips pressing back at his with urgency. Her hands went to the back of his head, but as soon as her fingers tangled with his hair she tugged it hard making him pull back.

"What the hell?" He growled and she looked at him, seething.

"You asshole." She whispered, her mind going a hundred miles an hour as her hands left his neck and she slipped off the bed and left the room. Her heart pounding its way up her throat, her stomach churning. As she went to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it, she turned the taps on and fell onto the floor in front of the toilet and threw up. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or Leon that was making her sick but they both hurt her.

* * *

Lunchtime the next day Leon was fuming. He'd ignored the other cars in the garage, instead standing in front of the dented up Mustang in the spare room of the shed. He wondered how well it would burn but decided against it. It just went on the list of things he wanted to do to the damn car.

"Leon?" He heard a weak voice behind him and he hoped it was Nicola but turned around to see the small blonde standing there in the doorway looking at the crushed car.

"What?" He snapped and she jumped slightly.

"We were meant to have lunch." Ginny replied and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Yeah, right, lets go." He led her out of the garage and down the street to the store where Mia gave them a small wave before giving them some privacy.

"Why are you so set on Ginny and Leon getting together?" Vince asked as he watched the couple take a seat on the tables and chairs on the pavement.

"What I think isn't going to change anything between Leon and La, V. Neither is anything you say." She said seriously and Vince shrugged.

"I can try."

"You don't get it. La wants him to be happy." Mia said leaning towards the Vince who rubbed the palm of his hand across his stubbly chin.

"He's not happy. Not as happy as he was with her."

"Well don't you think that's their decision to make?"

* * *

A/N: I know these chapters are getting a bit depressing. But don't worry they will get better…soon. REVIEW x


	17. In her diamond dress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers – **D, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Gingermegs, tfatfreak207 **(Shucks, I don't know if it's my heart or my lack of a life that has me writing so much but thanks.),** Lover of Many things 804 and Love Ink- **you guys made my day awesome! Thank you so much. **Love Ink and Gingermegs **thank you for your reassurance RE the Mary Sue thing. I won't lie- Nicola has her faults – clearly a lot of them. And thanks **Love Ink **for going to the effort of Wiki-ing it lol =D. You guys are sooooo awesome times three billion! Thank you!

**Playlist:**

Walk Away – Christina Aguilera

Illegal – Shakira (Feat. Santana)

Deuces are Wild – Aerosmith

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – In her diamond dress**

Nicola stared at her hands as she sat on her bed. In front of her the tiny green booties that she'd found in the box under the bed. She fingered the tiny fleece boots, tears pouring down her face. Wiping her cheeks she put the boots back in the box and picked up the white gold sapphire ring hanging from a pink ribbon. She slipped the ring easily onto her left hand and shifted it in the light, the stone glinting. Sniffing she used the hand to wipe away the tears.

Slipping the ring off, she tucked it back into the box. The tiny photo of their first baby sat beneath the ring but she couldn't bring herself to pick it up.

There was laughter down the hall and she quickly put the lid on the box and shoved it under the bed.

"Hey La! Ginnys here." Vince yelled as he hit the door and kept walking. Sighing Nicola climbed off the bed and smoothed down her shirt and wiped her cheeks quickly glancing in the mirror before pulling the door open and walking down to the kitchen to find Vince, Mia, Ginny and Leon sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uh hey." She gave a small wave which got everyones attention.

"Hey kitten." Vince said, "Where you been hiding girl?" He pulled a chair out with his good arm and she sat down, glancing over at Leon who was watching her with concern.

"I just had some stuff to do." She said quietly and slumped down in the chair. She saw Mia throw her a look but Nicola ignored it and pasted a smile on her face. "So what did you guys get up to?"

"We went to the beach." Mia said, still eyeing Nicola. "V wanted to visit Jess." She added quietly and turned the coffee cup on the table. Nicolas eyebrows rose. They'd gone to see Jesse and taken Ginny with them? "We would have asked you La, but you were asleep when we came to ask." Mia explained when she saw the look on Nicolas face.

"Yeah…right." Nicola replied, keeping her eyes on the table as she felt Leons eyes boring into her head. She was an insomniac- there was not a chance she was asleep.

"Hey, what a pretty bracelet." Ginny reached across the table and grabbed Nicolas hand, looking at the black leather bracelet on her wrist, trying to ease the tension that had been there for the past weeks. Nicola cringed, yanking her hand from Ginnys grasp, mumbling a thanks.

"We got chinese for dinner." Mia interjected and opened the plastic bag Nicola hadn't noticed was sitting on the table. The smell hit her full force and she covered her mouth quickly, discreetly blocking her nose.

"You alright La?" Leon finally spoke and Nicola dropped her hand and looked over at him.

"Yeah, fine. I just…I realised I have to call Steph. I'll be back." She quickly said before making a mercy dash down the hall towards the bathroom, slamming the door and sliding to her knees next to the toilet. As she hugged the porcelain large arms wrapped around her shoulders. At first she thought it was him, but then she felt herself being pulled into a large chest, the action only being done with one arm.

"What have you done, kitten?" Vince asked as she pulled her knees up into her chest and buried her face into his large chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed into his chest and felt his arms around her tighten.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, stroking her head and without lifting her head Nicola mumbled.

"Nearly four months."

"Oh fuck." Vince went silent then and let Nicola sob into his shirt.

"I'm going to leave, Vince, as soon as I have the money, before anyone knows." She said quietly into Vinces chest.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Vince, using one arm pushed her away from his chest. "You're not going to tell him?"

"He's happy Vince, I can't stay here with him."

"What about me?" Vince asked softly and Nicola looked up at him sadly.

"I won't be far away and besides you'll need to come and visit your niece or nephew." She smiled through the tears.

"Just tell him, La. Please he needs you."

"I need to walk away before I get in any further." She wiped at her face and uncurled herself out of his arms.

"And raise a kid by yourself? Yeah great fucking idea La!" Vince sneered and Nicola flinched. Taking a deep breath she rested her hand on Vinces cheek and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Its the right thing to do, V. For Leon, for me. We don't belong with each other anymore."

"I don't believe you." Vince replied, still looking at her sadly.

"No-one does."

* * *

Vince shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Nicola had told him that morning that Steph was back from visiting her parents in London, the impromptu trip she'd forgotten to tell him about. But they weren't in a relationship he reasoned. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and heard laughing before it was pulled open and the red head stood in front of him, her long red hair hanging down her shoulders, a small white camisole made her skin look even paler and the low slung dark wash jeans hugged her long thin legs.

"Vince." She said breathlessly when she saw him and he didn't miss the nervous glance she threw back through the front door before stepping out onto the step and pulling the door closed behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were." He said softly and Steph sighed, leaning against the door.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Fine." They fell into silence and Steph stood up straight again.

"Is there anything else? It's just I've got guests." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder and he shrugged.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were." He repeated and went to walk away, it took a lot of effort, but now that he had seen her he knew that things had changed and the chances of her forgiveness were low.

"Vince!" She shouted and he turned as she ran down the stairs to come and stand in front of him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, Steph." He said gruffly as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, I needed to apologise. I was an asshole." He nodded curtly and went back to walking down the street as Steph watched after him, confused.

* * *

By the time he got home he saw Nicola leaning against the door, a pair of shorts slung low on her hips and an old work shirt hanging loosely on her frame.

"Steph called." She said, looking for a reaction from him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Anything in particular prompt this little apology thing you have going on?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him a suspicious look on her face.

"Just hoping to lead by example." He smirked and walked past her through the door and she followed him in.

"Well if that's all you were hoping for then you'll be disappointed to know that Stephs on her way around here right now." A small grin played on his lips as he searched through the fridge.

"Whatever." He replied absently as he pulled out a beer and popped the lid off it and looked over at her, she was grinning at him madly.

"I'm going to go and finish the bookwork at the garage. I probably won't be back until late. And I'm guessing Leons out with Ginny so you know…" She gave him a not so subtle wink and added "No sex in my room, I know what you two are like- just keep the nookie out of my space okay?" She swung her hand bag over her shoulder and made her way out the door and started to walk down to the garage.

She'd expected the garage to be locked and all the lights off when she got to it, all the fluorescents lit up the shed and as she pulled the front door open she grimaced as the rock station blared through the building. Nicola considered backing out. Her and Leon weren't exactly on talking terms yet. The occasional hello had been said when it was unavoidable and the night before when he had asked her how she was, was the most he'd said to her in the weeks since his fight with Ginny.

Taking a deep breath she walked in and saw him sitting on the concrete, singing along with the radio as he tinkered with the engine part in his hand. A small smile came across her lips as she watched his lips move with the words and his husky voice could be heard over the music. She could have stood there all night and watched him, but he soon turned his head and his green eyes looked up at her in question.

"I've got some work in the office." She said quickly and made her way into the office, leaving the door open and slumped down at her desk staring at the pages in front of her.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is the longest we've gone without talking to each other." His voice came from the door and as soon as she heard it she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She laughed and he came and sat down in front of her, plucking a toothpick from his shirt pocket and sticking it into his mouth, leaning back in his chair, his lids dropping as he tried to read the pages in front of her.

"What have you got there?" He asked and she held the pages up, still grinning.

"This, my friend is ownership papers for the garage from Baja, Mexico with a certain somebody's signature on them, handing over all ownership to one Mr Leon Daniel Palermo." She said and Leons eyes widened as he snatched the papers from her hands.

"What?" He chewed furiously on the toothpick as he stared at the papers.

"Well, considering Jesses share went to Dom and Vince had already signed it over when he was in hospital, you now own the majority of the Toretto empire." She replied.

"What about the store? What about Mia?"

"You have the forty-percent in the store now- Doms share. And the house is still Mias. But you now own the majority, including that storage container full of shit." Nicola explained and waited for Leon to say something.

"But why?"

"Because he's not coming back, Leon. He wants to, but he can't. And he knows that the best person to leave it in the hands of is you." Leon looked up into her hazel eyes and smiled sadly.

"Is it really fucked up that I'm kind of happy right now?" He asked and Nicola shook her head, letting the grin that she'd been trying to hide spread across her face. "Is he really okay with this?" Leon asked and Nicola held up another piece of paper that had been on top of the pile of papers.

"He sent you a letter." She handed it over and let him scan it quickly. "This is exciting right?" Nicola asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she leant against the desk and watched the way his face changed as he read it.

"Yeah." He looked up at her, his green eyes sparkling. "I own my own garage!" he jumped up with more enthusiasm then he had in months and Nicola just laughed at his antics. He glanced towards the door as Aerosmiths "Deuces are Wild" started to blare through the garage. "Come on." He grabbed her hand ignored her protests as he pulled her with him out into the empty space between all the cars and spun her around easily and pulled her into his chest, singing at the top of his lungs.

Nicola laughed as she clung to him and he moved easily, lifting her off her feet occasionally. Eventually she started to sing along with him.

"But I woke up when someone slammed the door so hard that I fell outta bed screamin' mammas little darlin' loves shortenin' bread!" They screamed at the top of their lungs as they danced around on the concrete.

"I love you cause your deuces are wild, girl. Like a double shot of lovin' so fine!" Nicola stopped and watched as he completely lost himself in the moment and she felt a hint of sadness and her hand drifted to her stomach which was slowly expanding. When the music stopped so did he, looking at her, his eyebrow cocked. "What?" He asked and Nicola dropped her hand and smiled back at him.

"You're a terrible singer." She lied.

"Aye, mami, that hurts." He clutched at his heart and she hit him laughing.

"Suck it up."

* * *

"Why are you thinking so fucking loud?" Steph muttered into Vinces chest causing him to jump and looked down at the head of red hair fanned out across his pillow and his arm which wrapped around her shoulders.

"I thought you said I didn't think."

"That's why when you do I can hear the wheels groaning." Steph replied and pushed herself up and looked at him, her eyes sparkling with renewed happiness and her hand swept across his chest.

"Sorry, I'll just stop thinking and start doing then." He replied and flipped her over so he was leaning over her, kissing her neck while she shrieked and thrashed at his tickling fingers.

"Alright you oaf! Get off me." She shrieked and he pulled back and looked down at her.

"That's not what you were saying earlier." He said cockily and she thumped his chest.

"Well I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She teased as he rolled off her and pulled her back to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what had the old wheels turning?" She asked again and Vince sighed.

"I'm worried about La." He said as he stared at the roof and Steph sat up, looking down at him.

"You're lucky I know she's too good for you or I might be jealous." He threw her a smile and pulled her back down to his chest.

"You're too good for me." He said into a head full of hair.

"Yes but I have low standards. So why- after I give you fantastic sex- are you thinking about your somewhat little sister?" She asked and Vince sighed.

"She told me something, and you've got to promise you won't tell her you know." He said, looking down at her as she turned her head up to look back, her chin sitting on his chest.

"Okay…are you sure she hasn't told me yet?" She asked and Vince shook her head.

"Positive."

"If it's about the kiss with Leon, you would be wrong." Steph replied and Vinces head jerked back as he tried to get a better look at her face.

"What kiss with Leon?"

"Oops." Steph said and went to make a dash for it, but he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"What kiss?"

"Fine. Leon kissed her one night after a fight with Ginny." Vinces brow furrowed as he tried to remember the night and then realised it was probably the night he found himself locked in the back of his Maxima. "But if that's not it, what did she tell you?"

"You have to swear."

"I swear on your life I will not tell her." Steph replied and Vince groaned.

"If you tell her…"

"Alright I get it. Tell me." She grabbed his nipple and twisted making him slap her hand away and rub the spot.

"Watch it woman! Not the merchandise!"

"Tell me."

"La's pregnant." Steph shot up, the sheet falling away from her as she stared at him.

"No way." She said in shock and Vince shook his head.

"Three months along and guess who daddy is?" Vince asked sitting up as well and shaking his head.

"Does he know?" Steph asked.

"No, she hasn't told anyone. I worked it out." Steph turned her head away from him and stared at the duvet before snapping her head up to look at him.

"She's going to tell him right?" She questioned and Vince shook his head.

"She wants to leave."

"I've got to talk to her." Steph went to climb off the bed.

"You can't, you promised remember? On my life." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"But she's my friend." Steph said softly and Vinces hand came up to brush the hair from her face tenderly.

"She's my friend too, but if she finds out I told you, you know she'll spaz out like the freak that she is." This made Steph smile slightly and lean into his hand.

"Only you could say something so nice and so mean at the same time."

"Says you, little-miss-I-swear-on-your-life." He leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Okay, but we haven't finished this conversation Catalano." She said in between kisses and Vince chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

A/N: So Steph and Vince are back together! What did you think? REVIEW x


	18. Making small circles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Oh I am so excited about getting so many reviews so early in the day that I thought I would be spontaneous and update and also because I may not be able to update on the weekend! This is a bit of a filler but I thought it was necessary. To my favourite reviewers – **CaseyMorgan, D, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Lover of Many Things804, Gingermegs (**They're thinking about changing the recipe of vegemite because its unhealthy- what is the world coming to?) **and Love Ink (**no way are any of your characters Mary-sue) **- **You guys are awesome! To those who have been reading (I'm hoping **Sassy Ava **is still alive! =D) you guys are pretty cool too.

So Australia has something like 9 of the worlds ten most deadliest snakes and I nearly got bitten by one of the deadliest- a red belly black snake- I screamed, I ran, someone saved me- story of my life. I have learnt to look where I'm walking and my boss who was walking in front of me has too. That is all

Enjoy!

**Playlist:**

Please Don't Leave Me – Pink

Tommy and Krista – Thirsty Merc

Genius – Jet

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Making small circles **

"If you're going to keep this partying up, I'm going to have to let you go." Nicola groaned at the sound of Stephs voice through the cubicle door as she knelt on the floor of the studio bathroom.

"Point taken." Nicola grumbled and shifted as she felt another wave of nausea.

"Unless it's not drinking…" Steph said and Nicola groaned.

"What the fuck?" She shrieked when the door flew open and Steph stood in front of her, her red hair billowing around her head wildly as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'm going to stop pretending that I don't know you're pregnant." She said.

"What?"

"You're knocked up right? To Leon I'm guessing? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Steph said, kneeling down beside Nicola and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Because I knew Vince would cave eventually." She laughed slightly and Steph shook her head.

"It should have been you. We've been friends since we were kids, La, how could you not tell me?" The red head said softly and Nicola sighed.

"Because admitting it scares the shit out of me."

"Why?" Nicola shrugged but the tears were coming to her eyes and she wiped at them bashfully.

"It's these stupid hormones- I can't even go shopping without breaking down over what washing detergent to get." She laughed through the tears and Steph hugged her closer. "And I want Leon. I want him to tell me its okay and say he'll never leave me. But another part of me wants to prove I can do it without him. And…" She looked up at Steph, wiping her eyes again, "And it hurts. Everything hurts- my back, my feet, my head…my heart." She held her hand to her chest weakly. "and my ego. I think it hurts the most." Leaning into Steph she sighed and forced a smile on her face. "See, crazy pregnant lady."

"You're not crazy La. But I swear you weren't this sappy last time." Steph said and Nicola nodded.

"My shrink says it's because I am borderline depressed etcetera etcetera." She rambled and Steph looked at her in shock.

"Your shrink? What do you mean borderline depressed?" She shook Nicola nervously and Nicola shrugged.

"I always had anxiety- since I was a kid. You know that's how I met Leon." Nicola laughed and Steph looked at her friend oddly. She sounded like she was drunk. "My dad told me to ride to the store on my pushbike, but I was so scared of going alone that I had a panic attack and fell off my bike. I swear there was blood everywhere. Then Leon just appeared. He looked so worried and he just leant down and inspected my knee and asked if I was okay. I remember nodding and he smiled. You know that kilowatt smile of his, and his shining green eyes, and he helped me up. De-de came rushing over and that was how it happened. I got this huge scar on my knee." She moved so she could show Steph the long pink scar on her left knee. "It's not a real exciting story to tell your kid hey?" She finally looked up at Steph who was looking at her quizzically. "What?"

"Crazy pregnant lady, you have officially crossed over into mental." Nicola nodded in agreement and let Steph help her up off the cold bathroom floor. "But you haven't had an attack for years right?" They walked towards the door and Nicola shrugged again, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"I had a few when I was in hospital. But that's all."

"So why are you seeing a shrink?" Steph led her to the office and pulled a chair out for her to sit down.

"I think it's because of what happened last time with the baby and Jesse. But you know, my doctor insists on discussing every little topic in my life. And her favourite at the moment is the one and only Leon." She smiled slightly.

"How's that going?"

"Lets just say- there's a reason she thinks I'm depressed." Nicola laughed and Steph sat down on the other side of the desk.

"You know, V never said anything about you seeing a shrink." She leant forward on her desk and rose her eyebrows at Nicola.

"Well Vince needs to keep his big mouth shut." Nicola replied. "And so do you. Because you know if Vince finds out about the shrink thing he'll spaz out like a total freak." Her words made Steph start giggling uncontrollably. "Okay, I was wrong- you're the freak. What gives?" She looked at Steph confused and once she could control her laughter she spoke.

"It really freaks me out how much like Vince you are." Nicola gave her a look of distaste and walked away shaking her head.

"We're not friends any more."

* * *

"So, you going to break up with Ginny yet or what?" Vince asked as he watched Leon slide underneath the beige Mercedes, before he promptly slid back out again and looked up at Vince with a glare.

"What's it to you?" He asked and Vince shrugged.

"I just thought I'd ask." Leon slid back under the car, muttering something. "Alright, look Steph is talking to La. We think it's time you two really talk about everything."

"You know when you form a coup you're not meant to tell people right?" Leon replied and Vinces brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked not understanding and heard Leon sigh loudly.

"It means why are you telling me this?" Leon replied, still under the car and Vince crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Because you're being a fucking dickhead, that's why."

"At least I didn't cheat on my girlfriend." Leon replied and felt large hands wrap around his ankles and yank him out from under the car.

"You listen here you little punk. What you did to La was worse! You lied to her, you left her when she needed you and then you had the nerve to rub that blonde bimbo in her face. So don't you start passing judgment on me." Vince had him up by the collar by now and was yelling in Leons face. Leon shoved him back and Vinces hands left his shirt.

"You don't think I know that? My life ain't been a fucking picnic lately in case you didn't notice, Vince." He shouted back at the larger man but Vince just shook his head.

"You're a fucking coward- you know that. You're too worried about your own damn pride to admit that you lost the best damn thing in your life." For the second time in as many months he felt a fist hit his jaw and he flew backwards. Vince fought back this time though and managed to hit Leon with a hard left hook, sending Leon sprawling into the hood of the Mercedes. Vince wiped blood from his lip as he looked down at his best friend lying on the hood of the car. "Did that make you feel better?" He asked and Leon sighed, sitting up and running his hands across his face in frustration. "And what were you thinking, kissing her?" Vince added and Leon looked up at him.

"What?"

"Steph told me you kissed La." Vince explained and Leon shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well you better work out what you do know kid because this ain't just about you and her anymore." He said and turned on his heel to walk out as Leon just stared at him in confusion. He didn't realise their fighting was taking a toll on their friends.

* * *

"You've got a black eye." Nicola said as she scooped icecream into her mouth, sitting on the kitchen table, tub in hand and the spoon in her mouth.

"I'm trying something new." Leon replied and opened the fridge in search of something for lunch.

"I don't like it." She replied and scooped another heap into her mouth.

"Of course you don't. What's with the ice-cream?" he asked as he pulled out some leftovers and put them on the table.

"I have the strangest craving for ice-cream." She laughed and he examined the tub in her hand.

"Butterscotch?" He smiled slightly, "You used to have the biggest cravings for that shit when…" he trailed off when he realised what he was saying and Nicola gave him a small smile.

"I know! And I used to make you get up and go and get me some." She laughed and took another spoonful. "I guess it kind of stuck with me. So who socked you one? Tell me it was Mia- I always knew that girl could pack a punch." She said after swallowing.

"It's disgusting and it was Vince."

"Vince hit you again? What happened?" Putting the spoon down she gave him her undivided attention making Leon cringe inwardly.

"In all fairness I hit him first." He said and Nicola rose her eyebrow at him.

"You hit Vince? What were you thinking? The guys a tank- he would have killed you!" She jumped up and went to inspect his eye, sure that Vince would have done some permanent damage. "What the fuck was it about?" She asked as she turned his face side to side and a small smile came across Leons face.

"We just didn't see eye to eye on something." He replied and Nicola dropped her hand but maintained eye contact with him, shaking her head.

"Well I hope it was worth it, because you're going to have that shiner for awhile." Her fingers came up to trace the bruise and Leon flinched when she pressed the purple skin.

"What are you doing?" Nicolas hand retracted when she heard Ginnys voice behind her.

"Oh, hey Ginny." She said sweetly, ignoring the question.

"What are you doing, Nicola?" Ginny asked, jealously seeping through her voice.

"I got hit, Nicola was just looking at it. What do you want, Ginny?" Leon said tiredly and Ginny rushed forward.

"Oh my gosh, who hit you? Are you okay?" Nicola stepped away from the couple as Ginny inspected Leons face.

"I'm fine, its just a black eye." He replied as his eyes watched Nicola retreat from the room before turning his attention back to Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I finished work early, do I need an excuse to come and visit my boyfriend?" She asked and Leon shook his head.

"Apparently not." He muttered and looked over at the table to see the slowly melting tub of ice-cream.

"Oh wait." Ginny said as her phone let out a loud shrill and she answered it, talking quickly as they stood in front of each other before snapping the phone shut and looking up at him. "Well I was going to suggest we do something, but my mum just called- somethings wrong with my cat." She said and Leon nodded, secretly thrilled. "I'll call you later." Leaning up she kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Nicola who was stretched out on a chair on the porch, her legs propped up on the railing.

She turned around as she heard the front door open again and Leon held out the tub of ice-cream to her along with a spoon.

"Thanks." She said as she took it from him and he sat down as well. "Ginny didn't stay long." Nicola said before shovelling a spoonful of caramel ice-cream into her mouth.

"Her cat got sick or something." He replied and propped his legs up on the railing as well.

"Urgh, I hate cats." Nicola said and Leon laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, well look at you two." Vince said as he walked up the path and saw the two of them sitting on the porch.

"Look at your face Rocky." Nicola replied and put the icecream tub down and Vince chuckled.

"What can I say- I taught the kid well." He pointed at Leon. "He's fucking lucky I didn't show him what I can do with two fists." Leon just rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"You're so full of it."

"I can make that shiner a full set if you like, punk?" Vince growled and Nicola reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't be nasty. This is a no fighting zone." She warned.

"Well I'm going to the beer zone." Vince replied, leaning over and ruffling Nicolas hair before going into the house.

"Ass." Nicola muttered and looked over at Leon who was watching her intently. "Am I going to have to play body guard for you now?" She asked and Leon shook his head. "Good- Vince wouldn't appreciate me kicking his ass."

* * *

Just as the sun was going down Vince approached Nicola as she took washing off the line outside. He walked over sheepishly and when she saw him she put the clothing down and turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"This is what you meant when you said you'd keep it a secret?" She asked and Vince grimaced. He looked down and noticed that she had the waistband of her denim shorts folded over and the zipper was undone.

"What's with the pants?" He asked and Nicola looked down.

"I'm too fat for my clothes." She replied and he tried to stifle a smile. "Shut up you jerk." She hit him on the arm and he burst out laughing. "Oh I hate you." She snapped and turned back to the washing as Vince tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry La, it's just that you were always teasing me about my fat ass, now you're the one with the fat ass." Nicola bent over and pulled off a shoe, making it look like she was putting clothes in the basket before pitching it at Vinces head, hitting him the eye. "Oh fuck! What was that for?" He grabbed at his eye and Nicola smirked.

"Now you and Leon match." She said, picking up the washing basket and sauntering back into the house.

* * *

A/N: Just a short one I know! It's a bit of a filler. I've been working it out and things start getting interesting from here on out. So get keen! REVIEW x


	19. Move across the surface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

I was very stealthy last night when I stuck another chapter up! So thanks to **Gingermegs **and **Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto! **Anyways guys I hope you enjoy this one- I had fun writing it!

**Playlist:**

Hurricane Drunk – Florence and the Machine

Reflections - Bliss n Eso

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Move across the surface **

Nicola grinned as she licked the icing off the butter knife in her hand and rose her eyebrow at Leon who snatched the knife off her and shook his head.

"Stop stealing frosting." He narrowed his eyes and went back to spreading the icing on the cake.

"I told you I didn't want to make a big deal about it." She said, opting to stick her finger in the frosting tub and lick it off.

"What is with the icing?" Leon looked at her in shock as she licked the chocolate flavoured frosting from her fingers, the silly grin on her face. "And we're making a big deal about it okay?" He went back to spreading the frosting on the chocolate cake, still shaking his head at her. Secretly trying to avoid watching because the sight was turning him on.

"It's just so good." Nicola said. Her cravings had kicked in and she was a borderline chocolate addict at that point.

"Well I'm finished now so you'll have to stop." Leon stuck the lid back on the tub and Nicola pouted before a devilish grin spread across her face and Leon saw her glance at the cake. "Don't you dare." He went to swat her hand away but was too late as she took a large chunk of icing off the cake and stuck it in her mouth, making a popping side as she pulled her finger out. "For fucks sake, take the container." He handed her the container of frosting and a spoon and her grin turned to one of triumph and scampered over to the kitchen table and Leon went to work at trying to cover up her mess.

"Urgh, I feel sick now." Nicola said, leaning back and placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it. Leon rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you eat the whole container?" He asked and she peaked into the container and cringed.

"Nearly. Take it away." She passed him the container and he smeared the rest of it on the cake.

"You're such a guts." He teased and she looked up at him.

"But it was so delicious."

"Well now you have it all over your face." He walked over and reached down, wiping the icing from the corner of her lip. Nicolas eyes fluttered closed as his hand paused.

"We have the punch ingredients!" Mia shouted loudly as she made her way in and Leon jerked his hand back and made his way back to the cake. "Is that cake?" Mia asked taking in the cake in front of Leon.

"Yep." Nicola said as she rubbed her stomach again and sat up straight, adjusting her shirt over it.

"Did you make it?" Mia asked looking over at Leon who shook his head.

"I did frosting. La made it." Making Mia look over at Nicola and smile.

"I love your chocolate cake." She said excitedly.

"I thought Ginny was with you?" Nicola asked, pulling herself up from the chair and walking over to the cake and inspecting it.

"Yeah, she's talking to Steph in the living room."

"Great." Nicola replied, keeping the smile plastered on her face as she looked around the kitchen for something sweet for her to eat.

"Here." Leon thrust a bowl of gummi bears in her face and she smiled, looking up at him through long lashes suddenly thankful her green-eyed boy could still read her mind.

"I love you." She said, not even realising what she said as she took the bowl and walked out to the living room in search of Vince while Leon just stared at her in shock and Mia dropped the bottles in her hands on the table with a loud thud.

"Vince!" Nicola yelled as he came through the door.

"Whatcha got there Kitten?" He asked as she held the bowl out to him.

"A secret stash of sugar filled goodness." Sticking one of his large paws in the bowl he shoved the candy in his mouth as Steph walked out of the living room. Nicola quickly stuck the bowl behind her back and smiled sweetly at Steph as Vince tried to discreetly chew.

"What're you two up to?" Stephs eyes narrowed and Ginny walked up beside her.

"Nuffin." Vince said through a mouthful of colourful jellies and Nicola glared at him.

"Shh." She hissed and turned back to the blonde and the redhead in front of her.

"Hey Ginny." Nicola said and Ginny gave her a small hello before pushing past to the kitchen.

"Give it." Steph said holding out her hand and Nicola glanced at Vince. "The candy now, La." Sighing, defeated Nicola handed her the bowl. "You know it's not good to be eating this shit when you're pregnant La. It's full of artificial things. Come on, I'll make you some tea." Hissing, she too pushed past Nicola and went to the kitchen as Nicola stuck her hands in her short pockets and showed Vince the colourful candies in her hand.

"Lucky she doesn't know about the container of frosting I just scoffed." She laughed and Vince wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the walked towards the kitchen.

"You're trouble, kitten." He laughed.

"So this exciting party for any particular reason?" Ginny asked as she poured bottles of juice and vodka into the punch bowl and Mia shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Leon was going to tell me, but he disappeared."

"Oh, he went to get something from his room. Are we eating outside?" Ginny asked and held the tray up as Vince and Nicola walked in.

"Yes, we are, and these two are going to carry everything outside." Mia thrust trays of food into Vince and Nicolas hands. "Stephs setting the table. Can you take this outside?" Mia asked not giving them a chance to reply as she pushed them towards the door.

"Mia! Can you come out here?" Stephs voice yelled making Mia groan and follow the other two outside.

"Hey, hows the punch going?" Leon asked as he entered the kitchen and looked over at Ginny who was serving up a glass which she sipped.

"It's delicious." She smiled as sweetly as she could and held the cup out to Leon. "You want to try?"

"Nah, I'm not really a punch fan." He replied and she pouted, but Leon didn't find it half as cute as when Nicola did it.

"Come on you have to try it for me. Please?" She asked, sugar sweet and Leon sighed and took the glass, taking a large sip. "Is it okay?"

"It tastes like um…" he took another sip and tried to decipher the taste, "orange and mango juice mixed with…" taking another sip he finished the glass, "Methylated spirits." Ginny took the glass from him and rolled her eyes, adjusting the strap of her pink sundress.

"Well the first part was right, but it was vodka the last part." Leon wasn't listening as he felt the burning sensation in his stomach and his eyes flitted to the punch bowl where two empty bottles of vodka where sitting empty on the table.

"Vodka?" He asked weakly and Ginny looked up at him, confused.

"Well, yeah, they were out of Bacardi." She watched as Leon spun on his heel and took off out of the kitchen and left Ginny wondering what was going on.

"Hey, has Leon come back yet?" Vince asked as he walked in and looked over at Ginny.

"Yeah, he's gone back upstairs though." She replied as Vince took off after him muttering obscenities.

Steph and Nicola followed him in and looked over at the punch bowl that Ginny was stirring.

"Weren't you guys getting Bacardi for the punch?" Nicola asked, picking at the gummi bears Steph had left unattended on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, they were out. We got vodka instead." Ginny shrugged and Nicola nodded.

"Just remember to tell Leon that there's vodka in it." Nicola said, still chewing on the candy.

"Oh, he already had some." Ginny said, still stirring the punch and Nicola stopped dead.

"Before or after you poured two bottles of it in?"

"After. It's not punch without the alcohol." Ginny informed her and Nicola looked over at Vince who walked into the kitchen.

"We have a problem." He simply stated and glanced at Nicola who pointed to the vodka bottles.

"I know." Ignoring the confusion on Ginnys face Vince sighed.

"You're the best person to deal with it, La." Nicola nodded and left the kitchen as she heard Mia exclaim.

"Please tell me you told Leon you put vodka in that!"

When she found him upstairs he was curled up around the toilet, retching into it. Without a word she turned the shower on and shut the door.

"Alright, Casanova lets get you up." She helped him up and undress him as he swayed.

"La?" He croaked and Nicola looked up at him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah it's me." She said and Leon smiled slightly.

"If I'd known it was a glass of vodka that would get you to rip my clothes off I would have done it ages ago." He chuckled and Nicola grinned up at him.

"Oh is that so? I won't lie, it's the puking that did it for me." She unbuckled his jeans and slid them down his thighs and he stepped out of them wearily. "Boxers on or off?" She asked, chancing a look at him and swore she saw him blush.

"I'll take them off when I'm in." He said quietly and she pulled back the shower curtain and gestured to him.

"In you get then, lets go." He threw her a look before climbing in and yanking the curtain closed. While he showered she found a bucket and a washcloth and took them to his room. When she came back he was standing in the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Feel any better?" She asked and he shook his head so she threw him a pair of sweatpants which he pulled on under his towel and threw the towel on the floor before heading towards his room where he crawled onto his bed and curled up in a ball. Nicola followed and sat up against the wall, her legs stretched out on the mattress.

"Fuck." She heard Leon groan and she grabbed the bucket as he heaved again before curling back up. Nicola cleaned the bucket quickly and sat back down on the bed, Leon moving to come and rest his head on her thighs as his knees grew drew up closer to his chest with each cramp.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as she ran a hand through his damp hair.

"It fucking hurts." He groaned and she nodded.

"I know sweetie, I know." He clutched at her thighs, his fingers digging in as he cramped up. She leant over and got the wash cloth to keep him cool as she felt his skin burning up.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"Oh, hey Ginny. Do you want to stay here?" She asked, gesturing to Leon and going to move but Leons fingers dug into her thigh.

"Don't leave me Lala." He muttered and Nicola cringed as she saw the hurt flash across Ginnys face.

"Leon, your girlfriend is here." She replied but he just moved forward to bury his head in her stomach making Nicola jump, hoping he wasn't that aware of his surrounds as she looked up at Ginny apologetically. "I'm so sorry, he's just used to me helping him when he gets sick." She shrugged and Ginny nodded.

"Right, whatever." She turned around and pulled the door closed a bit harder then necessary and Nicola stared after her.

"Well fuck you too." She muttered and continued to run her fingers through his hair as his grip on her loosened.

"I love you Lala." He mumbled into the fabric of her shirt before falling asleep, leaving Nicola staring at him in shock.

"Fuck me." She muttered and closed her eyes as she leant against the wall. The next few hours were filled with trips to the bathroom for Leon. She put him under a cold shower again around two in the morning as he leant against the wall, still sick.

Steph snuck in after the sun came up and gave Nicola a cup of tea which she looked at in distaste.

"Couldn't you get me some coffee?" She asked and Steph shook her head.

"Do you want to discuss this right now?" Steph smiled and pointed to Leon who was curled up, his head on her lap and his face buried in her swollen stomach.

"How pissed is Ginny?" Nicola asked and Steph put the cup down on the bedside table and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"She was shitty that he wanted you and Mia spent like an hour consoling her and telling her she really didn't want to go through the whole experience. Is it really that bad?" Steph asked looking down at Leon who looked so innocently peaceful.

"It is if you need sleep. And you can't handle vomit. I just happen to be good at both." Nicola shrugged and Steph smiled.

"Oh that reminds me- we weren't really sure what this whole gathering was about." She pushed a piece of red hair away from her face and Nicola grinned.

"It was nothing. We just wanted to celebrate."

"La…" She heard Leon groan and she looked down at him as he lifted himself up to look at Steph.

"Well hello Snow white. How ya feeling?" Steph asked and Leon groaned again.

"Like shit. Fuck is that the time? I'm sorry La." He said as he looked over at Nicola who shrugged.

"It's nothing, sweetie, as long at you're okay."

"I ruined your birthday dinner." He said softly and Nicolas face softened and Stephs mouth dropped.

"It's your birthday?" Steph asked and looked at the clock which also had the date on it. "La! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"The dinner was to celebrate Leons ownership of the garage, actually. And I didn't really want to celebrate this year." She said quietly and Leon and Steph both got the hint. "Is everyone still here? I'll make some breakfast." She took the opportunity to slip off the bed and make her way downstairs where she found Mia and Ginny stretched out on the sofa bed. Continuing into the kitchen she found the entirety of the punch bowl empty and the food all eaten, but when she opened the fridge she was grateful to see that the chocolate cake hadn't been eaten. At least something might go right.

Steph didn't move after Nicola left and neither did Leon.

"So…Ginny says you practically begged Nicola to stay last night." Steph broke the silence and Leon rubbed his head as it throbbed.

"Don't you have someone else to harass Red?" He asked and Steph shook her head.

"Nope."

"Well I'm sick, so leave me alone." He fell face first back into the pillows but Steph didn't move.

"It's alright to admit you need her Leon." She said quietly and Leon cracked an eye open at her.

"I…" He went to say he didn't need her, but both of them knew better than that. "Fuck, Steph, what have I done?" Steph reached over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fight for her, Leon. Don't give up so easily." She said before standing up. "Now I've got a hot piece of ass to get back to- you're not going to spew in the bed are you?"

"Thanks a lot for the visual." Leon muttered and closed his eyes again and Steph left, a smile on her face, thinking she might have actually gotten through to him.

She crawled into Vinces bed and snuggled into him. Vinces arm came up and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where'd you go?" He grumbled as Steph rested her head on his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart.

"To check on La. It's her birthday today." She said, lifting her head up to rest her chin on his chest.

"Really? She was very quiet about that." He replied and ran his hand over her hair.

"Leon was the only one who knew." Steph said softly.

"How is the kid?"

"He's sulking. He finally realised that Nicola was the only one for him." Pushing herself up she looked down at Vince, a small grin on her face.

"'Bout fucking time."

* * *

When Leon had finally convinced himself he needed to end things with Ginny he staggered down stairs in search of the girl. He found everyone sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked, all eyes turning to him and he didn't miss the hurt look on Nicolas face as she stood up and picked up her plate.

"She went home- she has early dance lessons." She said and threw her plate in the sink before pushing past him and making her way to her room to get ready for her day at the studio.

* * *

A/N: Almost! What do you think? Let me know REVIEW x


	20. Stand watching from the steady shore

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Well you guys are just amazing! **Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, D, Gingermegs, tfatfreak207, Sassy Ava and CaseyMorgan **you guys are just awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews! They're what motivate me to write so much. I hope you enjoy this one x

**Playlist:**

When the Heartache Ends – Rob Thomas

All For You – Sister Hazel (hahaha- if you know this song then get keen for this chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Stand watching from the steady shore**

Nicola sat down and watched as her class continued to listen to her instructions.

"Alright, guys. I think that's enough for today." She said, her hand reaching around and rubbing the small of her back which was aching. Moving her neck to attempt to crack something one of the girls walked over to her, her little white tutu sashaying as she walked.

"Are you okay, Miss Nicola?" Nicola looked up at the girl and smiled.

"I sure am, sweetie. Just a little tired that's all. Are you still liking your class?" Nicola asked trying to sit up straight and wincing slightly.

"Yes! You're so much better than Miss Ginny." She whispered loudly and Nicola smiled, a naughty thought coming to her mind and she tried to ignore it as she looked at the little innocent girl.

"That's not very nice, but thanks. Is your mum here yet?" Nicola asked, standing up and walking towards the door with the nine year old that continued to prattle on until she reached her mother who was running through the door looking frazzled.

"Oh, sorry I'm late. Thank you so much Nicola." The girls mother said and Nicola smiled warmly.

"We finished a little early. It's absolutely fine. I'll see you next time Tina." She waved to the little girl and made her way towards the office in search of Stephs painkiller stash.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked as she walked in with Mia and saw Nicola rummaging through the top drawer of her desk.

"Looking for your drug stash. Hey Mia."

"Oh, they should be in there. Are you alright?" Steph looked at her cautiously and Nicola narrowed her eyes.

"Just some back pain, why?" She asked.

"Oh, just checking." Steph sat down at the desk while Nicola took two painkillers and swallowed them, following straight away with water.

"Okay, I need to ask you a question and you have to promise to answer me truthfully." Mia finally said and Nicola rose an eyebrow.

"Can I know what it's in context with? And why are you two hanging out?"

"We're friends." Steph defended and Nicolas eyebrow went higher before she turned back to Mia.

"Alright, go."

"Are you pregnant?" Nicolas jaw dropped as she slumped into the chair in front of Stephs desk. "It's just, you seem really out of it, and I noticed you seem to spend a lot of time throwing up your breakfast. Not to mention the lack of skimpy little tops these days." Mia said, leaning on the desk.

"I never wore skimpy tops." Nicola replied, trying to divert her attention.

"Don't change the subject, La. Just answer." Steph said sternly and Nicola took a deep breath.

"Alright, yes."

"Oh my god!" Mia jumped up and ran around to Nicola who was now standing. "I'm going to be an aunty." Nicola didn't fail to notice the amount of enthusiasm in Mias voice or the fact that she didn't ask any questions as Steph wrapped her arms around Nicola and Mia and they hugged her tightly.

"You're the first person that's actually been excited." Nicola said as tears leaked into her eyes and she held onto Mia tightly.

"Hey I was excited!" Steph said, laughing and Nicola rolled her eyes. "And I know someone else that would be excited if you told him." Steph said into Nicolas hair but Nicola shook her head.

"I can't tell him." Steph and Mia pulled away and looked at their friend sternly as Nicola wiped at the tears bashfully.

"You're what? Four months along? You can't hide it forever." Mia said.

"Five and just watch me." Nicola replied, smiling slightly.

"Honey, you want the gods to honest truth?" Nicola nodded at her friends question. "You hiding this, it's the worst thing you could do, to yourself, to Leon, to that kid, because what's it going to think when it grows up and finds out that its mum tried to hide it from the rest of the world? It's going to think it was a mistake." Nicolas eyes widened at the word and she grabbed at her stomach.

"My baby is not a mistake." She said quietly.

"Well you're acting like it is, La. And if you're going to give us that whole Leon and you aren't meant to be together crap I am going to let you in on a little observation." Nicola nodded at Steph to go on. "Mia and I have noticed that you and Leon fight more now then you ever did when you were together. Do you know why that is?"

"Because I'm in love with him." Nicola admitted and Stephs eyebrows went up at Nicolas admission.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to give in so easily." She laughed.

"Yeah, neither did I." All three girls turned towards the door where Ginny stood in her little denim skirt and a pink leotard and a white hoodie, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Ginny…" Nicola started but Ginny cut her off.

"Don't you get it Nicola? He doesn't want you anymore! Why do you keep throwing yourself at him?" Ginny shouted and through the door Nicola could see the curious glances of worried parents.

"Get in here." Steph growled as she grabbed Ginnys arm and pulled her into the office and shut the door while Mia wrapped a worried arm around Nicolas shoudlers. "Now you're in my studio, Ginny so you will quiet the fuck down."

"What? No! She's trying to get him back. She's ruining everything." Ginny explained pointing at Nicola who was getting the strangest sensation of déjà vu. Standing in that studio being told Leon didn't want her. Ginny may not have looked anything like Bella Toretto but she was acting just like her. Nicola felt the familiar urge to punch someone well up in her chest.

"She is not ruining anything, Ginny. If I recall, she hasn't done anything." Steph said sceptically, standing up for her friend.

"Oh come on! She's always there. Always fawning over him." Steph stole a glance as Nicola who was clenching her jaw. "She's not even going to deny it. You're nothing but a homewrecking whore." Ginny snapped and so did Nicola as she flew at the blonde, only stopping when Mia stood between them and looked down at her stomach raising her eyebrows and Nicola huffed before stepping back, knowing exactly what Mia was implying.

"I'm going home. See you later guys." Nicola pushed past Ginny and pulled the door open and made her way to find her bag, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

She took a long walk home, stopping briefly in the park to sit on the swing and swing back and forth like she had so many times as a teenager and watched the sun go down.

"Hey birthday girl, Steph said you left awhile ago." Leon stood in front of her and Nicola shrugged.

"I just needed to think." She said quietly and Leon sat down on the swing beside her and looked over at her.

"About what?" He asked sincerely as she avoided making eye contact.

"Just stuff." She replied and Leon sighed.

"Steph told me what Ginny did, she was really upset." Leon said, grabbing the chain of Nicolas swing and stopping her swinging.

"Who? Ginny or Steph?" Nicola glanced over at Leon.

"Steph of course. She said you just left after Ginny said something to you." He replied and Nicola smiled slightly. "It's not like you to walk away from a fight, La." He continued which made her smile slightly more.

"Ginnys fucking lucky she's dating you or I would have smacked her in the face. Did Steph tell you what she said?" Nicola asked and Leon shook his head.

"No, but I'm going to sort it out." He said.

"You've got to stop fighting my battles Leon."

"I don't hit people quite as much as you do." He replied, a small smile on his face. "And once again, this is my mess."

Nicola looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I spoke to my Dad this morning." She said and Leons eyes flickered up to meet hers. "He rang to wish me happy birthday. Anyways I think I'm going to go and stay with him and Anita for a week or so." Leons eyes went straight to the ground and he swung slightly in his spot.

"You're leaving?"

"It's for a week and it's just so you can fix things with Ginny." Nicola said quietly and Leon flinched.

"I don't need to fix things with Ginny, La." The thought of her leaving if only it was a week scared the hell out of him. Through all their fights and the hospital stays they had never spent a night not under the same roof. "Don't go." His voice was husky and Nicola finally met his gaze.

"It's one week. When I get back, maybe we can talk?" She said, her hand cupping his cheek and he leaned into it slightly.

"Sure." He choked and she swung herself forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should call Ginny. I know she's upset." Nicola stood up and walked away, leaving the swing, swinging back and forth in front of Leon.

* * *

After five minutes of contemplation Leon stood up and walked home, not going inside but instead climbing into the skyline and pulling quickly out of the driveway and heading to Ginnys house.

When he pulled in and made his way up to knock on the door, she'd already thrown it open and was standing there with a huge smile on her face, like nothing had happened.

"This is a surprise." She said sweetly and Leons eyes narrowed at her.

"We need to talk."

"Alright, come in." She gestured inside but he shook his head.

"No, look, what you said to Nicola was out of line." He stated simply and Ginny feigned innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, don't act like nothing happened. You had no right to say that to her!" he shouted and Ginny flinched slightly.

"She admitted she was in love with you!" Ginny shouted back and Leon stared at her, his jaw dropping.

"What?" His voice croaked as he licked his lips and Ginny crossed her arms across her chest.

"She told Steph that she was still in love with you."

"I have to go." He said and turned around to make his way to his car, ignoring Ginny calling his name as he climbed in the yellow skyline and pulled out into the street.

He sat in front of their house in the car for what seemed like hours. His mind was going over and over. His plan had been to break up with Ginny then try to fix things with Nicola. But now he knew she loved him back it felt like everything was going to fast and he needed to speak to her, he needed to see her and touch her and let her tell him it would be okay. He could feel his chest constricting when the passenger side door opened and Mia climbed into the car and turned to him.

"We need to talk." She said and Leon nodded mutely, starting the car and driving. He didn't know where he was going but when he pulled up at Jimmys Mia was out of the car and walking towards the front door.

By the time he got there Mia had started on a colourful drink and she held out a glass of whiskey to him as he sat on the stool beside her and nodded to Jimmy before looking at the youngest Toretto.

"I thought what Vince and I were doing, I thought it was the right thing to ignore it." She rambled and took a long sip of her cocktail before sighing loudly and looking at Leon. "I was wrong. You need to fix things with La, before it's too late."

"I'm going to, Mia." He said but Mia held up her hand to silence him.

"You and La- wait…did you just agree with me?" She asked and Leon nodded.

"I did some stupid shit, Mia. But fuck, I love her." He smiled and Mia bit her lip.

"There's something else you should know, about Ginny."

By the time Mia and Leon had discussed the errors of his ways and what Ginny had said to Nicola they were both pretty drunk.

"We need to go home." Mia slurred as she leant against Leons shoulder and he nodded, pulling out his cell and speed dialling.

"Vince, man. Mia's smashed can you come and get us."

When Vince walked in and saw his two friends drunk he finally held a lot of sympathy for the number of times Nicola had done the exact thing. Pregnant and all.

"You crazy kids." He laughed when he reached them and Mia jumped into his arms.

"Vinnie! How are you baby?" She said as Vince held her up and looked at her with an amused expression. He knew all about the incident with Nicola and Ginny that morning and he was guessing that that's what had prompted this little drinking session and he suddenly thanked god Nicola was knocked up, because this could have been her, and she was so much worse than Mia.

"Alright, dancing queen, lets get you home. You too Romeo." He gave Leon a slap on the back and let him follow him out to the blue Maxima. Pulling he passenger seat forward he placed Mia on the back seat and slid the passenger seat back into place for Leon.

Pulling into the drive Vince looked over at Leon.

"I'll take you to get the car tomorrow."

"La's going to San Francisco tomorrow." Leon said quietly and Vinces brow furrowed.

"Come again?" He asked gruffly and Leon sighed.

"She's going to see her Dad. She can forgive her dad, why can't she forgive me. Then Ginny told me that she's in love with me…what does that mean V?" He pleaded and Vince shook his head.

"I don't know man. Why don't you ask her?" Leon nodded like it was a profound thought before getting out of the car and stumbling his way towards the front door, leaving Vince to carry a now sleeping Mia up to the sofa.

As he placed Mia down and pulled a blanket over her he made his way into the hall in time to see Leon leaning against Nicolas door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Booty call?" He snapped his head up to the stairs where Steph was standing wearing one of his wifebeaters, it coming to the tops of her long pale legs.

"Nah, I think a bit of liquid courage will do him good. Speaking of good…" He made his way around to the stairs and scooped her up into his arms. "You look so good in my clothes."

"I bet I look better without them." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck and making Vince chuckle.

"You're right." She shrieked as he threw her over his good shoulder and ran the rest of the way up the stairs, not oblivious to the shouting going on below them, but choosing to ignore it.

* * *

A/N: what is Leon going to do? Wait and see REVIEW x


	21. Feeling wide open and waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Well ah…hmmm…I'm not sure what to say. So my usual reviewers **tfatfreak207, Love Ink, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, D **you guys are f-ing awesome. Thank you so much. You made my day. And sorry this one was a bit late.

So anyways for the first time in awhile I got some negative feedback. That's okay – **Ginny's only supporter - **you make a good argument. But I have to agree with the against argument. First off in the ring argument- I would like to point out that Nicola and Ginny are not strangers when she first comes around. Ginny and Nicola both work at the dance studio, Nicola was the one that invited Steph and Ginny to Hectors party and though these facts weren't exactly stated clearly, they were there. And it's a white gold sapphire ring- it's hardly a massive diamond and believe me I know people that would just borrow a ring like that Therefore Nicola and Ginny are co-workers, and Nicola trusts her as well as the fact that Nicola doesn't exactly go off at Ginny over the ring. . She offers it to her and it's everyone else that freaks out. And yes, Mia does defend Ginny, regularly. We've also Wiki-d "Mary Sue" and the general idea is that Nicola is not a Mary Sue. No-body set Ginny and Leon up- Ginny asked Leon out, Nicola just clarified that her and Leon weren't together and Mia helped her get ready for the date. They're hardly setting them up. I'm sorry that you feel that way about Ginny but I never wrote the story to pretend like the world is all puppies, kittens and ponies, so yeah, Ginny's getting screwed over at the moment- but guess what- shit happens. I'm hardly going to write a story where people all love each other and care about the feelings of other people. Your opinion is valued. That is all. Thank you to the person that defended this story.

Sooooo, it's my birthday tomorrow…gosh I feel so old. Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Playlist - **

Talk You Down – The Script

Miss You – Blink 182

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – Feeling wide open and waiting **

There was an insistent banging on her bedroom door and Nicola lifted her head from the pillows she'd trying to sleep in. Crawling off the bed she walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Leon, his hair sticking up, a lopsided grin on his face and the smell of whiskey on his breath.

"Lalalalalala." He said drunkenly shaking his head.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not, I swear." Slurring slightly his brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his words.

She lifted her chin in defiance as she stood up to him.

"What do you want?" She hissed and he grinned. She tried not to let her façade slip. That grin was damn sexy and he was driving her crazy.

"How are you?" He asked quietly suddenly sounding very sober but she refused to melt.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" She asked again and he sighed, his long cinnamon fingers raking his face with frustration.

"What do you think I want?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't start this again, Leon." She growled and glared at him. "What about Ginny?" She said, cocking her eyebrow in the way that he adored.

"Ginny and I…we had a fight."

"So you came crawling back to me?" She asked, her hands moving to her hips to emphasise her point to him as he looked down at her with amused green eyes.

"I wouldn't say crawling."

"I would say crawling." She replied haughtily and the corner of his lip lifted higher.

"Why are you so set on being such a bitch? I want you…" He moved closer to her and reached for her hips which were covered by a loose flowing tank top. "And you want me too." He added and placed a hot kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You only want me because she's gone. Your little barbie is gone and I'm second best." She held her hands up to his chest and pushed him away. A sudden look of sadness came over his face and Nicola felt like slapping him. She wanted him to tell her that she was right, that he didn't want anything else from her but that.

"It's not about _that_ La." He said gently as if reading her thoughts.

"Prove it." She replied.

"Let me stay."

"No Leon. You have a girlfriend. I won't do this with you when you're smashed." Nicola said gently and felt his hands wrap around her wrists and pull them from his chest as he leaned closer.

"We'll talk." Nicolas eyebrow lifted and she suddenly established that he wasn't as drunk as he made out.

"You're too drunk to talk." She replied and he grinned at her again.

"La…" She hated the way he said her name, it made her insides go all mushy and she let him push her back towards the bed, kicking the door closed behind them and making their way over to the bed. "We'll just talk." He said and let her wrists go. Nodding Nicola scooted onto the bed and lay on her side, discreetly pulling her shirt from her stomach as he crawled over and lay facing her.

"Fine then, talk." She said after a few seconds of silence and Leon licked his lips.

"Ginny said you were in love with me." He said quietly and Nicola flinched. "Are you?" He asked quietly, his hand coming up to rest on her neck, his thumb gently brushing her chin.

"It won't make any difference." Nicola said quietly.

"Why won't you let us try again La? Haven't I done enough to get your forgiveness?" His voice was hurt and Nicola bit her lip to stop the tears about to fall.

"You've always had my forgiveness." She replied and his eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"When you came back from Mexico to see me in the hospital, I forgave you." The look on his face was enough to make her tell him the truth, he needed her forgiveness.

"Then why?" His husky voice cracked and Nicolas face crumpled.

"Because I'm the one that needs forgiveness Leon. You were so excited about the baby and I lost it and then I didn't stop Jesse."

"This whole time that's what this has been about? You left me because you thought I blamed you for losing the baby?" His hand dropped from her face and he sat up in shock. Nicola rolled over and sat up next to him.

"Didn't you?" She said quietly and Leons head snapped around to look at her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Nicola." Shaking his head he ran his hands through his hair and growled in frustration. "Fuck."

"Leon…?"

"Jesus Christ, La. We fucked everything up for what? Nothing!" He turned to look at her, his green eyes filled with hurt. "We could have saved ourselves all the hurt, that night after the bar and with Ginny and the ring. We didn't have to do any of it." His eyes were moist and he climbed off the bed quickly. "I have to go." He left the room, without even looking back and Nicola fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Almost."

* * *

Just like every other night she didn't sleep, but when the lights on the clock glowed telling her it was eleven forty-five, the door of her bedroom creaked open and she felt the bed sink.

"I miss you." She said into the dark and lifted the covers as he crawled under the them, going to spoon her but she turned in his arms and rested her arms between them. "Keeping it PG." He chuckled slightly and his hands splayed out on her shirt covered back.

"Happy Birthday pretty girl." Leon said quietly into her hair and Nicolas head shifted to look up at him.

"You know, besides Dad, you're the only one that's said Happy Birthday to me." She said quietly and Leon kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank-you Lee."

He fell into an easy sleep and was only woken by Nicolas tossing and turning.

"La, please just calm down." He groaned and she let out a loud sigh and relaxed into his arms.

"Sorry." She muttered and he just chuckled. He missed the way it felt to her have her pressed up against him. His hand moved to rest on her hip and he sighed contently going back to sleep.

When he woke, his chest const

* * *

ricted with the thought that she'd left him again. Opening his eyes he could see her bare back as she stood in front of the closet and pulled a flowery sundress over her head and tugged the hem down to her knees.

"La?" He said and she turned around to face him. Her long hair was pulled over her shoulder in her trademark messy plait, her bangs pinned back from her eyes and large gold hoops hanging from her ears. God he missed her. Before he could say anything though there was a bang on Nicolas door and she looked over at it warily, silently praying whoever it was didn't walk in. It wasn't like they'd done anything but she didn't want to add fuel to fire.

"What?" She shouted and Vince cleared his throat through the door.

"Ginnys here. Could you go and get Leon from his room while we're in the kitchen La. Thanks." He didn't give her a chance to reply as he seemed to turn back to Ginny and started talking loudly as they made their way to the kitchen, both Nicola and Leon staring at the door.

"Motherfucker." Nicola said and Leon laughed. "That bastard knows you're in here." Leon threw the covers back and looked down at his tank and sweats, shrugging and throwing her a devious smirk. "Don't smile like that at me smartass." She growled and tugged at the hem of her dress again giving him a view of her cleavage which he swore had gotten bigger. Snapping out of his thoughts he threw her another grin.

"That dress does not suit you." He said referring to the innocent, demure sundress. It was nothing like the girl standing in front of him.

"Funny haha. Go away and stop looking at my boobs you perve." She threw a flip flop at him and he ducked out of the way but his eyes caught sight of the duffle bags lying on the floor near her feet.

"You're still going?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm catching the bus at ten." Leon nodded and made his way to the kitchen glad she didn't bring up the events of the night before. He wasn't quite sure what any of it meant.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in her hands as Vince leaned awkwardly against the fridge, waiting impatiently so he could leave and get away from the blonde.

As soon as Leon was through the door he was out it and making his way down to Nicolas room, leaning against the door frame as he watched her walk from the bathroom to her room and nudged him with her shoulder as she passed.

"What's new Coyote?" She asked and went about making the bed while he watched.

"You alright, kitten? Feeling okay?" He asked seriously and Nicola grinned.

"I'm fine _Dad." _

"And how's bubby this morning?" He cooed at her stomach as she neared him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about bubby, but mum is starved." She looked up at Vince eyed her knowingly.

"I know he was in there last night La." Vince replied, crossing his arms across his chest waiting for her reply.

"And we just talked. He has a girlfriend, remember? And p.s thanks for taking him out to get drunk you ass. He was a mess." Vince shrugged like he knew nothing. "Alright, well for that stunt you can cook me…umm I think I feel like scrambled eggs this morning." She looped her arm through his and they walked towards the kitchen.

"As long as you're not going to throw it out as soon as I make it. And I wasn't the one that took him out." He said and she stared at him, her eyebrow risen.

"Who did then?"

"Not telling." Vince teased and wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just saying, if you spent a little less time with her and a bit more with me we might actually have a relationship." Ginnys voice made them both halt.

"She's my housemate and my best friend." Leon replied, his voice risen only slightly. Nicola stole a nervous glance at Vince who was trying to lean in enough to look through the doorway and see something.

"She's in love with you." Ginny snapped and Leon went silent. "You're my boyfriend remember?"

"Oh so now you own me." Leon laughed.

"Look," her voice was suddenly calm and collected, "Can you just spend some more time with me so we can work on this. Just ask her to go and stay at Stephs until I can deal with her." She pleaded and Nicola felt her stomach drop. She didn't hear Leons reply as she let go of Vinces arm and made her way back to her room.

"La!" Vince groaned and went after her, only to have the door shut in his face. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked and Nicola glanced up at him from packing her bags.

"I'm giving them the space they need." She replied.

"Why? This is your house!" Vinces voice rose and Nicola looked up at him.

"No it's Leons house. And he needs alone time with his girlfriend. Okay?" She zipped the bag up and threw it over her shoulder, grabbing her handbag from the floor.

"Don't go, La. Please don't go. You're pregnant." He pleaded and Nicola smiled up at him.

"I'll be gone for a week. I'll be in San Francisco okay? If you need anything just call me. He just needs time to sort out this thing with Ginny." She placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't fight her on it.

"Why are you so fucking nice to her?" He said and she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Because I have to respect Leons choices, Vince. I can't question what he wants anymore." She made her way to the kitchen and faced the couple. Leon was standing near the fridge and Ginny was turning an empty coffee cup in her hands.

"I just need to call a cab."." She said as she picked up the cordless phone and dialled the number.

"What?" Ginny asked and Nicola glanced over at her.

"Oh didn't Leon tell you? I'm going away for a week to see my Dad." She threw in a sweet smile for good measure before speaking to the operator on the phone.

Once the cab was arranged she picked up her bags again and made her way down the hall to the front door, Leon close on her tail.

"La, wait!" He grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Why are you going?"

"You and Ginny need to sort this out, Leon. And it won't happen if I'm around." She explained and pulled the front door open, still looking up at him.

"What about last night?" He said breathlessly.

"What about last night? I meant everything I said last night. But this is your chance to fix things, to be happy." His hand fell from her wrist as he just stared at her in shock.

"But…" There was a beep and Nicola turned her head to look over at the yellow cab on the curb. She leant up and kissed his lips briefly and made her way down the porch to the awaiting taxi, Leon just staring after her.

"And tell Steph and Vince to stay away from my bedroom!"

* * *

A/N: Well? Thoughts? REVIEW x


	22. For something warm and tender

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

You guys are epic! Thank you so much for your reviews **D **(I'm not sure where we'll be in ten days but I can promise you, you may be a bit happier before you leave!), **Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **(on a side note- thanks for sticking up for me lol) **, Sassy Ava and Gingermegs! **Thanks for the great reviews! And all the lovely birthday messages. You make me feel so loved! And **Love Ink **I am patiently waiting Leons arrival! =D I hope you like it!

The lyrics at the start and end of this chapter are from Sugarlands "Already Gone." I think its an amazing song and I felt like it fit. The lyrics aren't in order but that's the point. Anyways its something a bit different. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – For something warm and tender **

_The last time I saw him _

_I packed up my things _

_And he smiled like the first time he told me his name _

_And we cried with each other _

_We split the blame for the parts we couldn't change _

_Pictures, dishes and socks _

_It's our whole life down to one box _

_There he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone _

_But I was already gone _

The bus trip to San Francisco felt like it took forever but when Nicola finally made her way down the steps she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Anita standing nearby, her hands folded together as she watched the passengers get off the bus.

"Nicola!" Anita grinned as she pulled Nicola into a hug before pushing her away and looking at her oddly. "You're pregnant." She stated and Nicola bit her lip.

"Surprise?" she said awkwardly and Anita pulled her into another hug.

"Oh my beautiful girl!" Nicola hugged her back tightly and wished she'd had a mother like Anita growing up. Anita helped her with her bags and led her to her car. "Jack is so excited about seeing you- he even cleaned the house. Are you planning on telling your father about this?" She asked, straight to the point as she pointed at Nicolas stomach as they drove along.

"Dad is the least of my problems." Nicola muttered.

Pulling up to the small house that her father owned she smiled at the sight of him jogging down the garden path to her, pulling her into a hug.

"How're you going, Nic? Finally put some weight I see. I thought you were going to be a runt forever." He laughed and Nicola nudged his side as Anita got her bags from the car.

"Your daughter has something to tell you Jack." Anita said brightly and Nicola couldn't help but think that Jesse would have done the same thing to her if he'd been around.

"Oh, what's that baby?" Jack asked looking down at his daughter and Nicola took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders as for the first time she uttered the words.

"What?" He father grunted and his arm left her shoulders as he stared at her. "I thought you and Leon weren't together anymore?" He asked his voice gruff.

"We aren't." She replied hesitantly.

"Then how on earth did you get pregnant? Did I not explain the birds and bees?" He asked and Nicola cringed and looked over at Anita for help before looking back at her father.

"No I remember _that_ talk very clearly."

"Well then who is the father? Please tell me you know who the father is?" Jack said, still in shock and Nicola laughed.

"How about we take this inside?" Anita said brightly and handed Nicolas bags to Jack and pointed to the front door.

Once they were through the door though, Jack continued his interrogation.

"So who is the father?" He asked and Anita threw Nicola an apologetic look.

"Why are you freaking out like this Dad? What kind of person do you think I am?" She asked and Jacks lips pursed before he spoke.

"A very irresponsible one I think. I thought it was bad enough you were pregnant the first time and now…" He rubbed a frustrated hand across his face. "What were you think Nic?"

"I was thinking that I was fucking lucky to be able to have a kid. I was thinking that after everything this might be a good thing." Nicola replied. "I thought you of all people would understand why I wanted this." She said and Jack shook his head.

"Have you thought about this Nic? You broke your back not so long ago. Having a baby could do you some serious damage. What does Leon think about this? I bet he agrees with me." He said and Nicola sighed.

"Leon doesn't know." She replied and Jacks eyes narrowed.

"How did you keep this from Leon?"

"It's his baby, Dad." Nicola said and saw her father relax. It took her off guard. "Wait what was that? That look of relief?" she said and Jack just shrugged before taking on a serious look.

"You tell him or I will." Jack growled and stormed off, leaving Nicola to watch after him.

"Sweetie, you're father is a romantic at heart. He wants you to sort out this thing with Leon, especially if you're going to have a baby." Anita put a hand on Nicolas arm as she sighed.

"Am I making a mistake keeping this baby?" Nicola asked and Anita shook her head.

"This is yours and Leons baby. Whenever someone tells you it's a mistake you remember that." Anita said and Nicolas brow furrowed. People always seemed to be saying things like that to her. "Would you like some lunch, Nicola?" Anita asked and Nicola shook her head.

"I might just go and find Dad." Anita smiled and nodded.

"He'll be outside." Nicola slipped out the back door and went in search of her father.

"Daddy?" She asked when she found him tinkering under the hood of an old Valiant. She couldn't help but notice how all the men in her life had an unhealthy obsession cars and all they did was cause her trouble.

"I'm not angry at you Nic." He said, not looking up and Nicola leant against the side of the car.

"You're the first one I actually told. The others just worked it out." She said quietly and he looked up at her.

"Why haven't you told Leon?" He asked and Nicola sighed, avoiding his eyes and picking at some dirt on the car.

"I was going to tell him when I first found out. Then we ah…he started seeing someone else." Jack nodded.

"I know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nicola laughed and Jack pulled his daughter into a hug.

"He's worried about you, and now I can understand why. But he said you were fighting constantly and he thought this girl, what's her name? Jenny or something?"

"Ginny, Daddy." Nicola laughed and Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, well he thought it would help you if it looked like he was moving on. Don't ask me what's going through the boys head. He has a two track mind." Nicola laughed remembering her father had always said that to her.

"Cars and Lala." She finished for him and Jack nodded.

"I'm old, Nic, that means I'm wise. Your mother and I- we made our mistakes but I'm glad for every single one of them. Without them I wouldn't have you or Anita. So what are you going to do my girl?" He asked and Nicola smiled.

"I'm going to tell him when I get home. I just need some time." Jack nodded.

"You've got a week- otherwise I will drag your scrawny ass back there. Do you understand?" Nicola nodded and hugged her father.

"Thank-you Daddy."

* * *

Leon watched the yellow taxi pull away and sighed. It was now or never. He had a week to fix it and that's exactly what he was going to do. Turning around he walked back into the house and found Ginny pacing back and forth.

"See this is what I mean. You're going to have to stop chasing after her if you expect this to last." Ginny informed him and Leon shrugged.

"I don't expect it to." He said, neutrally and her jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"I choose her. I should have told you from the start, Ginny. I'm in love with Nicola. I have been since I was eighteen. It's not going to change. I can try- I did try. But you and me- we were never going to last so I choose her." He replied and Ginny started to turn red.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled to himself.

"You're a fucking asshole." She sneered and Leon shrugged.

"So I've been told." Turning on his heel he went to find Vince not sparing her a second glance.

* * *

"Okay, I'm picking her up at seven." Vince said as he helped Leon shift the kitchen table.

"And then?" Leon asked, gruffly as they set the heavy wooden table down.

"Steph and I are going back to her place until further notice. Are you ready for this man?" Vince asked, slapping Leons back.

"She's going to tell me I'm a fuckwit." Leon said and Vince nodded.

"Well you are. But so is she. So….you're practically a match made in heaven." He slapped Leon on the back again and walked away, leaving Leon with his thoughts as he looked around the kitchen which was set up for a romantic dinner. The table had a table cloth on it, roses and candles as well as tonnes of chocolate because he figured he was going to need all the bribery he could get.

Nodding in approval he ran upstairs to shower, a grin on his face the entire time. He was going to get his girl back. Or he was going to die trying.

As he walked downstairs again he rolled the sleeves of his back shirt up and his eyes caught the black ink on his wrist, a permanent reminder of Nicola and he was glad for it. If he hadn't had it, it might have taken him a little longer because he wouldn't have woken up every morning with her name in his face.

"Hey, dickhead? Did you light those candles? I can smell smoke." Vince said, walking through the front door and Leon shook his head, walking quickly towards the kitchen as smoke came billowing through the door and he saw the flames licking the walls.

"What the fuck…Run!" Leon yelled as he realised that the oven was gas powered. Vince ran for the front door just as the gas cylinder exploded and the impact forced Leon to the ground. He scrambled up, but the impact had crumbled the living room wall blocking his escape. To his right was the door to Nicolas room and he pushed it open thinking there was something he'd forgotten for Nicolas homecoming and he wasn't leaving it behind. As he searched around he saw the smoke billowing under the door just as his fingers closed over what he was looking for. He felt his throat close up and he stood and went for the window, but it was locked. Throwing his shoulder against the window he begged for it to do something, crack, move, he didn't care as long as he could get out of there.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Nicola looked around the bus station for Vince, but the scruffy mechanic was no where to be seen.

"Thanks V." She growled as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and picked up her duffle bag, making her way out to the brightly lit taxi rank. There was not a single taxi in sight and she groaned. Just wanting to get home she pulled her cell out of her handbag and dialled Vince's number. It rang out before she called Steph, who's also rang out. Swearing at the two of them she dialled Leons number only to be informed the line was busy. "Where the hell is everyone?" She sighed as a yellow cab pulled up in front of her and a young couple tried to push past her.

"Hey, watch the pregnant lady, you brats." She shouted and the two kids looked at her in shock and stepped back as the cab driver made his way over to her and took her bags, putting them in the trunk and opening the door for her. Nicola smiled at the gesture and wondered if she should use the pregnant excuse more often, but the thought was forgotten as she fell into the back of the cab in exhaustion and recited the address for Echo Park, making their way into the dark streets.

"Wow, something big must have happened." The cab driver said ten minutes later when they turned onto her street and she sat up to look out the windscreen.

"What the…?" As they neared the house the flashing blue and red lights got closer.

"Is that your house ma'am?" The cab driver asked as he pulled up on the opposite side of the road and looked over at the house, people running around the front lawn, smoke pouring from the windows.

Nicola didn't get a chance to answer as she pushed the door of the cab open and ran towards the house, searching frantically for her family.

"Miss, you can't come any closer." A fireman pulled her up but she pushed past his extended arm. "Miss!" She could hear the fireman coming after her but she was only concerned with finding them, finding him.

"Nicola!" She felt large arms wrap around her shoulders and the smell of smoke assaulted her nose, making her look up into their eyes.

"Vince." She breathed and stepped out of his arms. "Are you okay?" Looking him over, she glanced behind him in search of the other person. "Leon? Where's Leon?"

"La…" Vince said as Steph came running over and he released the brunette to hold onto Steph.

"There's still one missing." She heard someone yell and she searched even more frantically for Leon. When she couldn't see him her feet started moving towards the door.

"Leon!" She screamed as she ran towards the house. There was smoke and a flashing amber light behind the walls of her house, but she didn't care. She had to find him. "Leon!"

_They say the first time won't ever last _

_But that didn't stop me the first time he laughed _

_All my friends tried to warn me the day that we met _

_Girl don't you lose your heart yet _

_But his dark eyes dared me with danger_

_Sparks fly like flame to a paper_

_Fire in his touch burning me up_

_But still I held on _

* * *

A/N: well what do you think? I really kind of enjoyed writing this chapter! REVIEW x


	23. Now she's moving further from you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Sooooo I was going to update again last night but I got distracted because you guys did ask so nicely so I'm sorry! But to **Love Ink, D, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, Sassy Ava, CaseyMorgan and Gingermegs**- I'm sorry I made you cry but thank you so much for the awesome reviews! You really made my day! I loved them. And I'm glad the song was a winner- I love it! I had a great birthday so thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! ENJOY!

**Playlist:**

Tears and Rain – James Blunt

Stolen – Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Now she's moving further from you**

_**Previously:**_

"_Is that your house ma'am?" The cab driver asked as he pulled up on the opposite side of the road and looked over at the house, people running around the front lawn, smoke pouring from the windows. _

_Nicola didn't get a chance to answer as she pushed the door of the cab open and ran towards the house, searching frantically for her family. _

"_Miss, you can't come any closer." A fireman pulled her up but she pushed past his extended arm. "Miss!" She could hear the fireman coming after her but she was only concerned with finding them, finding him. _

"_Nicola!" She felt large arms wrap around her shoulders and the smell of smoke assaulted her nose, making her look up into their eyes. _

"_Vince." She breathed and stepped out of his arms. "Are you okay?" Looking him over, she glanced behind him in search of the other person. "Leon? Where's Leon?" _

"_La…" Vince said as Steph came running over and he released the brunette to hold onto Steph. _

"_There's still one missing." She heard someone yell and she searched even more frantically for Leon. When she couldn't see him her feet started moving towards the door. _

* * *

"Leon!" She screamed as she ran towards the house. There was smoke and a flashing amber light behind the walls of her house, but she didn't care. She had to find him. "Leon!" She felt large arms wrap around her from behind.

"You can't go in there." Someone told her, but she was thrashing and clawing her way from their arms. It couldn't happen today, she couldn't lose him today. She couldn't lose him ever.

"Leon!" Her throat was hoarse as she struggled from the persons grip and managed to get away, her feet slipping slightly on damp grass. It felt like she was moving in slow motion, but something snagged her arm and she was swung around to crash into a body.

"La! Just stop! There's nothing you can do." Vinces large arms wrapped tightly around her as she tried to pull away.

"He's still in there. I can't let him die!" She shrieked and hit at Vince but he just held her tighter, shushing her gently and she slumped into his chest, large sobs wracking her body. "I can't let him die!" She sobbed.

"He'll be okay, baby." Mia appeared and rubbed her back throwing a grim glance at Vince who was hugging her tightly.

"We need a paramedic!" Someone yelled and Nicola looked towards the voice and saw through the smoke and the water, a fireman running from their front door, down the stairs, a tall figure leaning against them.

Vince dropped his arms in shock and Nicola flew out of them towards the two escapees.

As soon as they were clear from the building Leon stood up a bit straighter as they slowed to a walk. No one had a chance to stop Nicola as she continued to run, throwing her arms around Leon as soon as she reached him, making him sway slightly and cough loudly. But he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he buried his head in her messy hair and breathed in her vanilla scent.

Nicola pulled back and looked up at his soot streaked face. Releasing her hands around his neck she placed them on either side of his face and kissed his black cheeks.

"You could have fucking died." She told him as she pecked him, before pulling his face down to hers and pressing her lips hard against his, the tears streaking both of their faces. "What took you so long! You idiot, I'm not ready to be a single mother!" She said as she pulled away and continued to berate him. "Why did it take you so long? Oh my god, are you hurt?" She continued to ramble, but Leons warm hands were on her cheeks making her go quiet.

"What do you mean a single mother?" His husky voice asked and Nicola bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant, five months pregnant, Leon." She replied.

"You're what?" He stuttered and Nicola nodded.

"We're having a baby."

"Sir, you need to get checked out by a paramedic." A fireman said to Leon but Leon was paying attention, he was just staring at Nicola in shock. "Sir?"

"What?" Leon turned his head to look at the fireman.

"You need to see a paramedic." He said again, slowly, like Leon was incapable of understanding.

"Oh yeah…" His hands fell away from Nicola and he followed the fireman, leaving Nicola standing there watching him go, not really sure what to make of his reaction. Looking back at the house she saw the fire was out and the smoke was slowly coming from the windows.

"Miss?" Turning back around she saw the small cab driver standing behind her, her bags in hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly and took the handbag he offered her, searching through her handbag for her purse. "Thank you for staying, I didn't mean to rush out on you." She rambled as she pulled out some cash and handed it to him.

"Miss, this is too much." The cab driver said, looking down at the money.

"No, it's not. Thank you." She replied and picked the bags up and slung them over her shoulder and making her way towards Vince and Steph on the street.

"What happened?" Nicola asked quietly as Vince took the bags from her.

"Faulty wiring in the kitchen. Gutted most of downstairs." He said, taking a deep breath. "I think you've lost most of your stuff La."

"Na, I've still got the most important things." She leant into his side and made him smile slightly.

"Are you okay La?" Steph asked, looking around Vince's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nicola replied absentmindedly as her eyes drifted over to the paramedics van where Leon was sitting on the back, the paramedic checking his heart rate. His green eyes stood out from his soot covered face and she saw them land on her, a small smile on his lips.

"This year can't get any worse." Vince said making Nicola look back at him.

"I don't know." She smiled and Vince rose an eyebrow in question. "It's exactly the same number of days into my pregnancy as it was when I had the accident."

"You're kidding." Vinces jaw dropped and Nicola shook her head.

"Gods honest truth." She replied.

"I'm getting someone to look at you." Before she could protest Vince dragged her over to the other ambulance. "Can you check her over, she's pregnant and that's the father." He pointed to Leon and the paramedic nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"Are you feeling dizzy at all?" She asked, shining a light into Nicolas eyes.

"I'm fine really, there's nothing to worry about." She laughed but let the paramedic poke and prod while Vince stood over her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Glancing over to the other ambulance to see if Leon was still there she saw the familiar blonde standing there talking to him as the paramedic bandaged his arm. Vince saw where her gaze was and looked over at the two of them.

"He broke up with her." He said and Nicolas eyes went up to Vince.

"What?" Nicolas jaw dropped.

"Yeah, the day you left he broke up with her. Said that she made him choose. And we've all seen what happens when you make Leon choose between you and anything else." Vince chuckled and smiled down at his friend.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A fireman, still wearing his yellow overalls walked over to her, a box in his hands and Nicola looked up at him. "When we found your friend he was holding this. I'm guessing it's yours." He held the box out and Nicola took it from him.

"Thank-you so much." She said to him and the fireman just smiled.

"We saved most of the house, including your bedroom. I think he just wanted that to be safe." Nicola gave a small smile as the fireman walked away and Vince looked down at the pink and yellow striped box on her lap.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly and Nicola lifted the lid.

"Everything." She said quietly and looked at the contents of the box. Inside where photos of Leon and her that had hurt to look at. On top of them sat different pieces of jewellery, her engagement ring on a bright pink ribbon and the black leather bracelet with the gold heart charm. Vince peered over to look inside the box and smiled.

"La?" His eyebrow quirked slightly and Nicola looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I know, V, I know." Standing up, she pushed the box into his hands and walked past him towards the other ambulance. Leon saw her coming and standing up, he pushed past Ginny and strode towards her, meeting her halfway.

"Forgive me?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"We're having a baby? You and me?" His voice was even more husky than usual.

Nodding she threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

A loud catcall went up and there was cheering, but Nicola and Leon ignored it as they continued to kiss on the lawn. It was a loud crack of thunder that made them pull apart and look up at the sky which opened up and the rain fell down around them and everyone scattered for their cars.

"We'll be at Mia's." Vince came running over and yelled at them as he held the box under the fabric of his shirt and grabbing Stephs hand, he followed Mia towards the Toretto house, Nicola bags thrown easily over his shoulder. But they didn't watch them go, instead Leons hand came up to brush a wet strand of hair from Nicolas face, a sexy grin on his face.

"I fucking love you Nicola Andrews." He said quietly and Nicola grinned.

"I love you too, Leon Palermo." She replied and he crashed his lips down on hers again, too scared to let her go, in case it was all a dream.

When they finally pulled away both of them were breathless, the rain still pouring heavily down around them and Nicola shivered slightly.

"Come on, I'll get you inside." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the Toretto house, pushing the door open to find Mia, Steph and Vince all sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Nicola said, like nothing had changed.

"Your stuffs in your old room." Vince said and Nicola nodded, making her way to the basement. Leon stopped and looked back at the three others who were all now smiling stupidly up at him.

"Leon?" Nicola asked and Leon glanced back at her.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He threw a wary glance at the three still grinning at him and followed Nicola down to the basement. Pushing the door of their old bedroom open Nicola stopped and stared. It was empty, the bright yellow walls looked bare with the lack of furniture.

"Wow." She said staring at it before noticing the bags sitting beside the door.

"I can take your bags up to Lettys room if you like." Leon said quietly and Nicola shook her head.

"No, this is where I want to be. I'm going to have a shower." She said and picked up one of the bags, making her way towards the bathroom that was shared with the other two rooms.

Leon didn't follow her as she closed the door and turned the taps of the shower on, feeling slightly strange being back in their old house.

Leaving the yellow room Leon walked down to Jesses room and his hand rested hesitantly on the door knob. He considered backing out, but after taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

There was a musty smell to the room and Leon realised Mia probably avoided the room at all costs as well. Jesses computer sat on a messy desk, posters of rock bands adorned the walls and even his clothes were still hanging from the open drawers.

He took another deep breath before he stepped across the threshold and walked over to the large double mattress that was leaning against the wall beside the bed. Jesse had loved having lots of mattresses on his bed. Grabbing onto the edge of the mattress he dragged it from the room, closing the door behind him and dragged it the short distance back to his bedroom where he let it fall to the floor in the same spot their bed used to be.

"It's weird right? Being here without Jess?" He heard her voice behind him and he turned to look at her leaning against the door frame, her long hair wet and hanging around her shoulders.

"The last time you were in this room we had a fight." Leon replied quietly after turning back to stare at the mattress.

"Go have a shower Leon. I'll get some sheets and we'll talk okay?" Nicola said and Leon nodded making his way towards the door.

"I've got to go and get some clothes from Jesses room." He realised and Nicola shook her head, pulling some clothes from her duffle bag.

"Lucky for you, I have a habit of stealing your clothes." Holding up a white wifebeater and pair of old grey sweats Leon couldn't help but smile. She really was back.

When Leon returned from the shower, wet hair hanging in his eyes Nicola had to remind herself that they had a lot to talk about. She threw him an easy smile and stood in front of him as he glanced at the sheets and duvet that now covered the bed. Looking back at her he took her in, she was wearing tiny little blue dance shorts and a tight black tank and for the first time he saw the bump. Tentatively he reached out and put a hand on it, Nicolas whole body jerked slightly at the touch and he caught her eye.

"No-ones touched it." She laughed nervously and Leons hand moved, moulding easily around the bump as he stared at it in amazement.

"You didn't tell me." He said, still staring at the bump.

"I tried, but…" Taking a deep breath she ducked her head so he was making eye contact with her again. "I was so hurt and then you seemed so happy with Ginny-"

"I wasn't." He cut her off and Nicola smiled slightly.

"Really?" His hands left her stomach and came to cup her face which was now free of tears and soot.

"I missed you so much, La. I can't breathe without you." He said softly and Nicolas lip twitched and he saw her familiar eye roll.

"You're so sappy." Her hand came up and rested on his chest and she felt the warmth course through her immediately making her sigh.

"I love you." He said and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why? Why do you love me?" She asked quietly and Leon smirked again. "I was such a bitch." She added.

"I love you because you always fight me on everything. You have this annoying ability to read my mind and the way your eyebrow rises when you think I'm being smart is so damn sexy." She pulled away to look up in his green eyes, her face blank with shock as he continued. "I love the way you love to dance and the way you hate racecars, no matter how many times I've tried to change your mind. Except the Skyline. I love that you love the skyline. I love you because you're funny, crazy, down to earth, mostly nice and beautiful. But I love you mostly because you're you." He rambled, his breath hitting her lips as she lifted her head to look at him and she licked her lips nervously.

"We can't afford to screw this up again Leon, you can't lie to me again."

"I think I've learnt my lesson." He whispered softly before his lips descended on hers and he kissed her softly, like it was their first kiss all over again and Nicola fell into his chest easily, kissing him back. She pulled away and placed both hands on his chest and smiled softly up at him.

"I love you too." She said quietly and he placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"But you want to talk." He finished for her and Nicolas lip curled in a slight smile.

"How do you do that?" Nicola asked and Leons brow furrowed.

"Do what?" His husky voice asked.

"Read my mind." Her voice was a whisper and Leon smirked making her heart pound like a teenagers.

"I like to think its because I know you better than anyone."

"I think you might be right." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N: Oh yay! REVIEW!


	24. There was nothing to make it easy on you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Eight reviews! Woo! Even if three of them were from **Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **lol. Thank you to you all – **Love Ink, D, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, CaseyMorgan and tfatfreak207**- You guys are awesome. I haven't seen Fools Rush In but I might just see it now. Hope you enjoy this and if you feel it doesn't satisfy just let me know!

**Playlist:**

She's Just a Woman – Rob Thomas

Starstruckk- 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – There was nothing that could make it easy on you**

"Baby?" Leon asked as his hands rested on the swell of her stomach and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Are you awake?" He asked and she groaned, rolling so she was pressed up against him.

"No." She muttered as she buried her head in his chest and inhaled the scent of mint and coffee and the faint traces of smoke.

"You sure?" He asked as he leant down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and smirked at her.

"Yes I am. Why are you still talking to me?" Nicola asked and Leon shrugged.

"I like the sound of your voice."

"I like it better when you don't talk." Nicola teased and Leon smile got wider.

"I can think of something else we can do." He replied and started to kiss her neck, his hands roaming down her hips to her thighs.

"Leon." Nicola groaned and he let out a breathy chuckle on the skin of her collarbone and continued to move his hands along her thighs as he kissed his way up to her mouth. "Leon."

Leon pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes closed, her mouth parted as her chest lifted and fell. But he could see the lines around her eyes that told him she was squeezing them shut.

"La? Are you okay?" He asked sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing, baby." She said, opening her eyes and searching for him. Her eyes met his as he leant over the top of her, his green eyes narrowed at her and they shifted as he tried to read the expression on her face.

"Don't lie to me, La." He said softly and she bit her lip.

"Do you remember the first time?" She asked softly and Leons brow furrowed.

"The first time for what?" He replied, just as softly, not sure where this was going.

"The first time we hooked up." His eyebrow rose and he smirked.

"Yeah…" She could see him smiling at the memories.

"Hey, earth to Leon, we're talking here! Not reliving fantasies." She said thumping his chest and he looked back down at her.

"I can't say I've missed you bashing me up." He muttered and rubbed the spot on his chest.

"You'll be lucky if you get anything else." Nicola replied and rolled out of his arms.

"Come on La." Leon groaned and reached out for her, but she was on the far side of the mattress, her back to him. He shifted over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and Nicola tried to fight a smile. She'd missed him so much. She'd even missed their fights.

"Are you sure you're okay with us having a baby, Leon? After what happened?" She said quietly and felt Leons facial hair rub on the bare skin exposed by her tank top.

"La, I would be okay with having a million kids as long as it was with you." He replied and Nicola rolled over in his arms to face him again.

"Are you sure you want to be with a romantic cripple?" She laughed and Leon placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll put up with it I spose." He growled into the flesh of her neck and Nicola groaned at the contact, but in the dim room she could see the door and the box that was sitting next to the door. Pushing Leon away, much to his disapproval, Nicola crawled off the mattress and picked up the box to carry it over to the bed and sat down cross legged on it in front of Leon, the box on her lap. "What're you doing?" She glanced at Leon to see him lying there with his eyes closed.

"I can't believe you went back for this." Nicola said quietly and Leons eyes opened quickly to take in the box sitting in her lap.

"Hmm." Was all he said and closed his eyes again. Nicola just stared at the box. Leon had almost died going to get that box when he shouldn't have. Opening it she glanced over at Leon before pulling out the tiny green fleece baby booties and put them on the pillow in front of Leon making him open his eyes again.

"Are we going to do this together?" She asked and Leon sighed, pushing himself up and picking up the boots, turning them over and over in his hand.

"Yeah, of course, what is with all the jumpy questions?" He asked and Nicolas eyes went back to the box on her lap and took a deep breath.

"I'm freaking out Leon. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to do it alone." She said quietly and Leon shifted closer to her.

"For fucks sake La. You should have told me, everything, ages ago. I could have helped you." His hand cupped her face and Nicola leant into it.

"Preaching to the choir baby." She replied, a small smile gracing her features making Leon shift even closer.

"La, don't laugh this off, please." He begged, his thumb stroking her cheek and Nicola felt her chest tighten. "What is going on in that mad head of yours?" He asked and she quickly wiped the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

"Watching you with Ginny was harder than all of it, Mum leaving, losing the baby, Jess dying. It sounds so stupid! But I was okay, until I saw the way she looked at you. She really liked you and I just… I wanted to tell you the truth but…" She let out a choked sob and Leon took the box from her lap and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. "If I said anything and I was wrong- you would have left. I just…even if we weren't together at least I got to see you." She didn't look up at him just wiped at her cheeks bashfully.

"Lala." He said quietly into her ear and she sniffed, turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her head into his chest.

"I am so selfish." She said into his chest and Leon chuckled.

"You're not selfish La." He said stroking her hair and shushing her gently.

"You're just saying that because you have to." She looked up at him and Leon shook his head slightly.

"I'm saying it because its true. The last person you ever think of is yourself. Even when Ginny called you a whore…" Nicolas eyebrow rose, "Mia told me." Leon explained before continuing, "You just took it in your stride because you didn't want to hurt me."

"Yeah, see selfish." Nicola said and Leon gave her a look of confusion. "It hurts me to hurt you. I was just saving myself the pain." The look on his face made her laugh. "Crazy pregnant woman talking." She added.

"You're my crazy pregnant woman though." He said and leant down to kiss her lips softly. Nicola pushed herself onto her knees and leant into him, giving her all to the kiss, letting him fall back onto the mattress and giggling as he pulled her on top of him.

"Corny much?" She said, placing light kisses on his lips, a smile still on her face.

"Wanna trade me in for Vince?" He asked and Nicola wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Hell no- you smell way better than Vince." She replied and Leon flipped her over.

"I do a lot of things better than Vince." He growled as he placed hot kisses down her neck making Nicola giggle uncontrollably.

"Prove it."

* * *

Nicola shrieked as she went running up the basement stairs, glancing behind her as she saw Leon coming after her. Letting out another shriek she pushed through the kitchen door to see Vince and Steph sitting at the kitchen table. She stopped dead and Leon came barrelling in behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist as his eyes landed on the couple.

"Hey guys." He grinned and Steph rushed over to Nicola, taking in her flushed face and shaking her head.

"Are you okay? What were you doing running up the stairs? You idiot." She glared at Nicola who shrugged.

"I'd like to see you get chased by a six foot Neanderthal and not run up the stairs." Nicola laughed and Steph dragged her from Leons grip and sat her down at the kitchen table, handing her a cup of tea.

"You're carrying a kid in there La. I thought you would know better than to strain yourself." She shot a glare at Leon. "You too- she's carrying your kid in there." Leon just shrugged it off, going towards the coffee machine while Nicola stirred her tea, not actually drinking it.

"So you told him?" Vince said gruffly and Nicola nodded, chancing a look at Leon who was stirring coffee into his mug.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nicola replied and looked down at her cup bashfully.

"Well congrats man." Vince said, standing up and patting Leon on the back. "Mia is at the store. The insurance company will be here tomorrow and we just came to check you two didn't murder each other last night. Lets go." He gestured to Steph and Nicola waved to them as Leon sat down again. He saw her eyeing up his coffee as soon as they were gone and he slid it across the table to her.

"Yep, I definitely picked the right one." She laughed and sipped at the coffee, sighing contentedly. Her eyes went to the clock and she stopped dead. "Fuck, I've got a doctors appointment today." Jumping from the chair she ran back downstairs and got changed as Leon claimed his coffee and went up to Vinces old room in search of clothes that might fit him.

When Nicola re-emerged Leon was spinning the keys on his forefingers as he leant against the kitchen door. Nicola gave him a grateful smile when she saw him.

"You don't have to come." She said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding?" He replied flippantly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the door. Nicola couldn't help but smile gratefully, she finally had her green eyed boy back.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Nicola sulked as she sat on Mias bed while Mia ran a straightening iron through her hair.

"Too bad. Hector wants to see us _all_. This is the perfect time for you and Leon to publicize that you're back together." Mia replied as she yanked at Nicola's hair.

"You sadistic bitch." Nicola growled and Steph laughed from her spot at the full length mirror.

"Come on Lala. You used to love going to the races."

"Not really, and besides I wasn't an elephant at that point. An elephant dressed like a hooker." Nicola replied looking down at the short black dress she had on that billowed out around her stomach.

"You don't look like a hooker. But honestly La, there are people out there that think you're dead. You need to socialise." Mia said, climbing off the bed and inspecting her handiwork. "And besides- we don't expect you to wear heels." She held up a shoe box to Nicola who took it hesitantly. "It's not from us- we didn't really think of it. It's from Leon." Nicola took the lid off and smiled at the pair of new gold converse sneakers in the box.

"That's my man." She laughed and pulled them from the box, putting them on straight away.

"So we're happy now? Alright lets go." The red-head ordered and led them towards the door, her hips swaying easily in the tight silver dress she was wearing as her hot pink shoes clicked on the floor.

Nicola sighed and followed her two friends down the stairs where Leon and Vince were waiting for them. She couldn't help but smile at the way Leons face lit up when he saw her walking down the stairs in the short flowing black dress.

"You look so beautiful." He said softly as he took her hand and they walked towards the door. Nicola looked up at him and couldn't believe it had been nearly a week since the fire. It finally felt like things were working out.

"Thanks for the shoes." She replied as he opened the door to the skyline and the others got into Vinces Maxima.

"Well I know how you feel about heels." He smirked and kissed her lips gently before she slid into the passenger seat.

It felt like the first time she'd been to races all over again as they drove into the crowd behind Vince. She could see people turning to look as the remainder of the Toretto team drove into the throng of streetracers.

Pushing the door open of the Skyline Nicola could instantly feel the excitement that was always in the air at the races and as she glanced around she could see the sluttiness that was always there too. There were a few familiar faces as she walked towards Hector and Leon fell into step beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, mami. You broke my heart." He teased as he pulled her into a hug and Nicola laughed, her hand going instantly to her stomach. Hectors eyes were drawn to the hand and looked over at Leon who was grinning with pride. "Is this the reason you've been hiding? Didn't want me to know about my own kid?" he asked and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Sure baby, that exactly why." She replied and looked up at Leon who was smirking at Hector.

"Alright, alright. No need to kick me while I'm down, chica. I'll say it again, man, you're very lucky." He shook Leons hand.

"Yeah I keep telling him that." Nicola said and nudged Leon. "So how that NIRA thing going?" She asked and Hector shrugged.

"It's aight, you don't really want to hear about it though do you?" He asked and Nicola sighed.

"Not really. I'm going to go and see Steph." She let go of Leons hand and gave him a reassuring smile as she left him to talk to Hector.

"Heya girl." Steph said as she sat on the front of Vinces car, a corona in her hand.

"Where's Mia?" Nicola asked and Steph pointed to a familiar bunch of boys that were chatting up Mia.

"Typical." Nicola laughed and Steph smiled.

"Just like riding a bike." She said, taking another sip of beer.

"I'd like to ride you." A tall black guy stood in front of them and Nicola rose an eyebrow at his subtlety.

"What did you just say?" Steph laughed and the guy tried to give her a fox smile but it just looked seedy.

"You know a red head is just a blonde who hasn't had the fire fucked out of her yet." He added and Stephs eyebrows shot up.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" She asked Nicola who was shifting uncomfortably, looking for Leon.

"Yeah, come on Steph." She went to climb off the hood of the car but the guy stood in front of her.

"Where you going, baby?" He asked and Nicola recoiled at the sound of his voice.

"Just leave us alone, okay." She said, looking up at him.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." Nicola heard Stephs heels click their way in front of her and she stood between Nicola and the man.

"She said leave us alone. We're not your racer chaser sluts okay." She put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I like 'em feisty." He said, grabbing for her but fell back as Vinces fist landed in his face.

"Yeah me too." He growled as he pulled the guy up to his level by the collar of his short sleeved purple shirt. He glanced over at Steph. "Can I hit this one?" He asked sarcastically and Steph nodded as she turned back to Nicola who was being held tightly by Leon.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"Just…help Vince, Lee." Nicola pushed him towards his friend and grabbed for Stephs arm, pulling her friend away from the fight. Mia was suddenly with them.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she watched Leon pull Vince off the guy, trying to stop a full on brawl just as the other guy lunged at Leon. Leon threw him back, sprawling him against the hood of a nearby car.

"Hey, hey, hey." A bunch of Hectors boys stepped in and the whole thing stopped abruptly.

"Come on, baby, lets go." Leon wrapped an arm around Nicolas waist and Vince grabbed Stephs hand before leading her to the car, Mia being held between the two girls, hand in hand.

Once they were back at the Toretto house Nicola went to the freezer and got out two packets of frozen vegetables and handed them to each boy who held them gingerly to their faces.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Nicola said, sipping a bottle of water and Steph popped the top off a few beers before handing them to the boys.

"Lucky we had the Italian stallion and the Latin Lunatic to protect our honour."

* * *

A/N: So I actually had someone say the red head comment to me on the weekend. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW x


	25. Every step you take reminds you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Okay I've been slack and because this is being posted in a hurry I cannot individually thank everyone! But you know who you are- my awesome regulars – I love you guys. You make me sooooooo happy! And a few new reviewers – I love you too. Sorry I didn't name you all but as I said rushing. But a quick shout out to **Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **who was worried I died or something- I just a a computer glitch. Hopefully sorted…okay in the time it took me to write all this I could have named you all…I'm a bad person. Oh and **D **you need to get an account so I can reply to your questions lol – last nights update is here. Sorry!

**Playlist:**

Whats my name – Rihanna (feat. Drake)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Every step she takes reminds you **

Pushing the trolley through the aisles the shrill ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts about which type of ketchup to buy.

"Hello?" She said flipping the phone open, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Whatcha doing pretty girl?" Leons husky voice came down the line and Nicola smiled.

"Buying lingerie." She replied and picked up the cheapest bottle of ketchup and wondering if it was going to taste like crap.

"Oh really?" He asked slyly and Nicola could imagine him lounging back in her chair at the garage, chewing on a toothpick as he spoke. It made her grin even more.

"Yep." She replied shortly and threw the bottle into the trolley and pushed it along the aisle.

"Maybe I should come and help?" Leon said and Nicola giggled.

"Maybe you should." As she came out of the end of the aisle and looked towards the aisle to her left she spotted a tall, tanned figure standing with their back to her as they spoke on their cell, green sleeves pushed up past his elbows. Nicola quickly spun on her heel and ducked back into the sauce aisle and glanced around the corner as Leon spoke.

"So what are you thinking about buying?" He asked and she watched the figure turn around and make their way towards her aisle. Grabbing her trolley Nicola pushed it quickly back down the aisle and around the corner into the aisle he'd just passed.

"Well…there's this really nice blue lacy set that I think you would really like." She said as she strode along the aisle and came out the other end just as he was turning into the sauce aisle. With a smile of triumph she quickly turned and headed towards the ice cream freezers.

"Hmm, I think you'd look hot in red." He said and she stopped to look for butterscotch ice-cream, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hot?" She said as she picked up the tub and placed it in the trolley.

"Yes hot." The voice in her ear made her jump as she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her into him. Nicola flipped her phone shut and looked up at him, a huge grin on her face.

"You're meant to be at work." She rose an eyebrow and Leon shrugged.

"You were teasing me with all your talk of lingerie." He replied and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well, we're in public so stop it." Nicola replied and slapped his arm from around her waist and went to walk away but he snagged her arm and pulled her back into him.

"Stop what?" He asked as his arm went around her waist and his hand was placed in the small of her back, pulling her into him again. Nicola bit her lip as he gave her a sexy smirk.

"You're trouble Palermo. Fancy accosting a pregnant woman in a shopping centre." She shook her head and he just laughed.

"Coming from the woman that tried to rape me on the hood of a beamer yesterday." He replied and Nicola shrugged.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." She replied and stepped back from him. "Are you going to help me?" She asked sweetly and Leon shrugged.

"Are we going lingerie shopping afterwards?" He asked and took the trolley from her and Nicola just rolled her eyes at him and leant into his side.

"You are such a perv."

"You love it, baby." He replied and followed her towards the next aisle.

Leon got distracted at the magazine section and was picking up a cars magazine when he saw her trying to reach the top shelf further down the aisle. The sight of her, her long dark hair falling down her back, wearing one of his sweaters over her denim shorts and her flip flops on her feet, trying to helplessly reach for the coffee with one hand and the other resting on her swollen stomach made him laugh and push the trolley towards her, stopping behind her and easily reaching up to get the container he knew she liked.

"Thank-you." She said as she took in from him and inspected the packet.

"You shouldn't be drinking that La." He said.

"Are you going to stop me?" She asked sweetly and Leon just shook his head. He knew it wasn't worth even attempting to stop her. "I thought so." She smiled and threw it in the trolley and sauntered off leaving Leon to follow her with the shopping trolley admiring the view.

She stopped and turned to look at him, a Cheshire cat smile on her face as she watched him walk towards her. She had to admit, he looked damn sexy.

When he reached her he lifted an eyebrow in question and Nicola stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked as she fell into step beside him and looped her arm through his.

"The idea of having a house bitch just turns me on." She shrugged and he let out a deep husky laugh and turned to face her.

"You're going to need a house bitch, because you're going to be running around after a shitload of kids." He laughed and Nicola just rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you survive this one, Palermo." She laughed, her hand resting on her stomach, a move she did subconsciously now.

But he didn't reply, his eyes were on something behind her. Turning slowly Nicola came face to face with a small blonde.

"Uh, hey Ginny." She said, biting her lip nervously as Ginny glared at her.

"Hi, Nicola. Hey Leon." She added sweetly and Nicolas eyes narrowed. Leon had told her what had happened when he broke up with Ginny, but it didn't look like it had had the desired effect.

"How're going Ginny?" Leon replied, amusing himself quickly with a packet of something.

"So you're knocked up." Ginny stated point blank and Nicola winced, she didn't dare look at Leon.

"You could say that." Nicola replied quietly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You two really are perfect for each other." She sneered and Nicola just ignored the jab and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Ginny. We better go. Come on Leon." Pulling the trolley away from Leon she pushed it towards the cash register, praying that Leon was following her. When she turned around however Ginny had managed to stop him and was talking seriously with him. Leon said something before turning away and walking over to Nicola. "What a bitch." Nicola muttered as Leon fell in behind her.

"We really hurt her, La." Leon said quietly as he started to stack the groceries on the register. Nicola rose and eyebrow at him sceptically.

"Well she didn't exactly help herself." Nicola replied and smiled sweetly at the person behind the counter as they scanned the items.

"She was surprised." Leon said, trying to get Nicola to talk to him.

"You were too, remember. Is your car here?" she asked ending the conversation as he nodded. "Can you give me a ride home? I was going to catch a cab."

"Sure, La." Leon replied quietly as he watched her pull some cash from her wallet and pick up as many bags as possible, making her way out the door and Leon grabbed the rest of the shopping bags before following quickly.

Nicola didn't say a word to him until he pulled up at the front of the Toretto house and glanced over at their house which was slowly getting fixed.

"The electrician will be here tomorrow to re-wire the whole place." Nicola said to him, watching as he stared at the house before getting out of the car. The fire was still a little too fresh in their minds.

"Right." Leon said gruffly before following her and lifting the trunk so they could pull the plastic bags out and make their way up to Mias house.

Steph and Vince were lounging on the sofa when they walked in and Nicola kept walking past them as Leon stopped and looked at Vince.

"You know you have a job right?" He asked as he looked pointedly at Vince.

"Yep." He replied not looking away from the television and Leon just growled before following Nicola into the kitchen, Steph hot on his heels.

"What's with her?" She whispered as she passed him and he sighed.

"Ginny." He replied quietly but knew Nicola had heard him when the jar in her hand slammed down a little hard on the wooden table.

"Oh." Steph said as Nicola glared at Leon. "Well will it hope that she quit working at my studio today? She's going down town to Kratzmans." She added quickly hoping that the new information would prevent the argument that was about to happen.

"Good." Nicola replied then turned her attention back to unpacking the bags.

Steph gestured for Leon to get out of there before taking Nicola head on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Why does everyone blame me for what happened with Ginny? I didn't even do anything!" Nicola snapped and Steph winced.

"Babe…"

"I wouldn't let Leon cheat on her, okay I let him kiss me once but I never initiated it. I never told him to break up with her!" She continued to unpack the bags and Steph attempted to help her.

"People are just looking for a scapegoat babe."

"Well people are stupid." Nicola replied and stared at the now empty table. "I'm going to lie down." She said finally and made her way down to the basement, falling on the mattress heavily and closing her eyes. Sleep didn't come, she knew it wouldn't. The only sleep she was getting was in Leons arms.

"La?" Leon was standing over her and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey baby." She reached out for him and he sat down on the floor beside her head and leant on the mattress. "I'm a bitch."

"I know." He threw her an easy smile and she hit him in the arm.

"Alright smartass. I'm trying to apologise here." She laughed and Leon just shrugged.

"For what?" He leant over her until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Huh?" Her eyes flickered up to his as she snapped at the daze she'd slipped into with his breath so close to her. The smell of coffee and mint and cologne mingling together perfectly. He gave her a sexy smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I've got to go back to work." He said after a minute and Nicola groaned. "You need to come too- I can't see the desk anymore." He sighed and Nicola sat up.

"Work? Urgh." Tying her hair up into a messy bun she let him pull her from the mattress and off to the garage.

* * *

A/N: Just a short one. I have a plan…somewhere just let me find it. REVIEW x


	26. That she's walking wrong

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thank you to my fantastic reviewers - **Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, D, Love Ink, Lady Alana83** thank you guys you are awesome! Made me so happy for the lovely reviews. I'm so sorry that I've been so slack! This chapter is a little bit short too so I apologise! ENJOY!

* * *

Girl with one eye – Florence and the Machine (Bayou Percussion Version)

_Well pretty little thing stopped me in my tracks _

_But now she sleeps with one eye open_

_I said, hey girl with one eye, get your filthy fingers out of my pie _

_I'll cut your little heart out because you made me cry. _

**Chapter Twenty-Six – That she's walking wrong**

"Hi Mrs Jennings." Nicola smiled to the mother of one of her students and was surprised when the woman completely blanked her and Nicola watched after her in confusion. Shaking it off Nicola made her way towards the office where she found Steph and another parent standing there talking animatedly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." She knocked briefly on the door and the other two women looked over at her. "Steph, can I use the back studio today? Hello Mrs Tanner, is Stella still enjoying her lessons?" She asked sweetly and didn't miss the cringe on Stephs face.

"I'm withdrawing Stella from this school." Mrs Tanner replied and crossed her arms across her chest and Nicola raised her eyebrow.

"But, I thought she enjoyed dancing?" Nicola asked, shocked that the girl she remembered as being the most enthusiastic in her class wanted to leave.

"She does, we're going down town to Mrs Kratzmans studio." The stern woman gave Nicola a look that would have made her wither if she wasn't so surprised.

"Why?" She asked point blank and Steph tried to interrupt.

"Look, Nicola, we'll discuss this later. Mrs Tanner has explained why and it's her choice." Nicola threw a confused look at Steph. That was not like Steph. She was usually adamant against losing students especially to the down town studios.

"I'm withdrawing her because of the conduct of the instructors in this place! I am absolutely appalled that my daughter has been exposed to such a disgusting behaviour." The woman did not falter, her poker face in place but Nicolas jaw dropped.

"I don't understand."

"I've heard all about how you treat your colleagues Miss Andrews and I refuse to let my daughter be taught by someone like _you._" Turning to Steph the woman continued, "I'm sorry about this, Stephanie, but if you don't encourage better a better environment you won't have any students left. I will be telling all my friends about this." She pushed past Nicola and Nicola followed her, much to Stephs dismay.

"La! Just leave it!" She heard her yell but she followed the woman out onto the street before jogging in front of her to stop her.

"Mrs Tanner, if there's something that I have said to Stella…" She trailed off when she saw the look on the older womans face. "This isn't about Stella is it?" She asked and Mrs Tanners lips pursed as she avoided Nicolas gaze. "This is about me being pregnant?" She asked and the womans steely gaze fell on Nicolas face.

"You're an unwed mother, Miss Andrews, and the way you went about it was highly unprofessional."

"The way I went about – oh." She stopped herself. She vaguely remembered Steph telling her that Ginny had gotten a job teaching down town, at Mrs Kratzmans. "That sneaky little bitch." She muttered and heard Mrs Tanner clear her throat, making her look up quickly. "Look Mrs Tanner, what happens between Ginny and I in our personal lives has nothing to do with this studio and the way I teach. As far as I am concerned I have done nothing wrong. In case Ginny left the details out- Leon broke up with her before we got back together, before he even knew I was pregnant, not that its any of your business. But when you're telling the story to all your friends you just remember that." Nicola huffed and stepped past the older woman and jogged back up the steps of the studio, not bothering to look back.

When she found Steph in her office fell into the chair in front of the desk.

"Steph, I'm so sorry."

"La, it's not your fault. People just have a fucked up way of looking at things." She said as she flicked through the papers in front of her.

"Well it's losing you business." Nicola replied and Stephs head shot up.

"This is not your problem, La. You did nothing wrong." The red head said, setting her own gaze on Nicola to re-enforce the fact.

"Then why does it feel like I have." Nicola replied and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Why does this always happen? I start getting things on track and something derails it?" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Steph. Maybe I should take the rest of my pregnancy off, just to keep the peace."

"I'm hardly going to want people that don't like my instructors here, La." Steph replied and looked back at her books.

"Thanks Steph, but I'm not going to see this place get driven into the ground because I won't leave. If you really need me I will help out, but I think it's best I just stick to the garage for the next few months okay?" She stood up and picked the bag she's dropped when she was first in the room up and threw the strap over her shoulder.

"Come on La, this is stupid."

"Yeah it is. It's fucked up. But I'm going to sort this shit out and I'd rather not do it and risk your studio." Taking a deep breath she gave Steph a small wave and made her way down the hall to the entrance but as she passed the last door two people talking caught her eye. Nicolas eyebrow rose and she thought how convenient it was- she didn't even have to look far.

Dropping her dance bag near the wall she stepped through the door and saw Ginny talking to one of the mothers while she held her daughters hand.

"Miss Nicola!" The girl said and waved to Nicola, making the other two women look over at her.

"Hey Lizzie." Nicola said cheerfully as she eyed up Ginny.

"Ah, Nicola, I was just coming to see Steph."

"I'm here." Steph yelled as she came running through the door and stopped dead at the scene in front of them. Nicola looked down at the little girl in front of her.

"Lizzie, I think I saw Mandy practising her dance for the show down in the last studio if you want to ask your mum if you can go watch." Lizzie looked up at her mother expectantly and the woman waved her off.

"Ginny, I thought I told you to meet me in my office?" Steph said, her hands on her hips as she stood next to Nicola.

"I just ran into Mrs Kruger here and was discussing what Lizzie wanted to do in the future." Ginny said sweetly and Nicola wondered how she'd been fooled into being the girls friend. She was a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be.

"Well that's between Mrs Kruger and this studio, Ginny, and seeing as you are no longer part of it…" Steph trailed of, her face making the point Ginny seemed to be missing.

"How can you live with yourself, Nicola?" Mrs Kruger finally said and Nicolas head suddenly snapped to the side to look at the woman, blinking with surprise.

"What?" She spat and the womans eyes narrowed at her.

"You trapped another womans boyfriend by saying you were pregnant. That's hardly mature." She said, her voice rising at the end and Nicola scoffed.

"Not that it's any of your business but why the fuck do you think that?" Nicola asked and Stephs hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her back, a stern look on her face. Once Nicola saw Stephs face she relaxed and tried to calm down.

"Ginny has been heartbroken and you just flaunt around as if nothing happened." The woman sneered.

"Like I said, a homewrecking whore." Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Nicola lunged for Ginny.

"I'm going to rip her fucking heart out!" She yelled as Steph pulled her back.

"La! Calm down." Steph yelled and tried to stop her.

"No! I tried to keep you two together, you ungrateful bitch!" Nicola sneered, "You'll fucking wish you'd never touched him when I'm finished with you." She growled and felt large arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Calm down La." Vinces gruff voice was in her ear but she didn't calm down. She'd put up with a lot of shit in the past, Bella Toretto and the heists and Ginny dating Leon, but this was too much. She wriggled enough and managed to accidently elbow Vince in the shoulder making his arms drop away and she lunged for Ginny again, this time getting a punch in. Ginny reeled back, clutching her chin.

"You psychotic slut!" Ginny yelled back and Nicolas stopped still and stared at the blonde, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"You're fucking lucky it wasn't your nose." She turned to Vince who was shaking his head at her and Steph who was fighting a small smile.

She stormed off out of the room, towards the front of the studio, seething that Ginny had one again. She'd promised herself over and over that she would not react, yet here she was screaming and punching the blonde witch. Vinces heavy footsteps were behind her but he waited until they were outside before he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked and Nicola sighed.

"I had to quit because of that little tramp! The parents were pulling their girls from my class because of something that has nothing to do with my teaching!" She exclaimed and Vince pulled her into a rough hug.

"I'm sorry Lala. That blows." He said, not really the comforting type but Nicola hugged him back.

"Yeah, it fucking sucks. And my hand really hurts." She pulled back and showed Vince her slowly swelling hand and he tried to hide a smile.

"She's lucky you didn't hit her in the nose." He replied as he inspected it. "I'll take you home."

"Can you just take me to the garage? I should get to work down there now that that's going to be paying the bills." She said and Vince nodded, gesturing to the blue Nissan. "And tell Steph I'm sorry."

"I think Stephs pretty proud of you right now, I'd just leave it." He said climbing in the car and driving Nicola to the garage where they found Leon, well his legs, sticking out from underneath a red car. Nicola kept walking, not really wanting to let Leon in on the incident but Vince kicked his boot clad foot making Leon shout at him.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend hit someone, again." He said and watched with satisfaction, crossing his arms across his chest, wincing at the pain in his shoulder as Leon slid out from underneath the car and looked at him in confusion.

"Come again?"

"La needs some serious anger management lessons." He said and looked down at his green eyed friend in amusement.

"Who did she hit?" He ground out and Vince grinned at him.

"I'll give you one guess and if you don't get it you're fucked." He said and Leon shot off the trolley in search of Nicola, leaving Vince waiting for his answer.

"You hit Ginny?" Leon asked as he walked into the office and found Nicola holding an icepack to her hand.

"Will you believe me if I say it was self defense?" She asked sweetly and Leon glowered at her.

"What did she attack you with her fake fingernails?" He asked sarcastically and Nicolas eyes narrowed.

"What if she did? What if she attempted to claw my eyes out?" Nicola said, not allowing him to see how upset she was.

"Yeah was that right after she came at you with her lipstick. You didn't hit her in the nose did you?" He asked and Nicola shrugged.

"It's fake anyway."

"La." Leon growled and walked around to stand in front of her.

"Alright I hit her in the chin and I was the first one to throw a punch! But I had to quit my job because of her!" She added in her defence and Leons eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"She told all the parents of the kids I teach that I stole you from her! That I trapped you into being with me!" Nicola practically screamed in his face and Leon sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm constantly fighting for you?" She asked and Leon rubbed his face in frustration.

"La, you don't have to fight for me." He growled and Nicola just shook her head.

"Why does it feel like I do?" She asked softly and Leon sighed.

"We can't expect everything to go back to how it was." He said quietly and Nicolas gaze dropped to her feet.

"Why not?" She pleaded and Leon reached out to her.

"Because you hurt me and it can't just go back to how it was. We keep hurting each other."

"You hurt me first!" Nicola yelled back and Leons hand dropped from her arm and he held them up in defence.

"This is exactly what I mean." And with that he walked out, leaving Nicola to think about what she'd done, again.

* * *

A/N: I never said it was going to be sunshine and glitter. Sorry! And I caved- I totally wanted Nicola to kick Ginnys ass! REVIEW x


	27. Every word you never said

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Awesome reviews they warm my heart so much I almost have heartburn…sigh. So thank you so much to **D, Gingermegs, Lady Alana83, Love Ink**** and Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto **you guys are just awesome and I'm so glad you were all so thrilled for Nicola hitting Ginny (not that I condone the behaviour) but lets face it, with Nicolas track record and Ginnys way with words. Anyways I have attempted to please many in this chapter so read on! Enjoy!

**Playlist – **

Here with Me – Dido

Over-rated – Gavin DeGraw

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Every word you never said **

"You're just not going to talk to me now?" Nicola asked as she sat on the mattress in the basement and Leon pulled his shirt over his head. He threw her a look that said she had to be kidding. "So should I expect you to cave any time soon?" She asked but this time he didn't even look up at he threw off his jeans and walked over to the mattress, pulling the blankets back and climbing under them before turning over so his back was to her. "Okay." Nicola muttered and climbed off the bed and taking her clothes off and pulling on a pair of pyjamas. Walking over she flicked the light off and crawled onto the bed, accidently landing on Leons knee as she fell onto the mattress in the dark.

Hearing the hiss from him she cringed and mumbled a sorry before crawling over to her side of the bed and lying on top of the covers, staring at the wall as they lay back to back.

"What are you thinking about?" He said after half an hour of silence and both of them lying there not able to sleep.

"How much my freaking hand hurts." She muttered and Leon sat up and climbed off the bed, pulling on some clothes. "Where are you going?" She asked sitting up as he searched around the room and she heard him accidently hit the box full of stuff as he did up his belt in the dark.

"We're going out. Put on a sweater." He threw her one of his sweaters and she pulled it over her head and searched for a pair of sneakers before letting him lead her up the stairs, not really sure where they were heading.

Climbing into the Skyline she let them drive quietly down the streets until he pulled up into a vacant parking lot. As Nicola pushed the door open of the yellow car she could hear the crashing of waves nearby. She shivered slightly and felt Leon drape a blanket around her shoulders.

"What're we doing here?" she asked looking around the familiar beach. It was Jesses beach, his ashes were spread along the sand and ocean here and it was the first time she'd been back since that day.

"Come on." Leons large calloused hand slipped into hers and he walked with her down into the sand. A few minutes later they were standing in the sand, the water lapping at their feet and Nicola pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Is this the part where you murder me?" She asked, a slight laugh to her voice and she could see Leons white smile gleam in the moonlight.

"No baby." He replied, his voice husky over the sounds of the surf and Nicola moved closer to him, to hear him better.

"Then why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night?" She asked, looking up at him with amusement. Leon stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shining object which he held between his thumb and forefinger. "What are you doing Leon?" She laughed as she recognised the ring as her engagement ring. But he didn't reply he just got down on one knee and looked up at her and Nicola could see the sparkling of the moonlight in his eyes.

"Nicola Harriet Andrews, will you marry me?" He asked and Nicola could feel the tears spring to her eyes. It was like every little mistake they'd made in the last year was gone and she was back with the green eyed boy she'd fallen in love with years ago. "You don't ever have to fight for me, I am yours and your only. And this ring shows that you're mine. We're made for each other La and we have fuckloads of issues but I love you." He rambled and Nicola grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, stepping up so she was almost pressed against him.

"We have so many issues." She said and he nodded. "But you're right."

"So? Will you marry me?" He asked hesitantly and she grinned back.

"Of course!" Leon slipped the ring on the left hand she held up to him before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, his head buried in her neck.

"Thank god." He muttered as she pulled away and put her on the ground, placing his hands on either side of her face. "But lets get this straight, we're not getting married in Vegas." Nicola nodded, the grin still on her face.

"City Hall with our family?" She asked and he nodded slightly, a sly smile on his face as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Te Quiero." Leon muttered into her neck and Nicolas arms tightened around him.

"Even when I hit people?" She asked and felt Leons shoulders slump.

"You shouldn't be hitting people La, you're pregnant. You could hurt yourself." He said softly and Nicola rose an eyebrow at him.

"That's why you got all bitchy with me?" She asked and Leon shook his head.

"I hate that I hurt you La. I will never forgive myself for what happened with the trucks and the baby. But we need to get past it." He muttered into her neck and Nicola sighed.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good."

"We're getting married." Nicola laughed and Leon lifted his head.

"And having a baby." He said.

"We're really doing this." Nicola stared at Leons still laughing eyes and he nodded.

"You're not bailing out this time."

They tried not to wake the others as they snuck back into the house through the back door.

"Shhh." Nicola giggled as she held tightly to Leons hand and he rolled his eyes at her, pulling her towards the basement steps but stopped dead when he heard something in the living room.

"You hear that?" He hissed and Nicola looked towards the kitchen door.

"No, come on Leon, lets go celebrate." She whispered and tugged his hand but there was a crash and Leon pulled her towards the living room, Nicola huddling behind him as he stopped and searched the dark before flicking on the light.

"Who the fuck…?" The figure stood up and turned around to face the couple sheepishly.

"I wasn't expecting this." His gruff voice said and Nicolas jaw dropped.

"Dom?"

"Hey baby girl." Dom said sheepishly, his hand running over his bald head. "Leon." He nodded in the other mans direction as they both stared at him.

"Dom, what the fuck are you doing here, dawg?" Leon finally said and Dom sighed.

"I just came back to get some stuff." Realisation finally dawned on Nicola and she looked around the room, even though she knew she wouldn't find anything.

"Where's Letty?" She asked and Dom pointed to the door.

"The cars parked in the shed, she's in there." Nicola didn't say another word as she let go of Leons hand and sprinted towards the door.

"Be quiet." Dom hissed after her but Nicola wasn't listening, the idea of seeing Letty spurring her on as she pushed the garage doors open and saw Doms old red SS sitting in the garage, the interior lights on as Letty lay her head back on the seat. From the door Nicola could see how much she'd changed. She'd lost weight around her face, her cheekbones more defined and cut her hair so she had a fringe hanging in her eyes. And she was wearing one of Nicolas hot pink button up shirts.

"Let!" Nicola hissed and dashed around to the drivers side door and wrenched the door open making Letty jump and look at her.

"Lala?" She asked tiredly and Nicola slid across the bench seat to pull her friend into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Nicola sobbed as she held onto Letty and heard Letty draw a shaky breath as she hugged her back.

"Me too." Pulling back Letty inspected Nicola. "How's the baby? Have you told Leon? My god, please tell me you've told him." She said as she glanced down at the sweater covered stomach.

"I told him. He's so excited." Nicola choked and lifted the sweater to place her left hand on the swell of her stomach and Letty looked down in awe and Nicola saw her eyes widen as she reached for her hand and pulled it from her stomach.

"This looks familiar." Lettys eyebrows disappeared into her bangs and Nicola bit her lip shyly.

"He asked me again. And…oh you should have seen him Let, he got down on one knee and everything." She laughed and Letty rolled her eyes. "Even after I punched his ex in the face."

"You're a mad girl La…wait his ex? Please explain." Letty dropped Nicolas hand and Nicolas eyes narrowed.

"Leon rang you didn't he?" she asked, worried her Spanish wasn't quite what she thought it was.

"Yeah he did, but I didn't think he would stay with her after that. I didn't even realise they were properly together." Letty explained and Nicola shrugged.

"Well they're not anymore."

"So you went all girl fight on her and stole her man." Letty said, a hint of pride lacing her words and Nicola shook her head.

"Not likely. More like she was a bitch, he broke up with her, nearly died in a fire and I told him I was pregnant then we got together." Nicola replied and leant back onto the bench seat.

"That sounds like more trouble than its worth." Letty replied, leaning back as well.

"If it was anyone but Leon, it would be."

"I see you have been converted to a sap." Letty said sadly and Nicola hit her arm gently.

"Fuck off." Letty lifted her hand to flip Nicola off and Nicola saw a hint of gold on Lettys ring finger. Before she could withdraw the gesture Nicola snatched her hand and inspected the plain gold band on her left ring finger that hadn't been there last time she'd seen her. "What the fuck is this?" Nicola pointed to the ring and Letty shrugged.

"It was Mexico."

"Yeah it was Mexico not Vegas. What happened?" Nicola asked, dropping Lettys hand and narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"We just decided that it was about time, that's all. No need to make a big deal out of it, geez." Nicola rested back on the bench seat and rolled her head to look at Letty.

"I can't believe you got married before me." Nicola laughed. "And p.s you married the guy you lost your virginity to."

"We're no longer friends." Letty muttered and Nicola laughed.

"Oh, chica. This is so perfect it's hilarious. Wait who did Dom lose his too?" Nicola question and Lettys face scrunched up.

"Definitely not me, he'd perfected the art by the time I came along." She replied easily. "And at least I have slept with other people."

"Oh babe, if you knew the things Leon could do you would not stray." Nicola said, closing her eyes slightly. "Steph and Vince are together." She added as an afterthought.

"The mad red head? Christ, bet she has V whipped."

"Oh, babe you have no idea." Nicola replied and sighed deeply.

"Hey Lala?"

"Hmm." Nicola replied as she felt sleep creeping up on her.

"Mexico sucks."

"Come home." Nicola muttered and couldn't help but notice that she was literally falling asleep in the front of the car, with Letty who she hadn't seen in months. Besides Leon, Letty was the closest family she had and she was at ease to finally be with her.

"I can't." Were the last words Nicola heard before she dosed off.

* * *

Waking with a start Nicola jumped and looked around, realising she was moving and there was the faint sound of a V8 engine in the distance.

"La?" Leons voice was in her ear and she noticed that she was being carried towards the dark house, Leons arms wrapped securely around her, bridal style.

"Letty?" She asked as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"They're gone baby."

"Please don't leave me, Leon." She mumbled and felt drowsiness come over her again and Leon smiled down at her, remembering the scene from five minutes ago of Nicola and Letty sitting in the front of Doms car, their heads pressed together as they slept. Dom had shaken his head and mumbled how sorry he was for taking her away and Leon had shrugged, he would have done the same with Nicola.

"I know it's weird man, but I'm glad you and La are sorting shit out." Leon nodded at Doms words.

"Thanks man."

"Nah, it's like, we all model our relationships on you two. And if you two can't survive whats the hope for any of us? Face it, Lee, you two are meant for each other." He said gruffly, realising he might have just crossed over into emotional territory. Clearing his throat he gestured to Nicola sitting in the drivers seat. "Get your knocked-up broad out of my car already."

"Fuck off man." Leon replied and leant in to pick Nicola up easily.

"Look, Mia said you're doing a good job with the garage and everything. Thanks man, I appreciate you taking it on. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else." He said sincerely and Leon gave a small smile.

"Not even Vince?"

"I didn't trust him with my toy cars in the third grade, I wouldn't trust him with them now." Dom chuckled and Leons brow furrowed.

"You should go and see him you know? You really fucked him up with that Brian thing." Leon replied and Dom shook his head slowly.

"La said he's with Steph, it's good. He needs someone to keep him in line. You're all better off without me. I'll see ya 'round." He got in the car and Leon watched as he started the ignition, gave a small wave and pulled out into the dark as quietly as possible, in a way so stealth only Dominic Toretto could pull it off.

When Leon placed Nicola down on the mattress and pulled the blankets over her she instantly pulled herself into him and buried her head in his chest.

"Are they ever coming back?" She asked softly and Leon sighed. Nicola had been right all along.

"No I don't think so baby." He replied, stroking her head and placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know REVIEWx


	28. Echoes down your empty hallway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thank you to my awesome reviewers – **Love Ink, D, Gingermegs, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, CaseyMorgan and LadyAlana83**. Yep you guys are pretty much my favourite people ever! Hope you enjoy this! And also thank you to those you have alerted and favourited this story. Make me so happy!

So random bit of trivia- as you can tell by my username (which I will change soon so that it's not quite so generic) I love Four Brothers and mainly Garrett Hedlund who is damn sexy though Mark Wahlberg makes a very good old man crush. Anyways staying on point – theres this movie Country Strong which is already out in the States and won't be out in Aus until April so I have to amuse myself with the soundtrack featuring the vocal styling's of Tim McGraw, Gwenyth Paltrow and Leighton Meester and of course my other dream husband (besides Leon clearly) Garrett Hedlund. If you like Garrett Hedlund or country music I recommend the song "Chances Are" Because damn that boy has a hot voice. Okay so I totally just filled up half a page, but I made this chapter look heaps longer. I will probs use that song at some point in this story too. Just so you know. And Fast Five comes out in Aus in April as well (a week before Country Strong) so I am so excited. Alright you can read this chapter now…if you don't want to youtube hotty mchot asap. Product placement much? Enjoy!

**Playlist – **

Brandy – Looking Glass

How Do You Like Me Now – Toby Keith

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Echoes down your empty hallway **

The first thought that entered Nicolas head when she woke was that the electrician was re-wiring their house today and they would be back in it in a few more days. It brought a smile to her face as she envisioned sleeping in an actual bed in her own house. The second thought was that Leon wasn't in the bed with her. The smile quickly dissipated.

She grumbled as she rolled off the mattress and found some clothes before staggering up the stairs in search of coffee, knowing that it was these brief moments early in the morning that she was pain and vomit free.

Standing in front of the coffee was a lean muscular figure and Nicola smiled as he hit the right buttons and coffee started to grind. Just as she was about to say something he scratched the back of his head with this hand and she saw that the black tattoo on his wrist wasn't there.

That was not Leon.

Awkward situation averted.

"Hey!" Leons voice was behind her and she jumped, turning around to face Leon who had come up the stairs behind her and was looking at her with an amused look on his face at her shock as she stared at him, wet hair hanging in his eyes and his checked blue shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black wifebeater underneath it.

"If you're…" Her brow furrowed as Leon took the last few steps and kissed her on the cheek and walked past her, towards the stranger at the coffee machine who as Nicola turned around was now facing her, an amused look on his face.

"When did you get hot, Andrews?" The guy asked and Nicola smiled in realisation.

"Mario!" She questioned and he walked over and pulled her into an awkward hug, before she pulled away and looked over at Leon. "You knew?"

"Little prick decided to ring me at 5am." Leon grumbled and sat down at the table, sipping at his coffee.

"Wow, when did you get back?" She asked, looking him over. He was tall and muscular, similar to Leon, his white t-shirt stretched across his chest, his dark eyes dancing with mischief under the dark eyebrows and almost black gelled back hair which complimented his caramel skin.

"Fresh off the plane from Roma at what was it Palermo? Four-thirty?" he said with an Italian accent and glanced over at the older man behind him who just shook his head returning back to his coffee. Nicola laughed nervously at the familiar way he spoke to them. "Where is my brother?" He finally asked and Nicola rose an eyebrow.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked and his thick eyebrows rose slightly, his Italian heritage making the move more attractive than it should have been.

"Tell me what?"

"Our house is getting re-built, he's at his girlfriends." Nicola said, pushing past him and heading to the coffee machine, messing up Leons damp hair as she went making him grumble even more.

"You're a cranky bitch in the morning aren't you?"

"Shut it _Giovanni_." Leon growled and Giovanni clamped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw as he glared at Leon who now had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Some things never change." Mias voice sang through the kitchen and all eyes went to here standing in the doorway.

"Mia Toretto!" Giovanni ran forward and picked Mia up easily, hugging her tightly as she laughed.

"Mario! What are you doing here?" She asked when they pulled away and Giovanni shrugged.

"Thought it was time to visit dear brother. Where is he anyway? Lala said he was with his girlfriend but if you're here…" He trailed off and looked behind Mia expectantly.

"You are trouble Giovanni Catalano." Mia said, still a silly grin on her face as she playfully slapped his arm and walked past him.

"What is it with the Giovanni crap." He muttered as he followed her back into the kitchen sitting down across from Leon and looked up at Nicola who was topping up Leons coffee and sipping at her own. "So Lala, you got yourself a man yet?" He asked and watched as Nicola choked on her coffee and spluttered everywhere.

"Scuse me?" She coughed and Giovanni smirked.

"I said you got a man yet? You were always such a prude." He teased and Nicola flipped him off as she looked down at Leon whos shoulders were tense but he wasn't going to move.

"Shut your fucking mouth you little brat." A large paw swiped at Giovanni's head and they all looked over to see Vince glowering at the man sitting in front of him.

"Big brother!" Giovanni stood up and pulled Vince into a manly hug, his eyes catching the red head standing behind Vince, an amused look on her face.

"Yeah you remember that. What're you doing here, kid? I haven't seen your sorry ass in four years." Vince held his little brother at arms length and Giovanni shook his head. "You get kicked out of Italy?" Vince asked seriously and Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always think I did something wrong?" He asked and Vince looked pointedly at him.

"Because you usually do."

"I just wanted to see my big brother." He replied innocently and Vince growled.

"You're full of shit, man." Vince replied before Steph cleared her throat and both Catalanos looked over at her. "Oh, yeah, Steph this is my little brother Giovanni, this is Steph." Vince gestured to Steph who held out her hand to the younger man.

"What this delusional clown means is I'm Steph, his girlfriend." Steph said and Giovanni smirked at the girl, shaking her hand eagerly.

"Mario, no-one in the states calls me Giovanni." He said, earning a smile from Steph.

"Well I'm going to have my hands full with two of you." Steph said sweetly and there was a loud clunk and the three of them looked over at a grumpy Leon sitting at the table glaring at them.

"Some of us want to make it through the day okay?" He growled and Vince chuckled.

"Lala did you make him shitty again?" he asked and Nicola held her hands up in defence.

"I did no such thing!" She saw Steph spot the coffee in her hand and she quickly placed it in front of Leon who didn't even bat an eyelash as he thanked her, playing along with her little lie.

"La! You're stop pretending you haven't been drinking that shit by the gallon." Steph growled and glared at her friend.

"I totally haven't." she said innocently. There was an audible groan from Vince who could see what was coming.

"It's just coffee, Steph." Vince said quietly and Steph turned on him.

"It's full of caffeine, it's not good for the baby!" Steph insisted. "And if you don't want your god child to look like a total mutant you won't encourage her." Wild red hair flared out behind her as she glared at her boyfriend before turning to Leon. "And you…"

"Hey, come on, Red." Leon growled and was thankful as Mario interrupted with a sound of shock.

"You're knocked up?" He asked and Nicolas attention turned to the younger Catalano.

"Ah, yeah, that's what they call it these days." She replied, rubbing her stomach through the fabric of her button up shirt.

"Who to? Wait, where's Jesse? It's not Jesse is it?" Everything seemed to stop before all eyes turned to Vince.

"You didn't tell him?" Mia asked incredulously.

"I haven't heard from him in years, I'm sorry it wasn't the first thing on my mind." Vince growled back and clenched his jaw.

"What's going on?" Mario asked and looked between Mia and Vince, but it was Nicola that spoke up.

"Jesse's dead, Mario, he has been for months." She said sadly and saw Marios face fall.

"What?" He choked and Nicola felt guilty for not breaking it to him more gently. "What happened?"

"He got shot, man. It's a long story." Vince explained and Mario turned on Leon.

"Why the fuck didn't you do something." He growled and Leon pushed away from the table and stood up to face the other man.

"I did do something, I sat there for an hour trying to resuscitate him!" Leon shouted in Marios face but Mario was furious.

"You should have saved him! He was your best friend!" he shoved Leon angrily and Leon shoved him back.

"Where the fuck were you? He was your friend too!" Leon shouted and Mario went to shove him again but Nicola stepped in between them and pressed her back into Leons chest.

"Stop it!" She looked over her shoulder at Leon. "Both of you. What happened to Jess sucked okay, but it was no-one but Trans fault." She said, breathing heavily as she tried to stop the fight. "And so help me god, if you blame anyone, especially Leon for it Mario I will send you to join him, got it?" She jabbed a finger in Marios chest and Mario raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine."

"And you?" Nicola glanced up at Leon who slunk back.

"Fine."

"Right, glad we've got that sorted." She said, her face paling slightly as her heart rate began to calm and she couldn't believe no one had jumped in to stop the fight. "Thanks for the help guys." She added, glaring at Vince especially who rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't so long ago you elbowed me in the shoulder remember?" He replied and shot her a dark look as Nicola remembered the incident with Ginny.

"Look, Mario," Nicola turned her attention back to Mario, "you missed a lot over the last few years okay? You need to know the whole story before you start hitting people, especially Leon." She pointed a finger at him to prove her point and Mario just rolled his eyes and turned to Leon who had resumed his seat at the kitchen table.

"Remember in high school how she was at the top of our wank list?" Mario said, sitting down and earning a small grin from Leon. It only turning to one of smug triumph when Nicolas eyebrows raised.

"Did you just refer to me as being on a wank list?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, you were at the top, then um…Tanya Younger, that hot cheerleader chick with the cute little…" Mario explained.

"Oh man that is the best thing I have heard all morning." Steph said, sitting down at the table and grinning childishly at Nicola. "He used to _you know_ over you, when…" she teased Nicola who was going red as Steph gestured to Leon, before turning her attention to Mario, "how old were you?"

"Eighteen." Mario said proudly and Nicolas nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I was sixteen! I wasn't even legal." She said in shock and Mario and Leon nodded.

"You were still hot." Leon said and Mario added.

"You're such a prude, I bet the guy that knocked you up is the same guy you lost your virginity to." Mario raised his eyebrows at Leon, telling him he was definitely right.

"Clearly he got further than a wank list, unlike some." Mia inserted trying to defend Nicola.

"Oh come on." Mario said laughing as if it was the most unlikely thing in the world.

"Am I going to break his heart or are you?" Vince finally spoke to Leon and Leon shrugged a smug grin still on his face.

"It's my kid." Leon said and Marios face fell.

"What the fuck?" he said as he stared at Leon.

"Like I said, you missed a lot." Nicola said, happy to finally see the grin wiped off Giovanni Catalano's face.

"Shit man, you and La?" Mario looked at Leon like it was the hardest thing in the world to imagine.

"They're getting married." Mia added, earning a glare from Nicola, which she just shrugged off.

"I'm still here you know!" Nicola said making everyones eyes turn to her.

"I gotta get to work." Leon said, standing up and washing up the two coffee cups in front of him. "I'll see you later." He added, walking over and kissing Nicola on the cheek and ruffling Stephs hair before slipping out the back door and avoiding any more questions.

"Yeah, I better get going to." Steph said standing up and looking over at Vince. "I'm guessing you're taking the day off to bond?" Vince rolled his eyes and Steph laughed. "Come on, Lala, I'll give you a lift to the garage." Nicola and Mia made a quick getaway knowing what they would be subjected to if they stayed and watching Steph and Vince say goodbye.

"I'll have to come by the store later, I need your help with some stuff." Nicola told Mia, pulling the front door open in the process and turning to walk out it only to come face to face with a brown eyed blonde holding up his hand as he was about to knock.

"Hey." He said, throwing her an easy smile and Nicola sighed, could this day get any weirder.

"Tyson Little, what brings you to the door?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? And I've decided we're going to write Giovanni by his nickname (which may be explained later) Mario, because it gets tiring writing Giovanni let alone saying it. I hope this has been okay REVIEW x

p.s I know the subject content is often weird but I've been influenced by the most childish men ever and this is practically how they talk, around me, to me. So yeah, swearword scrabble anyone? x


	29. And everything that was your world

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Big thank you to **Love Ink, D, Mrz Letty-Ortiz, Gingermegs, CaseyMorgan, Lady Alana83! **You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so glad that you liked Mario. I think I might keep him around, we'll just see how things go I guess…Well I hope you enjoy this one. **D **also kindly gave Nicola and Leon a song…aww… "Hard to Say I'm sorry" By Chicago (sorry **D **totally stole your glory there and on your p.s note- you may be right…shifty eyes…) Alright on with the show…

**Playlist- **

Should I Stay or Should I Go – The Clash

Do You Want To – Franz Ferdinand

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – And everything that was your world**

"Apparently you need your house re-wired." He said, taking in Nicolas blank look he added, "I'm an electrician." Nicolas eyes widened as she tried to remember the part where Tyson was an electrician. He had been a trainee when she'd briefly dated him.

"Oh, sorry, Tyson. It's just been a weird morning." She laughed and he shrugged. He knew how weird it could be in the Toretto household.

"So the house?" Tyson asked and she gestured to the place next door which had had a lick of paint and a few renovations since the fire had destroyed most of the bottom level.

"Its over there." She said, obviously.

"Yeah right, um, keys?" He asked and Nicola laughed.

"Shit, sorry, Ty." She searched through the handbag on her shoulder and found a ring of keys, wondering if she needed any of them before handing the whole thing to Tyson. "It's the only brass key."

Tyson nodded but didn't move.

"You look good La." He said softly and Nicola smiled.

"It's my natural pregnant lady glow." She laughed and Tyson nodded.

"Yeah, I heard, congrats hey." He said and Nicola heard someone calling her name.

"Thanks, I've gotta go. I'll see you later." She replied as Steph appeared and appraised the blonde in front of them.

"I know you." She said, squinting slightly as she looked at him.

"He's the electrician, Tyson. Are you taking me to work or not?" Nicola stepped around Tyson and made her way to Stephs car as Steph tried to work out where she knew him from. "Come on Steph!" Nicola said and Steph shrugged, giving up before making her way down to the car as Tyson crossed the driveway parallel to them and made his way towards the other house.

"Tyson?" Steph asked, unlocking the car and Nicola nodded. "You dated him right, like ages ago?" The red head asked, sliding into the drivers seat.

"Yes, a long time ago. Just don't tell Leon he's here. Between Mario and Tyson, I think Leon might just remember that he used to be a bit of a fighter." She said shaking her head and searching through her handbag for her sunglasses.

"So who is this Mario, the long lost brother that I think I've heard of once and claims he spent a lot of time lusting after you in high school?" Steph, always straight to the point.

"He was in Leon and Jess' year at school. They met in auto shop- I think. I don't know the three of them used to hang out a bit before I even knew Jesse and Mario." Nicola replied as she slid the sunglasses on her face.

"And after you met him?"

"Nothing ever happened between me and Mario if that's what you're implying. He used to harass me a bit that's all." Nicola shrugged it off.

"Bet Leon loved that." Steph sniped and Nicolas brow furrowed as she thought about it.

"They were always having a punch up. But it was just friends letting off some steam." She brushed off the thought Steph was implying.

"Or friends fighting over a girl."

"As if, Leon was never like that." Nicola said and sighed, at least she'd never seen that side of him, not back then anyway.

"Sounds to me like it was a lot like that. So why do we call him Mario?" Steph said, continuing her twenty questions about the attractive Italian.

"His name is Giovanni? You can't get more Italian unless you one of the super Mario brothers." Nicola laughed and Steph watched the road intently for a minute.

"Mario and Luigi? Did people actually call Vince Luigi?" She burst out laughing at the thought.

"Yep, believe me it took him a long time to shake it off." Nicola laughed along with her as Steph hit her hand on the steering wheel as she laughed.

"That is hilarious." She managed to choke out between the giggles and Nicola just laughed harder at Stephs reaction. "I am so calling him that."

"You're so mean." Nicola said as the laughing died down and ran a hand through her hair and pulled it over her shoulder to quickly plait it.

"So, Mario, what's he like?" Steph asked and Nicola looked over at her. She knew that look, she'd been friends with Mario in highschool. He just had that affect on people.

"Look, Steph, before you do anything stupid, you should know that Mario is trouble, with a capital T." She said seriously and Steph rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do anything and people say the same about you, you know."

"You don't get sent to Italy for four years for the same shit I've done." Nicola replied, turning her attention back to the road.

"What do you mean _sent _to Italy?" Steph asked, her attention divided now between driving and finding information out about the youngest Catalano.

"You don't think that a nineteen year old boy that looked like that would volunteer to just skip over to Italy to the rellies do you?" Steph glanced back at Nicola who was giving her a look that said she was really missing out on something here.

"What did he do?" Steph asked hesitantly and Nicola sighed loudly, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"I don't know. All I know is that Vince was charged with assault when he was nineteen and he didn't get sent to Italy. Just, be careful Steph, that is one family drama that you do not want to get involved in." Nicola said as they pulled up to the front of the garage. "Thanks for the ride, hun." Nicola climbed out of the car and Steph waved to her quickly before zipping off to the studio, leaving Nicola to walk up to the garage alone, hoping that Steph had listened to her.

Walking into the garage she found Leon leaning against the hood of a shiny black Range Rover, filling out a service form, chewing on a toothpick.

"A wank list really?" She said, leaning against the car beside him.

"Really really." He replied gruffly and scribbled down something on the form before turning his head to look at her.

"How come I never heard of this?" She asked and Leon shrugged.

"It was meant to stay in Italy with that little fucker." Turning his attention back to the form Nicola placed her hand on the small of his back and rubbed small circles on it before leaning forward and kissing his shoulder through the material of his shirt.

"Well I'm glad I was at the top of your list." She said sweetly before heading towards the office. "Oh, and Tyson Little is re-wiring our house." She said quickly before darting in the door as she heard something hit the floor after the impact of Leon kicking it, making her wince before falling down in her chair and staring at the pile of papers in front of her. Just great.

* * *

A few hours later, she was halfway through the pile when salad sandwich landed in front of her. Looking up, Leon fell into the chair in front of her desk and peeled the cling wrap off his own and took a bite without saying a word.

"I hope there are pickles in it this time." Nicola said as she unwrapped the plastic and lifted the top layer of bread to inspect the contents of the sandwich, smiling in satisfaction when she saw she did have pickles.

"I have an order coming in at three." Leon finally said and Nicola nodded as she chewed slowly.

"So how come you were the one that Mario rang at five am?" She asked finally and Leon took another bite of his sandwich before speaking through the mouthful.

"Juft cauff." He replied and Nicola rose an eyebrow.

"Has nothing to do with why he left?" She asked gently and Leons eyes narrowed.

"La…" he cautioned and Nicola put her sandwich down.

"Right, we're not allowed to talk about it." She said quietly and Leons jaw clenched.

"You promised La, even if we were kids, you promised. You can't go back on that." Nicola nodded and looked down at her hands. "Look, just, just stay away from him okay? I don't want you or Steph to get mixed up in any of his shit."

"Why did you bring him home then Leon?" She asked and Leon shook his head.

"Because, baby, he's still Vinces brother. And if V knows he's in town, he'll keep an eye on him." He explained and Nicola let out another loud sigh.

"Okay." She said finally.

"Okay? You're just going to let it go?" Leon asked with disbelief and Nicola nodded.

"If you and Vince think this is the right thing to do then I'll go along with it." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"This really was the last thing we needed." He growled and Nicola put her sandwich down, stood up and walked around to stand in front of him. Leon reached for her hand and pulled her forward to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning their foreheads together.

"It's no big deal, Le." Her breath hit his lips and Leon sighed, using his hands to reach up and pull her down to meet his lips.

"Urgh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." A voice interrupted them and Nicola looked up at the office door as Leon craned his neck around to see Mario standing there, a disgusted look on his face. Nicola put her hands on Leons shoulders and squeezed slightly in reassurance as she slipped off his lap and smoothed down her shirt as Leon stood up and turned to look at Mario.

"What're you doing here?" Leon asked irritated.

"Visiting? What's it look like Palermo?" Mario replied happily as he waltzed into the office and sat down in the chair Leon had just been occupying as Vince wandered through the door.

"Hey, asshole, don't you have any fucking manners?" Vince growled at his little brother and Mario just shrugged and smiled mischievously at Nicola. "Can we talk?" Vince growled at Leon who nodded and followed Vince out of the office.

"So you and Leon? That's fucking weird La." Mario said, leaning forward and plucking a pen off the desk and started to tap it on his knee.

"What can I say?" She asked sweetly and walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down again, wrapping her sandwich up and throwing it in the bin, not really in the mood to eat anymore.

"So whens that thing going to come out?" Mario asked, pointing his finger at her stomach and raising his thick dark eyebrows.

"I've got awhile yet." Nicola replied and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Okay…so this Steph chick."

"You fucking touch her I will rip _it_ off." Nicola replied as she continued to write.

"Oh, sweet'eart you don't need an excuse to touch _it. _Just ask." He smirked and Nicola looked up at him, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Really? I didn't realise." There was a sound behind him and Mario watched as Nicolas gaze went above his head. "Leon baby, I'm leaving you for Mario. He's going to let me touch his manhood."

"Lucky she has small hands." Leon replied, sticking a new toothpick in his mouth and glanced over at Vince who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Come on shithead, we've got other places to be." Vince said to Mario making him stand up and walk towards the door, stopping beside Leon and throwing a look back at Nicola.

"Lets face it, she'll come crawling to me when she gets her chance." He teased and Leon nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe- she has a short attention span and we all know you wouldn't last more than a minute, right?" He replied and Marios eyes fell on Nicola.

"You know where I am baby."

"I'll bring my taser." Nicola replied and Mario smirked.

"Kinky."

"Fuck off already." Leon shoved him towards the door and shook his head at Nicola before going back to work as Vince took up the task of pushing Mario towards the door.

"You touch her, and I'll be the one ripping it off." He growled to his little brother before the door slammed and the only sounds left was the rock station blasting through the radio and the tapping of tools on an engine.

* * *

When Nicola was positive it was home time she pushed herself away from the desk and wandered out to the garage where Leon was leaning his head against the door of a car as he fiddled with a fuel filter.

"Come on, Le, take me home to bed." She said extending her hand to him and he held out his grease stained hand and pushed himself up.

"Only because you said please." He said tiredly and pushed his hair back from his face before rubbing his stubble and sighing. "Come on." He dragged her towards the door, flicking lights off as they went and locking the door behind him before making their way down to the yellow skyline.

"So what did V have to say for himself?" She asked as they sat in the car and Leon looked over at her with a risen eyebrow.

"Not much." He replied, evasively.

"So he had nothing to say about the reappearance of the prodigal son?" She asked and Leon shrugged.

"The same thing as me- be careful." He said, but he didn't drive the point home as she expected and Nicola thought maybe Leon thought he might have changed.

"It's been four years, baby, a lot of things can change." She said and Leon nodded.

"Yeah I guess." He replied and she knew she'd lost him to his thoughts as they cruised through the dark streets and pulled up at the Toretto house.

"So we should be able to get back into our house soon." Nicola said, taking Leons hand and giving it a small squeeze before he let it go and wrapped it around her waist as they strolled up to the house. Before Leon could open the door though, Nicola stopped him and turned him to look at her. "I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh." Leon said, a smirk playing on his lips and Nicola smacked his arm.

"Shut it, you ass. What I was saying was- we should move all my stuff into your room and Mario can have my room and we can convert that spare room upstairs into a nursery maybe?" She said sweetly and leaned into him slightly, cocking her eyebrow and Leons eyebrows rose.

"You want Mario to live with us?" He asked sceptically.

"Well Vince will be there, and he's hardly going to live here. And besides you missed the part where we move all my stuff into your room." She said, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"I did not miss _that _part." He growled and rubbed his chest, "It's a good idea, but we're going to have to paint the spare room." He said and pushed the door of Mias house open.

"Well I figured you could do that, you know as a present to your lovely girlfriend that is carrying this kid around for nine months." She explained and Leon looped and arm around her shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"Hey, don't be nasty about my daughter." He replied and Nicola shook her head.

"No way, it's a boy." Nicola replied. "It kicks too much to be a girl." Leon stopped and pulled Nicola to a halt in the process.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Nicola raised an eyebrow sceptically. "If it's a boy- you name it. If I'm right- I get to name it." He laughed as she crinkled up her nose in thought but then reasoned that she would be right.

"Okay. Deal. But the names have to be agreed on first." She narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded and stuck out his hand which she took and shook it enthusiastically. "You are going down Palermo." She threatened and he just laughed.

"Keep dreaming pretty girl."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo what did you think? I know you were all thinking that Nicola and Mario had something way back when but I thought it would be fun to make it a little bit more mysterious. Ha! REVIEW x


	30. Just came down

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

So I changed my name – in case you didn't notice- I am now **xsparklesthemagicalunicornx – **Don't ask why. So thank you so much for your reviews, **Love Ink, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto, CaseyMorgan, Tfatfreak207, D and Gingermegs! **Ha! I am loving the feedback RE Mario. Hmm well it seems a few people are hoping for a boy and a few for a girl…we'll just have to see…Enjoy x

**Playlist- **

Coming Home – Diddy (feat. Skylar Gray)

_We've been living in sin, cause we been really in love _

_But we've been living as friends  
So you've been a guest in your own home  
It's time to make your house your home_

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Just came down **

Leon pushed the door of the house open and the smell of fresh paint hit Nicola full on.

"Urgh." She said in disgust and Leon looked down at her.

"You okay, La?" He asked and she nodded, leaning into his side slightly.

"Just glad to be home." She replied and pulled him into the house as Vince and Mario followed them in. "This will be your room Mario." Nicola said as they walked down the hall and Nicola pushed open the door of the room. All her stuff had been moved, the bed was free of the duvet and sheets. She looked up at Leon in confusion and he smiled and shrugged.

"You said you wanted to move back in with me." He said as if it was obvious and Nicola stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You are awesome." She said as Mario walked into the room and threw his duffle bag on the floor of the room and looked around.

"It's pretty sweet digs." He said and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"I know, now the bathroom is down the hall." She pointed to the next door. Looking over at Vince she grinned. "Glad to be back old man?"

"Yeah, it's good kitten." He said, wrapping an arm around Nicolas shoulders and led her towards the kitchen, leaving Leon and Mario to follow behind.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Nicola said as she took in the newly renovated kitchen and living room. The boys had clearly been in the house in the last few days and shifted furniture in and a new fridge and oven as well as other necessities.

"Better than the ducks." Vince said and Nicola looked at him oddly.

"What ducks?"

"Ha! Leon never told you? Him and Letty went all home renovator on the kitchen one night and there were all these little duck tiles in the kitchen. Guess Leon doesn't like ducks." He said the last part as an afterthought and Nicola giggled.

"Ducks? Really?" She looked over at Leon who nodded slowly as he inspected the oven, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

"And shit brown walls." Leon said.

"Ew." Nicola wrinkled her nose and appraised the bright white walls and the new furniture. "Nice to see someone has good taste in furniture." She mused as she looked at the IKEA furniture in the living room which she remembered circling in the recent catalogue.

"Yeah or a good case of sticky fingers." Vince said as Leon handed him a beer before handing one to Mario. Nicola pouted as she looked up at Leon and held out her empty hands.

"No beer for you pretty girl." Leon teased and Nicolas eyes narrowed into a glare.

"No sex for you, ass." She said sweetly, still glaring. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I'll look after you Cherry Pie." Mario laughed as he smirked at Nicola still glaring at Leon and Leon reached out and wrapped an arm around Nicolas shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"Hey, she's my cherry pie." Leon growled and smiled down at Nicola. "Wanna go and see our room?" He waggled his eyebrows and Nicola slapped him on the butt.

"Hell yeahs." She laughed before dragging Leon towards the door, not missing the look that Leon threw Mario before he was in the hall and up the stairs.

Nicola threw the door of the room open and gasped to see her duvet spread across the bed, and all her photos stuck to the corkboard on the wall to the left of the bed, as well as all her stuff back in its rightful place.

"Have I told you lately how much I just adore you?" She said as she turned around to face Leon as he closed the door behind him and flicked the lock. His eyebrows shot up and Nicola grinned.

"Not lately." He said, his voice husky as she stepped forward to him.

"Well I do- a lot." She said, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips before turning her back to him and walking back towards the bed, throwing him a coy smile on her lips as she crawled onto the bed and rolled over to look up at him. Leon crossed the room in a few strides and crawled across the bed so he was leaning over her.

Nicola groaned and Leon nipped her collarbone making her moan seductively.

"Welcome home, baby."

* * *

Steph knocked hesitantly on the door and wondered why she was knocking. She never knocked on the door of their house, no-body did. Her bangles jingled as she reached for the knob and pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold.

"Hello? Catalano?" She called and jumped when someone appeared beside her.

"Yep?" She looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of Giovanni Catalano.

"Oh, hey Mario." She said, feeling a blush crawling up her neck, there was no denying the boy was attractive.

"How you doing Steph?" His voice was low and she saw his eyebrow quirk slightly.

"I'm fine thanks." She said quickly and jumped once again as she felt arms go around her waist and she smelt the familiar scent of grease and coffee and chocolate that was uniquely Vince.

"Hey gorgeous." He growled in her ear and Mario looked at them with disgust.

"I'm gunna go." But he was ignored as he disappeared and Steph turned her attention to Vince.

"Hey _Luigi_." She smirked and Vince hands dropped from her waist.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

"I think it's cute. You look like a Luigi." She teased and Vince glowered at her before turning on his heel and making his way up the stairs, muttering curses to Nicola on the way.

Steph was right behind him as he banged loudly on Nicola and Leons door.

"Fuck off!" Leon yelled.

"Tell that bitch she better stay in there because I am going to kill her!" Vince growled through the door and heard a thump then Nicola yell at him.

"I don't plan on coming out anytime soon- please fuck off already."

"Bitch." Vince growled and headed across the landing to his room, Steph following.

* * *

"What'd you do?" Leon asked as Nicola lay beside him fully clothed.

"Told Steph that we used to call him Luigi." Nicola shrugged making Leon smirk.

"He'd going to kill you."

"Oh it was so worth it." She laughed and pulled Leon back on top of her.

* * *

Nicola ran a hand through her tangled hair as she walked tiredly down the stairs. Leon had, had to go to the garage not long after they'd gone up to their room and she'd used the peace and quiet to get some sleep. She smiled at the thought that since Leon had told him he loved her, she was getting better and better at this whole sleep thing.

A wonderful smell was wafting down the newly painted halls as she padded into the kitchen and saw Mario cooking something on the new stove.

"Please don't burn the house down." She said as she opened the door of the fridge and pulled out a bottle of iced tea and unscrewed the cap taking a sip before sitting down at the table.

"Can I do something nice for you and not have you think there's an ulterior motive?" He asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

"No you can't."

"Come on Lala. You used to be fun." He smirked and she grimaced.

"That was a long time ago." She replied tiredly and looked at the clock, hoping Leon would be home soon.

"Oh I know there's still some fire in you yet." He replied and went back to stirring the pot on the stove.

"Don't count on it." She spun the cap of her iced tea on the table, "So what'd you do to get kicked out of Italy?"

"You've been waiting a whole week to ask me that haven't you?" Mario asked, not turning around and Nicola shrugged. "And who says I got kicked out of Italy."

"Who says you didn't?" Nicola replied, taking a sip of her iced tea and placing the bottle back on the table.

"I do."

"Like I trust that." She scoffed. "What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Cannelloni with my special mushroom sauce." He said, throwing a wink her way and Nicola rose her eyebrow and stood up.

"Awesome I'm going back to bed."

"But I cooked." Mario stated and Nicola shrugged.

"Mushrooms make me hurl." She said before disappearing out the door and could hear Mario cursing Leons name. It made her smile. That would put a dint in his game plan- whatever it was.

Crawling onto her bed she lay on her side and cuddled Leons pillow to her chest, inhaling the smell of his cologne. The last week, and Marios not-so-subtle advances on both her and Steph had made Nicola really appreciate that she had Leon. She'd found herself comparing Leon and Mario, like she had back when she was a teenager. When she was sixteen, she'd always chosen Leon- his husky laugh always sent tingles down her spine and the way his green eyes always seemed to sparkle when he looked at her, easily trumping Mario's flirtatious ways. And now, it was exactly the same. Leons laugh, even his voice made her feel all tingly and his touch always sent her into overdrive. Even if she hadn't been six months pregnant with their child when Mario came back Nicola knew she wouldn't change her mind. But that didn't mean Steph wouldn't.

* * *

"Have you eaten?" A husky voice came from the doorway and Nicola rolled over, glancing at the clock that told her it was nine-pm and looked up at Leon leaning heavily against the door.

"There are mushrooms downstairs." She pouted and Leon smirked, making his way into the room and crawling across the bed as she sat up.

"I know, I brought you a present." He held out a small tub of butterscotch ice-cream and she snatched at it but he held it out of her reach. "After, you eat this." And he presented her with a plate of chicken and salad on it. Nicola took the plate and picked at the salad, allowing Leon to pick at it as well.

"Why do you have to work so late?" She asked as she popped the last piece of chicken in her mouth and licked her fingers in satisfaction, making a loud popping sound as she pulled them from her lips.

"So many cars." Leon replied tiredly, falling onto his back and letting Nicola take the spoon and the ice-cream from his hand.

"You could let me help." She said as she spooned some of the dairy into her mouth. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at her sitting over him.

"Yeah, no." He said, closing his eyes again and Nicola stuck her finger in the ice-cream and smeared it across his cheek. "Get it off." He groaned as he felt the ice-cream melting across his face.

"You're a big boy." Nicola replied, resuming her eating knowing how much Leon hated butterscotch ice-cream.

"Come here." Without opening his eyes he pulled her over to him and opened his eyes. "Now, get rid of it." Nicola smiled as she leant down and licked the ice-cream from him cheek, her lips running over the rough stubble.

"You taste delicious." She said as she sat back and looked down at him.

"I think Mario cooked dinner for you." He said when she had just shovelled a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth making her splutter.

"How'd you…why would you think that?" She asked.

"He told me. I told him to go fuck himself." Leon mumbled the last part tiredly and Nicola sighed. "If you want me to tell him to back off just say La." He said, his fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on her leg.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything already." Nicola replied, putting the empty container down on the bedside table. "It's like he thinks we're in high school again." She muttered.

"Hmm." Leon was almost asleep and Nicola ran her fingers through his hair and leant down to his lips.

"Go have a shower." She whispered and his eyes eased open again. "You're falling asleep Le." Grabbing his hand Nicola pulled him up to his feet and directed him towards the door and once he was gone she busied herself pulling back the blankets and stopped and looked at the bed. She was actually getting the bed ready to sleep in. At least there weren't any throw pillows, she reasoned, yet.

She changed quickly and crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets up under her arms and waited for Leon to return and turn the light out. When he did re-enter she had to force herself to stay in the bed as he sauntered in, a towel slung low on his hips, his wet hair hanging in his eyes and she saw the pirate smile on his face before he flicked the light off and the room went dark. Seconds later though the bed sunk and large arms reached out for her, pulling her from her pre-arranged position and pulling her up against Leons bare chest. Leon buried his head in her back, placing a kiss on the skin exposed by her tank top on her shoulder and she could hear his breathing ease.

Right in the minute before he fell asleep she spoke and got a small sense of satisfaction as he jerked his head back up.

"What did you just say?" He asked, loudly and Nicola giggled.

"I said, I was thinking maybe Jesse for a boy."

"Are you serious?" Leon sat up on his elbow and looked down at her, making her roll over onto her back so she was under him.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" She asked hesitantly, she'd had doubts about asking him.

"No, La, it's a great idea. I just didn't think you would want-" He trailed off and placed a hand on her cheek, "Thank-you." He said softly and Nicola nodded into his hand.

"Jesse would love us having a kid." She replied and could see the gleam of Leons teeth in the dark.

"Yeah he would. What other names were you thinking?" He asked, lying back down and spooning her again.

"Well, Jack, Daniel- these are all really un-original names." She laughed nervously and felt Leon press his lips to her shoulder again and his hand slip under the tank top to rest on the small swell of her stomach.

"They're good names." Leon said gruffly and Nicola smiled, she'd definitely won him over with Jesse.

"So Jesse Daniel Palermo it is?" She asked.

"Daniel?"

"He's gotta have something from his Dad." Nicola answered Leons question and he sighed.

"It doesn't have to be my name." He said, but she could hear the pride in his voice.

"I'm choosing so you will deal with it. So have you thought of any?" She asked and was met with silence.

"Ah, I haven't really had a chance to think about it." Leon replied nervously.

"That's okay, baby. We've still got like four months until it pops out." Truth was Leon had been thinking about it- a lot. Between baby names and death threats to Mario, Leon hadn't been thinking about much else, except getting home to Nicola. He just couldn't find one that he thought was acceptable for the one thing that had brought Nicola back to him.

"Yeah, a few months."

"Night, Le." Turning her head around she kissed his lips softly and Leon responded for as long as she'd let him before she snuggled into her pillow and rested her hand on top of his on her stomach and dozed off to sleep, leaving Leon completely wide awake and thinking.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Like my little "Cherry Pie" By Warrant reference? Haha the line has been in my head for ages! Let me know what you think- REVIEW x

p.s I know it seems weird that Mario is like fully flirting with Nicola in a very inappropriate way but like I said- they knew each other in highschool and well we've seen how Vince and Nicola interact! But if you're worried- let me know. Shanks


	31. Day breaking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thank you guys for your reviews! **Love Ink, Mrz LOT, D, Lady Alana, Gingermegs and CaseyMorgan- **You guys are awesome. And **CaseyMorgan and Gingermegs - **I Hope you guys are feeling better today =D. So I'm glad you all liked the baby names so far- if you would like to suggest some more feel free too. Glad everyones happy with Jesse Daniel…and we'll just have to wait and see what she has! So this one is…okay…just read already….

Enjoy!

**Playlist:**

I want you so Hard (The Boy's Bad News) – Eagles of Death Metal

Double Vision – 3OH!3

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one - Day breaking**

"Hey." Leon said as he walked into their bedroom and saw Nicola searching through her cupboards, wearing only a bra and a pair of jeans that she'd managed to insert the expanding-band to.

"Hey yourself." She replied and pulled out a flowing printed blouse and pulled it over her head before pulling on a grey cardigan and pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail and turning around to face him. "You're home early, baby." She said as she searched for her sneakers on the floor and Leon watched her in amusement.

"I managed to finish everything. Where are you going?" He asked and Nicola lifted her head to look at him.

"Steph and I are going to go and see a movie." She said, lacing her shoes up.

"Oh right." Leon said gruffly and ran his fingers through his hair. He was looking forward to just having a night in with his girlfriend after four weeks of constant late nights.

"I'm sorry, Le, if I'd known you were going to be home early, I wouldn't have said yes but you know what Stephs like." She smiled up at him and Leons anger quickly dissolved.

"It's fine Lala." He said gently and she walked over to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll be home as soon as possible." She promised and disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

"Just great." Leon muttered as he went for a shower before falling on the couch next to Vince, beer in hand and sighing.

"Where's Mario?" He asked and Vince looked over at him.

"We do not want to know." Vince replied and took a long sip of his beer. "This blows man." He said and looked over at Leon who just nodded in agreement. "Lets go to Jimmys." Leon agreed and insisted he'd drive before they were out the door.

* * *

"Oh that movie was stupid." Nicola said as she walked out of the cinema with Steph, a packet of M&Ms still in her hand that she was picking at.

"Hey, the guy was hot."

"Not hot enough." Nicola replied and stuck a handful of chocolate in her mouth.

"You're going to give yourself a heart condition eating that shit, and your baby a chocolate addiction." Steph said as they walked side by side along the busy street towards Stephs car. "Hey is that Mario?" Steph said and Nicola looked at the redhead oddly.

"Mario? What the hell…oh." She trailed off when she saw Mario and another guy walking towards them. A wide smile came across Marios face when he saw them.

"What're two pretty ladies like you doing wandering the streets at this hour?" He asked and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"I thought your not allowed out this late- isn't it one of your parole conditions prowler?" She asked and Marios grin got even wider.

"Nicola!" Steph said looking at her friend incredulously but Nicola shrugged, Steph hadn't been stuck in the same house with him for the past month.

"Steve and I are headed to a party. Want to join, bella?" He asked Steph smoothly and Nicola wrinkled her nose at the look of admiration Steph gave the youngest Catalano.

"Lovely invite, Mario, but we've got boyfriends to get home to." Nicola interrupted and he cocked his head.

"Come on, La, just a couple of drinks." He replied.

"Ah, hello, pregnant." Nicola pointed to her stomach which still wasn't much more than a swollen version of the original, even at six months.

"Come on La, just a couple of drinks." Steph said and Nicolas eyebrows shot up.

"You were just telling me off for eating chocolate and now you want to take me to a party." She said in shock and Steph rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you don't want to come, we'll hail you a cab." Marios friend, Steve said and Nicola scowled at him, not liking the look of him at all. She knew Mario, she knew the people Mario used to hang out with, that's why the whole situation made her nervous.

"Steph, remember what Vince said?" Nicola growled but Steph was laughing at something Mario had whispered in her ear.

"Lala, baby, you can't always listen to Vince." Mario said, not taking his eyes off Steph. "Can I get you that cab?"

"I think I'll pass." Nicola grabbed Stephs hand to try to stop her but ended up just being dragged off with the other two, nothing she said being heard and as much as she wanted to go home, she was not leaving Steph with them.

* * *

The house was packed and Nicolas nose wrinkled at the smell of pot and alcohol in the air. She gripped Stephs hand tighter. Mario gestured at them to follow him and they pushed their way through the throng of pulsing bodies. The smell was making Nicola nauseous but kept walking further in.

"Whiskey and Diet, for the lovely red-head." Mario said, handing Steph a red plastic cup and Nicola felt like she was at a high school party all over again. "And an ice tea for the killjoy." Nicola took the drink he handed her and told him to fuck off before sniffing it in case of alcohol. Mario spotted the action and laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you, baby."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before." Nicola replied and grabbed Stephs hand again. "I need some air." She said and Steph smiled over at her.

"No worries, babe. Come find me when you come back." Nicolas jaw clenched. Just great.

"Fuck!" She shouted as someone ran into her from behind and she held her arms out to regain her balance as someone grabbed her hand to support her.

"You alright there?" Blue eyes asked her gently and Nicola nodded, looking down at the ice tea spilled down her shirt.

"Just freaking peachy." She replied. "Can you hold this." She handed him the cup for a second as she attempted to wipe the mess up with a napkin from the counter. Throwing the soaked napkin back on the bench she turned back to the stranger who thrust her drink back in her hand.

"Ice tea?" He grinned and Nicola shrugged.

"Designated driver." She replied and took another cautious, discreet sniff of her drink before sipping it.

"That sucks." He said and Nicola shrugged as she looked him over. He was the same height as her, blonde hair spiked up like a Mohawk and deep blue eyes that were watching her intently. "I'm Hunter." He held out his hand and Nicola shook it.

"Nicola." She said, shaking it and looking around for Steph or Mario.

"Looking for someone?" Hunter asked and Nicola sighed.

"Yeah, I came with my friend and she's wandered off with her boyfriends brother." She took another sip of her drink. "Which is wrong on so many levels." She laughed and Hunter stepped towards her.

"You want me to help you find her?" He asked and Nicola shook her head.

"Thanks but I think I know where she is. It was nice to meet you Hunter." She said sweetly before finishing her drink and heading off.

"Hope to see you again." Hunter called after her and she gave him a dismissive wave before searching for the familiar red hair muttering to herself.

"In your dreams."

"You always are." A voice in her ear made her jump and she spun around to face Mario who was smirking down at her as she gripped his arm, dizzy from the movement.

"You're a fucking pig. Where is Steph?" She asked.

"I don't know, she was talking to some blonde chick on the dancefloor, I lost her." He shrugged and stepped towards her. "But you're still here." Nicola groaned and shoved him away.

"Like I said, in your dreams Mario." She said firmly and walked away calling out Stephs name.

Through the throng of pulsing bodies she was shoved back and forth and began to feel dizzier and dizzier. When she thought she could see Steph she stumbled towards her, pushing her way blindly through the crowd. When she finally managed to touch Steph the red head turned around to face her.

"La? Are you okay, girl?" She asked concerned as Nicola tried to focus her eyes.

"'m fine. Just want to go home." She mumbled and felt someone grab her arms to hold her up. The familiar blue eyes appeared in front of her and she heard him say something to Steph.

"You're not Leon." Nicola stated and he laughed.

"No, I'm Hunter." Nicola tried to focus her eyes as she felt herself being tugged away from Steph.

"What's going on?" Nicola asked as she leaned heavily against his side.

"I just told your friend that I was going to take you out for some air."

"I don't need air, I need Leon." Nicola insisted and tried to stand up, unsure why she felt like she was drunk, if there had been enough alcohol in the drink to make her this drunk from one drink she would have tasted it.

"Babe, whoever this Leon is, he's not here. Now come outside." Nicola stopped, causing him to lose his grip on her.

"Babe? Don't call me babe." She managed to hiss and he laughed, his blue eyes and features still a little hazy and Nicola thought that maybe the fresh air would help clear her head. As she stumbled out the door and the cool breeze hit her, she felt a bit more sober, but only a bit. "Oh my god." She said in realisation as she leant against the wall on the outside of the house. "Someone drugged my drink." Her hand went automatically to her stomach and her instincts kicked in, telling her to get the hell out of there.

When she looked up, Hunter was about an inch from her face.

"Come on girl." he smirked and placed a hand on either side of her head, leaning in quickly and Nicola managed to register what he was doing and shoved him away weakly.

"Get off me!" She growled and his hands wrapped around her upper arms.

"You know you want it." He laughed and she managed to lift her knee up and connect with his groin causing him to stumble slightly and she made a dash for it, tripping her way towards the stairs but felt a hand on her arm pull her back and she was pressed up against the wall again.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nicola tried to fight but as much as it felt like she was using all her strength she knew she was weak and helpless.

"You're not going anywhere, babe." Hunter hissed as he pressed himself up against her. And then the pressure disappeared and she could make out Hunter stumbling back and someone standing in front of her, cool hands on her face.

"La? La, come on girl, focus." The voice was familiar but all she wanted to was get away. She had to protect herself, she had to protect her baby.

"Get off me please." She pleaded and the cool hands dropped away.

"Lala, baby girl it's me, Mario." The cool hands were now on her bare arms and she wondered when she'd lost her cardigan. Then his hands were gone and she could hear the vague sounds of yelling and the smacking of flesh on flesh before she tried to run again, straight into the house, in search of Steph.

Making her way through the crowd once again she spotted the red head and fell into her slightly as Steph turned to catch her.

"La?"

"I need Leon." Nicola muttered and felt herself being dragged somewhere and a falling sensation, then it went black.

* * *

"Remember that time Dom thought it would be fun to race those go carts down the street and we got booked by the cops?" Vince laughed as they sat at the bar, reminiscing. Leon laughed and took a sip of his beer. It was warm, being the only drink he'd had since he'd walked in a few hours later.

"Dawg, that was hilarious, and Jess ran like a girl…hang on." He cut himself off as the shrill ringing of his phone in his pocket had him reaching in and pulling it out.

"Hello?" He asked when he saw Stephs number flash across the screen.

"Leon? It's Steph. Somethings happened to La. I don't know what to do." Steph sobbed down the phone and Leon felt his whole body seize up as he tried to breathe.

"Slow down Steph, now tell me what's going on?" He said, his mouth on autopilot as he ran through all the possibilities- car accident, premature labour, anxiety attack…then he heard the familiar sound of thumping music in the background. "Steph, where the fuck are you?" He asked as he leapt from his stool and ran towards the door, Vince hot on his heels.

"We went to this party in the Valley and Leon, I think she's been drugged. She's got a fever and she's all out of it and I don't know what to do!" Leon pulled open the door of the Skyline and had the ignition turned on before Vince was in the seat and they were roaring down the street. He threw the phone to Vince.

"Get the address." He said quickly and made his way onto the freeway.

* * *

Vince managed to direct him through Stephs instructions as he kept her on the phone and ten minutes later Leon pulled up in front of the party, flying out of the car as Steph came stumbling out of the front door, Nicola leaning against her heavily, her head hanging as she managed to put one foot in front of the other.

He pulled her into his arms and sunk into the grass.

"La? Baby, can you hear me?" He asked and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Leon?" She croaked and tried to open her eyes. Vince was beside him, watching in shock as Leon continued to wipe the sweat off her face and Steph stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Leon, we were on our way home and we ran into Mario…" Leons head snapped up and he glared at Steph.

"Mario?" His jaw clenched as he saw the other Catalano come out of the front door of the house. "Get her in the car." Leon said to Vince and Vince looked up as Leon stood up.

"Leave it man. We'll sort him out later." Vince said, Nicolas head hanging limply in his arm. But Leon wasn't listening as he stalked towards Mario and hit him in the face before Mario had a chance to defend himself while Vince and Steph managed to get Nicola in the back seat of the car.

Vince was leaning against the side of the yellow Skyline when Leon came down the driveway of the house, shoving Mario along in front of him. Leon threw the keys to Vince as Mario went to get in the back seat but Leon pulled him out by the collar.

"You've got to be kidding. You're in the front, fuckwit." He growled and climbed into the back seat, taking Nicola from Stephs arms and cradling her to his chest as Mario got in the passenger seat and Vince somehow manoeuvred the right hand drive car out onto the street.

* * *

A/N: Dah Dah Dum…REVIEW x


	32. On the boulevard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Wow so everyone was so excited about what happened to Nicola! Thanks guys – sorry it took so long for me to update and left you waiting patiently for two days! Bad person I know. Soooo to **Gingermegs, Lady Alana, Love Ink, peacewithinchaos, Mrz LOT, D, tfatfreak207 and Liz! **You guys are so so awesome. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one and if you don't you better let me know. Enjoy!

**Playlist: **

What It is To Burn – Finch

In the Morning – Razorlight

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two – On the boulevard **

Leon cradled Nicolas head to his chest the whole way home as Vince broke nearly as many speeding laws as Leon had on the way there.

"You should take her to the hospital, man." Vince said, glancing over at Nicola who was unconscious, Leon stroking her sweat soaked hair from her face.

"I can't, we can't." Leon growled out and Vince sighed. He knew Leon was freaking out and the only reason they weren't going to the hospital was because his little brother was sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm just going to do what I did last time and call her doctor and get her checked tomorrow." He said, his mind ticking over all the things he had to do.

"Leon…" Mario started but Leon glared at him in a way that made Mario shut up quickly.

"Le?" Steph said softly and Leon turned his glare to her.

"What, Red?" The ever present growl in his husky voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked guiltily.

"I don't know." He replied and continued stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Leon, I don't know why…" Steph tried to apologise but Leon shot her a look she had never seen before and she immediately shut her mouth.

"Your apologies aren't going to make her better, Steph!" The car pulled to a stop and Leon saw they were home. He kicked the back of the passenger seat. "Get the fuck out." He said to Mario as Mario climbed out and slid the seat forward. Leon had Nicola and himself out of the car in seconds and was making his way up to the house.

Vince had already unlocked the door and was holding it open as Leon walked past him and up the stairs, carrying Nicola limply in his arms. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He sat her down on the toilet and tried to get her to wake up.

"Lala? Come on, baby. Wake up." He said, his fingers stroking her face and her head lolled back before she opened her eyes drowsily and looked around.

"Wha-" She started but when she saw Leon sitting in front of her she groaned.

"I'm going to put you in the shower okay? Can you hold yourself up for a second?" She nodded and Leon quickly jumped up and turned the cold water on, letting it beat down on the shower floor before walking over to her and supporting her as he pulled her blouse over her head following quickly with her jeans and sneakers. He didn't bother taking his own clothes off, just pulled his boots and socks off before pulling her up to him and stumbling towards the shower.

As soon as the water hit them both she let out a loud gasp and started spluttering, her fingers clawing at his clothed chest.

"La, calm down, its me." He stepped under the cold water so she was pressed against the wall and out of the direct spray of the water. Her eyes were wide with fright and he could see her pupils were dilated and a pang of fear ran through him. When her breathing had calmed and her eyes had become drowsy again he stuck her under the cold water. He felt so cruel doing it to her as her lips started to go blue and she started to shiver. The skin exposed by her underwear was covered in goosebumps as he ran his fingers over the swell of her stomach, hoping and praying that their baby was okay.

Finally she started to become more lucid, when he pulled her out of the cold the last time they were both shivering and heaving and Leon was holding her as close to him as possible.

"Leon? Oh god…" He saw the brief flicker of realisation in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Again?" She asked and he nodded, his jaw clenching. "I'm so sorry." She added before falling into his chest and Leon switched the shower off just as there was a knock on the door and Vince appeared, holding two large bathtowels. He took in the scene and opened one up and helped Leon wrap it around Nicola before taking her from Leons arms and holding her to his side as she whimpered.

"I'll warm her up- you go get changed." Vince said and started to rub Nicolas arms with his towel covered hands, all the while talking quietly to her as she leant heavily against him. Leon took the other towel before running to his room and getting changed. While he was in there he grabbed some clothes for Nicola before making his way out to the bathroom where Vince was sitting on the toilet, Nicola cradled against his chest.

"She out again?" Leon asked as he knelt down in front of them and stroked Nicolas face gently.

"La, baby can you hear me?" Her hazel eyes cracked open slightly and she looked his way.

"I'm so tired." She muttered and he took her from Vinces arms, nodding to him in thanks as he pulled the towel away from her body and shot Vince a questioning glance.

"Right, got to go." Vince muttered and stepped outside the door as Leon stripped off her wet underwear and pulled the warm dry clothes on, her body hanging limply in his arms the whole time.

"Fuck me." Leon muttered as he pulled her up into her his arms again and carried her towards his room, noticing that Vince had retreated. He pulled the covers of the bed right back and lay her gently on the mattress, kneeling beside her as he pulled her cold wet hair away from her body and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful as she lay there quietly, her chest rising and falling slowly. His fingers ran over her face and down her neck until it reached the swell of her stomach and his fingers splayed across the small rounded mound. "How could someone do this to you pretty girl?" He said into the silence. He was perplexed at how someone could try to take advantage of the most beautiful woman he knew, the one woman that had stuck by his side for more than four years and was carrying his child. He didn't know who it was, but he made a silent promise that he would find them and kill them.

Tearing himself away from the painful sight he stood up and made his way downstairs to get her some water. What he found in the kitchen made him growl just slightly as he walked to the coffee machine and hit a button, knowing it was going to be one long ass night.

Vince raised a questioning eyebrow at Leon and he just shrugged letting him know that nothing had changed.

"Is she going to be okay, Leon?" Marios Italian accent grated on Leons nerves as he ignored the question and tried to find a mug. The anger clawing its way up his throat and he knew if he didn't keep focussed on something he might just break Marios nose, because the split lip and black eye that he was sporting just wasn't enough. "I'm sorry man." He went to say something else but as he stood in front of the wall, porcelain smashed next to his head and he realised Leon was glaring straight at him, his hands empty.

"Not as fucking sorry as you should be." Leon growled, malice dripping from his words.

"I didn't think anyone would bother her." Mario defended himself and Leon just shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you? This is the second time I've had to do this. This is the second time it's been your fault!" He turned back to the coffee machine and found another mug, filling it up before going to the fridge for a bottle of water and went walk out the door.

"She wanted to come Leon." Steph defended Mario and Leon turned around again, the movement causing black coffee to splash from the edge of the mug and drip on the floor but no one noticed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did. Because that's La- the partying, drug taking, pregnant type. And the only reason both of you aren't out on the curb right now is because of her, and Vince. But you better stay the fuck out of my way, both of you." Then he was gone, making his way up the stairs to find the mother of his child hadn't moved and placed the coffee down on the bedside table and turned on the lamp before walking over and switching off the overheads. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Nicola, pulling her back to his stomach and burying his head in her hair.

His hand rest over her stomach, underneath the fabric of the bed shirt she was wearing. Lying there for a minute he was about to fall asleep when he felt a light thumping against his hand. Leon sat up abruptly making Nicola fall on her back onto the pillows, not stirring, as he stared at his hand on her stomach. Their baby had just kicked his hand. He sighed so thankful that their baby seemed to be still healthy and kicking like a horse. Nicola shifted in her sleep and Leon took the opportunity to lie back down and hold her to him, closing his eyes just for a minute.

* * *

Not realising he fell asleep Leon was awoken to someone running their fingers down his neck and he couldn't help the intense pounding in his chest as he opened his eyes and was met with hazel eyes.

"You're awake." He croaked, not really ready for the intense relief it brought him as she pressed herself up against him and looked up at him through long lashes.

"You're asleep." She replied softly and Leon sighed, pushing the now dry hair from her eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me, Lala." He whispered and saw her grimace.

"I didn't mean to, baby. Are you okay?" She asked sweetly and he pushed himself up so he was sitting over her before reaching around and grabbing the bottle of water from the bedside table.

"Drink this." He unscrewed the lid from the bottle of the water and handed it to her. She sat up beside him and sipped at it gingerly and Leon glanced at the clock, it was only four am. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked softly and Nicola looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"More than I should. But I didn't take anything, Lee, I promise. Someone slipped it to me in my drink." She said, quickly and Leon nodded, reaching up to touch her face.

"I know baby."

"Oh my god! The baby." Her hand went straight to her stomach and Leon cringed at the panic stricken look on her face.

"I'm getting you into a doctor first thing in the morning, I promise." He said and she nodded, not taking her eyes from her stomach. "I finally felt it." Leon said quietly and Nicolas eyes flickered up to him again.

"Really?" A big grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, kicking like a horse. Just like it's mum." He teased and she leant into his shoulder and thread her fingers with his.

"I'm so tired." She said softly and Leon felt her weight rest against him as she fell asleep. Lying her down on the bed gently he sat there stroking her head, starting at the wall and wishing they had a television in their room.

He'd asked once and never been game again after she'd given him a huge lecture about how having a television in the bedroom ruined a couples sex life. That was three years ago and he knew deep down nothing could ruin their sex life. There was hardly a night that they went to bed and didn't end up fooling around. She had that sweet innocent way of making him feel like a horny teenager again. And nearing twenty-five he hoped it never changed. He laughed to himself slightly at the thought of the time Letty had told Nicola that her and Dom were trying to spice things up. Nicola had insisted they try something different and Leon, not being able to refuse her found himself in a role play. Halfway through Nicola burst out laughing and Leon couldn't help but chuckle with her.

"Vanilla is just fine with me." She reasoned as she fell on top of him and Leon caught her easily thinking it may have been vanilla, but vanilla sex with Nicola was better than anything he'd ever experienced.

That was the thing, he thought, Nicola was nothing like Letty and he was nothing like Dom. While Letty demanded attention from Dom, Nicola had refused to agree with any PDA's from Leon. She hated the idea of being _that _couple that people hated being in a room with. But he didn't mind because when they were alone, she couldn't keep her hands off him.

Now as he looked down at her he couldn't help but panic at how still she was. The idea that he might never get to hold he again had him freaking out and hitting Mario only a few hours ago and now all he wanted to do was curl up and cry.

* * *

Vince pulled the Maxima up at the front of Stephs house and turned off the ignition. The bright lights on the dash told him it was two am. The drive to Stephs house was in complete silence and now as they sat there an uncomfortable silence fell on them before Steph sighed.

"I don't know what I was thinking." She said more to herself than him.

"You clearly weren't." Vince replied, growling slightly and Steph flinched. "I don't get it, Steph. Why did you go to that party?" He said softly.

"She wanted to go." Steph insisted, knowing it wasn't true and it hardly made her feel any better.

"She wanted to go or you wanted to go?" He asked and Steph looked down at her hands ashamed. "I bet she told you to go, I bet she told you that Mario was bad news but you didn't listen." He said and looked over at her, his eyebrows risen over his blue eyes and Steph didn't dare look up at him.

"I just wanted to have some fun."

"And you know what- you put La and her baby in danger. You have no idea what you did to Leon, and the worst part is it was all because you wanted to be with my brother. I mean, I was waiting at home for you and here you were chasing my little brother around like some horny sixteen year old girl." He hissed and Steph heard the similar malice that Leon had used earlier.

"It's not like that Vince." She said, using his first name for the first time in a long time.

"Really? What is it like? You like his personality? He seems like he'd be a good friend? Or you like a bit of danger? Cause baby, I can give you danger, but I won't give you fucked up and crazy." The red head felt so stupid as she leant down and picked up her handbag.

"I better go." She said softly and Vince huffed.

"Yeah, you better." Steph glanced back at him longingly, not really sure if this was them breaking up or what, but as she stepped out of the car and stood on the sidewalk she watched him right up until the moment the door slammed shut and he took off, leaving her there alone.

"You're an idiot Steph." She berated herself and walked up the stairs to her house.

* * *

Leon went downstairs around six am and walked into the kitchen to find it completely empty. The place was impeccably clean and the mug that he'd smashed earlier was cleaned up. He poured himself another mug of coffee and sipped it slowly, knowing that he should be getting back to Nicola, but he had to make a few phonecalls first.

He dialled De-De's number first and got so much comfort in hearing his foster mothers voice down the line, sounding cheery. Leave it to De-De to be up at this time of the morning.

"Hey." He said quietly and heard a huge sigh of relief from the other end.

"My baby boy, where the hell have you been? I didn't know what to think when I didn't hear from you. I had to hear it from Jack that you and Nicola were back together." She ranted and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just been busy I guess, sorry." He said gruffly and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"La got ah…she got roofied last night." He spat out and heard a sharp intake of breath from De-De.

"Is she okay? Did you take her to the hospital Leon?" She said sternly.

"I wanted to, believe me, but she was at a party with Giovanni Catalano."

"That son-of-a…" Leon had to smile at the curse coming from his foster mother. "What was she doing with him Leon? I thought you would be keeping her away from him of all people."

"Look, I tried..." It suddenly dawned on Leon that she didn't know Nicola was pregnant. "Um, La's pregnant by the way." He swore he heard the phone hit the ground before she spoke.

"I want you at my house at lunchtime boy or so help me god I will drag you here by your hair. And bring that girl with you." Her stern tone made Leon laugh. "Don't you be laughing, Leon Daniel Palermo. I am still your mother and you have a lot of explaining to do." Leon stopped laughing, she was right about that.

"Yeah, we'll be around later, De." He hung up and walked back up the stairs to his room and put his hot mug of coffee down on the table next to the cold one. He went to lie down under the covers with her but her voice made him stop.

"You're going to hand that coffee here right now." She said and he reached over and picked up the mug and handed it to her.

"If our baby is a mutant…" He trailed off as Nicola sat up and took the coffee cup, sipping at it.

"You would love our baby to be one of the x-men wouldn't you?" She smiled as she sipped before wincing. "I have a massive headache." Nicola held her hand to her head and sighed. "Why do I feel like I've been on a week long binge?"

"It could be worse." Leon said, thankful that it hadn't been worse.

"It has been worse." Nicola replied and sipped at the coffee again, her eyes falling on his bruised knuckles and her fingers brushed over them. "You hit someone?" She said softly.

"Yeah, well Mario has that affect on me." He growled.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW x


	33. Sun warming up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thank you **Love Ink, Mrz LOT, D, CaseyMorgan and Gingermegs! **Your reviews make me so happy. And D you were right on a few things but you'll have to wait and see which ones- sorry some aren't in this chapter lol. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Sun warming up **

When Vince finally left his room later that morning the entire house was dead still. He tiptoed down the stairs knowing that Nicola and Leon would be asleep in their room and made his way into the kitchen to see his little brother sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands as he stared at the wooden table.

"What're you doing?" Vince said gruffly as he looked down at his little brother.

"Nothing." Mario said, not even bothering to look up at his brother.

"You been here all night?" He asked and Mario shook his head as Vince glanced at the clock and saw that it wasn't really morning anymore, it was eleven thirty. "Right, well…" The room fell silent and Mario finally sick of the silence stood up, slamming his hand down on the table.

"It's not my fucking fault this time." He growled at Vince and the older Catalano just stood there. "Okay well it is my fault, but I didn't drug her man, I tried to help her." Mario pleaded and Vince sighed.

"Are you sure? It's not like it hasn't happened before." Vince said, not caring for his little brothers feelings anymore.

"Yes I'm sure, it was that fucking blonde punk. I'll kill him if I ever…" He trailed off as he saw the look on Vinces face. "What?"

"I think we should save Leon a job." Vince said, strangely flippantly. He wanted to kill the punk that had hurt La nearly as much as Leon. No-one put his niece or nephew in jeopardy like that and no-one touched Nicola, no-one. "Come on, kid." He picked up his car keys and went out the back door, Mario following along hesitantly.

Vince wasn't good at a lot of things, but directions he was good at. After only having done the trip once, he found his way easily to the house where the party had been the night before and both Catalanos strode up the driveway and onto the porch.

"I get the first hit when we find this little punk." Vince said and Mario nodded. It was just like old times. Using a meaty fist, Vince banged on the door.

They waited all of a minute before a sheepish looking dark haired guy opened the door and his eyes went straight to Mario.

"Ah, hey Mario, whatcha doin' here?" He asked and Mario glanced over at his brother, making the owner of the house look over and his face paled.

"Look, man I don't want any trouble." He held his hands up and Vince nodded his approval.

"Good." He said before putting a large hand on the mans shoulder and pushing him back into the house. The guy backed up until his legs hit something and he fell onto the sofa. Vince grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up in front of him, sitting down and glaring at the man while Mario stood at his side, arms crossed across his chest.

"Man I swear I don't know what this is about!" He said, fear through his voice and Vince smiled. He knew exactly who this was- he had been in Marios year at school, one of his punk druggo buddies. He smirked.

"Now, now Johnny. We ain't here to hurt ya." Vince said, an evil smirk still on his face as he leant towards Johnny who flinched.

"Look, Vince, man I don't want any trouble."

"You remember Leon Palermo?" Mario asked and Johnnys face paled even more if that was possible as he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded as he looked up at Mario. "You may remember he used to be friends with a pretty little brunette thing." Mario held his hand out and twirled it around as if trying to remember who she was.

"Nicola." Johnny answered and Mario nodded.

"Yeah that's her. She was here last night you know?" Marios chin dropped and his eyebrows lifted up as he looked down at the cowering man.

"Man, I didn't see her, I swear." He panicked and Mario smirked.

"Yeah, well someone did, they roofied her. Now this is Leons girl we're talking about…" He got some small joy at the fact that he knew that the guy was going to give them all the information he could. "and someone tried to take advantage of her." Mario finished and Vince rocked on the chair slightly.

"We just thought we'd come 'round, see if you knew who we were looking for, before Leon takes matters into his own hands." Vince said, still grinning.

"I don't know man." Johnny said, shaking his head profusely.

"Hunter." Mario said, remembering Nicola muttering something to him when he pulled the guy off her.

"Ah…" Johnny glanced between the two Catalanos and knew it was a lost cause.

"He lives here, room in the back, big poster of Slipknot on the door."

"Thanks Johnny." Vinces lip lifted at one side as he stood up and slapped Johnny on the shoulder, making him jump. Mario followed his older brother out of the living room and down the hall.

"Who the fuck are Slipknot?" Vince asked as he looked at the doors.

"Heavy metal, V, I thought you were into that shit?" Mario asked as he saw the familiar poster at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, no." Vince replied as he lifted a fist and banged on the door.

There was no answer, so without so much as a glance at Mario, Vince swung the door open only to be met with emptiness.

"Fuck." Mario muttered and Vince sighed, turning around to come face to face with a blonde, blue eyed guy wearing a pair of boxers and sporting two black eyes. Seeing the two large Italian men at his door made Hunter quickly spin on his heel and attempt to run, only to feel fingers weave through his hair and suddenly he was flying backwards into a wall.

"Hunter?" Vince asked, eyebrows raised as the smaller man cowered slightly. "He doesn't look so threatening, bro, I see why he had to drug her before he tried to fuck her." Vince growled.

"Hey come on man, I don't know what you're talking about." Hunter held his hands up in defence and Vince stared at him incredulously.

"So those two black eyes? What you tripped?" He asked and Hunter just stared at him, mute. "See my little brother here seems to think he gave you those black eyes after he pulled you off one of my girls." Vince said and saw Hunters face pale.

"Just answer him, Hunter." A small voice came from the other way and all eyes turned to Johnny who was standing sheepishly in the hall.

"I don't need to answer anything, cause I ain't do anything." Hunter yelled in Vinces face and Vince slammed him up against the wall.

"Wrong answer buddy."

* * *

Leon heard the sound of Vinces car starting and could see from his spot on the bed as Vince pulled out of the drive and down the street in a blur of blue. Rolling his head to the other side he saw the numbers on his clock tell him it was eleven-thirty. He groaned and felt something shift against his side and looked down at Nicola curled into it, her hand resting on the waistband on his sweats.

As quietly as he could he reached over and snapped his phone from the bedside table and flipped it open, scrolling through the contacts for Nicolas doctor. By the time he'd arranged an appointment for twelve thirty, which was made available as soon as Leon had mentioned complications, Nicola was awake and rubbing her hand in circles on his stomach, near the edge of his sweats.

After hanging up the phone Leon let out a low groan as the feeling of her hands making their way under his wifebeater and he looked down at her, her eyes on him as she smirked and leant up to him.

"Good morning." She said softly and Leon closed the distance between them, kissing her gently.

"Morning." He said and grabbed the hand that was slowly teasing the waistband of his sweats. "And as much as I don't want to say this, you have a doctors appointment in an hour…and we have lunch with De-de." She sighed, falling back on the pillows and closing her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" Leon asked as he leant over her and Nicola nodded, not even bothering to open her eyes and Leon watched the movement in her neck as she sighed and her chest rose and fell.

Nicola's eyes flashed open when she felt him press a hot kiss to her neck, his fingers slipping up the sides of her bed shirt.

"I thought we had to go." Nicola sighed as Leons hands neared her chest.

"We do."

"I need a shower, I smell." Nicola said, sitting up and winking at him, "And we need to save water- you know, with global warming and all." Leon followed her to the bathroom, strangely at ease with how okay she seemed to be with what had happened in the last twelve hours.

As the bathroom door closed he reached out and caught her hand, turning her towards him.

"About last night…"

"Last night, fucking sucked. But come on Leon, I'm offering up a good shower here and you want to talk about last night?" Nicola asked, cocking her eyebrow and Leon reached out, but Nicola shifted so that he missed.

"Did he…did he touch you?" Leon asked softly, a hurt look on his face and Nicola leaned in and rested her hands on his chest.

"No, Leon. He tried, okay? I don't remember much, but I think I would remember that." She said the last bit quietly and looked up at him through long lashes and Leon let out a relieved sigh. "Now come and remind me what an awesome boyfriend you are by washing my hair for me." She pulled his wifebeater over his head and Leon complied, helping her undress and pulling her into the shower with him, this time under better circumstances.

* * *

By one-thirty they were parked out the front of De-de's house in their old neighbourhood. They both sat there silently and stared out the windshield at the two story house.

"So the doctor says everything is okay, that's good right?" Leon asked and looked over at Nicola and she nodded, giving him a small smile. When the doctor had confirmed that they were the parents of a healthy baby Nicola had been so relieved. Overwhelmed, even, this baby was going to make it.

"Yeah." She said softly and saw his glance fall on her.

"Yeah?" He asked and Nicola looked over at him briefly before looking back at the house.

"I think De-De is going to kill me." She said quietly and Leon laughed heartily, surprised that that was what she was worried about. "Don't laugh, she has every right to hate me." Nicolas eyes narrowed at him and Leon just shrugged.

"She'll just have to get over it, because in the end, you and me are getting married and having a baby, and that's all that matters to me." He replied and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"You don't mean that."

"La, I thought I was going to lose you, for like the third time in the last two years and it scared the fuck out of me. Of course I fucking mean it." He replied and Nicola dared to smile.

"You know when this kid is born you're going to have to stop swearing."

"Pot calling the kettle black there." Leon replied, and she slapped his arm gently.

"Fuck off." She said and Leon just shook his head.

"See?" This caused Nicola to burst out laughing and smiled over at him sitting in the drivers seat. It was nice to just sit there, the two of them. She was still staring at him when there was a knock on her window and she jumped as they both turned to look out the window as De-De stood there, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders and a long grey cardigan pulled over her long blue dress.

"Sprung." Nicola muttered and Leon sighed before opening his door and getting out of the car, walking around the front of it as Nicola climbed out of the car, and standing in front of her soon to be mother-in-law. "Hey De-De." Nicola said sheepishly as she stood eye to eye with the other woman.

"Hello gorgeous, look at you, you're practically glowing." De-De pulled her into a hug and Nicola relaxed into her grip and hugged her back.

"You're lying, but thanks." She said as she stepped back and smoothed down her floral print sundress, her fingers lingering on her stomach slightly as Leon was pounced on.

"You, boy, have a lot of explaining to do, but give me a hug first." Leon didn't even get a chance to lean in as De-De wrapped her arms around his large frame before kissing his cheek. "You need to come and visit me more often." She said pulling away and looking over at Nicola, "Both of you. You can't leave an old woman like me sitting here by myself you know." She said as she walked up the front path to the house and Leon fell into step with Nicola and looped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're hardly old De-De. I'm pretty sure that's your natural hair colour." Leon replied and De-De held her front door open for them and Leon kicked off his shoes in the hall.

"Worrying about you has aged me prematurely, Leon." She laughed and walked off to the kitchen.

"And you thought she hated you." Leon said softly and Nicola smiled up at him before following De-De into the kitchen, his glance briefly going up the stairs to where his bedroom used to be, where Nicola had fallen out of the window and everything had started. He sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen to find Nicola and De-De chatting away.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" De-De asked Nicola before she realised Leon had entered.

"I'm fine, a little tired and headachey, but I've been worse." Nicola reassured her as she explained the drugging incident.

"You seem to be handling it pretty well." De-De said and Leon stepped into the kitchen.

"Another ten minutes at that party and I'm sure it would have been another story." Nicola laughed but Leon heard the fakeness behind it,

"You are very lucky." She placed a plate full of gourmet sandwiches on the dining table and they all sat down before she got straight to the point. "So how long until I meet my grandchild." Leon nearly choked on his sandwich and glanced over at Nicola who despite her reservations smiled.

"Just under four months."

"You're six months along? And you didn't think to inform me of this?" Her steely blue eyed gaze fell on Leon.

"It wasn't his fault, De-De. I didn't tell him until I was five months along. Really, it's my fault." Nicola said leaning towards De-De and Leons foster mother shook her head.

"Oh well, as long as you two are together now, I suppose."

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! What did you think? REVIEW x


	34. Your secondhand heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Soooo eighteen pages of goodness coming your way. Here's a lot of questions answered for you. There's two miniscule sections there that are excerpts from "Home" that kind of hinted to what happens in this chapter. They're in their somewhere- you'll know when you see them. So I really enjoyed writing this chapter so please let me know what you think- honestly. And I hope it isn't too long lol. Alright thanks to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, CaseyMorgan and Mrz LOT.** This ones for putting up with the boring fillers of the last two days! Enjoy!

Gosh I'm so excited!

**Playlist - **  
Trouble – Shampoo

Teenage Crime – Adrian Lux

Poem to a Horse – Shakira

Tranquilize – The Killers Feat. Lou Reed

Pursuit of Happiness – Kid Cudi Feat. MGMT and RATAT

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four- Your second-hand heart**

**Present Day **

A few hours later they left De-De's, the older woman stopping Leon on his way out the door and he gestured to Nicola to wait for him in the car.

"Leon, I know I shouldn't have to tell you this, but having that boy in your house is going to cause trouble." She said sternly and Leon nodded.

"He's changed De." Leon defended Mario slightly.

"Giovanni Catalano does not change-guys like him never change." De-de said, trying to get the message through her foster sons thick head.

"I know, De. Jesus, I know that- I was there remember." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look it's just until things get settled, I don't like it any more than you do- but La asked him to stay." He said and De-De nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want you or Nicola to get hurt." Leon rolled his eyes at her over protectiveness.

"Alright, alright. Geez, can I go now." He growled and De-De smiled, leaning up and kissing her sons cheek.

"Yes you can- but you better come back soon." Leon nodded and made his way down to the yellow skyline and climbed in, looking over at Nicola who threw him an easy smile, not asking what they were talking about. He was silently thankful- broaching the subject of Mario was not high on his priority list.

"So I was thinking, we should go home and finish what we started this morning." She rose a suggestive eyebrow and Leon started the ignition and pulling onto the street.

"Already on it, baby."

* * *

Vince was holding a piece of frozen steak to his fist as he sat at the kitchen table in silence, Mario was sitting across from him, a packet of peas on his eye. The great plan to ambush Hunter and get him alone was thwarted when three of his roommates had decided to help the blonde man out. But as Vince glanced over at his little brother with his black eyes, Vince couldn't help but think that they'd come out on top.

Then the door slammed and there were voices.

"Fuck." Vince muttered, he'd been planning on not being there when Nicola and Leon came home but there was no time to move as the couple walked through the door and took in the sight in front of them.

"What happened to you?" Nicola asked as she took in Vince's bruised knuckles, before looking up at Mario with his two black eyes and slowly healing split lip. "Vince! What did you do to Mario's face?" She said in shock and Vince glanced over at his little brother.

"Oh the lip and the eye weren't me." He replied and looked over at Nicola, smiling that she seemed to be feeling a lot better.

"Well who the fuck hit him then dickhead?" Nicola asked and Vince looked up at Leon who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah, don't worry, Lala, looks worse than it is." Mario said and went to say something else but the daggers Leon was shooting him made him stop and close his mouth quickly. Nicola saw the movement and looked up at Leon.

"You did _that?_" She said pointing to Marios face.

"I told you I hit him, for fucks sake – you think I bitch slapped the little punk?" Leon asked and Nicola sighed.

"Well then, who have you been hitting?" She asked, looking back down at Vince.

"Um…" he looked up at Leon nervously, there was no getting around it. "Some guy called Hunter." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Nicolas face paled.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Look, we were doing you a favour." Vince replied and Nicolas eyes narrowed.

"The only favour you need to do me is shut the hell up and stop hitting people." Nicola replied and Leon pulled her into his side.

"The guy fucking deserved it and you should just be thankful it was us and not Leon that went around there- at least the guy is still breathing." Vince said and dared to look at Leon who had just realised what they'd done.

"I told you, I'd deal with it." Leon growled, knowing full well that his plan to kill the guy that had drugged Nicola had been severely derailed.

"And I told you that you were being stupid. No need to thank me." Vince said standing up and going to walk out the door and Leons hand caught his shoulder and he stopped to look at the leaner guy beside him.

"It wasn't your problem."

"It became my problem when Lala and my godchild was put in danger, dawg. You would have done the same." Just as he was about to leave the room Nicola noticed Steph was gone.

"Ah…guys- where's Steph?" The whole room fell into an awkward silence.

"She went home." Vince finally said and swore Nicola looked upset, she'd been hoping Steph would stick around long enough to see that she was okay. Seeing the sad look on her face Vince sighed. "We're taking a break La." He said, not really being able to lie to her.

"Why?" Nicola asked softly and Vince looked over at Mario sitting at the kitchen table quietly. Nicola saw the look. "Oh, V, nothing happened, she wasn't even with him at the party." She said quickly and Vince just shrugged.

"Like I said, no-one puts you or my godchild in danger, 'kay?" He gave her a look that said that was the end of the discussion.

"Come on La, lets go upstairs." Leon said quietly in her ear.

"I'm not really in the mood, Leon." She growled and glanced at Mario. "I need to go and see Steph. Can I borrow your car?" Taking a deep breath Leon pulled the keys from his jean pocket and handed it to her.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby."

"You can sleep with her tonight then." Nicola replied, a small grin on her face as she leant up and kissed his cheek before making her way down the hall to the front door, leaving Mario and Leon alone.

When Nicola managed to make it to Stephs house after travelling well under the speed limit, having forgotten when she asked Leon to borrow his car that it was a right-hand drive. Finally the yellow Nissan came to a halt and she took a deep steady breath before getting out and locking it and making her way up the steps to Stephs house.

When Steph opened the door Nicola looked at her with sympathy. She looked worse than Nicola, and she hadn't spent the night recovering from being roofied.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Steph sobbed as she pulled Nicola into a hug and Nicola held her back tightly.

"I'm fine, girl, me and babycakes are fine." Nicola said as they pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry, Lala. I was so stupid, I just didn't think that you really meant it when you all said Mario was trouble. I just thought that Vince was being possessive." She explained and Nicola nodded.

"It's fine, Steph. Can I come in?" She asked and Steph held the door open and shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out there, come in?" Nicola stepped over the threshold and looked back at the taller girl.

"I hope Leon didn't snap at you." Nicola said and Steph shrugged.

"They had a right to. I was stupid. I'm so naïve sometimes." Steph ran a hand through her long red hair and Nicola shrugged.

"Welcome to my world." This earned her a small smile from Steph and Nicola gestured to the sofa. "Wanna sit?" Steph nodded, sniffing slightly and Nicola walked over and sat down, Steph following her lead. "I owe you an explanation. I mean, Leon and Vince only freaked on you so badly because it'd happened before."

"Yeah, they said that but no-one actually told me what was going on."

"Steph, that is all part of the Toretto Team charm. Those boys like to leave the important stuff out." Nicola said and Steph laughed.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

**July 1997**

Mia reached over and grabbed the empty coffee cup off the table beside the bed. "You know they say your true friends are the ones that are still there when you come down. I think Leon owes you one." Mia said before she left and Nicola shook her head.

"Nah, now we're even." She said to nobody in particular and closed her eyes again drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**May 1998**

"Remember that time I got suspended for swearing in High School? Well I had been swearing…just after I punched the girl in the face." She mumbled the last part but Leon caught every word.

"La…" He didn't know what to say. He had not expected this.

* * *

**1995 – Seven years ago**

"What're you doing here?" Nicola sat on the chair outside the principals office and looked over at the guy sitting beside her, smirking at her.

"I swore at my gym teacher." She lied and the guy nodded. His thick European eyebrows knitted together in thought before he looked back at her, his dark eyes boring into her.

"Nice."

"What're you doing here?" Nicola asked and he shrugged.

"Got caught wagging." He lied and Nicola nodded. Right. "I'm Mario, by the way- well Giovanni, but everyone calls me Mario." He held out a hand and Nicola ignored it. She may have been young, but Seniors that were as good looking as him and willing to shake hands with a girl two years below him, were only looking for one thing. At least that's what Letty had told her. "So, you going to tell me your name or what?" He asked as he took his hand back and continued to stare at her. Nicola was about to open her mouth when someone walking up the hall caught her attention.

"Man, that was-" He trailed off when he saw Nicola sitting there, her denim cut off shorts riding high on her thighs and she wore an old football jersey that looked vaguely familiar. "What're you doing here?" He asked and Nicola looked up at him, all her suspicions confirmed. If this Mario character was friends with him, he was bound to be trouble.

"She swore at a gym teacher." Mario spoke for her as Nicola hid the bruised knuckles in the fabric of the jersey.

"You what?" He asked incredulously and Nicola shrugged, it was no big deal, even if she had hit a girl in her class first. "Your Dad is going to flip if you get suspended." He said and Nicola shrugged again. When did it become his problem? The last time she'd spoken to him was the first time she'd spoken to him in three years, and he had the right to threaten her with her Dad?

"What's it to you?" She asked sweetly and saw him draw in a deep breath.

"Come on, don't be a bitch." He said and Nicola smiled.

"Pot, kettle and all that." Her eyes narrowed slightly and she saw a small smile play on his lips.

"Where's your Dad this week Lala?" He asked and Nicola grinned.

"Where's your parole officer this week Leon?"

"Miss Andrews?" The secretary stuck her head out of the door and looked at the three of them congregating in the hall. "Don't you have to be someone Mr Palermo?" She asked, seeing Leon lounging against the wall.

"Already there, Betty." He replied and Nicola swore she saw the old woman smile at the green eyed boy before scowling at him.

"Well sit down and be quiet." Nicola turned around and grinned at Leon.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." She teased before she disappeared into the principals office, leaving Leon there with Mario who was still staring at the door where the girl had just walk in.

Ten minutes later she exited and the two boys were still sitting there.

"Suspended?" Mario asked and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Three days of freedom." She said, pretending like she was thrilled with the prospect of sitting at home for three days by herself. She saw Leon frown but she ignored it. "See you boys on the flip side." She went to walk off but the sound of pounding feet behind her made her turn around, expecting to see Leon there, ready to give her a lecture about her actions, but it was his friend.

"So, we're going to this party on Saturday night, maybe you'll come?" He asked and Nicola rose and eyebrow.

"Maybe." She replied and he smiled a flirtatious smile at her, hoping to win her over.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said and Nicola turned to walk away. "Wait, where do you live?" He shouted after her and Nicola turned back to him, her eyes catching Leon watching them as she focused on Mario.

"Ask Leon." She replied and walked off, her sneakers slapping on the linoleum floor.

"Man, that chick is hot." Mario said as he fell into the seat beside Leon.

"Dawg, you're dreaming." He replied but he knew his friend was right, Nicola Andrews was hot. If not beautiful, not that Leon would admit it though.

* * *

"So…I got asked out by this guy." Nicola said as she shifted in on the bench and let Jules, a girl from her dance class sit beside her as Letty stared at her, a spoon poised in the air.

"Ah…who?" Letty asked.

"Some guy called Mario or something. It's like a nickname…I think." Nicola replied, opening her milk carton and nudging Jules as her boyfriend walked past her and blew her a kiss. "That's sick." She said before Letty had her attention again.

"Not Mario Catalano?" Letty said and Nicola shrugged, throwing her long hair over her shoulder and looking over at Letty who was wearing a white wifebeater, the sweater she was forced to wear by her homeroom teacher, because the shirt was see-through and Lettys barely there hot pink bra could be seen through it, discarded on the end of the bench as she soaked up the sun.

"I don't know."

"Italian looking, sexy brown eyes, senior, ringing any bells for ya chica?" Letty said and Nicola nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like him. You know him?" She asked and Letty nodded, her lips in a tight line.

"Yeah, I know him. Doms friend Vince is his older brother." Nicola raised an eyebrow. Letty barely mentioned Doms name since he'd been sent to Lompoc for assault. "He's like this massive player." Letty added and her eyes narrowed at her. "and he's asking you out, clearly he must have missed the I'm-a-massive-virgin sign on your forehead." She said, licking her spoon. And Nicola remembered briefly that Dom had taken Lettys virginity with him to Lompoc. Apparently she was an expert now that she'd held out for the guy that was four years older than her.

"Okay, jailbait, no need to pick on the virgin." Nicola replied and pushed her milk away. "So this Mario, what's he like?" Letty shrugged and dipped her spoon back into her chocolate custard.

"Hot, sexy as hell and funny. What more do you want in your first time?" Nicola sighed, those words formed a vaguely familiar image, but not of an Italian brown eyed boy but his green eyed Latin friend that had smiled at her so brilliantly when she walked into the auto shop at school two weeks ago.

"Yeah…" She replied but her thoughts were cut short as a small blonde boy bounced over and leant over the table and looked at Letty and Nicola.

"Ah…this is where the pretty ladies hang out." He smirked and Nicola couldn't help but laugh.

"Heya Jess. Whatcha doing this far from your greasy buddies?" Nicola asked as the boy practically bounced up and down in front of her.

"I heard that someone decked Tanya Younger in gym, you have that first period with her, right? What happened?" he asked and Nicola grinned.

"Wouldn't know. I was at the principals office, getting suspended." She suddenly became very occupied with her apple.

"Oh yah, like totally heard all about that too. Going on a date with Mario Catalano- good for you. Remember to get tested." He said and Letty gave Nicola an I-told-you-so look before Jesse stole her attention.

"So Letty, you know who it was?" Letty shook her head and licked her spoon again. "Well what's the good of you. Oh hey!" He yelled over their heads and they all turned to look, seeing Leon Palermo walking past their table.

"Jess, whatcha doing over here Dawg?" He asked and Jesse shrugged.

"This is where the babes are at man. What're you doing _here_?" He asked and Leon shrugged as well, running a hand through his hair and glancing at Nicola briefly.

"Just passing through."

"Yeah, sure man." Jesse laughed and bounded over to his side. "See you bitches later." He waved to the girls, all three who gave him the finger as he turned away and walked with Leon towards the Auto shop- their usual hangout.

"Man, Leon Palermo is a babe." Jules said as they all watched the two boys walk away. "Speaking of punch ups. He totally decked one of Marios friends this morning." Jules added and all eyes went to her. "Oh, he's always in a fight. Foster kids, geez." Her gaze went back to her boyfriend sitting off on the far end of the quad and Nicola smiled at how spacey Jules could be.

"So Let, you want to be my wingman on Saturday please?" Nicola asked and Letty sighed like she actually had better things to do.

"I suppose."

* * *

After school Nicola climbed onto the bus, so thankful that Friday was finally over and she had a five day weekend waiting for her. As soon as she was on she looked around for her red headed friend who was sitting at the back of the bus, flicking a lighter impatiently.

"Yo, sup cowgirl." Nicola said looking down at Steph sitting there in her private school girls uniform, the tie around her neck untied and her skirt hitched up around her thighs, the lid on the zippo lighter flicking back and forth. Before she had a chance to sit down someone bumped into her and she swore before turning around to cuss them out when she was met with a set of green eyes.

"Oh, hey La." He smirked and Nicola swallowed the massive lump in her throat. Since when had Leon caught their bus?

"Hey." She tried to play cool as she fell into the seat beside Steph and Leon sat in the only vacant seat across from her. As soon as the bus moved off Steph pulled a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of her tartan skirt and shook one out before lighting it and offering one to Nicola. Usually she would have accepted, but the fact that Leon Palermo was there on their bus made her queasy enough. Steph shrugged and reached up to drop the ash off the end of the cigarette out the tiny window.

Nicola dared to look out the corner of her eye to see Leon watching on, an amused look on his face. Finally sucking up the courage she spoke to him.

"Where's your car?" She asked, that was the only possible explanation for him riding the bus.

"De-De's having car troubles, I leant her mine for awhile." He said shrugged and Steph looked around Nicola at him.

"You're Leon Palermo." She said and Leon nodded, and Nicola rose her eyebrow at her friend, well duh.

"So you're going to this party?" He asked and Nicola sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. If it's boring though, I'm bailing." This got another smile from him.

"If it sucks I'll help you make your getaway." He replied and Nicola turned back to Steph who was taking a long drag.

"Do you want to come to a party on Saturday night?"

"Can't- giving late night lessons to the rich bitches down at Jennys." She said, exhaling.

"If I recall, you're one of those rich bitches." Nicola replied and Steph shrugged.

"Valid point."

"So where's your Dad these days La?" Leon asked after a minute of silence.

"La? Since when have you been called La?" Steph asked, narrowing her eyes at Leon.

"Since Leon decided that he'd make it his mission in life to annoy me, and most recently stalk me." Nicola replied and Leon just nodded.

"It's true." He said and Nicola couldn't help but grin. Eighteen year old Leon was so much more fun then he was when he was fifteen.

"So how'd you get La?" Steph asked, not seeing the obvious answer.

"Ah…Nico-la" Nicola replied and Steph looked pensive for a moment.

"Oh, right."

"What have you got hash in that thing, Red?" Leon asked, laughing at Nicolas friends expense.

"Alright, Mr Original. And no I don't- your dealer was out of town."

As they walked home, Leon now smoking a cigarette of his own, they dropped Steph off at her house before making their way down the street to their own.

"Can you believe we lived across the road from each other for so long and never even saw each other?" She said and Leon shrugged, his long fingers running through his hair as she hoisted her book bag further up her shoulder.

"I saw you, you're always dancing in your bedroom." He replied and Nicola stopped and stared.

"You really are a stalker."

"What? No, you're window is just right in front of mine, that's all." He said, taking a long drag of his cigarette and looking down at his feet. Nicola nudged his shoulder playfully.

"You know, there's not that much fight in you Palermo. I hear about how you're this massive fighter and really, you're a bit of a sook." She said and he looked up at her, his brows furrowing, giving her a disbelieving look.

"I'm not a sook."

"Oh you so are." She ran towards her house and he ran after her, sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around, Nicola laughing hysterically the whole time until he put her down and she stumbled.

"Good to see you're still a klutz." He laughed as he held her hand to steady her.

"Shut it. You just caught me off guard." She replied and Leon let her hand go quickly when she stopped swaying.

"I'll see you 'round Lala." He said as he turned away and went to cross the road, leaving her standing on the grass at the front of her house watching him go for the second time that day.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Letty asked, hands on hips as Nicola tried painstakingly to pin her hair up the way she wanted it to go.

"I can't get it to work." She growled and Letty shook her head.

"It looks fine down. Just leave it and get dressed already." Letty demanded and Nicola gave up and went to get changed. When the doorbell rang Nicola was just pulling her sneakers on, making her way down the stairs and stumbling dramatically as Letty followed her.

Pulling open the door and pulling on her black leather jacket she was met with Mario Catalano, dressed in a pair of darkwash jeans and a red polo shirt, his thick dark hair combed back and a deadly smirk on his face.

"Well hello, legs." He said as he appraised her and Nicola blushed as she tugged the fabric of her short skin tight black dress down.

"Uh, thanks." She muttered and looked around at Letty. "You know my friend Letty?"

"Yeah, me and Let go way back." He said and Letty rolled her eyes.

"Can we go already?" Letty snarled and Nicola laughed at her bitchy friend as she pulled the front door shut and Mario stood back so they could walk down the path.

"Your chariot awaits, m'ladies." It was an old red Mustang convertible that Letty scrutinised.

"I'm pretty sure that's Vince's car." She said and Mario shifted awkwardly, giving Nicola a charming smile.

"Yeah, well I had to borrow it. Let's go." He put his hand on the small of Nicolas back and walked with them down the path and opened the door so both girls could get in. Before Nicola climbed in though, her gaze went to De-De's house where the black Chevy was still parked in the driveway.

* * *

The smell of pot assaulted Nicolas nose as they walked into the house, the music pounding loudly around them as people pushed and shoved their way through the house.

"You want a drink?" Mario shouted over the music and Nicola and Letty nodded as they spotted a few friends from school and started talking to them.

What felt like hours later, Mario finally reappeared and handed Nicola and Letty a red cup full of something that contained vodka. Nicola thanked him and took a sip, trying to hide the look of distaste at the burning in her throat.

"You want to dance?" She heard Mario ask in her ear, his hands on her hips and Nicola nodded, letting him lead her into the throng of the crowd, leaving Letty to talk to some other guys. He couldn't dance, Nicola mused as they moved to the music and he stepped on her feet a few times and she was thankful for the sneakers. But they laughed and flirted their way through the whole thing. "You're so fucking hot." Mario said into her ear and Nicola cringed. She hated being called hot. She hated the whole expression, it made her feel like a piece of meat.

"Uh…thanks." She said as the song came to a close and he excused himself to go and get another drink. Nicola went back to Letty only to find she'd moved. Turning around she bumped straight into a hard chest and arms came out to grab her arms to steady her.

"Whoah, steady there clumsy." A husky voice said and she looked up at him.

"Hey there stalker." She said, cocking her head and he grinned, his green eyes dancing, the black button up shirt that he was wearing over a pair of faded jeans making them stand out even more under his dark hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, glancing down at her now empty cup and she nodded.

"Fabulous time. I need another drink though. You want one?" She asked and he shook his head and picked up a beer from the table and showed her it was still full. "Okay, I'll see you 'round." She said turning around and walking away.

When she found Mario in the kitchen she stopped dead at the sight of the white lines that were being drawn up with the use of a credit card on the table. Mario spotted her.

"Hey there, Lala." She cringed. "You want some?" He asked, his arm coming around her waist and Nicola stepped back.

"I'm right, thanks."

"Oh come on, legs, just one pill?" Nicola stepped out of his grasp and went to walk away but he called out to her.

"And I thought you were fun, live a little." That's what got to Nicola, something in her brain was telling her she was stupid, but something else was spurring her on saying 'you can be fun.'

"Fine. Hand it over." She held her palm out and Mario obliged, placing a small white pill in her hand. Nicola didn't give it a second thought as she threw it back and snatched the beer from Marios hand as a chaser.

"Fun enough for you?" She asked, handing the beer back and walking off.

Mario found her later though, on the dancefloor and he walked up behind her, slipping his hands onto her hips and pressed himself into her. Nicolas head felt light and like she couldn't control her actions, but she liked it. She leant back into Mario and let him run his hands up and down her thighs, her dress riding higher and higher.

She didn't even see Leon walk past, she didn't see him see her, or realisation dawn on his face as he spotted her gyrating with Mario, who was very openly groping her, much to the encouragement of his friends on the edge of the dancefloor.

"Mother…" The need to protect Nicola overrode any thoughts of partying as he strode towards Mario, shoving him out of the way, wrapping and arm around Nicolas waist as she fell back.

It didn't take a second look to tell she was off her face.

"What'd you give her?" He yelled at Mario who held his hands up in defence.

"Hey she took it willingly. Ask her." Leon looked down at Nicola who was glaring up at him, now a little more lucid, or a little more high.

"Geez lighten up Leon." She said as she pushed away from him and Leon reached for her.

"Come on La." But she slapped his hands away from her.

"Just leave me alone. I just want to have fun." She yelled and stumbled off. Mario shrugged when Leon looked at him expectantly. Typical Mario, get the girl high then ditch her. He went after Nicola, pushing his way through the crowd. He found her slumped against the wall in the hallway, her head leaning against her knees as she wrapped her arms around them.

"La?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and her pupils dilated.

"I feel all funny." She said softly and Leon grabbed her hand.

"Come on, girl." He helped her up and led her towards his Chevy which was parked near the driveway. He heard footsteps behind him and was about to turn around and give Mario what for when he realised it was Letty.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking between Nicola who was spread out on the backseat and Leon who was holding the back door open.

"She took something. I'm going to take her home." He said and Letty shook her head.

"You can't her Dad's getting in tonight." Letty said, looking down nervously at her friend who was now tracing lines on the roof of the Chevy with her fingertips.

"Well I can't take her to De-De's." He rubbed his face in frustration.

"I know where we can take her, adult free zone right?" Leon nodded and Letty gestured for him to get in the car.

They pulled up to an unfamiliar house at Echo Park and Leon looked at Letty sceptically.

"They can help us." She said and pushed the door open and helped Leon get Nicola out of the car. Leon carried her towards the house as Letty ran ahead and rang the doorbell. By the time Leon crossed the porch the door was pulled open and a thin Italian girl, about Leons age opened the door and looked at them.

"Letty? What're you doing here this late?" She asked before her eyes fell on the unconscious girl. "Is she okay?"

"She's taken something. Can we stay here?" The girl pulled the door open and Leon stepped through the door, kicking his shoes off out of habit and looking around the house.

"Take her to the bathroom upstairs. I'll get V." Letty nodded and gestured to Leon to follow her up the stairs to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and looked over at Leon.

"So what do we do?" She asked nervously.

"Put her under the cold water." A gruff voice said from behind them and they both look around to see a scruffy looking guy standing behind them.

"Oh, V. Thank god. Mario gave her something." Leon saw something cloud over the older guys face and his jaw twitched.

"Fucking little prick. What'd she take?" he looked between the two who shrugged. "Alright, get her undressed and put her under the cold water." Leon and Letty looked between each other. Who the hell was going to be the one undressing her?

"You better do it, Leon. I won't be able to hold her up." Letty said and Leon inwardly groaned.

"Look if you won't, I will." Vince growled at the boy who gave him a possessive glare and pulled the girl closer to his chest.

"I got it alright." He growled and Vince nodded.

"Right, well we'll be out here." Leon sat her down on the toilet as the others left and tried to wake her up.

"Lala? Can you hear me, pretty girl?" her eyes opened slightly and Leon sighed. "I'm going to undress you and put you in the shower." He explained and she looked at him blankly.

"You have pretty eyes." She mumbled and Leon rose an eyebrow in a way he'd seen her do many times. She was smashed.

"Alright, lets do this." He said more to himself than anyone and pulled the leather jacket from her shoulders then her sneakers. Now that the dress was all that was left he took a deep breath and searched for the zip, finding it under her arm and undoing it before pulling the straps off her shoulders and standing up with her to let the dress fall to the ground.

He would have been fine if he hadn't looked down and seen the black lace underwear she was wearing.

"Fuck." He hissed and looked away from her, taking a deep breath and putting her down again, and pulling his socks and shirt off quickly, before shucking off his jeans and pulling her back up to him in his boxers. Turning on the cold water he lifted her in, following quickly behind, both of them gasping as the freezing pellets of water hit them. He could feel her clawing at his chest as she thrashed around and he held her to him tighter. "Lala, it's okay, it's me, Leon." He said in her ear and she seemed to calm down slightly.

"Leon?" She questioned before going quiet.

Five minutes later both of them were shivering and Nicolas lips were a light shade of blue, the black eye makeup streaking down her face and Leon had just wiped it away when there was a knock on the door and the Italian girl stuck her head around the door and saw they were both still standing in the shower.

"I got you some towels, and some dry clothes. I'm Mia by the way." She said, giving Leon a small wave and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Mia." He said and she nodded.

"That's okay Leon. You just look after that girl." She smiled and disappeared as Leon turned the taps off quickly and pulled Nicola out of the shower. She seemed to wake up now that the cold water was off her and managed to stand by herself as he reached for a towel. When he turned back to her she had her arms wrapped around her stomach self consciously and her head bent down, suddenly a lot more sober.

"Hey, La?" He ducked down and tried to look at her face but stood back surprised at her shyness when she turned her head away. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders and rubbed her arms slightly. She didn't say anything so he picked up a towel of his own and wrapped it around himself before looking down at the clothes that were there. He guessed the pair of hot pink velour sweats were for Nicola and was thankful when he saw the grey sweats there for him. He turned around to ask her if she wanted him to leave when he saw her sway and managed to catch her as she fell into his arms unconscious. "Just great."

Sitting her on the floor, leaning against the wall, he pulled on the grey sweats and the white wifebeater before wrapping the towel around her and picking her up into his arms and opening the bathroom door where three people were waiting patiently.

"This is Vince, Marios brother." Letty explained and Leons gaze fell on the big scruffy man.

"Your brothers a fucking asshole." Leon growled and Vince nodded.

"I know."

"We've got a spare room down the hall if you want to put her in there." Leon nodded and went into the room with Mia, lying Nicola down on the bed and placing the clothes for her beside her.

"You want me to dress her?" Mia asked and Leon looked over at her.

"Nah, we're friends, if she wakes up and doesn't know who you are- she'll freak." Mia nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving Leon to attempt to dress her.

Taking a deep breath he told himself to suck it up, he'd seen girls naked before. He'd undressed girls, but there was something so familiar and innocent about Nicola it made him nervous to be the one peeling off her underwear. Taking another breath he reached around and unclipped her bra and pulled it easily off her shoulders before reaching for a small grey hoodie and pulled it over her head, not giving him a chance to admire the view.

He looked down at the panties and shook his head, the bra was hard enough, he reasoned and figured they looked thin enough, they'd dry. He then went to the task of pulling the pink velour sweats up her feet and ankles, his fingers grazing the skin on the back of her knees making her twitch and he saw a long pink scar on her knee, a constant reminder of the day he'd met her before he pulled the pants up and over her hips. Finally he stood back and admired his work. She was dressed, dry and warm.

There was a small knock and he turned to see Letty standing there. She walked in and stood beside Leon.

"You want something to eat?" She asked and Leon nodded, turning around and following Letty down the stairs.

"How'd you know these guys?" Leon asked quietly and glanced back at them.

"I spent a lot of time growing up here. They are awesome mechanics." She said and Leon nodded, allowing her to lead him into the kitchen where Mia and Vince were sitting, a plate full of lasagne sitting there waiting for Leon.

"Thanks for this." He said softly as he sat at the table and looked at the other two.

"Lettys friends are always welcome here." Mia said and looked up at Letty who was still standing. "Dom rang, he's been asking about you."

"Whatever." Letty replied, looking bored as she sat down and picked up Leons fork and helped herself to his lasagne. Leon just stared at her shovelling the food into her mouth.

"So you saw my brother at this party?" Vince asked and Leon turned to look at him.

"Yeah, he took La." Leon replied and saw the confusion on Vinces face. "Nicola- La the girl upstairs." Vince nodded, finally understanding.

"She should have been a bit smarter." Vince said honestly and Leon shook his head, this guy didn't know Nicola so he couldn't get angry.

"She's only sixteen, V." Letty said and Vinces eyes widened.

"What? Oh he's a fucking…" Vince trailed off at the look Mia was shooting him. "Alright." He growled.

They fell into an easy conversation and Vince and Mia left Letty and Leon to their meal as they went to the living room. Leon was beginning to like Letty more and more. The girl had spunk.

* * *

They were still in the kitchen when Nicola stumbled down the stairs and looked around the living room.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" She asked when she saw Vince and Mia sitting on the sofa. Both of them looked up at her and Mia jumped up.

"I'm Mia, and this is Vince. Sorry, Leon and Letty brought you here." She explained as the girl looked at her confused.

"Leons here?" she asked and Mia nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. "Thanks." She muttered before making her way into the kitchen to find Letty and Leon fighting over the mechanics of a car in the magazine in front of them.

"Uh, hey guys." She said, interrupting their argument and Letty jumped up at the sight of her.

"La! Thank god your okay!" She said pulling her into a hug and Nicola hugged her back as she rose an eyebrow at Leon over Lettys shoulder. Clearly someone had rubbed off on Letty.

"I'm fine, really thirsty and my head hurts. What happened?" She asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, right, well you took drugs, you passed out, we brought you here and now your awake! You haven't been out long." Letty observed and Nicola shrugged.

"So who put me in these clothes?" She asked and Letty looked over at Leon making Nicolas eyebrow rise.

"I didn't do anything. Don't look at me like that." He said, still feeling tense about the whole situation.

"Alright, stalker." As the other two walked in she turned to them, "and thanks you guys- my Dad would freak. And the clothes…" Mia wrapped a comforting arm around Nicolas shoulders.

"Really, sweetie, it's no problem. It's like a halfway house here at the Toretto palace." She laughed and Nicola smiled before her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Mia questionably. "What?"

"You're a Toretto?" Mia nodded. "My Dad's Jack Andrews- he used to drag with your Dad down at the track." She added and Mias eyebrows rose and she beamed down at Nicola.

"Small world."

"Yeah." Nicola replied and was about to say something else when the phone rang and everyone jumped. Vince picked it up before it reached the third ring. He said a few things, swore a few times and hung up.

"Marios in trouble, I gotta go." He looked over at Mia. "Thanks for the food, girl." he kissed her on the cheek and Mia nodded.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Leon said, standing up and following Vince.

"Look, my brother is a trouble maker, I don't expect you to help after that stunt." Vince said and Leon walked past him.

"I have a car."

"Guess you're coming with." He said and went to follow.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Nicola said, following both men, but they both stopped in the doorway and looked down at her.

"No way." Leon spoke first.

"What the kid said." Vince added and Nicola couldn't help but wonder if the two were about to become good friends before she put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"I am coming with you." She pushed past them and made her way down the driveway to the black Chevy and climbed in the back seat, sitting back and waiting for the other two to join them.

"Wow, bet she's a handful." Vince mused and Leon sighed.

"You have no idea."

Leon drove them to where the party was still raging before Vince pointed further down the street to the park.

"He's down there." Leon followed his orders and continued to drive before Vince ordered him to stop and jumped from the car. Leon went to get out before turning back to Nicola.

"Please, just stay here." He pleaded before getting out and following Vince. And Nicola nearly obeyed him until they were gone for more than ten minutes. Getting out to the car she ran barefoot in the same direction as the other two only slowing when she could see their backs. She came up behind Leon and he heard her, quickly turning around, fear in his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away, but Nicola had already seen it.

Mario sitting in the grass, a girl lying in his lap, her lips swollen, her hair lank and her eyes open. She gasped at the sight and felt Leons arm wrap tighter around her waist.

"Go to a phone and call 911, then go back to the house." Vince shouted after them and Leon continued to walk. Nicola was numb as Leon helped her into the passenger seat of the car.

"Is she…is she dead?" Nicola asked softly and Leon sighed.

"Yeah, La. She OD'd." He said softly and Nicolas heart constricted, then she felt the clawing up her throat, the familiar tightness in her chest. She reached out to stop Leon moving and her hand gripped his shoulder, her eyes bulging at him. "Fuck." She heard him curse before she was pulled out of the car and sat on the gutter, he forced her head between her knees and begged her to breathe.

Finally the anxiety wore off and Nicola could breathe in deep breaths of fresh air, but as Leon gripped to her hand she could feel it trembling.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered and Leon reached up and pushed her hair away from her face.

"You're okay pretty girl." he said and swore he saw her blush in the moonlight. "Come on." He helped her into the car before driving to the nearest payphone and jumping out. He was back within seconds, but it didn't matter, Nicola had no plans on going anywhere.

Leon pulled into the Torettos driveway and sighed, looking over at Nicola who had fallen into a fitful sleep. Getting out of the car he walked around and scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the house. Mia, having heard the car pull up held the door open and gestured them in. Leon nodded to her before making his way upstairs and putting her on the spare bed. He knew he should go back downstairs and talk to Mia, but instead he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed with Nicola and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her hair, vowing that it would never happen again.

Nicola wasn't really sure what had happened over the week following the party, but when she returned to school after her suspension it was like the whole world had changed. There was a large crackdown on smoking behind the toilets and girls in the halls whispered about the girl that had died. Nicola could still see the girls pale face as she sat in class or walked the corridors but it felt like everytime the negative thoughts appeared Leon was there, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and laughing at something stupid she'd done.

Mario was still there, for a week or two, he'd apologised for his actions towards her, laughed with Leon then flirted shamelessly with her for the following days, then he was gone. It wasn't long after that that they started hanging around at the Torettos and Vince told them that Mario had gone to Italy to stay with their relatives. And it was an unspoken promise that they would take what they saw that night to their graves- as far as the cops were concerned the girl had taken her own drugs to the party and taken too many.

**

* * *

**

Present Day

Steph stared at Nicola in shock, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

"I can't believe you guys never said anything." She said softly and Nicola shrugged.

"We promised we wouldn't. I seriously hadn't thought about that girl since it happened, but when Mario came back it was like it was starting all over again. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Nicola explained and Steph nodded.

"But it's what brought you and Leon together."

"I like to think that something would have eventually, if that hadn't happened." Nicola replied and looked down at her hands.

"And the girl?"

"She was in Leons year, she was in his English class. It hit him a lot harder then he'd like to admit, but Mario was his friend and he stuck by him. He wanted to believe what the cops said and forget what he saw in the park that night as much as the rest of us." Nicola wiped a tear she didn't even realise was running down her cheek away and looked up at Steph. "You have to understand why Vince freaked out. I didn't fare so well after that- I got really sick for days and if that had happened again it could have hurt the baby, or it could have been you, Steph."

"I'm sorry." Steph apologised and ran a shaky hand through her red hair.

"You didn't know. But so help me God if you don't go and beat some sense into Vince, I will." She laughed and finally got Steph to smile.

* * *

A/N: was it terrible- long I know! Haha you guys deserved it though! REVIEW x


	35. Light swimming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Wow so many reviews =D. Thanks guys! I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Was fun writing them all as teenagers! So to **Mrz LOT , Love Ink, D, CaseyMorgan, Lady Alana and Gingermegs- **you guys are awesome! Love you all. So the bad news is I started uni again today and apparently have to do some study. So the updates will slow down, so I apologise. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Playlist:**

Fall At Your Feet – Boy And Bear (I just got the Triple J Hottest 100 Vol.18 and well a lot of the songs in the future will probs be off that CD. Just so you know)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Five – Light swimming **

"Every morning there's a halo hanging for the corner of my girlfriends four post bed….fuck." Nicola looked in the rearvision mirror and could see the flashing blue and red lights behind her. Slowing down she pulled over to the side of the road and wound down her window as the officer walked down the left hand side of the car before realising it was a right-hand drive. He circled the hood and came to stand near her open window.

"License and registration please ma'am." He said, scribbling something in his book as Nicola leaned over and searched through Leons glovebox for the registration. She handed it over and looked up at the officer with what she hoped was an innocent look.

"I'm sorry, officer, this is my boyfriends car and I was just borrowing it to go somewhere quickly and forgot my handbag." She explained as the policeman scrutinised the document in his hand.

"And your boyfriends name?"

"Leon Palermo. Um…what is this about?" she asked.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight ma'am?" The officer asked her, ignoring her question and her brow furrowed.

"No I haven't not in the last six months." She replied and saw him roll his eyes, thinking she was being smart.

"Step out of the car please." He replied. Oh just great. She slipped her flip flops on her feet from their spot near the pedal and shoved the door of the car open and stepped out. "Please walk along the line." He gestured towards the bright white line on the asphalt and Nicola swore to herself as she glanced over at the yellow car.

When the task was complete she stood in front of the police officer, her hand on her hips.

"You're going to have to come down town until I confirm your details." But Nicola stood her ground. There was no way she was leaving the car- that was Leons baby. He possibly loved that thing more than her.

"Look, officer, I don't know what this is about- but I can promise I haven't been drinking. I'm six months pregnant." She gestured her hand to her swollen stomach but the officer didn't take her invitation just looked at her like he'd heard it all before. "And this car- it may look like a street racing car- but I am not a street racer. So can you please just let me go home?" She asked and the police officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we've heard that excuse before."

Two hours later, after being hauled down to the police station and tested for everything under the sun Nicola made her way home.

She wandered through the door after nine and found Leon lying on the sofa, his eyes shut as he dozed, the tv still on. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him lightly snoring, his arm resting behind his head.

Spending the afternoon with Steph had reminded her how good Leon had been to her in the past and made her love him just a little bit more if it was possible. She walked over and crouched down beside the sofa, placing her hand on his bare shoulder. He jumped and his green eyes opened sleepily as he looked up at her.

"Hey there pretty girl." His voice was full of sleep and Nicola smiled slightly.

"You're car is a pig magnet." She said and Leon sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"I just spent the last two hours in the police station getting tested for every substance under the sun. They were planning on booking me for driving whilst pregnant in the end I think." She said, falling down on the couch and leaning into his side.

"Sorry, baby. It happens all the time." He replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you've successfully stopped me driving your car in the future." She laughed and Leon smiled.

"I think that's probably a good thing." Sighing Nicola stood up and looked back down at him.

"Come to bed, Lee." She said softly and took his hand, and he got up, following her sleepily up the stairs. When they got to their room Nicola led him in and closed the door, giggling at how tired he looked. Before he could lie down though she closed the space between them and pulled his head down to meet hers, kissing him deeply. Pulling away Leon looked at her quizzically.

"What was that for?" He asked and Nicola kissed his cheek.

"I sometimes forget to show you how much I love you." She said and the side of Leons mouth curved up, revealing white teeth.

"Okay." He replied and leant down to catch her lips again. "I like it when you do remember." He said into her lips and Nicola wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head back.

"You look so tired. Come on." She led him over to the bed and pulled the covers back, and Leon climbed in, having been lying on the sofa waiting for her in only a pair of sweats. He watched as Nicola pulled off her dress and searched for one of his shirts which she pulled on and flicked off the light before climbing over the top of him and settling in so he was spooning her. "I love you Leon." She said softly and Leon chuckled into her hair.

"Yeah, straight back at you."

"And Leon?" He grunted in response. "Thank you for stalking me when I was sixteen." Leon burst out laughing and she started to giggle as Leons hands snaked under her shirt and rested on her stomach.

"I won't lie- you used to get dressed in front of your window."

"Oh you're such a pervert." Nicola said through giggles.

"You love it."

* * *

Leon was woken up a few nights later as Nicola said his name.

"What is it La?" he groaned.

"Can you let me go, I'm so hot." Leon grunted and released his grip on her and rolled onto his back, still half asleep as he threw an arm over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He felt Nicola shift but she didn't get off the bed. Instead she just rolled further away and lay on her back, flinging her arms out wide, accidently hitting Leon in the side as she did. He growled and heard her apologise as he reached down with his other hand and intertwined their fingers. It didn't take her long to pull her hand from his though and complaining about the heat.

Finally Leon woke up and looked over at her. She was lying on the far side of the bed, her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, the moonlight from the window bathing across her body as she lay there in her underwear and he could see a faint sheen of sweat on her stomach.

"Are you okay, La?" He asked, sitting up and looking over at her.

"Yeah, just feeling the heat, that's all." She whispered and Leon sighed, it was a little bit warm in the room, but not enough that she would be sweating. "And the baby strikes again." She laughed slightly and rolled on her side to look over at him, reaching out and snagging the waistband of his boxers, pulling him onto his side as well.

"Sorry, I know I tend to toss and turn when we're not cuddling." She laughed and Leons hand rested on her hip.

"It's okay, baby." He replied and she rolled over onto her back and tried to go back to sleep. Leon couldn't though, it was impossible to sleep without her there in his arms.

Leon lay there for a few hours before getting out of bed and driving to the garage. He started up the coffee machine as soon as he was there and poured himself a mug before slumping down at Nicolas desk and searched through the phone directory.

By the time Nicola wandered in wearing a pair of dance shorts and a striped zip up hoodie that was unzipped to reveal the white wifbeater underneath. Her dark hair was over her shoulder in a plait, she smiled brightly at him as she threw her handbag down but her movements were slow and tired.

"Hey pretty girl." He said, leaning back on the chair and pulling a toothpick from her pocket and sticking it between his lips, a cocky grin on his face.

"Hello-" She rose her eyebrow at him sitting in her chair and he did the same. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just sitting here…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Uh-huh. Sure." He stood up and walked around to kiss her on the cheek before making his way out into the garage where Vince was slowly coming through the back door.

"Hey, man. I've got an order to pick up at ten, you right here?" He asked and Vince nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, whatever dawg." Leon rose his eyebrow again. Vince had been off ever since he'd broken up with Steph.

"There's not much to do- maybe you could call Steph?" Leon replied and Vince growled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, kid?" Leon held up his hands in defence and walked away, the back door banging behind him.

* * *

After sweating and heaving and swearing that he was going to start running again, Leon stared at the box in front of him that was now in his bedroom, rather than the back of the Toretto truck. He opened the box and searched through the Styrofoam packaging and pulled out the paper instructions sighing at all the writing.

He slumped down on the bed and read through the instructions and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. There was not a hope in hell of him getting it installed. Decided it was time for a break he wandered down stairs and opened the fridge. After a minute or two of just staring at the contents of the fridge he shut the door, a card with a lightening bolt on it caught his eye. He snatched the card up and stared at it. Leon wasn't particularly sure he wanted to give in.

Grunting he didn't give himself time to think about it before picking up the cordless phone and dialled the number on the card.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and he reluctantly walked down the hall and pulled it open.

"Hey."

"Hey man." Leon said to the blonde.

"So?"

"Yeah, come in." Leon held the door open and Tyson walked through, watching his back the whole time. "Come on, it's upstairs." Tyson followed Leon up the stairs and when looked at the box that had busted open when Leon had tried to pull parts out and Styrofoam was everywhere.

"What'd you do man?" Tyson laughed and Leon growled.

"I'm a mechanic, not a fucking electrician."

"You could have called a refrigeration man." Tyson said looking over at Leon.

"Figured you could use the cash, after I took all your money." The dark haired man replied and Tyson cracked a smile.

"Alright, pass me the instructions." He held out his hand and Leon handed over the thick book. Tyson flicked through the book and put it down without even ready the instructions and stared at the parts. "Alright, where'd you wanna start?" Tyson looked over at Leon, an expectant look on his face and Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"You ain't going to read the instructions?" Leon asked incredulously.

"It's an air conditioner, man. Can't be that hard." Tyson said and reached down to pick up a piece of metal. "Where'd you think this goes?" He looked up at Leon whos jaw clenched but refused to throw a punch. He knew even if he had an air conditioner, if he hit Tyson Little he would still be sleeping without Nicola in his arms.

"You said…"

"Come on Man. I'm an electrician, I've installed plenty of these things. Lighten up." Tyson teased and Leons jaw clenched again. "Here." He handed him a part and they got to work.

They spent an hour in silence before Tyson broke it.

"So what's with the air-con?" He asked and Leon looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're the only one that needs an air-conditioner?" Tyson asked and Leon sighed.

"It's for La, being pregnant messes with her temp." He replied and put a screw in.

"Wow man, that's dedication." Tyson said, running a hand through his shaggy blonde locks.

"Yeah…" Leon trailed off, he didn't really want to talk about Nicola with Tyson of all people.

"So, where's Dom?" Tyson continued and Leon put the screwdriver down and looked up at him.

"You wanna install this thing or not?" He growled and Tyson shrugged.

"I have other things I could be doing." Leon inwardly groaned, knowing without Tysons help he would never get it done.

"Alright, fuck man." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So where's Dom?"

"Where you this annoying when you were dating La?" Leon said and Tyson laughed.

"Probably." Leon finally cracked a smile, the guy wasn't that bad. "So is it true about the trucks?" Tyson asked and Leon stiffened before sighing, everyone knew about the trucks.

"Yeah man."

"Wow, man, didn't think Nicola would take that." Tyson said distantly as he kept tightening screws.

"She didn't." Leon looked up and caught Tyson eye. "She left me."

"But you got her back eventually." Tyson said and Leon shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes I think that if I hadn't got her pregnant I wouldn't have."

"Nah, man, she would have come to me then." Tyson said and Leons face became stony again. "Geez lighten up Palermo, like she would." Tyson rolled his eyes and went back to work.

* * *

A few hours later they stood back and admired their work. The airconditioner was positioned high on the wall and they'd hooked all the water up, so it was perfect. Tyson nodded before looking around the room and back at Leon.

"Right, well I got a few things to do."

"Thank for this man." Leon said and Tyson shrugged.

"I've been through worse."

"Seriously man, you're not that bad." Leon stuck out his hand and Tyson shook it before they made their way downstairs as Vince came grumbling through the door.

"Man, you left me there for hours…ah, Tyson." Vince nodded a greeting and Tyson did the same. "You want a beer?" Vince asked and Tyson looked at Leon who was already on his way to the kitchen.

"Sure man."

When Nicola came up the drive, her hoodie slung over her shoulder she found the three of them sitting on the porch, feet up on the railing as they drank.

"Yo, woman, cook me some dinner." Vince yelled as she walked along the cement.

"Alright your highness, and afterwards I'll wash your car and shine your shoes. Get fucked." She sniped and her eyes fell on Tyson before she glanced over at Leon. "Hey Tyson."

"Hey La. How're you going?"

"I'm good. Leon? Tough day?" She asked sweetly and Leon smirked, knowing she was getting at the fact that he had been missing all day.

"Sorry baby, had things to do." He said and stood up, putting his beer down at she walked up the steps and grabbed her hand. "I got something to show you." He dragged her towards the door.

"Yeah, I better go. Thanks for the beer." Tyson stood up and gave a small wave as the rest of them watched him leave.

"You said you had a surprise?" Nicola looked up at Leon and he nodded.

"Come on." As they walked up the stairs Nicola broached the subject of Tyson on their porch.

"He gave me a hand with something. He's not so bad."

"I think I told you that already." Nicola said as they neared the bedroom.

"Yeah, well…alright close your eyes." Nicola glanced up at him warily. "Just…close you eyes, La." Sighing Nicola squeezed her eyes closed and let him lead her by the hand through their door. As soon as the door opened she felt a cool breeze that calmed the warmth of the day. "Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and was faced with the bare wall, an airconditioner hooked up on the wall.

"You got me an air conditioner." She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Now we can cuddle." His husky voice said into the skin of her neck and Nicola laughed, turning around as his hands came to her hips.

"Best surprise ever."

* * *

A/N: So a bit of Leon sweetness. He's sappy I know…REVIEW x


	36. Right across your face

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Yeah so the last one was a bit of filler but I just thought we should just remember how much Leon and Nicola love each other before I throw you another curveball. **D, Mrz LOT, Love Ink, Lady Alana and Gingermegs – **thank you so much for your reviews. Please don't hurt me on about ten counts. Enjoy!

**Playlist- **

Rusty Halo – The Script

What Goes Around Comes Around – Justin Timberlake

Brick – Ben Folds Five

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Six – Right across your face**

Steph lit up the cigarette and took a long drag, the nicotine soaking into her veins and instantly calming her down. She hadn't smoked in years but she mused, it was just like riding a bike. A month and a half and she was a pack a day girl.

She'd tried calling Vince and he'd hung up on her, she'd tried going around there and he'd shut the door in her face. It was getting painful, so she'd given up. Vince and her clearly were not meant to be together, no matter what Nicola thought. Just because she'd found the love of her life in the Toretto team didn't mean Steph had as well.

Taking another drag she swept her red hair over her shoulder and sighed.

"What're you doing?" She looked up and was met with a set of green eyes, not the blue ones she had been hoping for.

"Smoking, want one?" Leon nodded and she held the pack out to him and he took one and stuck it in his mouth before accepting the zippo lighter she offered.

"M'not meant to be smoking, La'll get the shits." He said as he took a long drag and Steph shrugged. "So why you hiding out here, Red?" He asked, tapping the ash off the end.

"Just need a break." She replied and took another drag. "What're you doing here?" Steph asked and Leon looked at the ground, pushing the dirt around with his boot.

"La wanted me to grab some book. And I wanted to come and check you hadn't become a hermit." He said, taking a long drag and Steph dropped her cigarette on the cement and ground it out with the toe of her sneaker.

"I'm not a hermit. Thanks though." Shrugging she smiled up at Leon and he took another drag from his cigarette.

"So what's with the smoking? V got you worried?" He asked, raising his eyebrow much like Nicola.

"Nah, it's not V. I just…" she looked down at her feet briefly as she tried to compose herself to lie, "It keeps me thin you know. Can't be packing on the kilos." She smiled and Leon just shook his head.

"You're full of it." Leon replied and dropped the burnt out butt on the ground and stepped on it.

"Yeah, come on, I'll get you this stuff and you can go home and tell La that I am fine." Leon followed her and Steph glanced back at him, "And I'll give you some gum hey? Just so she doesn't kill you." This got her a smile from him.

"Thanks for that." Leon followed her into the ballet studio and she led the way down the hall to the office.

"So are you gunna give me some pep talk now?" Steph asked when she handed the business textbook over.

"I'm not that guy, Red." Steph smiled at the answer- typical Leon.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one that got you off your ass and fixing things with La. I'm pretty sure you owe me." She smirked and Leon ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to say Steph? You fucked up, like I did, but you fucked up…Vince has been a real dick to live with lately so I would like nothing better for you guys to get back into that sick and twisted smut fest again so I can spend some time with La, without having V hanging around. But unless you get up off your ass and demand his attention- it ain't happening." He said, simply and Stephs eyebrows shot up.

"Good work."

"You and I aren't besties or anything…and I'm still pissed off at you." Leon said as he turned away and Steph shrugged.

"Yeah well ain't a real fan of you either."

"Good. See ya." Leon left, waving briefly before making his way out to his car.

* * *

"Here you go." Leon said as he dropped the business text book in front of Nicola on the desk at the garage.

"You smell like cigarettes." Nicola replied, not even looking up from her paperwork, feeling bitchy because her back was aching.

"Steph's smoking again." Her eyebrow rose.

"That doesn't explain why you smell like it." She replied, finally looking up at him, her eyebrow still cocked.

"Was standing near her, wind and all that."

"You're full of shit. And you smell disgusting." Leon shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It was just one."

"But you gave up, like four years ago." Nicola replied and he shrugged again.

"It was just one."

"One more closer to cancer." Nicola replied, turning back to her books.

"Hypocrite." He replied before walking out and over to the car he was servicing. Nicola considered ignoring him and continuing her work, but instead stood up and walked out to find him. Her hand rested on her stomach which in the last month had started to expand more rapidly and at seven months she finally almost looked it while her other pressed on the small of her back hoping to relieve some of the pressure on it.

"Leon?" She said as she neared the car he was leaning over. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"What's going on?" She asked softly and he kept tinkering under the hood, so she moved around to lean on the car so he had to look at her. "Come on, talk to me." She said softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I…" He sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to her. "I want Mario out of the house before the baby is born." Both her eyebrows rose this time.

"What?" Mario had been there the last month and a half, having found a job at a bar down town, he was hardly ever home.

"I don't want our kid anywhere near him." Leon said and Nicolas eyes narrowed.

"He's your best friend." She said softly and Leon turned his head to the side to look at her.

"No, he was my best friend, in high school, before he gave you drugs, before he took my pregnant girlfriend to a party and before…" He trailed off but Nicola knew what he was talking about. "I only let him stay this long because you wanted to help him out, well now he's got a job, money- he can find his own place."

"It's not that easy Leon." Nicola said quietly and Leon just shook his head.

"It is that easy." He bit back and Nicola sighed, frustrated with his stubbornness.

"You were just like him once." She said softly and Leon glared at her.

"I didn't get anyone killed." He growled out. She flinched and he knew exactly what she was thinking – he had gotten someone killed, Jesse. "You know what. We can't keep having this argument. Every time you relate someone elses mistakes back to mine. Let it go." He threw down the spanner he was holding and Nicola jumped back, expecting him to storm off, like he did in every other fight. But he stood his ground and looked down at her. "I know what I did was wrong, but I accepted my mistakes, so did Vince- Marios still running. I mean the guy can't even tell us why he's back." He gestured wildly with his arm, "And I don't want my kid living in a house full of liars. I don't want to have to tell my kid when she's sixteen to watch out for boys because of what her uncle Mario did. It's not fair on her, or us." He said. Nicola was silent for a minute.

"Our son won't appreciate you thinking he's a girl." Nicola said finally and Leon smiled slightly.

"It is a girl, stop trying to change fate baby." Leon replied and picked up his spanner and went back to the car but Nicola grabbed his hand and turned him around to face her.

"I will tell Mario to move his stuff. Maybe he can go and stay with Hector or someone." She said and Leon nodded.

"Harry's got a room at the shop."

"Cause you haven't been thinking about this or anything." She laughed and Leon smirked.

"Not at all."

* * *

Steph hesitated briefly before lifting her hand and knocking on the door. She heard cursing and considering bailing out but just as she turned on her heel, the door was pulled open and Mario Catalano was standing there in just a pair of flannelette pyjama pants.

"Well hello. Come to see me did you bella?" He asked, smirking at her as he leant against the door and Steph looked at him blankly.

"Is your brother here?" She asked.

"Oh come on." Mario groaned and Steph stepped pushed past him.

"Don't mind if I do." She said, throwing him a deadly smirk of her own as she sauntered in, her short denim skirt drawing Marios attention.

"Well by all means, come on in." He said as he followed her. When they got to the kitchen she looked around before turning around and looking at Mario.

"So where's your brother?" She asked and Marios eyes flickered to the roof.

"In his room. Why are you even bothering with the stubborn dickhead?" Mario asked as he walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. Who was he to tell her to give up on Vince?

"You're a fucking prick you know? If no-ones already told you, assholes are overrated." Turning on her heel she made for the door, but stopped and turned around, "And for your information I bother with the stubborn dickhead because I love him, that's what people do. You're just a weak ass pussy with a huge ego and no balls." Turning back she came face to face with Vince. "Typical." She muttered as he stared at her with intense blue eyes and she felt like she was the most beautiful person in the world whenever Vince looked at her like that.

"Mario don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Steph.

"No…" Mario said.

"Fuck off Mario." Vince said and Mario retreated past them and back into his room. "What're you doing here Steph?" He asked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Ordering a pizza, what the fuck do you think I'm doing here?" She asked and swore she saw a small grin from Vince. "I came to apologise and hope your stubborn ass forgives me. And I heard you're a miserable prick to be around lately." She added just for good measure.

"I'm not a miserable prick."

"Look, can we just talk about what happened, just talk, no expectations of anything, just talk?" she asked and Vince nodded, gesturing to the kitchen table.

* * *

Nicola walked through the door tiredly around seven pm. Leon had been at her for hours to go home, but she didn't really want to go back to the pity party that their house had become recently. Her mind was set on the tub of butterscotch ice cream that was in the freezer and she knew if she hurried she could get some in before Leon came home and insisted she eat something healthy.

There was giggling coming from the kitchen and Nicola sighed, wondering what kind of tramp Mario had brought around this time, the last month she'd met quite a few nice girls that frequented at the club, but didn't frequent in Mario's bed.

"Mario, how many times do I have to tell you…Oh my god, my eyes!" She slapped a hand over her face to cover her eyes as Steph and Vince quickly rearranged their clothes.

"You can stop now, La." Steph said quietly and Nicola shook her head.

"I can't, its too scarring. Urgh. I need bleach, or a knife." She said, the hand still over her eyes.

"Like you haven't seen it before." Vince replied and Nicola cringed.

"Yeah, but with you- it's like so wrong. So I guess you guys have sorted stuff out?" She asked as she felt her way along the wall to the fridge where she pulled out the ice-cream, thankful that she'd left a spoon sitting in the freezer with it. "I'm going upstairs to my room, can you please sanitise the table, then take it to your room and put on some loud music. Thank you." She turned around and made her way down the hall just as Leon came through the door.

"Hey…where are you going?" He asked as she went for the stairs.

"To gouge my eyes out and get the taste of vomit out of my mouth." She half yelled back down the hall. "Steph and V have reconciled." Leon made a disgusted face and Nicola nodded. "I'll share my ice-cream with you."

"Deal."

* * *

There was a broad grin on Leons face as Nicola opened her eyes and rubbed them free of sleep.

"What?" She groaned and looked up at him.

"Nothing, you're just so cute in the morning." He laughed and Nicolas nose wrinkled.

"You're such a liar." She laughed and went to roll over and face him as he pulled clothes from the closet she stopped dead. Her hand went automatically to her stomach and she could hear the blood pounding in her head as she rubbed small circles on the bump and tried to breathe. The panic was filling her body and she knew if she didn't calm down she would have an anxiety attack.

She shifted her focus to Leons bare back which was stretched as he searched for a shirt in the messy drawers. Focus, she told herself and tried to calm her breathing. Through the pounding she could hear the dull tones of Leons voice, he was still speaking to her. Closing her eyes briefly Nicola tried to focus on his words but the blood was rushing so fast she couldn't even think straight. When she opened her eyes she saw Leon buckling up his belt and look over at her, his green eyes glittering suddenly her head went silent.

"You want some breakfast baby?" Leons husky voice asked and Nicola shook her head. "You sure?" She nodded before she finally spoke.

"Leon?" She asked weakly and his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah La?" He looked down at her and she could see the worry lines on his forehead.

"I love you." She said quickly, causing his brow to furrow even more.

"I love you too, what's going on, La?" He asked softly and she smiled at him, trying to ease the tension.

"I need you not to panic. You have to be calm, Leon." She said seriously and Leons eyes widened.

"La, tell me what's going on." He insisted and Nicola sighed.

"I need you take me to the hospital. I can't feel my legs." It was painful to watch all the pain crash down on Leons face at her words. "Leon, Leon, focus, baby." She snapped her fingers in front of his face as he started to blank out. "Leon, come on, you promised you wouldn't freak out."

Her words seemed to snap him back into reality and looked down at her.

"La? Are you in pain?" He asked softly and Nicola shook her head.

"No, they're just numb." She replied just as softly and without another word he pulled her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs and outside to the Skyline. Nicola could hear his pounding heart through the fabric separating them.

* * *

A/N: Oh no :S REVIEW x


	37. And you think

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Okay so a few notices lol. **Mrz LOT and Lady Alana **are confused what uni is- it's University- I think you Americans have them lol. No over here instead of doing college then going into a particular profession we just jump straight on in. And if you're interested I am studying Equine Science. It doesn't really give you a particular career but I get to ride ponies and pretend I'm smart. If that doesn't tempt you to move to Australia- this should- our drinking age is 18, sex age is 16 and we're all tanned and blonde…no I lie…I am a somewhat red-head, but the rest is true. SO moral of the story- Prince William is coming this month so Australia is pretty fabulous! So yeah…And just a little bit of random information ever since I started writing this story well…Home I've noticed the weirdest thing- like theres this guy that goes to McDonalds every Friday night and he drives a white Skyline…and he made it ugly : ( and there are street races in the city that I go to uni in. I also have seen a SS and a 70-something Mustang floating around. What else can I tell you to take up space? Oh yeah…

THANK YOU to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, Mrz LOT, CaseyMorgan tfatfreak207 and D. **And **D and Mrz LOT **I really appreciate the Johnny loving that goes on on this review board =D haha. Love him…and Matt too…he's cool. Only a month til it comes out here! Woo! Thank you guys!

**Playlist – **

Mace Spray – The Jezebels

Timing is Everything – Garett Hedlund

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – And you think**

For the second time in two days Leon fumbled with a lighter, cussing at it as it refused to spark.

"Fucking piece of shit." He said, bringing the lighter up to his face and trying again, finally getting a flame which he held to the end of the cigarette before letting the button go and the flame went out, leaving the lighter held up to his face, shaking with his hand.

"Leon?" He took a drag as he saw a blonde nurse walk out of the front entrance and exhaled smoke out into the air. When she got closer her eyes narrowed at him in confusion. "Leon?"

Turning to face her he forced a smile.

"How you doin' Nancy?" He drawled and took another drag. She cocked her head to the side and her long blonde hair fell to one side.

"Better than you by the looks of it. Come and get a coffee with me?" She asked and he nodded slowly. "You'll have to put that out." Nancy gestured to the cigarette and he dropped it on the asphalt of the parking lot and ground it out with his sneaker. "Come on." Leon followed her obediently and found himself sitting in the canteen, people everywhere and a steaming mug of caffeinated slush in front of him. "So what's going on?" Nancy said, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Did you see La?" He asked and Nancy shook her head.

"No, I saw her name on the admin sheet at the reception. You want to tell me what happened?" She asked softly and Leons lip twitched.

"I don't know. She just woke up this morning and couldn't feel her legs." He said, swirling the liquid around the cup. "She didn't even tell me she's been in pain for months. I just…" He choked back a sob and rubbed the heels of his hands into his watering eyes. "It's been a fuck of a year." He said as an afterthought and Nancy reached out and pulled a hand away from his face.

"Is there something else?" She asked and Leon sighed.

"It's just been hard- we didn't think the baby was going to make it this far." He sighed and Nancy smiled at him softly.

"I can see what I can do to find out what's going on. Last I heard she was getting scans done. But Leon, stop beating yourself up over it, and for godsake we all know she would kill you for smoking." She laughed and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks Nancy." The blonde just smiled at him brilliantly.

"I always had a soft spot for that girl."

"She has that effect on people. But…you really think it's going to be okay?" He asked and Nancy shrugged.

"As a professional you know I can't promise you anything Leon. But it's not like she hasn't beaten the odds before. To be up and walking like she was in that period of time was amazing." She took her hand away from his and stood up. "You stay in here and I'll come and find you soon." She walked away from the table and back into the hospital leaving Leon to his coffee.

* * *

A few hours later Nancy re-emerged and jerked her head at him to tell him to follow him. He made his way down the hall, through the waiting room where Vince and Steph looked up expectantly at him, but he kept his eyes on Nancys back and followed her to a private room not far from her first room.

She pushed the door open and held it open for Leon.

"I'll leave you to it." Nancy said and Leon smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for this Nancy."

"No worries, sweetie." And she was gone, leaving Leon to walk into the room. He felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of her sitting up in the bed, her eyes on him as her hand rested on her stomach.

"Hey." He said softly and she threw him an easy smile.

"Hey yourself." She replied. Leon walked over and sat down in the chair beside her bed and leant his elbows on his knees, looking up at her.

"So?"

"The baby's putting pressure on my spine which hasn't healed completely." She said softly and Leon sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Fuck, La." He whispered and Nicola reached over and ran her fingers across his scalp and her thumb brushed the top of his ear.

"It's fine. And besides you didn't wait for the good news." She said and Leon raised his eyebrows. How on earth could there be good news. "Well not good, but it could be worse. I'm allowed to go home, like now if you want to take me." She smiled.

"But…" He trailed off.

"Bed rest, baby. Not allowed off my ass for the next two months. So you'll have to be my slave again." He reached up and grabbed her hand from the side of his face and held it in his own.

"We'll have to move Mario out of his room, you can't live upstairs." He said quietly and Nicola shrugged.

"The sofas a fold out." She said and Leon shook his head.

"You're not sleeping on the damn couch. I'll sort something out. You'll just have to stay upstairs for awhile and…I'll stay home with you." He said and Nicola jerked her hand from his.

"No-way. Not a hope in hell, Leon." His eyes narrowed but she was still shaking her head. "No – if we're locked up there all day and night together we'll probably kill each other." She said and Leon smiled slightly.

"It wouldn't happen."

"You forget what I was like last time – I was a bitch." She laughed but it didn't get a smile from Leon. "Hey, lighten up. I can stay here if you want me to." She said and Leon reached for her hand and shook his head.

"No, really La, its fine. We'll work something out. So you want me to take you home?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Please." He nodded and stood up.

"I'll go and get the forms." Leon made his way out of the room towards the reception. As he asked for the forms he heard Steph and Vince walk up to him.

"She alright man?" Vince asked and Leon looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"She's on bed rest 'til the baby's born." He sighed and Vince nodded.

"At least she's okay." Leon nodded at Vinces words. Yeah she was okay, at the moment.

"Yeah, I'll take her home." He said and signed the forms the nurse slid across the desk to him and Vince and Steph followed him into the room, where Nicola was still sitting.

"Look at you kitten." Vince said when they walked in and Nicola gave him a small smile.

"I know, I'm a stunning image." She shrugged, causing the collar of Leons shirt to fall off her shoulder, showing off the strap of her bra. "Are you taking me home, boyfriend?" She asked, looking up at Leon.

"Yeah, La, I'm taking you home."

"Not without this." Nancy appeared in the doorway, pushing a wheelchair in front of her which got her a groan from Nicola.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. You're wheelchair bound, my girl." Nancy laughed and Nicola glared at her. "Come on, get her in." She gestured at Leon who picked Nicola up easily and sat her down in the chair, her numb bare feet resting on the footrests.

"Thanks Nancy." Leon said as he pushed Nicola towards the door, Vince and Steph quietly trailing behind.

"And don't think I didn't notice that you two came down here together. Did you stay the night Steph?" Nicola said as the couple fell into step with Leon.

"You're not very subtle are you, La?" Steph asked as Vince looped an arm around her waist.

"Nope." There was a small chuckle from Vince as he leant over and ruffled Nicolas long hair.

"Well we've got jobs to get to. I'll see you later, kitten." Vince said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and patting Leon on the shoulder as he walked past.

"I'll come and see you after work. Be good to Leon, alright?" Nicola nodded and Steph squeezed her arm before jogging after Vince to catch up, slipping her hand into his as she caught up. And Nicola couldn't help but have a pang of jealousy at the sight. She might never get to chase after Leon and grab his hand like that, she might not be able to chase after their child. The doctors had told her that is was likely she'd get the feeling back as soon as the baby was born, but she couldn't help but think of the negatives.

* * *

Nicola buried her head in his chest as he carried her up the stairs and inhaled. Leon wasn't paying attention as she pinched his bicep and he nearly dropped her, looking down at her in surprise.

"You smell like cigarettes." She said softly and Leon shook his head.

"Yeah I had one at the hospital." He replied honestly and felt Nicolas hands start patting his chest, her fingers deftly undoing the button on his shirt pocket and pulling out the packet of Marlboro Lights and throwing them back down the stairs before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest.

She was still like this when Leon placed her down on the bed.

"Come on La, let go."

"No, I don't want to." She pouted and tightened her grip slightly. Leon leant over her and managed to make his way onto the bed so he was lying beside her, her arms still wrapped around his neck and her head still in his chest.

His hand came around to run down her back, stopping at the small of her back and dancing his fingers along the exposed skin.

"La?" her arms pulled her closer to him and Leons hands rested on her hips, just above the waistband of her dance shorts.

"I thought I'd lost it again." She said into the fabric of his shirt and Leons fingers gripped tightly to her hips. She'd voiced his thoughts exactly.

"But you didn't La. The baby is fine."

"Yeah, at the moment it is." Her head didn't move from his chest and Leon shifted so he was burying his head in the crook of her neck, amongst her hair.

"We'll get through this I promise."

"Hm…I'll hold you to that." She said softly, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He pulled his face away from her neck and looked at her before glancing towards the door.

"I should get you a TV." He said, changing the subject and Nicolas eyebrow rose.

"You're kidding right?" She said, surprise in her voice.

"You're going to get bored sitting up here by yourself all day." He replied and she let go of his neck and sat up, running a hand through her long knotty hair.

"And it's not like we're going to be having sex anytime soon right?" She said, her voice hurt.

"La…" She held up her hand to silence him.

"You're right. You should go and get a television. Why don't you go and do that now?" She said, her eyebrow still cocked and her lips in a tight line. Leon getting the hint sighed and sat up, climbing off the bed quickly.

"Fine anything else you want?" He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"I also want a pony and a Calvin Klein model."

"You're fucking dreaming." Leon laughed and leant over, kissing her cheek, thankful that she'd somehow diffused the situation. "I'll go and get you a television." He straightened up and made his way towards the door. "And as if you would want a Calvin Klein model over this?" he replied, gesturing to himself, a sly smile on his face.

"Fuck off already!" She laughed and threw a pillow at him as he ducked out the door.

* * *

She was lying there, reading her business text book that Steph had given Leon the day before when he came in lugging a large box.

"You're back!" Nicola said when Leon sat the box down on the floor and Mario walked in behind him.

"State the obvious?" Mario quipped and Nicola glared at him.

"I heard that Leon broke your back last night." He said and Nicola wrinkled her nose in disgust as he put down another, smaller box on top of the one Leon had just brought in.

"You're disgusting." She replied and Mario winked at her.

"And you're a complete prude. I thought you would have cured her of that, man." Mario looked at Leon who just ignored him and ripped the box open and pulled out the television, placing it on the dresser that was sitting beside the door.

"What's in the other box?" Nicola asked as Leon positioned the antenna on top of the television.

"A DVD player. He got it on special." Mario laughed. Leon plugged the television in before flicking it on and adjusting the antenna and standing back to inspect his work.

"So you can watch Dirty Dancing when I'm not here." Leon said, turning around to face her.

"You're such a sweetie. Isn't he a sweetie Mario?" Nicola asked, smirking up at Mario.

"Alright, point taken. I'm going now." Mario said, going to leave but Nicola called his name, before glancing up at Leon.

"You don't have to do it now." Leon whispered and Nicola shook her head.

"Can you go get me something to eat please, baby?" She asked, sugar sweet and Leon sighed, walking past Mario towards the door.

"I wouldn't try anything, she can still hit you." Leon muttered to the youngest Catalano as he walked past and Mario smirked.

"I think he's worried I'd take advantage of you. What's up, sugar?" Mario said, walking over and going to sit down on the bed beside her but the look on Nicolas face stopped him. He held his hands up in defence and stood back. "So?"

"Um…I don't know how to say this…" She said softly and Marios thick eyebrows went up.

"It's easy, bella- I love you." He grinned but it didn't get a smile from Nicola.

"Quite the opposite actually. Um…right," She looked up at him and sighed. "Well, the baby will be here in two months, and it doesn't have to happen right away but…" she hoped he got where she was going so she didn't have to say it. When he didn't she took a deep breath. "You're going to have to move out." She said and Marios face fell.

"What about Vince? If you need room, why doesn't he move in with Steph?" He asked and Nicola shook her head.

"This isn't about room, Mario." Wincing at the expression on his face Nicola continued, "With everything that happened I just don't think it's a good idea, you being here with a baby." She said softly.

"You don't think it is or Leon doesn't?" He asked.

"Come on, Mario- this has nothing to do with Leon." She lied.

"It has everything to do with Leon. It always has!"

"Look this is my decision Mario. Leon is my fiancée and this is our baby and you're a bad example." She said and Mario scoffed.

"And Leon and Vince aren't?" He asked.

"Leon and Vince admitted their mistakes. They stayed and faced the consequences, even if it meant going to jail. You just ran." She practically screamed at him. "You left us, Mario. Like a coward. You killed someone and you ran. We all stayed here – when Jess died, when Dom and Letty took off, we stayed. We didn't run." She ground the last part out and glared at Mario. She was at the point that she didn't even care if he hated her.

"You're a bitch you know."

"Get out now." She hissed and Mario went to walk towards her but a hand on the back of his collar yanked him back.

"She said get out Mario." Leon said as he looked at his friend.

"Some friend you are." Mario sniped and Leon shrugged.

"Just go." Leon said, the smallest hint of hurt in his voice at Marios words. Mario shrugged Leons hand off and stalked off. Leon looked over at Nicola who was looking at him sadly her hand resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry, La." He said and Nicola shrugged.

"I had to do it. You were right." She reached out to him, "And just because you kicked him out doesn't mean you don't care about him." She smiled as Leon leant over her.

"I don't care." Leon lied, his free hand rubbing his chin.

"Oh right, sorry you big man, you." Nicola laughed.

* * *

A/N: There you go…so yep…REVIEW x


	38. Maybe someday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Thanks to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, D and Mrz LOT. **Thank you so much for reviewing and also to those people that just read! Enjoy!

**Playlist – **

In Love with a Girl – Gavin DeGraw

Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney

I want you too – Weezer

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Eight – Maybe someday **

"I feel kinda bad about this." Nicola said softly as she stared at her old bedroom, which was now empty of Mario's stuff and had been replaced with Nicolas bedspread and the closet filled with some of her things. "And weird…really weird." Looking up at from her wheelchair at Leon she raised her eyebrows and Leon sighed.

"It's not Marios room anymore La." Leon said squatting down beside her, chewing on a toothpick and placing a hand over hers on her swollen stomach. "And I don't want you sitting upstairs all day by yourself." He added and Nicolas eyes narrowed. He was up to something.

"Uh-huh." Nicola replied and looked over at him. "Are you up to something Palermo?" She asked and he shook his head slyly.

"Not at all, baby." He grinned and Nicola ruffled his hair.

"You're lying. I can see it in that smug grin of yours." He didn't say anything. "Oh you are so up to something. I don't think its fair that you found out what the sex of the baby was before me." She pouted and the corner of Leons mouth lifted up.

"You didn't want to know."

"I thought it could be a surprise- for _both_ of us." She said, tugging the hair on the back of his neck.

"Well, now it's a surprise for you." Leon replied, resting his forehead against hers. "And now I can surprise you." Nicola wrinkled her nose.

"I hate surprises."

"Liar, you love surprises." Nicola rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Okay, you caught me." She lifted her head slightly and tugged Leons hair so he had to look at her. "So…now that I'm sleeping down here…" she cocked her eyebrow and Leons gaze went to the floor. She'd been on bed rest for a week, seven days of Leon being overprotective of her all day then sleeping on the couch at night.

"La…"

"You should get back to work, baby." Nicola put her hand on Leons cheek and smiled softly at him.

"I can take the day off." He said but she shook her head.

"You've had nearly every day off so far. And I bet Vince is flat out. Just go back to work." Her voice had a tone that Leon knew he didn't want to mess with.

"Just call me if you need anything. And I mean anything." He said standing up and kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm fine. Go." She laughed, pushing him away.

"Okay. I'll be back later." He came back and leant down and kissed her lips.

"Goodbye!" Nicola yelled as he headed towards the door and it slammed behind him. Nicola turned back to the bedroom and sighed.

"Yep, definitely weird."

* * *

Nicola was sitting in front of the kitchen table when Vince came through the door that night.

"Where's Leon?" She asked when she saw him head toward the sink to wash the grease off his hands.

"I come home and you haven't even cooked me dinner and then you ask me where Leon is? Girl, this is not going to work." Vince snarked as he turned around to face Nicola.

"Yeah well I guess you're not going to be anyones godfather then." She shrugged and tapped her fingers on the wooden table.

"Fine. What do you want to eat, kid and kid junior?" He asked, making his way towards the fridge.

"Hmm, lasagne. And chocolate." She said, resting back in the wheelchair and put her hand on her stomach. "And coffee."

"I can do lasagne leftovers and chocolate cake." He put the plate in the microwave and placed the chocolate cake in front of her. "But no coffee, I like being…intact." He glanced down and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"You're such a fucking pussy." Nicola replied, ripping the cling wrap off the chocolate cake and taking the fork he extended to her. "And p.s I will dismember you if you don't give me coffee." She said through a large mouthful of chocolate cake.

"I don't want a mutant godchild." He said and Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Leon doesn't mind it being an X-man."

"Yeah well Leons a nerd." Vince laughed a gruff laugh and popped the top off a beer, taking a long sip.

"I'll run over your toes Coyote if you keep that up."

"Give it your best shot, kitten." He stood to the side of her, arms out wide.

"You're not worth it." She said, finishing her cake and pushing away from the table, rolling towards the sink with the plate on her lap and dumping it in the sink. "I'm going to bed, maybe you can tell Leon that when he comes home. He'll be sleeping upstairs no doubt." She said the last part softly and rolled towards the door, Vince watching after her worried.

* * *

He was still sitting at the kitchen table when Leon came through the back door hours later.

"I thought you'd be at Stephs." He said as he got a beer from the fridge.

"Nah, she's got late lessons." Vince replied, running a hand through his dark scruffy hair. "La's in her room." Leon nodded and took another sip of beer. "If I didn't know any better I would think she was pissed at you, dawg." Vince smirked and Leon growled, standing up and searching the fridge for food.

"She's always pissed at me, what's new?" he said, pulling out a plate of cold pasta and ripping the cling wrap off. Vince smirked at how Leon was doing the exact same thing as Nicola had earlier.

"I remember, once, there was this time when you guys never fought." Vince said.

"I remember a time when you kept your nose out of our business." Leon replied around a mouthful of pasta. "What'd she say anyways?"

"She said that she was going to bed and that you would be sleeping upstairs. Don't know what that means- kinda don't want to know." Vince stood up and walked around the table. "I think she misses normal, non-crazy Leon. We all do." He chuckled and Leon hit him in the arm as he walked past but Vince just continued chuckling down the hall.

After finishing his dinner Leon made his way upstairs to shower. As he walked back into his room he couldn't help but notice how empty the room was now. Sighing he kept walking and went down the stairs and pushing open the door to Nicola's room. He crawled onto the bed behind her and pulled her into his chest, jostling her awake slightly.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey yourself." He growled into her neck and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, baby." He kissed her skin and felt her relax before he dozed off.

* * *

"What do you call this colour?" Steph asked as she dipped the paintbrush in the tin and slathered it on the wall.

"It's called shut-up-and-paint." Leon replied and moved the roller easily across the plaster.

"Does La, think your cute when you're all stroppy?" Steph teased and Leon cracked a smile.

"Sorry Red." He said, throwing a glance her way. "Thanks for helping."

"Well lets face it, Vince can't keep his mouth shut so I was the better end of the deal." She laughed and Leon nodded.

"Yeah, you have to promise you can't tell La." Using her forefinger Steph drew a cross across her heart.

"I promise." Leon nodded again in approval and continued to paint. "So she really has no clue?" Steph asked, dipping the paintbrush again.

"I don't think so."

"She'll love this Leon, it's great!" the red head ran a hand through her hair and smiled at their paintjob. "And I really like this colour."

"I picked it." Leon said, puffing his chest out slightly and Steph advanced on him with her paintbrush.

"How about I paint your ego." She threatened and Leon held his arms up in defence.

"No, she'll see the paint on my clothes and you'll ruin the surprise." Leon said, cocking his eyebrow and Steph sighed.

"Alright, alright, point made. But only like just over a month left right?" Steph said and Leon replied.

"A month and a half and you have to keep it quiet until then."

"Leon!" Nicola's voice travelled up the stairs.

"Stay up here and keep quiet." Leon said quietly and Steph nodded, laughing as he ripped his shirt off and headed towards his bedroom for a clean one.

"Leon?"

"I'm coming La." He shouted down the stairs before making his way down them. He found Nicola in the wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs, her hands resting on her stomach and a smile tugging at her lips. "What's up?" He asked.

"Did I see Stephs car out the front?" She asked and Leon shook his head, avoiding her eyes.

"Dunno."

"I'm pretty sure it is." Nicola said and Leon walked over, pushing her wheelchair towards the kitchen.

"Maybe she dropped it off here and went somewhere with Vince."

"Hmm." Nicola looked up at him and shook her head.

"Whatcha doing up there?"

"Building an engine." He replied, running a hand over her head and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now what did you want?"

"I um…I don't know. Just felt like I hadn't seen you." She shrugged and Leon smiled. She wasn't the kind of girl to tell him that unless she really missed him.

"Yeah, feels that way. You want to watch a movie or something?" He asked and she shrugged. "Come on." He wheeled her towards the living room and lifted her easily onto the sofa before walking over and sitting in front of the television. "So what do you want to watch?" He asked as he pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly typed a text to Steph.

"Um, you choose. Something good- with no blood." Leon smirked. No blood, right. Half their video collection was blood and gore, the other half was romance. He held up Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels. He got a groan from Nicola and stuck it into the player. "You're lucky I have a thing for that Jason Stratham."

"You want me to watch this with you or not?" Leon said as he sat down and pulled Nicola into his side. Ten minutes into the movie he heard a creak on the stairs and the door click shut. When he looked down at Nicola she was looking back up at him.

"Now that Stephs gone, I can think of something else we can do." She rose and eyebrow and Leon laughed.

"Not happening baby."

"Oh, come on, for fucks sake. I thought men were meant to always want sex." She pouted and Leon shrugged, his eyes drifting to the television, but he was distracted when she pinched him hard on the bicep. "Vince was right – you are a nerd." She smirked and Leons eyes narrowed at her.

"You're going to agree with Vince now?" He glared before jumping up and she fell back into the space he'd been sitting before he was leaning over the top of her. His face came close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips and she thought he was going to kiss her when she felt his fingers started dancing on her ribs before she realised what he was doing. A sly grin came across his face as he started to tickle her. She thrashed and laughed as he ran his fingers along her sides.

"No! Stop, please!" She said between deep breaths. "Oh, please stop." She laughed and Leon leant down and kissed her hard as his fingers stilled. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled into her mouth.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, their lips still pressed together and she shook her head. His hands came between them and pushed the fabric of her tank top over her stomach before pulling back and looking at her rounded stomach. He loved how she looked with her pregnant stomach. Her pale skin stretching across the bump, their baby growing inside. "I love you." He whispered and Nicola smiled, her hands pulling his head up to hers.

"I've lost you already haven't I?" She laughed. Nicola couldn't believe how excited Leon was about their baby.

"Nah, never." Leon laughed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked as he lay down on the sofa with her.

"Not yet."

"Oh my god it's a boy then!" She said her eyes widening.

"What?" He asked.

"If you haven't thought of any names and we've settled on Jesse Daniel. It's a boy." Leon smiled.

"Maybe." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh it is! We're having a boy!" And Leon groaned.

"It was meant to be a surprise." He said softly and Nicola just beamed at him.

"It is a surprise. I was right."

"Yeah baby you were right." Leon sighed as his hand rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"Hey Lee…" Nicolas hand left his neck and ran across his shoulder and rested on the crook of his elbow.

"Hmm." He said and Nicola bit her lip.

"Did you think four years ago that we'd be expecting our first son?" She said softly and Leon smirked.

"First?"

"You want ten don't you?" She laughed and Leon sat up slightly and leant over her. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't really think about having babies with you, maybe making babies…" This earned him a thump on his arm but he just kept on grinning at her.

"You're such a pig." Leons husky laugh filled the room and his fingers played with the ring that was hanging on a silver chain around her neck because her fingers were too swollen to wear it.

"I bought that ring just before you came home from New York." He said softly and Nicolas jaw dropped.

"What?" She coughed.

"Jesus, don't go all sappy on me again." Rolling his eyes he fell to the side again, lying down and Nicola turned on her side to face him on the tiny couch.

"You were going to wait for me to come back from New York?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears, due to the hormones.

"Yeah…something like that."

"Bet you didn't think it would take over three years to actually get married." She laughed and Leons lip quirked.

"You always took forever to get ready for anything." He said and Nicola laughed heartily.

"We'll get married this year, I promise- even if its on New Years Eve. We will get married." Leon nodded, and Nicola pushed herself forward to kiss him. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: There you go – REVIEW x


	39. For all you know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

This chapter really annoyed me because I deleted half of it accidently on my laptop- I was very upset! GRR.

Big thank-you to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, D, CaseyMorgan, Mrz LOT, tfatfreak207 **for your awesome reviews! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this one does not disappoint! Enjoy!

**Playlist: **

Lightening Crashes – Live

Don't Take the Girl – Tim McGraw

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – For all you know **

Nicola woke up with Leons arms wrapped tightly around her, his large hands splayed out on her bare stomach. Placing her hand over his she could feel the baby kicking.

"Kicks like a mother-" Leons voice said into her ear and Nicola laughed as her fingers slipped between his.

"Has he been at it for awhile?" She asked and felt Leon nod into her back.

"Yeah." His arms loosened from her and he rolled onto his back, flinging his arm across his eyes and groaning. Nicola rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow as she looked down at him. His bare chest was stretched out in front of her and she took the opportunity to trace the outline the tight muscles on his stomach. "What're you doing?" Leons husky voice asked.

"You've let yourself go Baby, I think you need to get back to the gym." She teased and ran her fingers up his stomach to his chest before resting her palm over his heart.

"You're a fucking smart ass in the morning." He growled and Nicola just grinned down at him.

"You're such a whiny bitch in the morning. Ow!" Leon was sitting up in front of her in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, geez psyche down Palermo. Your kid just kicked me in the ribs is all." She said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked tiredly and Nicola nodded, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, baby. Really. Hey…don't you have to go back to work today?" She said and Leon fell back onto the pillow.

"No, I'm not going." He groaned.

"You have to go home and bring mama home the bacon." She said and he smirked.

"I can think of something else to give mama." He said sitting up again but Nicola was too quick for him as she shoved him back and he fell off the bed, landing with a loud thump on the floor.

"Oh whattya know- this bed is smaller than yours." She giggled as she looked over the edge of the bed at him sitting on the floor in his boxers. "Oh, baby are you okay?"

"I'm going to get you Nicola Andrews." He replied and Nicolas eyebrow rose.

"Like to see you try." She replied and before she knew it, large hands were wrapped around her arms and she was pulled into his lap, her face only inches from his as she sat there in her underwear. "What are you doing Palermo?" She asked as his hands ran down her bare skin.

"Ah…" Realising he was about to drag her back to bed his hands left her skin and he smirked down at her and lifted her up with him and put her back in the bed. Nicola whimpered a he pulled away. "I better get to work." Nicola just nodded and he walked over to the cupboard and pulled a pair of jeans on and a red flannelette shirt, pushing the sleeves up. "I'll be home at lunchtime." He said softly and Nicola nodded, letting him kiss her briefly on the lips before making his way out the door.

Nicola flopped back in her pillows and rolled on her side. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

There were footsteps slapping on the concrete, but Leon ignored them. He was too busy to talk to Vince or Mario right now.

"Hey anyone here?" An unfamiliar voice said and Leon groaned before sliding out from underneath the car and looking up at the blonde that stood nearby. He pushed himself off the trolley and stood up, wiping his hands on the legs of his already greasy jeans.

"Hey, man, sorry we're not taking anymore cars on at the moment." Leon said and saw the blonde scowl, or at least that's what it looked like. His blonde hair was gelled into a Mohawk but there was a scar that ran through the middle of one of his eyebrows and his nose had a large bump in the bridge – like it had been broken at some point, making him look like he was always angry.

"You've got to be kidding me. I drove all the way here from the Valley!" Leon tried to suppress his anger. Between looking after Nicola and working on her surprise, Leon had let the garage take the backseat making the work pile up. And he really couldn't take on anymore right now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There's another mechanic about six blocks from here." Leon pointed to the door but the guy refused to listen.

"Look, it just needs new break pads and a new fuel filter. I could do it myself, it's that easy." The guy replied and Leons jaw clenched.

"Then do it yourself – I've got cars backed up here, sorry, I can't help you."

There was a bang, then cursing, signalling Vinces return.

"Hey kid, Harry said he can't…" Vince trailed off when he saw who Leon was talking to. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled, his fingers curling into fists.

"He was just leaving." Leon said, sighing and turning back to the car.

"Hunter, man, I told you…" Vince growled stepping into the shed and Hunter could see both fists clenched.

"Wait? Hunter?" Mario came in behind Vince and looked over at Leon who at the sound of the same had turned around, a feral look on his face as he stared at the blonde.

"Hunter?" He growled. "The punk that roofied La?" Leon asked. At the mention of Nicola, Leons phone rang loudly from his pocket, but he ignored it. Instead grabbing Hunter by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the hood of the truck he'd just been under.

"Whoa man!" Mario was there in a second and tried to pull Leon from Hunter. "Calm down man." The phone in the office started to shrill loudly but no-one even noticed as Vince stepped over and grabbed Leons shoulder.

"Just step away, Leon."

"He could have killed her." Leon shouted in Hunters face, lifting him up and slamming him back on the hood of the truck, anger lacing his words. "You could have killed our baby, you stupid fuck!"

Vince phone started to ring loudly and Vince stepped away from Leon to answer it, keeping an eye on Leon to check he didn't kill the guy.

"Yeah what?" he asked and his eyes widened at the voice on the other end. "Yeah, hold on. Leon! Leon, dawg, take this." He stepped between the two men and handed Leon the phone pushing him away and pulling Hunter off the hood of the car.

"Hello?" Leon growled into the cell, running his hand through his hair, still ready to kill Hunter.

"Leon! You need to come home." He could hear Nicola panting and instantly felt his stomach drop.

"La? What's going on?" He asked frantically.

"My waters broke! I'm…I think…I'm going into labour. Now get your fucking ass here now!" She yelled and Leon felt his mind going a million miles an hour.

"But you've still got another month…"

"Leon!" she shrieked down the phone and Leon snapped the phone shut and threw it in Vinces direction, not even seeing where it landed before running out of the building towards his car.

Jumping in the car he was peeling out of the driveway in seconds, not even getting his seatbelt on. He sped the entire way to their house. He met Mia who was running through the door and they both ran into the house where Nicola was lying in her bed, her hand on her stomach, her face flushed.

"La! My god, I'll call an ambulance." Mia dialled quickly and stepped out of the bedroom as Nicola gave Leon a pained look. He was instantly at her side.

"Baby, what do I do?"

"The ambulance is coming." Mia pushed Leon out of the way and he stood there, running his fingers through his hair as watched Mia fuss. He didn't know what to do. He'd been to the pre-natal classes with her every week but suddenly his mind was blank. "Leon? Maybe you could call De-De?" Mia said, turning around to face him.

"What?" Leon choked.

"Call De-De. Nicola will need someone there through the birth. Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Mia explained as she went back to Nicola.

"What?" He asked again. But Nicola broke in.

"No! Don't call De-De. Leon's coming in with me Mia." She stated and Mia looked between the two.

"Babe, I love you both but…"

"Don't fucking question me Mia Angela Toretto." Nicola growled and pushed herself up on her pillows. "Leon, baby." She called out and Leon looked over at her his head stopped spinning and he focussed on her.

"Yeah La?"

"Please take me to the hospital." Her voice was laced with panic and Leon nodded. Walking past Mia, Nicola wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her easily to the car and Mia followed them.

"But the ambulance is coming!" Typical practical Mia. Leon got Nicola into the back of the Skyline and ran around to the drivers side while Mia got in the passenger seat. "La, we should wait."

"Mia, Leon can drive faster than an ambulance and I am freaking out so can you please just listen to what I say." She pleaded and Leon gunned it down the street, his hands shaking on the wheel as he manoeuvred his way through the streets the loud purring of the car getting louder with each turn.

He parked in the emergency bay and Leon threw the keys to Mia to park the car as he carried Nicola towards the entrance. Then she was on a stretcher and he was running to keep up with the trolley as nurses pushed it along. Nicola's hand gripped his so tightly and only got tighter when the next contraction hit, allowing her to let out a string of curse words before she calmed down, heaving heavily.

"Baby?" They finally came to a halt and Nicola looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"You owe me." She hissed and Leon had to fight a small smile at her attitude. "If I don't kill you." She added.

"How far apart are your contractions?" A man with a clipboard was suddenly there.

"I don't know – like fifteen minutes or something. I'm not due for another month! What the hell is going on?" She yelled at the doctor.

"Miss Andrews, do you want any pain relief?" He asked and Leon saw her eyebrow cock before her eyes narrowed and she fixed an angry glare on the doctor.

"Who the hell are you? Can you go and get my doctor dammit!" She shrieked at the small man.

"I'm Dr Thomson, Miss Andrews. Your doctor is unavailable at the moment. Now if you'll just co-operate." He said pointedly and Nicola sighed, throwing her head back into the pillows her long dark hair fanning out behind her.

Leon took the opportunity to pull the doctor away from him and explain as calmly as he could.

"She broke her back about a year ago, her doctor knew that the baby was pressing on her spine. She can't feel her legs." Leon told the doctor quickly and watched the look of realisation on his face at Leons words.

"Oh."

"Leon." Nicola whimpered and Leon stepped away from the doctor and returned to Nicolas side.

"We're having our baby, La." He said softly and her eyes narrowed again.

"I'm having the baby! I don't see you pushing the damn thing out." She growled and Leon rolled his eyes.

"I love you."

"Your lucky I fucking love you too you ass." She said as another contraction hit and she hissed loudly her fingers lacing with Leons tightly and he used the other to push the hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"You're alright pretty girl." he smirked and she threw him a small smile.

"I got one word for you baby." Nicola said as a nurse advanced on her with a large needle on her hand. "Hey hey, no. No way!" She waved her hands at the nurse.

"This will stop the pain." The nurse explained and Nicola gave the woman a similar look to the one she'd given the doctor.

"My body, my rules. Get that fucking thing away from me." She said. Leon turned back to Nicola and ran a hand across her face knowing that if he didn't calm her down she would have an anxiety attack, and the fact that needles scared the hell out of her wasn't helping.

"Calm down La." She nodded, taking a deep breath, knowing what he was thinking. She exhaled loudly and Leons hand left her face. "I'll be back in a minute." He said, realising he might be able to help.

"What? No, please don't go." She pleaded and glanced at the nurse that had previously been wielding the needle.

"I'll be five minutes." He let her hand go and made his way towards the door, passing the nurse on the way. "You so much as look at her with a needle in your hand I will jab you with it- got it?" He hissed and she nodded mutely. "Good." He was at a sprint by the time he was out the door, orderlies yelling at him as he went past.

Making his way through the halls he found the office he was looking for. He looked over the desk and sighed when he saw a familiar blonde standing with her back to him.

"Nancy?" He asked and the nurse turned to face him, a smile gracing her features.

"Hey, Leon." She said brightly before seeing the panic on his face and moving around the desk. "What's going on, hun?"

"I know your not a midwife but La's in labour and her doctors not here and they want to stick needles in her-"

"You had me at needles, come on." Nancy hurried through the halls with him. "Oh my god!" Nancy said as she walked in and saw Nicola sitting in the bed, red faced, her chest heaving. "Nicola. Are you okay sweetie?" She asked and a look of relief came over Nicolas face at the sight of Nancy and Leon.

"Thank god."

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? REVIEW x


	40. This could be

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

So the last chapter got a great review! Thanks guys so much- **Love Ink, Gingermegs, Mrz LOT, D and CaseyMorgan. **Get ready to see what happens!

**Playlist- **

Wonderwall – Oasis

Meaning – Gavin DeGraw

* * *

**Chapter Forty – This could be **

"Is it meant to take this long?" Vince asked as he paced the waiting room.

"Catalano, just sit down, you're making me dizzy." Steph gritted out as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Vince!" De-De came running through the door and Vince finally stopped pacing. "Oh Steph. How is she?" De-De asked and Steph shrugged.

"We don't know. They haven't been able to tell us anything. Leons in there at the moment." Steph said as Vince resumed pacing and De-De sat down, her foot bouncing up and down, her long blonde hair fanning out wildly around her shoulders and her forehead creased in worry. "Wow, De-De, you're meant to be the sane one. You've been there for all of Jennas kids births haven't you?" Steph asked and De-De just shook her head.

"Yes, yes I have." De-De took a deep breath and Steph took the older womans hand.

"They'll be okay." She reassured herself more than De-De.

Three hours later the doors to the waiting room opened for the sixth time that hour and all their heads shot up. Mia having joined them in the process jumped up when Nancy walked through.

"Hey guys, do you want to meet the newest Palermo?" She grinned and pulled the door open as Leon walked into the waiting room, the tiny bundle wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh my god!" De-De rushed forward to Leon who had the proudest smile on his face as he held the tiny bundle for their inspection.

"Hello beautiful." Steph cooed as she looked down at the baby. When Vince walked over Leon looked up at him still grinning.

"Wanna see your niece man?" He said and the three women moved so Vince could look at the tiny little girl who was sleeping soundly in her fathers arms.

"Wow." He said in a breath. "She is beautiful, Lee."

"Yeah, she is." Leon said proudly and De-De squeezed his arm gently.

"How's La?" She asked softly and Leons smile slipped.

"She's going to be okay. They're just um…they're trying to relieve some swelling from her spine, she's in theatre." He said softly and De-De squeezed his shoulder again.

"Does she know she had a little girl?" Leon shook his head and held the baby closer to his chest.

"She passed out from the pain." He replied softly and De-De could see the pain in his face, there were tear tracks down his cheeks where he had been crying but he smiled despite himself. "She's going to be pissed off when she realises I lied to her." He said and Steph giggled.

"La is going to kick your –"

"Hey no swearing in front of the kid." Vince growled and there was a collective laugh.

"Alright, well I better take bub to the nursery for her check-up. I'll come and get you when I hear about your girl." Nancy said and held out her hands, smiling at the reluctance that was on Leons face as he handed the baby over. "They won't be long." She reassured him and turned away.

"Hey Nancy?" Leon called out and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Thanks, again." Nancy nodded and went back through the swinging doors.

* * *

Leon was sitting beside Nicolas bed, the tiny blanket wrapped bundle in his arms when her husky voice said his name. Looking up he was met with her hazel eyes.

"Hey pretty girl." She smiled softly before her eyes went to the pink wrapped bundle in his arms. Seeing her gaze Leon stood up and sat down on the bed next to her, kicking his shoes off in the process and stretching his legs out alongside hers on the mattress, putting an arm around her shoulders and looking down at their baby.

"It's a girl?" Nicola said, sitting up and leaning into his side and looked at their baby. "We had a little girl." She grinned. "You surprised me." Leon shrugged.

"Said I would."

"You are…" She trailed off and looked up at him grinning, even though her face was pale and she looked so tired. "I love you." Leons arm squeezed her shoulders and Nicola reached out to the tiny bundle, taking her in her own arms and instinct taking over as she held the baby close to her chest. "So, Palermo, what's our baby's name?"

"Um, what do you think of Daniela Leticia?" He said into her hair and Nicola smiled softly.

"Daniela?"

"It's De-De's real name. I just…" He didn't finish and Nicola looked up at him, smiling, she knew exactly what he was getting at. That baby had saved them, just like De-De had saved him all those years ago. "And I think this ones going to be like Letty." He said, his thumb brushing their daughters cheek softly.

"I can't believe she's all ours." Nicola said in awe as she stared at the tiny sleeping baby. Being premature had made her a lot smaller than newborns that Nicola had seen before, but this was her baby, her little piece of Leon.

"How're you feeling?" Leon asked softly, lifting his head from her shoulder and looking down at her.

"Really sore, but I suppose that's a good thing. I'm sorry I freaked you out." She said, never taking her eyes off the baby.

"You threatened to kill me, La." He said and Nicola looked up at him.

"Never."

"Ha!" He laughed and Nicola looked down at the baby again as there was a knock on the door and Steph stuck her head in.

"You're awake!" She pushed the door open and stepped in, Vince, Mia, De-De and Mario all piled in, followed by a barrage of balloons, soft toys and Jack and Anita Andrews.

They all managed to squash into the tiny room and beamed over at Nicola and Leon sitting on the bed. De-De took the seat beside the bed as Jack and Anita went around the other side of the bed to inspect the newest member of their family.

"Come on- give me my grandkid." Jack said holding out his hands and Nicola handed the pink bundle to him and Anita looked over his arm at her before looking down at Nicola and Leon.

"She's gorgeous, guys." She beamed and Leon shrugged before turning to Vince.

"Told you my kid would be good lookin'" Vince rolled his eyes.

"Clearly got all La's genes."

"So what's it's name?" Mario asked from his spot beside Vince.

"_Her_," This earned Leon an elbow in the ribs from Nicola and a sharp glare to tell him to be nice, "name is Daniela Leticia." He said and Vince rolled his eyes as he slung an arm around Stephs shoulders. De-De gasped from beside the bed and Leon looked down at her and shrugged. "She's named after her grandma." He swore he saw tears well up in De-De's eyes.

"Oh, you two didn't have to." She said softly and Nicola shook her head.

"We did. We owe you a lot De-De." She said, lacing her fingers with Leons and squeezing softly.

"So we've got another La." Vince said and both parents laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think Nell is a good nickname though." Nicola rose and eyebrow at Leon.

"Yeah, it's perfect." He said, smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and the baby woke up in Jacks arms and started to fuss just as a midwife appeared at the door.

"Wow, how'd you all get past reception?" She asked looking around at the crowd and the balloons that sat on a table nearby. "Anyway, you better leave. It's time for baby's first feed." Jack walked over and handed the baby over to Nicola.

"You did good Nic." He said, pressing a kiss on Nicolas hair and looking over at Leon. "You too, boy." He nodded before taking Anitas hand and followed the rest who were reluctantly leaving.

"So- are you ready?" The midwife asked and Nicola nodded slowly and glanced over at Leon for reassurance. Was she really ready? They'd left everything until the last minute, the didn't have any baby clothes and they didn't even have a crib. How on earth were they meant to do this?

"Just breathe." A husky voice said in her ear and she turned to look into a pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The same green eyes that read her mind everytime.

* * *

A week later Leon was standing in front of the large glass window looking in at all the tiny babies in their cribs in the large room. Nicola had been in hospital for exactly six days. Daniela had needed to be constantly watched because the doctors were worried about her being premature but as Leon watched her sleep through the window he couldn't help but think she was perfect.

Jack and Anita had moved into Marios old room at the house considering Nicola wasn't there and Jack was running the garage while Leon spent as much time as he could at the hospital with Nicola and their baby. He was grateful for the help but he couldn't wait to get them both home so he could sleep in his own bed instead of hunched up on the tiny hospital bed with Nicola because neither of them could sleep without the other.

He sighed as a midwife came in and picked up Daniela and walked out holding his daughter.

"You missing her?" The grey haired lady asked, a large smile on her face at the devotion the boy had for the baby.

"Yeah." He said softly as he took the baby from her and held her close to his chest.

"And how is the gorgeous girl? Hey Lillian." Nancy appeared at Leons side and looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Hey Nancy." Leons said softly.

"Where's Nicola?" Nancy asked, still smiling down at the tiny girl.

"Physio- she's on crutches." He said, never taking his eyes of Daniela.

"Well good for her. I better keep going." She disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared and Leon was thankful to be alone with his daughter before another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It looks like a jelly bean with arms." He didn't need to look up to know who it was, but a huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to regret giving her your name you know." There was a gasp and Leon looked up to take in the shocked look on Lettys face.

"Little Daniela Leticia- this is your aunt Letty." Leon said to the baby as Letty stood beside him and looked down at the tiny baby.

"Oh I take it back, she's gorgeous. Looks like La." Letty said, putting her hand on Leons arm and standing on tiptoes to get a better look.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Leon replied and Letty grinned up at him as he used one arm to pull her into his side and squeeze her shoulder. "What're you doing here Let?" He asked.

"Mia rang and said La had had the baby. I could hardly not come and see my niece now. Can I hold her?" Letty looked up at Leon hopefully and he grinned and passed the baby to Letty. "Wow. So where is La? I went to her room and she wasn't there."

"She's with her physio." Leon said softly, watching Letty's every move.

"She alright?" Letty took her eyes off the baby and didn't miss the worried look on Leons face before he shrugged it off.

"She's fine. Just accident prone, you know La." He avoided her gaze and went back to staring at the baby.

"Yeah, I know La. I know you too, you know. What's killin ya Leon?" She asked softly and Leon glanced up at her.

"Hmm?"

"I said what's your problem?" She replied.

"Nothing. It's just been a long year, you know." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and Letty threw him an easy smile.

"Yeah, but look at what you got out of it, man. Dom will be wild he missed this." She laughed.

"He didn't come?" Leon asked, slightly disheartened.

"Doms ah…" She turned her attention back to Daniela, "he's just busy, man. He wanted to be here." The cell in Leons pocket vibrated and he didn't have to look at it to know what it meant.

"Baby girl, you forget that I know you as well." He chuckled and looped his arm around her shoulder and led her down the hall towards Nicolas room. "So La said you an' Dom got married."

"That girl needs to learn to shut her mouth." Letty griped, cooing down at the baby. "Yes, your mama needs to stop being such a big mouth hey cutie?"

Leon pushed the door open and looked over at Nicola who was staring at the ceiling as the television blared loudly. "Hey pretty girl. I got you a present." He said as he smirked over at her and she pushed herself up in the bed and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Presents? Chocolate?" She grinned and Leon laughed, pulling a candy bar that he'd bought at the vending machine and threw it easily to her.

"So a candy bar gets preference over me?" Letty said making her way through the door, baby Daniela in her arms.

"Letty!" Nicola shrieked, the chocolate falling from her fingers as she stared at her best girl friend standing there holding her baby.

"How you doing girl?"

* * *

A/N: REVIEW x


	41. The Difference

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Oh you guys are so awesome. I'm glad you all loved the last chapter! I loved writing it. Alright- thank you so much to **Love Ink, Gingermegs, D, tfatfreak207, Mrz LOT (I am sussing that stuff out for you…gimme a minute lol), Lady A and CaseyMorgan! **YAY! Lotsa love! Also thanks to all those people that alerted and read- you guys rock!

**Playlist – **

Perfect – Vanessa Amorosi

You've Got the Love – Florence and the Machine

* * *

**Chapter Forty-one – The difference**

Nicolas thumb ran along the carvings as she leant against the top railing of the cot and looked down at the sleeping baby. The carvings of flowers along the side of the cot were covered in white paint. It had been brown when she was a baby, but her father had painted it before she came home two weeks ago.

"Hey pretty girl." A husky voice came from the door and she didn't need to look up to know he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed across his bare chest.

"Hmm." Nicola said tiredly as she watched the rise and fall of Daniela's chest. Large arms soon wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed on her shoulder.

"Come back to bed, La. I'll get up next time." Nicola stood up and leant her back into his chest and looked up at him over her shoulder.

"You get up every other time." She said softly and Leon leant down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't mind." He pulled away from her and took her hand. "Come on, come back to bed with me." Nicola groaned and let him drag her out of the lilac nursery down the hall to their room.

"Did I mention that I love the room?" She said as he closed the door behind him and crawled onto the bed. Nicola stretched out on her back and Leon crawled over the top of her, his lips only a breath away from her own.

"That's good." He said softly and Nicola smiled softly.

"Leon?"

"Hmm." He said, his lips getting even closer.

"You are awesome." She squeaked and a huge grin spread across Leons face.

"When did you get all sappy?" He asked and Nicola thumped his chest. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Being nasty to me. I'm trying to show my gratitude for getting up everynight and looking after her, and for being there constantly for me…and you're being an ass." She pushed him off her but that didn't hinder the grin on his face.

"Oh come on La." He groaned and the smile slipped when he saw her eyes narrow in the dark.

"I just want you back Leon, stop trying to protect me- we survived. Nell is healthy, I am fine, just stop being so damn protective and let me be with you." She finally voiced the thoughts that had been on her mind since the moment she'd told him she was pregnant. He'd refused to give in to her advances, and there had been a lot of advances. And now that Daniela was safe and sound and she was healthy again she just wanted to _be _with him.

"La…" He started, like he did every other time. Nicola sighed and knew her only alternative was guilt. Taking a deep breath she guilt tripped Leon right into it.

"Don't you want me?" She said sadly.

* * *

"God. I'm an idiot." Leon said as he lay on his back, panting, Nicolas head resting on his heaving chest.

"You are." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Hey! You're not meant to agree with me." He chuckled quietly and Nicolas fingers danced along his skin.

"Promise me we'll never go that long without sex again." She said and Leon chuckled again. "Because you are just…you're ridiculous. I thought I was going to have to tie you down." She added pushing herself up to look down at him.

"I promise."

"Good, now that we've got that sorted…" she leant down and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. But they were interrupted by crying on the baby monitor beside the bed. "You're kidding." Nicola groaned and fell on her back as Leon threw back the covers and searched for his sweats before making his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Nicola sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, reaching for one of Leons t-shirts and pulling it on. Nicola closed her eyes even though she knew she wasn't getting to sleep. She heard footsteps in the hall then the door creaked open again and Leon walked in with Daniela held up against his bare chest.

"She's such a Daddy's girl." Nicola said as she sat up and scooted over and Leon climbed into the bed with her, sitting up against the wall and lifting his legs so Daniela was lying on his thighs, propped up so she could stare up at her father as she lay there waving her tiny pudgy arms.

"Hear that Nellie? Mama's jealous." He teased and Nicola moved so she was under his arm and looking down at the little girl.

"'M not jealous. Well a little bit." She admitted and Daniela wrapped her tiny fingers around Nicolas forefinger. "And Mama would be very happy if you slept through the entire night." Nicola yawned and snuggled into Leons side a bit more and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

There was a tickling on her nose and Nicola opened her eyes slowly to be met with the largest set of blue eyes. She smiled as she realised it was a small hand that was swatting at her nose, making it tickle. Sitting up Nicola picked Daniela up and rested her against her thighs like Leon had hours before.

"You sure are a pretty girl aren't you?" Nicola said softly as Daniela waved her arms around. "And I trouble maker, just like your Daddy." She whispered as she leant forward and rubbed her nose on her daughters cheek. Her eyes caught the clock beside the bed and she saw it was seven am.

Half an hour later with Daniela fed she started to fall asleep again so Nicola lay her down on Leons stomach as he slept. She smiled with pride as she watched Leons hand come up in his sleep and rest on her back. Reaching over she pulled her cell off the bedside table and flipped it open, snapping a picture of the two most important people in her life, sleeping soundly.

There was a small tap on the door and Nicola looked up as Letty stuck her head in.

"Hey girl." Letty said and Nicola gestured for her to come in, shifting over in the bed so Letty could get in.

"He had better have clothes on." Letty hissed as she pointed to a still sleeping Leon and climbed into the bed on Nicolas other side. "That is so sweet." She said when she saw the baby and her father sleeping soundly.

"Yeah." Nicola smiled and rolled over so she was facing Letty. "So this thing with Dom…?"

"Ah, Dom and me, we're all good." Letty replied, throwing in a smile for good measure.

"But? What's going on?" Letty shrugged.

"Aye, Chica, you do not want to know." Nicola sighed knowing where this was going.

"You're going to get killed someday." She said quietly and Letty shrugged.

"Gotta die of something."

"Only smokers and criminals say that." Nicola said softly, remembering what Mia had told her years ago.

"I know." Letty said and Leon stirred slightly. "We're going to give it away as soon as we can."

"He said that about the trucks." A gruff voice said and Nicola looked over her shoulder to see Leons head turned towards them, his eyes open.

"This is different Leon." Letty spoke up and Nicola quickly took Daniela off Leons chest as he pushed himself up and looked over at Letty.

"How is it different Let? You're out there risking your neck while he gets all the glory. It's the same old story." Leon growled.

"You don't know anything Leon." Letty bit back and Daniela started to cry, having been woken up by the arguing. Nicola crawled off the bed, holding the baby to her chest as she walked out of the room, not even looking back.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Daddy and Aunt Letty are just talking." She bounced Daniela up and down gently and kept walking down the stairs where she turned the coffee machine on and went to get milk from the fridge as Daniela started to calm down.

"La, where are your pants?" Vince walked in the back door and Nicola shrugged.

"Around."

"Come to uncle V, princess." Vince held his arms out and Nicola passed Daniela off easily as the coffee machine blinked at her and she poured a cup for Vince and herself before pouring one for Leon. "Wanna come and watch some cartoons with me?" Before Nicola could save Daniela, Vince was gone.

Nicola picked up her other cup of coffee and made her way up the stairs towards their room. When she got there Letty was sitting up at the end of the bed, arguing in Spanish with Leon. They both fell silent when she walked in.

"You two finished arguing like an old married couple yet?" She asked and handed Leon the coffee. Letty muttered something in Spanish but Nicola ignored her.

"Wheres Nell?" Leon asked, realising Nicolas arms were empty.

"Downstairs with Vince." Nicola replied, "He's corrupting her." The cordless phone beside their bed started to ring loudly and Letty used it as her excuse to leave as Nicola crawled onto the bed and plucked the phone from the charger.

"Hello." She said as she sipped her coffee and watched Leon climb from the bed and searched for some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. In that time Nicola heard a reply, but she didn't answer the caller until Leon was out of earshot.

"You ringing to say you're on your way up here?" She asked and heard a heavy sigh on the other end.

"I rang for Let. Mia said she'd gone over to yours." Dom replied and Nicola rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Oh so you couldn't come up here and see us, maybe say hi to your niece?" Nicola bit back and her a loud sound of confusion that only Dom could make before a thump then,

"What the fuck? You've had the baby?" Nicolas eyebrows shot up.

"Letty didn't tell you?"

"Letty took off three weeks ago, La. I haven't heard from her." Dom replied. "Wow, so what did you have?" Nicola had to smile at the excitement she could hear in his voice.

"A girl, Daniela Leticia Palermo." She said quietly and heard a chuckle down the line.

"Congratulations baby girl. How's Leon?"

"A mess, I've never seen him so crazy- he's thrilled." She had to laugh.

"Well that's good La. If I'd known…"

"Yeah I know, old man. Would have been nice for you to be here. Leon would have appreciated it." She added the last part quietly.

"Yeah, tell him I'm sorry. I just…" She heard him take a deep breath. "Just get Letty to call me. I gotta go."

"Hey Dom?" There was a small reply and Nicola took a deep breath. "Whatever happened with you and Let, if it were me, I'd want Leon to come after me." There was another gruff reply and Nicola smiled slightly, "Besides, your niece would love to see you, so would her Daddy. Just think about it." There was a click then Dom was gone.

Nicola replaced the phone on the charger and crawled off the bed and grabbed some clothes and went to join Leon in the shower.

Walking into the living room she leant against the door as she watched Letty and Vince sitting on the sofa, both watching cartoons as Vince bounced Daniela up and down on his knee.

"Who was on the phone?" Vince asked when he saw her and Nicola bit her lip before replying.

"Dom." She saw Letty stiffen. "He wants Letty to call him." Letty remained silent as Nicola crossed her arms across her chest, her wet hair dripping over her shoulder. "Let me take Nell." She said when she realised Letty wasn't going to offer anything up and took her daughter from Vinces arms. "Lets get you bathed hey sweetie?" Throwing a look at Letty, Nicola made her way back up the stairs.

"So what's going on chica?" Vince said looking over at Letty.

"None of your business." She replied and Vince scoffed.

"Baby, it's been my business since well whenever…but you know what I mean. Now cough it out before I have to smack it out." He said and Letty gave him a slight smile.

"Same shit different day, ya' know?" She said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No, I don't know. Look girl, we're your family. You can tell us." Vince said gruffly and Letty shrugged.

"I don't really like Mexico." She confessed and Vince wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Baby, no one likes Mexico except for the donkey shows."

"Ew." Letty wrinkled and nose and sat back up.

"Look, Let, we want you to come home too." Letty sighed and snuggled into his side more. "But do you want to leave Dom?" Letty shook her head.

"No. I don't ever want to leave him." She muttered, brushing a tear from her cheek. "You know, besides when he was put away, this is the longest we've been apart." She laughed through the tears and Vince squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah I know girl."

* * *

Nicola had nearly given up hope on Dom when the next afternoon she walked into the kitchen to find him helping himself to a beer in the fridge.

"You know this isn't the fort, you can't just wander in." Nicola laughed as he looked up from behind the door and grinned at her.

"Hey baby girl." He closed the fridge, a beer in hand and held his arms out. Nicola walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'd nearly given up hope on you." She laughed into his large chest.

"Yeah, I know. Shit girl, look at you." He chuckled stepping back to take in her new curves and the lack of tan she was now sporting.

"I know, I look like I haven't seen the sun in months."

"You look good. Being a mum looks good on you." He replied sincerely and Nicola wrinkled her nose as she smiled.

"You wanna see her?" Nicola asked, raising her eyebrows and Dom nodded enthusiastically, putting his beer down and following her up the stairs to the nursery where Leon was sitting in the white rocking chair, his head resting on the back of the chair and his eyes closed while he rocked Daniela who was sleeping soundly in his arms. "She's a bit of a Daddy's girl." Nicola laughed and Leons head lifted up at the sound.

"Hey man." Dom grinned and Leon stood up, a huge smile on his face as he walked over to the two of them.

"What're you doing here dawg?" Leon asked confused and Nicola nudged Doms side.

"He came to see me." She replied and Dom laughed wrapping his arm around Nicolas shoulder.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm here." He laughed and ruffled Nicolas hair before taking his arm back and using a large hand to pull the blanket away from the face of the baby in Leons arms. "Shit."

"Hey, Dominic Toretto, no swearing in front of the kid." Nicola scolded earning a grin from Leon.

"Sorry La." Dom replied, not looking up from the baby blue eyes that were staring back at him. "She's beautiful. Another little La." He grinned and Nicola placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over at her baby.

"You wanna hold her?" Leon asked and Dom nodded mutely. Leon handed her over and Nicola moved around to stand beside Leon, leaning into his side as she observed how small Daniela looked in Doms huge arms. "You spoke to him?" Leon whispered as Dom started talking to the baby. Nicola threw him a sly wink.

"Magic words, baby. Magic words."

"Hello! Anyone home? I have pizza?" Lettys voice rang out from the front door and Nicola grinned, looking up at Dom.

"I'll take her. You got get your girl." She said before taking Daniela from Doms arms and shooing him away. "How about I put bub to bed and we go and listen in?" She asked and Leon grinned before taking off across the hall before Nicola could say anything and she stared at him with her mouth open before snapping it shut and looking down at Daniela. "Daddy is crazy."

* * *

A/N: Well? REVIEW! x

P.s there are only two chapters left!


	42. Between what you need

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

Last night one of my good friends died after being in a coma for the last week from a helicopter accident. He dropped out of school in year ten and I took him to my formal (senior prom). He was one of the most beautiful people I have ever known and twenty-two is too young to die. I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to him because he was awesome…he was a bit of a Jesse really. So Sammy – this is for you.

This is also for the wonderful reviewers I have gained in the last two stories. Now I have three ideas and maybe I will get around to them as soon as I have school under control – there may possibly be a Dotty one-shot, A Vince/Steph and a third one in the home series. So get keen and forgive my absences. So bit thank you to **Love Ink, Mrz LOT (I am so excited it's not funny), D(now I have to go and listen to that song), Lady A, CaseyMorgan and Gingermegs – **you guys inspired me! So here is my favourite chapter so far. Let me know if you totally hate it- but as ever ENJOY

**Playlist- **

Lost In This Moment – Big'n'Rich

Collide – Howie Day

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two – Between what you need **

Nicola had the window open and was sitting on the ledge, one leg hanging over the side into thin air and the other hanging above the floor of her room, her toes skimming along the carpet. In the distance the sun was slowly starting to rise slowly over the horizon. Taking a deep breath she couldn't help but smile, goosebumps rising on her bare legs as a cold breeze swept through the window and blew gently at her long hair. There was movement on the bed and she looked over at the bed where Leon was lying haphazardly on his stomach, a strong arm wrapped around her pillow. She grinned at the sight and sighed, leaning her head back on the wall and looking down into the backyard where Vince was making his way up the driveway and through the back door. Typical Vince.

She sighed and played with the ring on her finger. Sneaking a quick glance at Leon still sleeping she returned to looking out the window and into the Toretto's backyard over the fence. Smiling at the memory of all the times they'd washed cars, had water fights and barbeques in that backyard. It was also the place Leon kissed her the first time when she was eighteen. It was also the place that three months ago they'd found Letty and Dom making out like teenagers in the grass after sneaking out of their house so that Leon and Nicola couldn't hear them talk. So that they couldn't hear Letty admit how much she needed Dom, or Dom tell her that they could stay in LA and he would risk jail. Nicola had found them just as Letty had shaken her head and whispered softly that if Dom needed to be in Mexico then so did she.

Last Nicola had heard they were in the Dominican Republic.

Mia walked out of the back door, leaving it to slam shut behind her and carry a basket of sheets out and hang them on the line. Nicola watched as Mia's waiflike figure stood on tiptoes and even behind the sheets Nicola could see the huge excited grin that was on Mias face.

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" A husky voice said and she looked over at Leon who was now watching her with bright green eyes.

"Nothing…" She smiled and climbed off the window sill and walking over to him and crawling onto the bed so she was straddling his hips. Her hands rested on his bare chest, the blue stone on her left hand shining in the new morning light.

"Hmm." Leons fingers sat on her hips. "You been up for long?"

"A few hours."

"Come back to bed then." Leon said raising his eyebrows suggestively and his hands moved to her thighs.

"Mm, I want to." She groaned, "but…Mia will be here any minute and I just saw Vince making the walk of shame across the back yard." Leon smirked as Nicola leant down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and pulled back. "Maybe we can save some water before they come and harass us?" She said softly and Leon somehow managed to get to his feet at lightening speed, Nicolas legs wrapped around his hips.

"I can do that." He said, his voice low and Nicola wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squealed as he carried her towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh, blow me!" Nicola yelled before she sprinted out of the bathroom, giggling as Leon came running after her.

"I'll get you La!" He growled following her into the room and running right into her as Nicola came to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked as she and Steph sat on the unmade bed.

"Um, showering?" Nicola asked and Mia shook her head, a smile evident on her face.

"Alright, well get dressed, we've got a _huge_ day ahead of us. Boyfriend free." Mia said as she threw a sundress at Nicola. "And Leons already promised to look after Nell so lets get this show on the move." Both girls stood up and Steph looped her arm through Mias and they made their way out of the room.

"We need to get a lock." Nicola said looking up at Leon who just leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Its on my list. Now get dressed." He laughed and Nicola thumped him in the chest gently.

"Bossy much." Leon just smirked again and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Get dressed and I'll see you this afternoon." Rolling her eyes Nicola dropped her towel and pulled on some underwear then the yellow sundress that Mia had picked out and plaiting her hair over her shoulder.

"Make sure you feed Nell and remember not to give her banana…" Leon reached forward and pushed the hair off her forehead.

"La, I know – she's my daughter too remember." He chuckled.

"Okay, alright. I'm going. Love you." She waved as she ran out the door and down the stairs to meet Mia and Steph in the kitchen.

"Here." Mia handed her a coffee in a cardboard cup and a chocolate croissant. "Let's go."

* * *

"You ready man?" Vince asked as he bounced Daniela on his knee.

"Yeah." Leon replied sighing loudly and sitting down on the sofa beside Vince and taking Daniela from her uncle to sit on his knee. Her big blue eyes had turned a bright shade of green in the last few months and she giggled at the face her father was pulling. "What do you think Nellie? You ready to go?" Her hands reached out and pulled on the chain that was hanging out of his shirt and Leon smirked. "Alright, lets go man." He looked over at Vince as he stood up. "Where'd she get this dress?" Leon gestured to the pink flowered dress that matched the little headband she had on her head.

"Steph got it for her." Vince said, picking up the keys to the Skyline and throwing them to Leon. "You got everything?" Leon nodded and walked out the front door, unlocking the car doors and sliding the passenger seat forward to buckle Daniela into the car seat.

"Have you got everything?" Leon asked Vince, throwing the baby bag in the boot and walking around to the drivers side. Vince patted his pockets before nodding.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Oh come out already!" Steph laughed and could hear Nicola groan from the other side of the door. "I thought you liked it?"

"I do, I'm just so hungry I think I'll faint." Nicola said as she pulled the door open and stood in front of Steph an unamused look on her face.

"Come on! Cheer up!" Steph laughed and handing Nicola a SNICKERS bar getting a grin from her friend. "And you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Nicola said, picking at the candy bar so she didn't get any on the dress.

"I mean it La." Steph reached out and placed her hand on Nicolas shoulder before looking at the other change room door. "You done yet Mia?"

"Almost." Mia called out and Steph rolled her eyes as she looked back at Nicola and grabbing a handful of hair pins and walking around Nicola and adjusting pins in her hair.

"Did I mention how awesome you look? And thanks for letting us pick our own dresses." Steph laughed and Nicola grinned.

"I was thinking you'd look good in coral." Nicola teased and Steph wrinkled her nose.

"If you weren't getting married today I would hurt you, sweetheart." Nicola burst into a fit of laughter and smoothed down the long white skirt that fell to the ground and tugged at the strapless love-heart bodice that cinched in at her waist before falling loosely down the rest of her body.

"Oh my god! La you look amazing!" Mia stepped through the door in her pale pink dress.

"Look at you." Nicola smiled over at Mia and held her arms out. "Aw, I love you guys. I just wish Letty was here." She sighed as she hugged her two friends tightly.

"Well…about that…" There was a knock at the door and Steph jumped up and down before running over and opening the door to reveal Letty in a dark red dress, her hair pulled back loosely from her face and Daniela in her arms.

"Letty!" Nicola shrieked and Letty just grinned. "And my gorgeous girl. Look at you, who dressed you?" Nicola laughed as she took Daniela from Letty and held her to her chest as her baby giggled.

"Well look at you girl." Letty rushed forward and pulled Nicola into a hug.

"Oh, Let, I'm so glad you're here. Did Dom come this time?" Nicola pulled back to look Letty over, slipping Daniela onto her hip.

"He's with Leon and V, who mind you are looking hot as in those suits." Nicola visualised the last time she'd seen Leon in a suit, a sly grin coming onto her face.

"Oh! Come on La, it's time to go!" Mia said, glancing at her phone.

"What? Already?" Nicola asked as all three girls nodded. Taking a deep breath Nicola let the huge grin fight its way to the surface.

"You ready girl?" Letty asked and Nicola nodded, biting her lip and bouncing her daughter on her hip before looking down at her.

"I've been ready for a long time."

* * *

Leon was fidgeting with the sleeve of his tux and looking down the aisle between the rows of plastic chairs that were slowly filling with people they knew. He felt like he should have had something with him, someone. Daniela was with Letty and Nicola was god knows where.

"Hey!" A hand slapped him on the back and Leon turned to come face to face with Jack Andrews.

"Hey Jack. You here to give me the father talk?" Leon asked and Jack grinned, a similar one to the one Nicola had.

"Son, we are way past the father talk."

"Yeah, four years is a long time." Leon looked past Jacks large shoulder to see Dom standing there, hands stuck in his black pants pockets.

"Dom, man what are you doing here?" Leon asked as he stepped past Jack and stood eye to eye with Dom.

"Dawg, you know I wouldn't miss this." He pulled Leon into a manly hug and Leon laughed as he slapped Dom on the back.

"Well, man I'm glad you did." Leon pulled back and held Dom at arms length. "Let come with you?"

"Yeah, she came and stole the kid and went to find La. Man, that kid is cute." Leon felt his heart swell with pride.

"She sure is." He laughed and Jack interrupted.

"Mia just called, they're on their way." Taking a deep breath Leon fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket again. Dom grinned and slapped Leon on the shoulder before taking a seat in the second row of seating. Jack making his way down the aisle. Leon turned around and walked back towards the minister who was deep in conversation with Vince. There were so many things wrong with that picture, Leon thought, starting with Vince in a suit.

The music started up and he turned around as a group of women came down the boardwalk. In the lead was Letty with Daniela on her hip laughing at something Steph had said and walking barefoot, behind her was Steph in an emerald green halterneck dress, her red hair billowing out behind her as she spun around to face the other two giggling girls behind her. Mia, in pale pink and Nicola looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her look out over the beach and her eyes caught with his, a sexy grin gracing her features.

They walked across the sand and Letty made her way down the side to sit beside Dom, bouncing Daniela in her lap as Dom laughed at the giggling child. But once he was sure Daniela was okay his attention went straight to the end of the makeshift aisle where Jack was walking towards Nicola and Steph and Mia were lining up in front of her. There was a change in music and the two girls made their way down the aisle single file before Jack and Nicola walked down arm in arm.

Leon could feel his heart thudding so hard as she beamed up at him, and her father kissed her on the cheek before she stepped up in front of him.

"Hey handsome." She whispered and bit her lip and Leon grinned.

"Hey pretty girl." He said back just as quietly as he took her hand and threw her a grin before turning his attention to the minister.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

Nicola swayed slowly to the music as Leons arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head rested on his chest. Jimmys bar had been vacated and decorated for the reception and the place was beautiful with Mias touches.

"What're you thinking pretty girl?" Leon asked, his head dipping so that she could feel his nose skimming her shoulder and placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"I'm thinking this couldn't get anymore perfect." She sighed and pulled back to look at him. "You're perfect." He gave a sly grin.

"You're just trying to get lucky." He replied and Nicola bit her lip and tried to look innocent, batting her long lashes up at him.

"Maybe."

"You look amazing." He said softly and Nicola rested her head back on his chest.

"You look pretty hot yourself."

She felt a hand press to the small of her back and lifted her head to look up at Anita standing behind her with Daniela resting against her chest sleeping soundly.

"I think we're going to go home. Thought you might want to say goodnight." Nicolas hand went out to stroke her daughters back.

"Are you sure you're alright with taking her, Anita? I don't want to impose." Nicola said as Leon leaned over and kissed Danielas head.

"Sweetheart, your father is so excited about having his granddaughter stay. So is De-De, so don't worry. Little Nell has her three grandparents looking after her." Nicola sighed and stroked Danielas head softly.

"Just remember she hates banana's and…"

"Nicola, she'll be fine. You have fun. You looked beautiful." She looked over at Leon. "And so do you Leon. Jesse would be thrilled." Before either of them could speak Anita was gone.

Leons arms wrapped around Nicolas waist and she turned around to face him.

"Thank you for giving me my dream wedding." She said softly and Leon kissed her cheek gently.

"I thought your dream wedding was in Vegas."

"My dream wedding is with you."

* * *

Laughing as they walked up the driveway, Nicola now with a pair of white ballet flats on her feet she held Leons hand tightly while the other carried his jacket over his shoulder. They could see the fairy lights twinkling in the Torettos back yard and laughter could be heard.

"Come on." Nicola tried to drag Leon up the driveway quicker but he still dragged his feet.

"Why the hurry La?" He laughed as she tugged on his hand.

"Come _on_."

The table in the Torettos backyard was covered in a table cloth and there were champagne bottles and beer bottles unopened on the table while their family sat there laughing and joking, only stopping to see the newlyweds in the driveway and letting out a loud cheer. Nicola turned around to grin at Leon before trying to run up the grass to them, her white dress billowing out behind her.

"Just in time!" Letty yelled and handed Nicola a flute of champagne and Leon grabbed a beer before sitting down and pulling Nicola into his lap.

"So Palermo's- what's the plan now? Honeymoon?" Mia asked and Nicola shrugged.

"Bit hard to honeymoon with a baby. But um…we're not having one." Nicola said taking a long sip of champagne.

"That blows- was hoping to get rid of you for awhile." Vince quipped and Nicola picked up a bottle top up off the table and threw it at his head making him laugh hysterically. "Oh, you've still got bad aim, Kitten! Hey why you wearing white?"

"Catalano- remember that conversation we had about a pair of scissors and your male parts?" Nicola replied and took a sip of her champagne and the rest of the team burst out laughing. Leon squeezed her side and she fell back into his chest, her left hand playing with the simple white gold band on Leons ring finger.

"Oh baby girl I would like to see you try." Vince retorted.

"Yeah, La, I would like to see you try." Steph laughed as she propped her feet up on the table and grinned at Vince who was sitting on the other side of the table, laughing again when he flipped her the bird.

"Hey guys, it's almost time!" Letty said, looking at her phone.

"Yay!" Mia clapped and jumped up, topping everyones glasses up. The party next in the house across the back fence suddenly went quiet before the countdown began.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

Nicola looked over at Leon, a huge grin on her face before looking back at the rest of their friends.

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

This was their family, finally perfect. A year and a half later and finally things were the way they were meant to be.

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"What are your new years resolutions?" Leons voice was husky in her ear.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"To be the best wife ever."

"TWO!"

"You already are." Leon pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"ONE!"

"Happy New year baby." She managed to say before a collective cheer went up.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

A/N: Okay there you go- hope you're happy with it! Epilogue soon REVIEW x


	43. Epilogue: And what you want to be

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that does not have my name written next to it in pretty pink pen. I only own my own fictional characters, this include my OFC Nicola Andrews and her family. I also do not own any of the songs used to write this story…except on CD.

Reviews etc. are always appreciated and adored.

**Summary- **"She always said you were her knight in shining armour." Mia appeared from nowhere, her face stained with tears as she looked down at the car. Leon looked up at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry, Le. If we hadn't…" She started to sob again and Leon stood up pulling the girl into a hug, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey Mia, it wasn't your fault, baby."

The endless support I got for this story was wonderful. Thank you all so much.

**Mrz LOT- **I am so excited (still) and am waiting patiently for you to make your mark on the fanfiction world! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and so many ideas!

**Love Ink – **You inspired the heck outta me girl- thank you so much for your support and honestly you are one of my favourite writers of all time so I am so excited for you to continue your stories. Thank you for everything and helping me out with a few issues!

**Gingermegs- **My fellow Australian! You rock! Thank you for sticking by me for two WHOLE stories- I hope to continue and you enjoy them just as much.

**D- **yeah I never write the numbers (I'm really bad at remembering the numbers lol) thank you so much for your ideas and feedback and also for the song choices. I am so glad you really loved my stories- makes me so happy!

**Lady Alana, CaseyMorgan, tfatfreak207, lover of many things804 and anyone I missed- **Thank you to all of you for following and reviewing- even if it wasn't recently for some of you. You guys are fantastic and you have no idea how happy your feedback makes me! Thank you!

**Sassy Ava – **I'm hoping you read this eventually because it was your reviews to HOME that made me keep writing – thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and I'm hoping you get around to reading this …fingerscrossed…

I'm still getting favourites- it makes me happy. So thanks

NOW ENJOY!

**Playlist – **

I'm Yours – The Script

Home – Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes

* * *

**Epilogue – And what you want to be **

"Lalala." Nicola opened her eyes as the pressure on her chest increased and she looked up to see the smiling face of her daughter sitting on her chest, her dark brown curls sticking up everywhere and her bright green eyes shining brightly.

"Nellie, what're you doing?" Nicola laughed as she grabbed her off her chest and sat up, lying Daniela down and tickling her causing the toddler to giggle loudly. A husky laugh caught Nicolas attention and she looked over to see Leon standing in front of the closet, pulling a flannelette shirt over his black wifebeater and running a hand through his hair. "Is Daddy taking you to work today?" She asked Daniela who nodded.

"Bin!" She clapped and Nicola laughed. Danielas first words had been a series of names and being a typical Daddys girl her first word had been "Da". "Bin" was Vinces name.

"Yes, we're gunna play with Uncle Vince aren't we Nell?" Leon asked, picking Nell up from the bed and sitting her on his hip. "And Mamma La is going to stay in bed all day and do nothing." He said, raising an eyebrow at Nicola. "Now say bye to Mama."

"Bye bye Lala." Nellie waved and Leon leant down and kissed Nicolas lips.

"She's staying with De-De tonight. I'll see you for dinner." He said softly and turned around to walk out the door, stopping when Nicola called out to him.

"Happy anniversary Leon." He gave her a fox smile.

"Happy anniversary pretty girl."

* * *

Nicola felt weird not having to Daniela with her. She usually spent everyday with her little girl, sometimes at the garage in the office, sometimes at the dance studio, but she was thankful for the peace and quiet. As she searched for her yellow converses on the bottom of the closet she accidently pulled down a pile of books that was sitting on the floor of the closet, sending books flying everywhere.

Picking them up one by one Nicola put them back in the closet. When her fingers closed on the red vinyl covered scrapbook she couldn't help but smile as she opened the first page and came across the picture of Leon and her when they were kids, Nicola pouting as Leon held her barbie away from her.

Flicking through the pages she came to the last page where a gold frame was sitting empty on the page. It was perfect. Putting the rest of the books away and finally finding her sneakers Nicola made the bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

After getting some photos developed at the camera shop at the mall Nicola made her way into the supermarket, trying to remember what was written on the list on the fridge. Leaning on the trolley as she pushed it along she plucked items from the shelves. Passing the chocolate aisle very slowly a blonde guy stopped to let her pass. She mumbled a thank you as she walked past before looking up and seeing who she was talking to.

She stopped dead. The guy looked really familiar.

He smiled, like he recognised her too his blue eyes sparkling.

"Nicola Andrews." He said. Nicola cocked an eyebrow trying to place where she knew him from.

"Brian Spilner? The cop right?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, well Brian O'Connor. Sorry about that." He said sincerely and Nicola sighed. "So how're you going Nicola?"

"I'm good." She shifted from foot to foot. "Ah, Leon and I got married." She said quietly and Brian grinned, a big wide toothy grin.

"Wow, that's great. What about Dom and Letty?" Nicola jaw clenched and Brian saw the movement. "Oh, yeah I don't expect you to tell me."

"No, it's just, they're good. But I can't tell you where they are or anything." Brian nodded.

"Yeah, um…" he rubbed a hand over his mouth before looking up at the girl who was a virtual stranger. "How's Mia?" Nicolas eyebrow rose.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." He ran a hand through his hair and Nicola couldn't help but recognise the look on his face. It was the same look Leon got when he was upset about something.

"She was pretty upset after you left. I mean it's been three years Brian. You still a cop?" She asked and Brian nodded.

"FBI." Nicola sighed.

"I'll see you around Brian." She said as she pushed past and started back down the aisle but a large hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Nicola- the case I'm working on. I think I'm going to need Leons help." He said quietly and Nicola laughed.

"You followed me here didn't you?" She replied and Brians hand dropped from her arm and he shrugged. "Jesus." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What? You want me to convince Leon to tell you something about the heists?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not about the heists. There's this other thing – look can we get a coffee or something and I can explain?" Nicola sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But just to explain- I'm not promising you anything." She said sternly and Brian nodded. "Okay, let me pay for these."

Twenty minutes later Nicola sat across from Brian outside a small café a coffee sitting untouched in front of her.

"So what's this about?"

"I'm hoping for your discretion." Brian said and Nicola nodded. "We've heard there's this guy running drugs across the border." Stopping when he heard Nicola scoff. "What?"

"Brian – you're a cop. People have been running drugs from across the border since time began."

"These people have been using streetracers. The best streetracers." Brian said and saw Nicolas eyes narrow. "Sorry- I mean good streetracers."

"They haven't seen the best streetracers." Nicola said, defending the team and taking a sip of her coffee making Brian smile- he'd finally gotten through to her.

"That's what I meant. Look, these people are running races to pick their runners." Nicola held up her hand.

"Why don't you get someone in there then?"

"We already did, Nicola." Nicola saw the look on his face and realisation dawned on her.

"You want me to convince Leon to run?" She said softly and Brian sighed.

"Nicola, Leon is one of the best streetracers- that's why he was on the team. Not to mention he has a Skyline. It's hard to beat a Skyline on the streets these days." Brian explained.

"You sound like you'd know." Nicola said, taking another sip of her coffee trying to put a dampener on the anger that was simmering away.

"I ran a skyline in Miami- and I'm not half as good as Leon in a car." Nicola rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to flatter him into doing it for you?" Nicola asked and Brian chanced a grin.

"No, I just want a chance to speak to him."

"He won't go for it." Nicola stated matter-of-factly. "And I won't either. I've got a kid, Brian, I'm not risking losing her father so that you can bring home some case."

"He'll be protected." Brian said pleading with her.

"Did you say that to the family of the last one you sent in?" She asked sarcastically and Brian winced.

"Nicola, I will do everything in my power to protect him." Running a hand through his hair Brian sighed in frustration. "This guy- he needs to be stopped."

"You said that about Dom too didn't you?" Nicola replied and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to help or not?"

"Look, I'll talk to Leon. It's up to him." Her stomach sank as she said the words. She knew that Leon hated Brian for what he'd done, after he'd helped build the Supra and help Brian out with his racing only to be stabbed in the back. But unlike Vince and Dom, Leon was very forgiving and if he wanted to help Brian out, after Brian had gotten the charges for the heists dropped then he would.

"Thanks Nicola. Thanks for listening." He rummaged around in his wallet for a minute before holding out a card. "Here's my number, tell him to call me." Nicola nodded and put the card into the pocket of her jeans before drinking the rest of her coffee and standing up.

"Well I've got an anniversary dinner to cook. So I'll see you later." She went to walk away but stopped, figuring she could help the guy out a little. "Mia hasn't really seen anyone since you- I think she's a bit hung up, but what would I know." She threw him a smile before making her way back to the SUV that was parked on the curb.

Nicola parked the SUV, a wedding present from her father, in the driveway and dragged her feet up the concrete, hauling her shopping bags. As she walked through the front door she could hear music playing in the kitchen and walked in to see Vince washing dishes.

"Watcha doing?" She asked dropping the bags down on the table.

"Nothin."

"You're washing dishes- hardly nothing when it's you." Nicola pulled a few items from the plastic bags. "I didn't know you knew where the detergent was." She added as an afterthought.

"Alright smartass. I wanted to do something nice, okay? Besides its New Years Eve, I thought you would have better things to do." He laughed. "Or people. Where is the husband?"

"At work- where I think my daughter is waiting to see her uncle." Nicola growled as Vince turned around and wiped his wet hands on his jeans.

"Are you still cranky she's got a nickname for me but won't call you mum?" He asked and Nicolas eyes narrowed. No, she hadn't been thinking that, but now she was. "I wouldn't worry about it kid."

"I called my mother Harriet because I hated her. Now my own kid is doing it- she's not even two!" Vince took the jar of jelly from Nicolas hand before she broke it and put it back down on the table, grabbing Nicolas shoulders.

"La, we call you La because we love you. She does too." He said sincerely and Nicola sighed.

"It's still fucked up." She grumbled and Vince shrugged.

"This isn't the most conventional household." Vince said and Nicola nodded, picking up a few items from the table.

"Yeah you're right." Suddenly the memory of running into Brian was fresh in her mind. She considered telling Vince but then remembered Brian hadn't so much mentioned Vince. She couldn't wait for Leon to come home so that she could vent.

"'kay, I'm going back to work. I'll send Leon home to deal with this." He gestured to her and Nicola gave him a sarcastic smile. "Hey congrats on going a year without killing him too."

"Yeah thanks, now fuck off already." Vince laughed his way out the back door and disappeared down the driveway leaving Nicola to unpack the rest of the stuff.

* * *

"La?" Leons voice came through the front door and Nicola quickly smoothed down her red dress as she heard Leon kick off his boots in the foyer and walk down the hall. "Baby?" He called again and Nicola quickly flicked the lights off so that the candles on the table lit the room in a dim glow.

She heard his hand skim the wall before she looked up at the door where he was standing, a sly grin on his face.

"Happy Anniversary husband." She said as she walked forward on barefeet and stood in front of him.

"Happy Anniversary wife." He grinned and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips, his touch sending tingles through her entire body like it always had.

"I made dinner." She said between kisses, but Leon ignored her as he caught her lips again, groaning when she pulled away. "There's chocolate cake." Leon grinned and Nicola grabbed his hand, leading him towards the table and sitting him down. He laughed as she placed a plate down in front of him before placing one down at the other side of the table. Leon couldn't help but smile at the sight of homemade lasagne. His favourite.

"This looks amazing La." He said softly and looked up at her as she sat down after pouring herself a large glass of wine and placing a beer in front of him.

"Thanks." She replied, biting her lip before taking a small sip of wine.

"What'd you get up to today?" Leon said as he took a bite of food and watched Nicola chew her lip again, pushing the food around her plate with her fork.

"I've got something to tell you, and you have to promise not to freak." She said softly.

"The last time you said that I had to take you to hospital." He replied and Nicola winced.

"This isn't that bad- I promise." She said, watching his every move. When he took another mouthful of food she took it as her cue to speak. "I ran into Brian Spil- I mean O'Connor today, at the mall." Leons brow creased in thought for a minute as he held his fork mid air in thought.

"Who?" Taking a deep breath Nicola tried again.

"Brian O'Connor, the cop from the heists." She watched on as Leons jaw clenched and he put his fork down, chewing slowly before swallowing and looking up at Nicola, his bright green eyes looking dangerous in the candlelight.

"How'd you know it was him?" Leon didn't remember Nicola ever mentioning meeting Brian.

"I met him once- he came into the hospital. Look that's not the point."

"What is the point then?" Leon growled and Nicola sighed, pushing her food away.

"Are you going to get shitty at me if I tell you? I mean it's not my fault I ran into him. Quite literally by the way- with my trolley." She said, lowering her head to look at Leon through long lashes.

"No, sorry, baby. What were you saying?" Leon replied slowly and Nicola rolled her eyes at his apology.

"What I was saying was he's working for the FBI now."

"Just great." Leon replied, shovelling more food into his mouth to prevent him continuing. Brian O'Connor sticking his nose in his business wasn't high on his enjoyment list.

"Baby, he wants your help."

"How can I possibly help the punk?" Leon asked sceptically. "Scratch that- why would I want to help the punk?" He put his fork down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He says there's some drug lord taking his runners off the street racing circuit." Nicola said quickly and Leons arms uncrossed and he leant them on the table.

"What?" The streetracers were once their extended family.

"They're picking off the best and sending them across the border."

"Fuck me. What's he want me to do about it?" he asked realising there was a reason Nicola was telling him this.

"Like I said, they need the _best _streetracers. Brian seems to think-" She saw the stormy look on Leons face before she finished her sentence.

"No." Was all Leon said quietly and pushed himself away from the table, standing up and picking up his plate and taking it to the sink, before walking back to her. "You eating this?" he asked, pointing to the untouched plate. Nicola shook her head and watched with her head down as Leon scraped the scraps into the bin and started the taps in the sink. Taking a deep breath Nicola spun around to face him in her chair.

"I'm not asking you to do anything Lee. The thought of you risking your neck for Brian O'Connor makes me sick, but I couldn't not tell you." She said, watching him scrub at the plates before putting the on the sink to drain.

"Thanks for telling me then." He said as he emptied the sink minutes later and started for the door. "Thanks for dinner too." He started down the hall and Nicola silently cursed Brian O'Connors name before going after him.

"Leon!" He was halfway up the stairs when he looked around at her. "I love you." She said from the foot of the stairs and he smiled slightly.

"I love you too La." He replied before continuing his way upstairs. It didn't make Nicola feel any better though so she sprinted after him, catching him as he went into their room and grabbing his hand making him turn around to face her, an upset look on his face.

"Tell me what I did." She pleaded and Leons face softened as he used her hand to pull her closer to him.

"You didn't do anything La. It's just…it's a lot okay?" he said softly, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of the bun at the nape of her neck, from her forehead.

"You can tell me you know." She replied just as softly and saw Leons chest expand as he sighed deeply.

"Letty came back."

"What?" Nicola hissed, pulling away from him. "Sorry- I thought you just said my best friend was back and you hadn't told me." She laughed and Leon sighed again making her eyes narrow at him in anger.

"She came to the garage. She didn't want to see you because she didn't want to ruin today for you." He said walking backwards a few steps to sit on the bed and run his hands through his hair in frustration before looking up at her, exhaustion in his bright green eyes.

"Why?" Nicola choked.

"Dom left her. He left her down in the Dominican- didn't say anything – just left in the middle of the night." He replied, his hand rubbing the stubble on his cheek. "She didn't want you to be upset on our anniversary." Nicola felt tears gather in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, letting Leon reach out and grab one of her hands and pull her towards him, to stand between his parted knees.

"There has to be a reason." Nicola said softly and Leon shrugged.

"Yeah, there probably is, but Lettys not talking." Leon said knowing Nicola needed the truth. "She's a mess La." He knew what was coming, he'd seen it coming the moment he'd told her.

"I-"

"I'll still be here when you get back." Leon said sadly and Nicola smiled down at him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much." Then she was gone.

* * *

The last thing Letty had expected at seven-thirty that night was for Nicola to come barrelling through the front door of the Toretto house to see her sitting on the sofa, watching some crappy sitcom.

"La?"

"Hola chica." Nicola said brightly but Letty could see the pain in her face. Standing up Letty walked over and let Nicola pull her into a hug.

"He wasn't meant to tell you." Letty sobbed into the fabric of Nicolas red dress.

"I know sweetie."

"I can't believe I ruined your anniversary." She sobbed as she clutched to Nicola.

"Letty, you never ruined it. Believe me I did a good job of screwing it up myself." Nicola laughed and pulled away, leading Letty over to the sofa and sitting down, gesturing for her friend to follow. Once Letty was seated Nicola got straight to the point. "What the fuck happened?"

"He just left, La. One day he was fine then the next he was gone." She wiped at her face. "He told me before he left that I should be back here with you guys but I told him it was fine. God I am so stupid."

"You're not stupid Let. If anyone was stupid it was Dom. But I'm sure he was just trying to help you." Nicola tried not to sound like she was defending Dom and his stupid actions but she knew he had a point.

"I just wish he had at least told me. Instead of leaving me this stupid necklace and a car." Letty sighed, fingering the familiar crucifix that had once hung around Doms neck.

"He'll come back Let." Nicola said softly and Letty nodded.

"Yeah, one day."

* * *

The house was completely dark when Nicola walked in a few hours later. Quietly she took two steps at a time up the staircase, wincing when she hit the creaky stair. Pushing the door of their bedroom open she was stunned to see the whole room filled with lit candles. Leon looked up from lighting the last of them and smiled over at her. She instantly felt her heart warm at the sight.

He walked towards her, his hand behind his back before producing a bunch of beautiful white lilies.

"I'm sorry for being a prick." He said, extending the flowers to her and she took them, inhaling their beautiful scent.

"You weren't a prick." She reassured him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers. "You're perfect. Wait-" She pulled away from him and went to her handbag, pulling out the red vinyl book and handing it over to him. "I got you a present."

"Baby- I'm pretty sure this is the corny as fuck book you gave me years ago." He laughed and Nicola put the lilies down on the crowded dresser before grabbing Leons sleeve and leading him over to the bed where she sat down next to him and leaned over his shoulder to flick through the pages to the last few.

She felt Leons breath intake as he saw the picture of the two of them lying on the floor in front of the television at the Torrettos house, Leons hand resting on the large bump on Nicolas stomach as Nicola looked up at him a huge grin on her face.

"Mia took it, stealth as usual." She said, answering his un-asked question before flicking the page to land on a picture of Leon lying in the bed asleep, a sleeping month old Daniela sleeping on his stomach. "And I took this one." She said with pride. "And this- is what I promised." She said softly in his ear as she turned the page again to a picture of the two of them standing in the sand on their wedding day, lips pressed against each other as the sun set behind them. "I had to rip out the original frame because we had a few things to add before we got to the wedding." She said and shrieked when Leon suddenly grabbed her around the waist and was leaning over the top of her, a devilish grin on his face.

"It's great La. Thanks." He said softly and Nicola nodded.

"Now how about that awesome anniversary sex you promised me?" She asked seductively and Leon groaned.

"Baby it's not as fun when you expect it." Nicola laughed, rolling them so she was straddling him.

"We'll find someway to make it fun I'm sure." She giggled as she unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

Lying in bed an hour later, Nicola dipped her spoon in the chocolate icing in the bowl and licked it off in satisfaction.

"This is good cake." She mused and Leon laughed, the movement vibrating through Nicola as she rested on his bare chest.

"It's pretty good cake. So I was thinking about that thing." He said, taking another spoonful and Nicola nodded against his chest. "And I'll help Brian if that's what he needs. I mean the guy kept us out of jail."

"Hmm." Nicola replied, her stomach sinking at the prospect of Leon running drugs.

"It won't be for long, baby. I promise." He said softly sensing her hesitation.

"I know, I just, I don't like the idea of you risking your life." She said softly and Leon sighed.

"La, I promise I will come home to you and Nell in the end- fine." He said softly and Nicola lay her cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Yeah, well, Nell, me and baby will be waiting here for you." She sighed.

"Baby?" Leon asked and Nicola sat up to look at his face, a grin on her face.

"Yes, baby."

"You're pregnant?" He asked and Nicola nodded, a laugh escaping her lips. "You're pregnant! Holy fuck!" He jumped up on his knees and Nicola fell back into the pillows, laughing still as he leant over the top of her. "Are you serious?"

"Three weeks along."

"Fuck I love you." He laughed, leaning down and kissing her hard, both of them laughing hysterically.

* * *

**The End **

A/N: What do you think? Notice the nice little segue into a possible next story? Haha REVIEW x


End file.
